Despertando Para o Prazer
by cintia-cullen
Summary: Bella nunca sentiu prazer na vida. Edward um médico disposto a dar a ela. Juntos descobriram mundos de prazer. Não somente no sexo, mas também no amor, com o Kama Sutra. Conseguirá o médico a melhor e única posição de todas no coração de sua paciente?
1. Ginecologista: Pau para toda a obra!

Olá!

Mais uma Fanfic, espero que gostem como gostaram de **YGMCTG**. Essa será bem diferente daquela. Tentarei colocar **HUMOR **como na última.

A Fic será narrada inicialmente pelo **Edward**, ainda não tenho certeza se irei colocar **Bella POV**. Se houver necessidade ele virá, se não... a fic será inteiramente narrada pelo nosso Doutor Edward Cullen.

**** CREPÚSCULO NÃO É MEU, PORQUE SE FOSSE A LUA DE MEL EM AMANHECER IA SER VERY HOT ****

**_Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer_**

* * *

**Edward POV**

_Mais um dia de trabalho, mais pessoas felizes e contentes, mais pessoas no mundo._

Meu nome é Edward Cullen, tenho 24 anos sou Ginecologista e Obstetra pós graduado. Me formei em Harvard como meu pai Carlisle Cullen um neurocirurgião muito conhecido. Porque ginecologia, porque não consigo lidar com a morte. Sou um homem que prefere a vida seja ela como for. Sei que morrerei um dia, mas pelas minhas mãos só quero que passem vidas. Já trouxe ao mundo mais de 500 vidas e até hoje nenhuma delas me deixou. Sou feliz com o que faço.

Sei que sou muito jovem mais sempre me dediquei aos estudos, por isso hoje aos 24 anos estou seguindo os mesmos passos do meu pai. Quero ser um grande médico, quero fazer o bem. Faço trabalhos voluntários, dou palestras e cursos pelo país inteiro. Já até estou trabalhando em um livro que pretendo lançar logo. Também faço consultoria para revistas femininas, jornais e participei de vários programas de TV. O que me rendeu ainda mais pacientes foi um artigo sobre Kama Sutra que escrevi para uma revista de circulação nacional. Sempre com o objetivo de esclarecer para as mulheres sobre seus problemas sexuais ou não. Impressionante como estamos no século 21 e ainda tem pessoas que não descobriram o próprio corpo ou que tem tabus sobre sexo.

Para minhas palestras procuro seguir o conceito jovem e divertido, uma forma onde minhas pacientes consigam entender e se entender com o próprio corpo. Falo de assuntos como familia e sexualidade com música e imagens, essa mistura vem me trazendo bastante sucesso. Estou com uma agenda lotada e com vários convites para fazer palestras fora do país, meu objetivo é quebrar os tabus da medicina e torná-la clara para todos.

Todos os dias no meu consultório passam milhares de mulheres, grávidas ou não algumas buscam a felicidade sexual, o que não foi diferente com ela. A mulher que faria quebrar minha redoma de homem sério. A única paciente com quem irei me envolver na vida e que valera cada minuto.

**_* Flashback on *  
_**

Mais um dia no meu consultório eu sempre fui muito requisitado mais hoje parecia que só teria uma consulta, com uma jovem. Então eu resolvi acabar logo com isso para que possa me dedicar a outras coisas como visitar meus pais e irmãos coisas que há algum tempo tenho deixado de lado, graças ao meu sucesso.

- Isabella Marie Swan, pode entrar, por favor.

- Então Srta. Swan, ao que devo sua presença.

- Oh, como explicar – geralmente todas as minhas pacientes que estavam se consultando pela primeira vez eram tímidas. Isso era normal, então resolvi ajudar.

- Bom pode explicar do começo Srta. Acredito que esteja um pouco acanhada é normal, mais sou médico e vou tentar entende-la perfeitamente, da melhor maneira possível. – a principio deu certo ela assentiu e começou a me contar seus problemas.

- Doutor eu não sinto prazer com nenhum homem! – ela despejou falando rapidamente.

- Desculpe Srta. acho que não entendi – e não tinha entendido tão perfeitamente. Como não sentia prazer? Ela ainda era nova demais para isso. Quantos anos ela teria? Olhei para a ficha que minha secretária entregou quando cheguei e vi que ela só tinha 21 anos.

- Eu não sinto prazer doutor, eu nunca consegui gozar. Eu nem mesmo sei o que é isso! – disse jogando as mãos para o alto e ficando extremamente vermelha, foi aí que notei o quanto ela era bonita.

Nunca fui de reparar em pacientes a fim de evitar constrangimentos, sempre fui muito profissional. Mais essa garota tinha alguma coisa de especial, não só sua beleza com seus lábios cheios vermelhos, cabelos castanhos, seios fartos, tudo no devido lugar.

- Bem – disse com minha voz profissional que saiu meio rouca devido a minha falta de vergonha em ficar reparando nela. Eu não tenho namorada. Digamos que tenho amantes e não tenho muito tempo para elas. Ultimamente com as palestras e consultas, fica até difícil de manter os casos. – vamos fazer um exame detalhado, por favor. - Me levantei junto com ela encaminhando para a sala onde ela deveria se trocar.

- Minha assistente virá ajudá-la enquanto preparo a sala de exames.

Ela assentiu e então me encaminhei para minha sala de exames onde começaria pelo processo básico. Uma _rápida e profunda_ olhada. Eu não sou um tarado, eu juro mais algo naquela mulher me chamou atenção. Talvez pelo fato que ela nunca teve um orgasmo. Eu sei, eu conheci mulheres que nunca tiveram um prazer intenso mais tiveram e eu realmente queria ajudar a Srta. Swan. Ela me chamou a atenção e eu realmente queria ajudá-la, eu não sei o motivo mais acredito que juntos poderíamos aprender muita coisa.

- Doutor a paciente está pronta – minha assistente me tirou dos pensamentos que estavam me levando a um nível máximo de ereção constante, como diria uma ex-amante minha.

Voltei minha atenção para a sala e vi que Isabella estava sentada na maca.

- Bom Srta. Isabella

- Só Bella – disse me dando uma abertura, talvez estivesse mais relaxada.

- Bem, Bella, por favor, coloque suas pernas em cada lado do divã. Por favor – ela assentiu e então abriu suas pernas para me dar visão e melhor mobilidade para fazer o exame.

Me sentei de frente para sua vagina e colocando minhas luvas, afastei o traje para ter uma visão melhor. Como já imaginava Bella era completamente depilada, sem pêlos o que me fez ter um looping dentro da calça. Minhas ultimas pacientes geralmente usavam a depilação a brasileira, bem ela era diferente. E porque inferno, razão ou circunstancia eu estava analisando a depilação da minha paciente. Onde está sua responsabilidade e ética e senso, Edward Cullen?

- Se sentir algum desconforto, por favor, me avise Srta Bella.

- Sim – disse sem o menor desconforto.

Comecei meu exame introduzindo um dedo em seu canal verificando se tinha alguma coisa errada nesse caminho, Bella ficou um pouco tensa juntando um pouco suas pernas.

- Algum problema Srta? – algumas pacientes eram normais se sentirem tensas e travarem no primeiro toque. Geralmente eram tocadas somente pelos maridos ou namorados ou às vezes nunca foram tocadas. Acho que esse é o caso de Bella.

- Não nenhum. – disse um pouco exaltada

- Então, por favor, relaxe para que eu possa continuar com o exame.

Ela relaxou então resolvi colocar outro dedo. Ela arfou o que eu achei muito engraçado até investi discretamente. Nunca fiz isso na vida, mais se essa garota veio buscar prazer ela o teria de forma discreta.

- Bella me diga, há quanto tempo você tem relações sexuais. – girei meus dedos em seu canal.

- Cerca de 2 anos – passei o terceiro dedo na extensão de sua vagina entre o clitóris e sua entrada.

- E nunca teve um orgasmo? – eu sei que é maldade, mais tentei manter minha voz o mais profissional possível.

- N..não! – como médico, tenho que ter habilidade com as mãos. Então dei uma leve apertada em seus pequenos lábios.

- E como você encara isso com seu namorado? – senti sua excitação escorrendo entre meus dedos. Era o que faltava para o meu jeito profissional ir para o espaço.

- Meu namorado – investi os dois dedos – ele ter... minou – investi mais uma vez – comigo – introduzi o terceiro dedo em sua vagina – por... que ele não conseguia me dar PRAZER! – terminou essa ultima palavra em um tom um pouco mais alto que o normal. Se erguendo um pouco da maca me dando um olhar lascivo, eu sabia que ela havia gostado.

- Tem algo de errado doutor. – ela perguntou assim que retirei meus dedos.

- Vista-se Srta e vamos conversar na minha sala novamente.

Pude ver o olhar de decepção que ela me lançou quando sai da sala, com minha ereção sendo esmagada em minhas calças que era disfarçada pelo meu jaleco de médico. Foi então que me lembrei de uma coisa que aconteceu em uma de minhas palestras, uma das mulheres que costumam assistir me fez um proposta. Disse que tinha lido meu artigo sobre Kama Sutra e disse que me pagaria por aulas com ela. Obvio que eu recusei na mesma hora de forma discreta. Eu nunca pratiquei o Kama Sutra para fazer o artigo, eu pesquisei e entrevistei muitas mulheres e seus parceiros que praticam essa arte milenar, mais vendo hoje o caso da Srta Swan 21 anos, bonita, sem namorado e que nunca teve um orgasmo. Deixarei minha seriedade de lado e vou propor a ela o mesmo que aquela Sra me propôs há meses atrás.

- Então Srta, não vejo nada de errado, primeiramente esta perfeita de saúde então acredito que tenha sido problemas com seus antigos parceiros. Eles não souberam lhe dar aquilo que precisava, somente pensaram neles mesmos. – ajeitei minha perna subindo até a dela por baixo da mesa. Ela por sua vez me deu um pulo na cadeira e logo se endireitou.

- Como o Sr pode ter tanta certeza doutor Cullen? – ela estava ficando nervosa, deu para perceber pelo tom de sua voz

- Bem Srta Swan, eu sei disso pela reação que a Srta teve dentro da sala de exames comigo há 5 minutos atrás. – sim, meu lado safado estava agora aparecendo. O que eu não esperava era a reação de Bella.

- Doutor Cullen onde está sua ética, eu achava que o Sr. era um médico com princípios e não um tarado. – tenho que contornar a situação e rápido ela estava já levantando a voz apesar de só ter ela como paciente hoje. Não seria nada bom um escândalo desses neste momento.

- Veja bem, Srta Swan, a senhorita já leu alguns de meus artigos o do Kama Sutra, por exemplo? – ela assentiu então resolvi continuar. – irei lhe propor em 10 lições como diz no meu artigo o quanto a Srta pode ter prazer. No caso comigo, e que sim. A Srta pode gozar e ter orgasmos maravilhosos.

- Doutor Cullen eu não posso acreditar que esteja sugerindo que eu transe com o Sr. isso é um absurdo, eu sou uma mulher de respeito. E achei que o Sr fosse um homem de respeito também. Um homem serio e integro, não esse absurdo que estou vendo aqui. Eu nunca mais volto aqui. – disse saindo correndo da minha sala.

Sua reação não poderia ter sido outra, onde eu estava com a cabeça quando resolvi fazer isso. Como eu pude é o fim da minha carreira, a decepção do meu pai e de minha mãe eu tinha acabado de arruinar minha carreira, por uma besteira. por sexo? Nem bem 5 minutos haviam se passado eu estava de cabeça baixa tentando refletir e pensar em como me defenderia da acusação de assédio, quando a porta se abriu.

- Você seria capaz de triplicar as sensações que eu senti dentro daquela sala. – levantei meu rosto para fitar uma Bella completamente vermelha, estaria ela aceitando minha proposta? Ela se aproximou da minha mesa, colocando suas mãos e se debruçando me olhando nos olhos. – então?

- Com toda certeza senhorita. Triplicar não, quadruplicar se for necessário. – dei meu melhor sorriso torto e então ela suspirou e sorriu.

- Certo... me desculpe pelo surto, estou aceitando sua proposta Doutor Cullen e sei que não falou isso com segundas intenções. Sei que é pelo bem da ciência – disse rindo, uma risada deliciosa. - Então, quando começamos!

*** Flashback off *  
**

E agora eu estou aqui remanejando todas as consultas e palestras e entrevistas. Para começar minha missão com Bella. Eu mostraria a ela o que é sentir prazer. Bella tinha marcado uma consulta comigo uma semana após nosso primeiro encontro. Minha assistente estranhou e até fez uma insinuação mais logo a coloquei em seu devido lugar. Dizendo que o que minhas pacientes precisavam era comigo, que sou médico e não com ela uma simples assistente. Eu sei peguei pesado. Mais ninguém jamais poderia descobrir o que aconteceu entre Bella e eu na semana passada. Para nossa primeira tentativa usaríamos a minha lista das 10 melhores posições do Kama Sutra. Para isso não poderíamos ficar sempre no meu consultório então, resolvi ligar e desmarcar a consulta em meu consultório e marcar em um lugar que seria perfeito para isso. Meu apartamento.

* * *

**Então espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo, ainda não tenho certeza quanto ao número de capítulos. Tudo vai depender de vocês. Da aceitação da fanfic e da opinião de cada um. **

**Eu amo cada REVIEW, então não se esqueçam de deixá-las para a chatonilda que escreve a fic. Até o próximo capitulo!**

**Veja também:**

_Uma noite no Bingo Erótico_

_Morango do Inferno_

_You get me closer to god_

_Detalhes Sórdidos_

* * *

**FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ E DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS :)**


	2. Pura Provocação

_Olá queridas!_

_Aqui está a primeira posição do Kama Sutra. No final do capitulo darei um resuminho sobre a posição. Caso não tenha ficado clara o suficiente no lemon._

**Atenção: **_Não tenho a intenção de ofender ninguém, desde já. Peço desculpas, obrigada._

_**Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

- Pura provocação?

- Sim esse é o nome da posição que vamos tentar hoje, por isso pedi que se encontrasse aqui comigo.

- E onde estamos?

- Em meu apartamento, venha vamos subir que temos muito que aprender hoje. – a encaminhei pelo hall do prédio em direção ao elevador.

Eu sei que seria uma experiência para ajudar no meu livro e também me proporcionar varias coisas, eu não sou um cafajeste eu quero conhecê-la antes de levá-la a loucura. Sei o quanto as mulheres gostam dessa coisa de preliminares, também não sou tapado.

- Belo apartamento!

- Muito obrigada, então como é sua vida, digo o que você faz, essas coisas? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. E ficou me olhando por um tempo e eu com cara de mártir esperando sua resposta.

- Pensei que iríamos aos finalmentes Doutor Cullen – não é bem assim poxa eu aqui tentando quebrar o gelo tentando deixar mais confortável a situação e ela já quer me atacar – mais já que insiste vou contar um pouco antes.

- Bem meu nome é Isabella Swan, tenho 21 anos, tive 2 namorados, perdi a virgindade aos 19 anos, nunca tive um orgasmo, trabalho como assistente em uma revista feminina. Aliás foi lá que eu conheci seu trabalho.

- Interessante Srta Swan, e quais foram suas impressões sobre meu trabalho quando leu meu artigo? – disse chegando perto dela.

- Não me entenda como uma desesperada, mais eu vi que tinha uma luz no fim do túnel e acho que acertei. – claro que não a acho uma desesperada, apenas uma mulher com algumas dificuldades.

- Não vejo você como uma desesperada, apenas com alguns problemas, eu vou ajudar a resolver, quer beber alguma coisa? – eu precisava cortar a tensão que estava acontecendo afinal éramos dois estranhos, paciente e médico. – vinho?

- Vinho branco, por favor.

- Claro, sente-se, eu já vou buscar

Claro que eu já estava completamente louco para ver o resto do seu corpo, na mesa de exames só vi uma parte que era gloriosamente bonita. Fui ao meu bar peguei as taças e voltei ao sofá. Onde ela estava já totalmente à vontade entreguei sua taça bebendo o conteúdo da minha de uma vez só, era obvio que o nervosismo estava presente. Seria a primeira aula e a primeira vez que faria isso, portanto eu tinha que dar o meu melhor me empenhar. Resolvi atacar logo de uma vez para acabar com o clima tenso que estava na sala.

Tirei a taça de sua mão indo em direção ao seu pescoço beijando, sugando, suas mãos foram para meus cabelos me puxando mais para ela. Fui traçando o caminho de seu pescoço, até chegar em seus lábios vermelhos, ela tinha um gosto maravilhoso doce e misturado ao vinho então nem se fala. Ela tava bem mais interessada e apressada do que eu. Pulou no meu colo se apertando a minha ereção que já despontava em minha calça. Enquanto eu queria aproveitar, ela queria o prazer rápido. Não a culpo ela nunca o teve e agora era sua chance e eu o daria, e deus iria me ajudar.

Estávamos muito vestidos ainda, resolvi arrancar sua camisa passando por ser braço acima de sua cabeça, indo direto para a renda de seu sutiã. Pude sentir seus mamilos rígidos e então me lembrei do que aconteceu no consultório, a constatação que ela nunca tinha sido tocada de maneiras diferentes. Então resolvi brincar com eles apertando por cima da renda fazendo a soltar um gemido. Ponto pra mim! Fui descendo tocando e beijando seu corpo até chegar em seus mamilos e morder. Trabalhando com minhas mãos no fecho do seu sutiã.

Ela foi descendo beijando cada parte do meu corpo deixando um rastro de fogo enquanto seguia em direção a minha calça com as mãos já passando pelo cós eu acordei. Não era eu que teria que ter prazer e sim ela, estávamos ali por causa dela, do prazer dela.

- Bella você não precisa fazer isso. – claro que eu queria mais o objetivo era outro.

- Mais eu quero, somente eu me divertir. Não tem graça – ai meu deus se ela quer me dar diversão, eu não iria me opor de forma alguma.

Bella se ajoelhou se livrando primeiro do meu cinto e descendo o zíper lentamente olhando para minha ereção. Eu sei muito bem o que ela estava pensando, todas pensam o mesmo. Se vai caber. Ergui meus quadris para ajudar. Ela puxou minha calça revelando minha cueca boxer, então puxou a boxer fazendo meu membro pular perto de seu rosto, agarrando com as duas mãos começou os movimentos de com maestria. Ela pode até nunca ter tido um orgasmo mais era experiente em outras áreas.

Aproximou lentamente e abocanhou meu membro, nunca deixando de massagear minhas bolas e o que sua boca não conseguia acomodar, mas tinha certeza que em seu sexo molhado e sedento por um orgasmo fenomenal, meu membro seria muito bem recebido e completamente acomodado... como eu sabia?

Quase a fiz gozar somente com meus dedos em meu consultório! Soltei um gemido quando ela me apertou entre seus lábios dando uma ultima chupada profunda voltando sorrindo um sorriso cínico. Seus lábios carnudos envolvendo meu membro era uma visão extremamente prazerosa, nunca tinha recebido um oral assim. Era como seda envolto a ele.

Puxei pelos cabelos trazendo de volta ao meu colo explorando sua boca em um beijo faminto e cheio de desejo, quero ver quanto tempo ela vai ficar com esse sorriso no rosto quando eu a fizer gozar. Deitei investindo minha ereção dolorida contra sua virilha.

- Não deveríamos fazer isso em outro lugar? No sofá teremos espaço para fazer a posição que você me disse? – enfim ela tinha razão naquele espaço minúsculo não conseguiríamos fazer nada e chegar ao objetivo.

- Vamos para o meu quarto – levantei levando ela de costas beijando e acariciando e explorando seu corpo por todo o caminho.

Quando estávamos no corredor quase perto da minha suíte, lembrei que cama era uma coisa muito comum e eu não queria nada comum. Resolvi mudar o lugar guiando-a para a sala de ginástica que tenho em meu apartamento. Quando chegamos, ela parou e notou o local onde estávamos e ficou me olhando curiosa com um rosto sapeca e ali eu estava conhecendo uma nova mulher, a mulher que somente aparecia na hora do sexo. Era outra Isabella não a Isabella que foi no meu consultório, dizendo que não sabia o que era um orgasmo pois nunca o teve.

- Antes que você pergunte, eu explico. Primeiro cama e quarto coisas muito comuns talvez em nossas próximas posições possamos usar uma cama. Hoje não, hoje será ali – apontei para o objeto onde hoje faria Bella ter um orgasmo, seu primeiro orgasmo.

- Doutor Cullen, como o Sr. quer que tenhamos alguma coisa em um aparelho de ginástica ? – que bobinha não, mal sabe ela que o ambiente é tudo nessa questão.

- Já irei lhe mostrar Isabella.

Puxei-a em direção terminando de tirar suas roupas e acariciando seus seios, sempre mordendo as partes sensíveis de seu corpo para ajudar deslizei minhas mãos pelas suas coxas chegando até sua gruta molhada.

- Está perfeitamente pronta para a nossa lição. Agora Bella eu vou me deitar ali e você ira fazer o que eu mandar, tudo bem?

Ela assentiu nervosa e eu fui me encaminhando para a esteira e me deitei ficando na posição que o Kama Sutra exige, chamando Bella para se juntar a mim.

- Agora Bella, quero que você faça o que a posição pede, quero você de costas para mim. E se sente sobre mim e estimule meu pênis com a sua vagina ok

- Mais e se eu não souber fazer isso.

- Basta você cavalgar, focada no meu pênis ok? – ela assentiu.

Não disse mais nada e apenas se virou de costas como a conduzi deslizando sua bunda sobre meu membro. Devo confessar a bunda dela era linda, perfeita! Mulheres matariam para ter o corpo dessa mulher. Assim que sua buceta molhada entrou em contato com meu membro eu não pude deixar de soltar um gemido de prazer. Era quente úmido e maravilhoso. Meu gemido deu-lhe mais confiança fazendo-a investir sobre meu membro pulsante e eu comecei a passar a mão por toda a extensão do seu corpo dando apertões e conduzindo-a perfeitamente.

Bella gemia alto me dando mais prazer ainda eu queria investir nela como um louco como pensei em fazer em nosso primeiro contato. Me deixei levar saindo alguns momentos da posição para explorar seus seios enquanto Bella se remexia em cima de mim. Talvez a procura de seu ritmo perfeito, quando ela o encontrou finalmente seus gemidos roucos e mais altos ecoaram pela minha sala de ginástica, eu estava entorpecido pelo seu cheiro e pelas sensações que essa nova posição, estava me levando. Bella se remexia para o lado e para o outro subindo e descendo estocando bem fundo em sua buceta encharcada. Quando menos esperei senti seus espasmos e meu membro sendo violentamente apertado em seu sexo. Bella estava tendo seu primeiro orgasmo aos gritos de uma mulher que não sabia o que era aquilo ainda.

Para ela era tudo novo e para mim de certa forma também. Ao saber que eu fiz isso com ela tornou meu orgasmo mais forte do que nunca, e gozamos juntos nos deliciando com a posição e com a conexão que nossos corpos fundiam. Ela caiu sobre mim. Levei minhas mãos até seu clitóris e comecei a estimulá-la novamente enquanto minha outra mão recaia sobre seu seio apertando-o com força

- Doutor, não sei se agüento mais. – sua voz visivelmente fraca, entorpecida pelo orgasmo.

- Mal teve o primeiro e já não esta agüentando Bella – falei com um tom divertido - mais ainda tínhamos 9 lições pela frente.

* * *

**Posição do Capitulo:**

**Pura provocação**

_Escolha uma espreguiçadeira estreita o bastante para você se sentar com uma perna de cada lado e os pés no chão. Faça seu querido se deitar de pernas esticadas nela. Vá por cima, como mostra a ilustração, e mova os quadris, estimulando o pênis dentro de você para cima e para baixo, de um lado para o outro…_

nova .abril. com. br /especiais/guia-orgasmo/img/ posicao1 .gif (retirem os espaços)

_

* * *

  
_

**Lauri:** Muito obrigada, espero poder contar com você nos próx. Capítulos.

**Mariane:** Eu sei o quanto é chato ter que ficar esperando. Também sou leitora e sei como é isso não ter atualização diária de uma fic ou pelo menos semanal. Porém eu tenho que seguir meu ritmo e não posso escrever rápido e o capitulo sair uma porcaria. Tentarei ser rápida, mais não garanto e nem prometo nada. Espero contar com a sua paciência porque quero o melhor da fic para mim e para vocês. Muito obrigada pela review, e espero suas reviews a cada capitulo.

**NatFurlan:** É menina esses ginecologistas não aparecem assim do nada. Eu tenho inveja de todas as Bella's

**Danielevigario:** Muito obrigada, espero contar com suas reviews nos próxs. Capítulos.

**Agome Chan:** Eu também estou morrendo. E no meu caso serve até o Carlisle. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Espero mais uma opinião sua neste capitulo.

**Bunny93:** Entendo sua ansiedade, mais tentarei postar rápido. Não garanto. Espero que goste mesmo da fic. Muito obrigada.

**Tati Cullen:** Ai menina, ultimamente ele só tem espaço na agenda para Bella, veremos nos próximos capítulos rsrs. Quanto ao livro todo, eu também praticaria.

**ReneesmePaladona:** Espero que goste desse novo capitulo. E venha mais vezes me deixar sua opinião.

**Tete-Glauciele:** Muito obrigada pela sua review, tentarei ser rápida.

**Kah Reche:** Eu também espero que possa dar o mesmo, ou melhor do que **YGMCTG**, espero que fique satisfeita.

**Lorena:** Muito obrigada pela sua Review, venha mais vezes. As reviews incentivam.

**IsabellaPC:** Muito obrigada, espero que goste da fic.

**Bruna Watson:** Comigo desde **YGMCTG**, muito obrigada! Espero que goste dessa fanfic também.

**Vivian ( Erika):** Muito obrigada! Eu não sou a melhor escrevendo, mais tentarei fazer o melhor possiveil, apareça com sua opinião uma Review incentiva muito.

**Lola Prongs:** Muito obrigada, fico feliz que tenha se divertido. É muito gratificante saber que as pessoas riram com as minhas fics. Eu fico muito muito feliz mesmo.

**E A TODAS AS PESSOAS QUE ADD MINHA FIC NO ALERT E NOS FAVORITOS, MUITO OBRIGADA! ESPERO CONTAR COM A REVIEWS DE VOCÊS TAMBÉM.**

* * *

_E como diria Tati Cullen..._

**REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!**

**ENTÃO DEIXE A SUA E VEJA O MILAGRE DE UM NOVO CAPITULO.**

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Proposta Indecente

Escrevi uma one-shot **CARTA DE COBRANÇA** então se você ainda não conferiu, vale a pena conferir.

Está super divertida.

_**Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer**_

_**

* * *

**_

Após o incrível resultado obtido na nossa primeira experiência com o Kama Sutra, foi incrível para não dizer ao contrario jamais senti tanta intensidade, com ninguém. E nossa, a sensação do meu membro sendo vigorosamente apertado. Foi demais. Eu sabia que naquele dia em meu consultório eu deveria deixar de ser um médico serio e ousar. E graças a deus, eu ousei mesmo! Após todo aquele surto de Bella eu achei que perderia minha licença para exercer minha profissão, achei que Bella me entregaria mais não. Ela queria isso tanto quanto eu talvez ela tenha notado nossa afinidade.

Estávamos juntos nessa empreitada há uma semana, desde que ela entrou em meu consultório naquela tarde de segunda feira. Uma tarde calma para todos os efeitos. Já fazia uma semana que tínhamos tido nossa primeira experiência e que deu super certo. Bella não me ligou nenhuma vez, eu também quase não tive tempo para mim mesmo, muitas pacientes e muitas crianças malditinhas e relemelentas que resolveram nascer para atrapalhar meu desempenho nessa missão. Não que eu não ame meu trabalho, eu amo crianças. Porque elas tinham que nascer justo agora que eu queria me empenhar?

Minha semana foi a mais corrida possível já era sexta feira e ela ainda não havia me ligado, ou sequer marcado uma consulta. Será que ela já tinha ido testar com outros homens? Não que eu tivesse algo contra. De jeito nenhum era só uma mera curiosidade sobre minha paciente.

Era estranho que agora que ela já tinha tido seu primeiro orgasmo não tenha me ligado ainda, as mulheres são tão diferentes elas precisam de uma ligação na manha seguinte...

Droga é isso, ela deve estar achando que eu tinha desistido do "tratamento" precisava dar um jeito nessa situação. Já tinha terminado meu dia de trabalho e estava correndo para terminar todos os relatórios e ligar para ela quando meu telefone tocou, bufei com a possibilidade de perder tempo. Cada segundo perdido era precioso.

- Edward Cullen – atendi de má vontade.

- Oi é a Bella – sorri, ela não tinha desistido, talvez apenas sem tempo.

- Como vai Srta, achei que tivesse desistido do nosso tratamento? – perguntei morrendo por dentro pela resposta.

-Não desistirei não, alias até comprei um livro do Kama Sutra. Eu gostaria de saber se posso escolher a posição. – ela queria escolher, ok nada de egoísmo, afinal o tratamento era para ela. Eu estava apenas me beneficiando disso tudo.

- Claro, é importante para o tratamento que você interaja e qual seria essa posição? – já estava abrindo minha gaveta pegando o livro para ver a posição.

- Proposta Indecente! – disse animada e eu comecei a procurar pelo índice

Assim que achei a posição sabia que meu turno na clinica acabaria agora. Dane-se os relatórios, eu termino depois. Pois eu mal poderia esperar em ter a minha paciente totalmente exposta para mim.

- Bella, creio que por mais indecente que seja essa relação. Médico e paciente, eu realmente fiquei impressionado com a sua escolha. E preciso te confidenciar que estou extremamente excitado agora.

- É mesmo, nossa relação é bem indecente. Mas nos deu um resultado maravilhoso, semana passada. Quanto a sua excitação se você quiser acabar com ela. Eu estou no meu apartamento. – eu bem que gostaria mais o tempo que gastaria seria muito.

- Porque não tentamos algo novo? Já fez sexo por telefone Isabella – preliminares via telefone é sempre uma boa eu mesmo recomendo as minhas pacientes.

- Nunca fiz mais Doutor eu prefiro que me chame de Bella alias tentaremos não levar isso pelo lado médico e paciente, por agora. Tudo bem?

- Sim então, por favor, não me chame de Doutor e sim de Edward, vamos esquecer que isso é apenas uma experiência, um tratamento e que logo ira acabar – era isso mesmo que eu queria. que acabasse?

- Quer saber como estou vestida Edward? – agora sim estamos evoluindo. Foi tão rápido essa pergunta que me surpreendeu.

- Quero – rosnei alto sabendo que estava sozinho e que minha assistente já tinha ido embora.

- Nada! – após ouvir isso apertei o botão do viva-voz para aproveitar mais.

- Nossa, nada. – disse descendo o zíper da minha calça sonoramente, para libertar meu pau que estava extremamente inchado e duro.

- Liberte seu membro Edward, quero que você foda minha boca com ele. Até hoje eu ainda sinto seu gosto em minha boca. – soltei um rosnado

- Então me imagine aí fudendo sua boca.

Apertava meu membro enquanto escutava seus gemidos contidos. Talvez ela estivesse ainda com algum receio. Na sala só se ouvia isso e os gemidos de Bella pelo telefone e o som das minhas mãos trabalhando no meu pau, e meus próprios gemidos relembrando como era estar dentro dela.

- Venha Bella, quero que você goze junto comigo!

- Sim Edward... – disse com um suspiro arrastado...

Eu não poderia me conter, então gemendo acabei gozando escutando os gemidos baixos de Bella. Após alguns segundos me recuperando percebi que do outro lado da linha só havia silencio.

- Bella, você está ai?

- Sim , Edward, estou – algo estava errado, e eu sabia bem o que era.

- Você não gozou não é mesmo?

- Não, Edward. Não deu certo isso. – droga! – mais eu tenho um jeito para você resolver isso. Se você vier até meu apartamento agora.

- Claro me passa o endereço.

Sai todo desengonçado arrumando minhas calças no elevador. Rezando para que nesse horário o trânsito cooperasse, afinal eu tinha uma mulher para satisfazer. Infelizmente minha sorte não cooperava o trânsito estava brincando com minha paciência. Fiquei 20 minutos preso graças ao filho de uma boa mãe que resolveu brigar com a esposa e bater o carro. Vão foder com a vida de outros né? Geralmente não me comporto assim, mais um homem excitado, é equivalente a 300 homens das cavernas. O apartamento de Bella não era longe porem com o transito acabei demorando no trajeto. Estava ficando louco com essa liberdade que adquirimos em pensar que não éramos mais como medico e paciente, pensava em tudo.

Seus seios, suas coxas, suas pernas, seu cabelo o qual queria agarrar como se fosse à crina de uma égua e domá-la. Finalmente cheguei ao meu destino. Louco para acabar com a angustia dela e conseqüentemente a minha. Que mesmo após o telefonema aumentou de forma rápida enquanto lembrava seu corpo em minhas mãos há uma semana atrás.

Não precisei de muito para entrar no edifício Bella já tinha avisado sobre minha visita. Nunca pensei que 60 segundos fossem tanto tempo, sim era tempo demais quando se quer muito alguma coisa. Eu estava parecendo aqueles meninos esperando o papai Noel que nunca vinha. O andar onde Bella morava era silencioso e calmo, caminhei até sua porta e bati, esperando ansiosamente por ruídos vindos do apartamento. Distraído enquanto esperava, não percebi quando Bella abriu a porta com um roupão de seda vermelho que ia até seus joelhos, a encarei e desci meu olhar até seus seios. Onde seus mamilos eram marcados pelo tecido. Não resisti àquela visão e a ataquei ali sem me preocupar se algum vizinho nos veria ali. Já não estávamos numa relação paciente e médico, nos demos à liberdade e então não importava tanto, apenas o objetivo que era ensinar a Bella ter um orgasmo.

Passei minha língua em seus lábios, pedindo passagem que foi me dada com prazer. Minhas mãos seguiram em direção aos seus seios e os apertei sentindo seus mamilos rígidos sobre o tecido. Bella gemia e eu ficava feliz por ser o causador desses gemidos. E saber que eles não eram falsos, eu ainda teria que conversar com ela. Para saber como era a relação dela com seus ex-parceiros. Puxando para colar nossos corpos e rocei minha ereção em sua virilha comecei a explorar seu roupão tentando me livrar daquela peça que me separava de sua pele macia.

- Não, você está muito vestido ainda – isso era verdade – e para ganhar meu convite terá que se despir. – a melhor coisa que fizemos foi nos libertar dessa coisa "paciente/médico" ela realmente era boa em um sexo sem compromisso.

Enquanto a seguia com o olhar ia me livrando de todas as peças de roupa, após essa quebra de barreiras entre nós dois, as coisas ficaram bem mais fáceis. Até mais do que imaginávamos. Bella foi arrastando sua mesa de centro, e eu seguia sua bunda por onde quer que ela fosse. Quando estava quase nu somente faltando me livrar de minha cueca

- Então, estou esperando! – estalou os dedos, eu achei graça. Não tinha como não rir afinal ela era engraçada.

- Já estou praticamente nu, não sei o que mais você quer – me fiz de inocente

- Edward, se você ainda não reparou, eu estou completamente nua e posso provar.

Então deslizou o roupão lentamente me revelando o que ela tinha me dito no telefone. Completamente nua e exposta somente para mim. Jogou o roupão para algum lugar que não me importei em identificar. Se colocando na posição que o livro manda em uma superfície lisa e plana. O chão de sua sala fui seguindo cada gesto e movimento seu com extrema devoção sobre cada curva de seu corpo. Então lentamente se colocando na proposta mais indecente possível. Dando-me o convite mais bonito, subiu sua perna em um ângulo reto. Me convidando para estar entre suas pernas.

- Ira continuar aí com essa cara de bobo ou fará o que pelo telefone não conseguiu?

Sai do transe que aquela posição estava me deixando, eu nunca pensei que fosse tão sexy. Eu teria que estudar mais o Kama Sutra entre tantas. Mais de 50 posições eu não havia achado essa no livro, quando escrevi meu artigo não tinha me dado conta que poderiam existir coisas super excitantes, hoje eu estava descobrindo também. Retirei minha cueca e fui em direção a minha proposta que aceitei de bom grado.

- Você já testou essa posição Edward?

- N-não – eu gaguejei que porra era essa? Edward Cullen gaguejando, também não tinha como ela estava ali arreganhada e pude perceber um brilho em sua vagina o brilho de sua excitação. Era um fato, qual mulher nunca se excitou sabendo que um homem a admira e esta ali querendo-a.

- Então iremos descobrir juntos, vem cá.

Me posicionei de joelhos e deslizei minhas mãos pela sua perna esticada sentindo a suavidade de sua pele e o cheiro marcante. Deslizei de seus tornozelos até suas coxas desviando para sua outra perna que apoiava seu corpo ao chão, dando um apertão. Enquanto Bella jogava sua cabeça para trás soltando um gemido agudo e sôfrego. Claro que não iria torturá-la afinal, ela estava esperando demais por isso. Desde o telefonema para ser exato, levei minhas mãos em direção a sua vagina. E passei meus dedos pela extensão de ser sexo e em sua entrada, penetrando-a rapidamente com dois dedos. Levando-os logo depois próximo a minha boca.

- Eu queria te provar desde a sua consulta – aproximei meus dedos sentido o aroma e coloquei os em minha boca, seu gosto era divino o mais puro sabor de sexo. Como jamais tinha provado. – seu gosto é muito bom, é o mais doce dos sabores. Não vou deixá-la esperando fique tranqüila.

Dizendo isso posicionei meu membro em sua entrada olhando em seus olhos, pude ver a ansiedade que a corroia talvez ela tenha sentido falta de meu membro entre suas pernas. Pincelei meu membro entre seus clitóris, e sua entrada forçando a passagem e abriguei minha cabeça em sua vagina. O calor agradável e a sensação úmida tão deliciosa me traziam sensações inexplicáveis, acredito que para ela também. Gemendo alto implorou por ter todo o meu membro dentro dela.

- Edward, por favor. – suplicava.

Seu desejo é uma ordem!

Deslizei meu membro por toda a extensão de seu sexo adentrando perfeitamente. Como se sua vagina tivesse sido moldada para mim, me abrigando perfeitamente. Me retirando lentamente novamente, o que Bella não sabia ao escolher essa posição. É que seria eu que teria todo o controle, não como a primeira a qual mais parecia que estava sendo "violentado". Voltei ao seu encontro agora estocando forte e rápido vendo Bella quase perdendo o equilíbrio de sua posição que pode ate não ser uma das mais confortáveis. Porem que lidará prazer, contando com a minha ajuda.

Seus seios pulavam enquanto eu estocava forte, uma visão extremamente tentadora me inclinei sobre sua perna para alcançar seus seios. E conseqüentemente fazendo com que a penetração fosse mais funda ainda, estávamos quase nos tornando um corpo só. Apertando fortemente me tornando um homem das cavernas, estocando fortemente e mordendo sua panturrilha e deslizando minhas mãos para suas coxas apertando conforme meu prazer aumentava.

Bella gemia alto trazendo sua mão livre para minha coxa arranhando, trazendo meu quadril de encontro com seu sexo, como estava sobre controle da situação, seria minha vez de "violentá-la" me retirei lentamente com um gemido de protesto e estocando lentamente rebolando em sua direção.

- Edward!

Pude sentir suas paredes prontas para apertar violentamente meu membro. Me inclinei sobre ela ainda mais fazendo com que Bella saísse da posição tamanho meu peso sobre ela e estocando rapidamente chegando ao ápice sentindo Bella chegar ao seu. Caímos ali no chão de sua sala adormecendo exaustos.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo ficamos adormecidos naquele chão, mais acordei enroscado em Bella no meio da sala, abri os olhos lentamente, ainda era madrugada. Mais logo estaria amanhecendo. Olhei para o relógio da parede e vi que eram 4 da manha e olhei para Bella com seu rosto corado, feliz após a noite e mais uma vez consegui levá-la ao ápice. Procurei me desenroscar dela sem acordá-la. Olhando ao redor procurando minha roupa acabei achando perto minha cueca no chão perto de onde estávamos deitados.

Vesti e sai explorando seu apartamento enquanto ela continuava dormindo, sei que isso não é certo, mais o que mais eu poderia fazer enquanto ela dormia? Ir embora? Não eu não faria isso. Comecei olhando pela sala, havia muitos porta retratos, fotos de infância, eu não pude deixar de rir de uma onde ela enfiava um amiguinho loiro em um bolo. Tive a impressão de conhecer aquela pessoa, mais era apenas uma impressão. Fotos de varias fases da vida de Bella. Desde pré-escola até sua adolescência. Uma foto em particular me fez parar e ficar um bom tempo olhando.

Era uma foto dela, dando um beijo de cinema em um homem, constatei na hora que deveria ser seu ultimo namorado. Continuando a olhar as fotos percebi que o cara em questão era Richard Janssen conhecido do meio social. Eu não tinha intimidade com ele, apenas o cumprimentava em festas e eventos. Engraçado sempre que o via ele estava com uma mulher diferente e nunca com Bella. Bella era corna! Claro que não contaria isso a ela afinal a culpa por ela não ter prazer era dele não dela. Não havia nada de errado com ela. Passe por uma estante de CDs, seu gosto musical era bom se igualava ao meu, do clássico ao contemporâneo. O gosto pelos filmes também era dos clássicos as comédias mais escrachadas.

Continuei agora indo em direção ao desconhecido, passei por uma cozinha impecavelmente arrumada, maníaca por limpeza talvez? Passei por um quarto que deveria ser de hóspedes, um banheiro, e então seu quarto. Entrar ou não entrar, isso já era muita invasão, será que era mais do que já estava invadindo?

Resolvi arriscar afinal já tinha conhecido o apartamento todo mesmo, não era enorme mais era aconchegante e a cara de Bella. Entrei notando paredes claras, um quadro e uma cama gigante. Tinha um banheiro, mais fotos, CDs, DVDs. Enfim era um quarto normal não era bagunçado, era Bella. Notei uma parte aberta de seu guarda roupa, cheguei um pouco mais perto. Para então perceber que se tratava de sua gaveta de calcinhas. Atraído como um imã, fui chegando cada vez mais perto, analisando as cores e cada peça que tinha ali. Era grande a variedade de modelos e tamanhos, até que vi a calcinha que ela usou quando estava na minha casa.

Peguei em minha mão analisando a textura do tecido levando até meu nariz sentido o cheiro de Bella, forte e doce...

- Meu cheiro, também é delicioso como meu gosto? – completamente congelado com a situação. Pego no flagra pela dona da calcinha. Virei para ela sentindo meu rosto pegando fogo com a situação.

- S..sim! – e mais uma vez gaguejei e não foi por tesão e sim por vergonha. Bella estava com seu roupão encostada no batente da porta com um olhar divertido. Ela estava se divertindo com a minha situação. Segurando o resto de minhas roupas.

- Pode ficar com ela, se quiser. – e claro que eu ficaria mais volto depois. Discretamente, como um ladrão de galinhas para buscar.

Completamente envergonhado com o que tinha acontecido, e com o que ela acabou de falar. Dei meu sorriso de escapada o sorriso torto, que minha mãe dizia que eu ficava com cara de sem-vergonha. Ela saiu do batente da porta vindo em minha direção pegando minha mão e imitando meu sorriso torto. Achei graça naquilo e ri junto com ela.

- Quero testar uma coisa, tarado da calcinha – agora ganhei apelidos, acho melhor voltar para a relação profissional. Me empurrou na cama, subindo em cima logo depois – quero saber se só consigo ter orgasmos com o Kama Sutra ou se eu fizer uma posição normal conseguirei também.

- Mais não ira desistir do que estamos fazendo não é? – ainda tínhamos oito posições para aproveitar oras! E eu não queria que acabasse, o que estava me deixando extremamente confuso.

- Não mesmo, Edward! – dizendo isso foi descendo até meu pescoço onde deu uma mordida, ah droga, agora também estou marcado. Como um boi pelo dono era o que faltava.

Descia lambendo e assoprando por onde passava mordeu meus mamilos, minha vergonha de ter sido pego evaporou no mesmo instante que sua língua tocou minha pele. Bella se livrou da minha cueca e então eu não sabia de mais nada, com ela cavalgando em cima de mim, lógico que ela chegou ao orgasmo, não só naquela posição como em muitas outras.

* * *

**Posição do Capitulo:**

**Proposta Indecente**

_Deite-se de lado numa superfície bem lisa. Apóie-se sobre o braço e levante a perna de cima bem esticada, formando um ângulo reto. Pode imaginar convite mais explícito? Basta ele se ajoelhar entre as suas pernas e fazer acontecer._

**Imagem:** http:// arsenaldaseducao* blog *uol*com*br/ images /proposta*gif (Retirem os *)

* * *

**Tetê Glauciele:** Me perdoe, foi erro meu. Já está postada o link da figura no capitulo 02. Feliz Natal!

**Danielle Vigário:** Menina, o orgasmo que esse homem causa é foda. Ele deveria entrar no Guiness porque ele só com o olhar mata metade da população. Porem todas felizes com um orgasmo instantâneo. Feliz Natal!

**Raísa:** A coisa vai pegar fogo nessa fic. Fico feliz de tê-la acompanhando mais uma fanfic minha. Muito obrigada e Feliz Natal!

**Ana Krol:** Muito obrigada pela Review, menina viajou para onde? Ta se divertindo? Não pude postar antes. Perdão mais espero que tenha conseguido falar português bem. Espero que goste desse novo cap. E que tenha um Feliz Natal.

**Lauri:** Amore, se prepare! Você nunca mais irá ver seu ginecologista com outros olhos. Sarampinho huahuahuahaua. Feliz Natal loucaaaa!

**Bunny93:** Também pretendo manter o ritmo, só agora mesmo nas festas que darei uma pausa. Mais logo voltarei com força total. Feliz Natal.

**Iron Thaio:** Tudo bem? Tentarei postar rápido, mas como eu já disse não gosto de dar esperanças. Então vou fazer no meu ritmo para que os capítulos saiam bons e agradem a todos. Feliz Natal.

**Tati Cullen:** Adorei a musiquinha huahuahua, é o hino de todas as mulheres do mundo no momento. Vou achar essa posição que você indicou. Ela pode virar um bônus o que acha? Feliz Natal!

**IsabellaPC:** Tende a ficar mais hot com o passar dos capítulos. Feliz Natal !

**Agome Chan:** Eu também não perderia tempo, praticaria o tantra, o kama, o aqua. Tudo que tem sexo relacionado + Edward Cullen eu praticaria sem o menor pudor. Feliz Natal!

**Ana:** Perva da vida, como vai? Que quero mais o quê? Pode comentar, dar sua opinião. Alias isso vale para todas. Feliz Natal Gata!

**Pris Cullen:** Adorei te ver por aqui também. Muito obrigada e um Feliz Natal!

* * *

**Estou intimando a comparecerem com suas opiniões, sugestões e afins para que a fanfic fique cada vez melhor.**

_E A TODOS QUE ADD MINHA FIC NOS ALERTS E FAVORITOS MUITO OBRIGADA NOVAMENTE._

_**FELIZ NATAL** PARA TODOS! E CASO NÃO TENHA ATT UM **FELIZ ANO NOVO** PARA TODOS._

_ QUE 2010 ARREBENTE PARA TODO MUNDO._

_

* * *

_

**FAÇA UMA AUTORA SUPER FELIZ! DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS!**

**:) :) :)**


	4. Cadeira de Balanço

Olá pessoas, não recebi muitas reviews do ultimo capitulo. Vamos lá pessoal eu sei que vocês estão aí! Muita gente me add no alert, add a fic nos favoritos, no entanto não deixam suas reviews. Não me deixa suas opiniões se estão curtindo ou não. Estou começando a desanimar hein...

Hoje é a ultima atualização do ano de 2009, então para começar 2010 eu quero bastante reviews porque, aliás. Ninguém me perguntou mesmo assim eu vou dizer **DIA 01/01 É MEU ANIVERSÁRIO.** E nada me deixaria mais feliz do que muitas reviews. Então vamos lá pessoal, não me deixem na mão hein... apareçam!

Reviews são meu combustível, quanto mais. Melhor!

* * *

Bella e eu nos transformamos como velhos amigos, após a cena da calcinha o qual fiquei extremamente constrangido com a situação. Como eu iria saber que ela tinha acordado. E mais, que estava ali olhando eu com a sua calcinha no meu rosto. Nos realmente avançamos em nossa situação o que antes era um tratamento estava se tornando uma amizade. Apesar do sexo, nossa amizade era diferente, Bella era diferente. De todas as mulheres com quem já me relacionei. Ela era engraçada, me fazia rir. Chegamos a um ponto que ela já sabia praticamente quase toda minha vida, e eu a dela.

- Então quantas namoradas teve? – o que? Como assim?

- Isso não é conversa para se ter na cama Bella.

- Que foi, estou curiosa, oras! E já que estamos aqui.

- Você é pirada. – eu ri da cara dela. – sério que você quer mesmo saber isso?

- Serio é claro que eu quero, se estou perguntando é porque eu quero saber oras!

- Ok. - que mulher curiosa não? Se não fosse nossa relação diria até que ela estava com ciúmes. – bem eu nunca tive namoradas, amantes eu diria. Não tenho muito tempo para namoros. Sou um medico muito requisitado.

- Não tem tempo para namoradas. Mais tem tempo para mim. – nisso ela tinha razão.

- Sim, mais tudo isso começou como um tratamento, não se esqueça quem foi me procurar foi você.

- Sim fui eu, mais quem se animou foi você – agora ela ria da minha cara.

- Quer saber eu vou dormir, afinal não tenho só você de paciente, tá? – fiz beicinho feito uma criança, virando para o outro lado na cama.

- Ah, não faz assim, eu tava brincando. Olha só que evolução, eu jamais imaginaria dormir com um homem por dormir. – o que ela disse me doeu um pouco, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. - no entanto aqui estou eu. Dormindo com meu médico. E olha como sou boazinha poderia te botar para fora. – como é que é? Me virei de novo para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida dando meu olhar de interrogação a ela.

- Ué, eu poderia te botar para fora já usei seu corpinho. Doutor Cullen.

- Bella – disse suspirando.

- Sim?

- Cala a boca! – gritei e comecei a rir de sua cara de indignação.

- Hey agora é assim, manda os pacientes calarem a boca?

- Sim, será assim e se você não calar eu mesmo calo. – ameacei pensando numa forma de calar a boca dela de vez. – por favor, você já usou meu corpinho como mesmo disse. Agora eu preciso dormir. Porque eu tenho uma agenda cheia e você precisa trabalhar.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vou ficar quieta, mas...

- Mas o que? – lá vem bomba.

- Eu ainda tenho uma pergunta. – seu semblante mudou de repente. – com quantas pacientes Você já dormiu? - não entendi o porquê dessa pergunta.

- Porque essa curiosidade agora. – estaria com ciúmes. – está com ciúmes Bella? – ela imediatamente ficou rígida.

- Não! Claro que não! Só ... Curiosidade.

- Não, você é a única com quem eu durmo. – soou mais como se ela fosse uma das minhas amantes. Mais não era assim que eu a via – não se preocupe você se livrara de mim rápido. E ai você vai poder seguir em frente. – aquilo me magoou, eu deixaria ela ir ? – podemos dormir agora. Ou não? Podemos continuar nossa conversa no jantar.

- Você está me convidando para jantar? – ela mordia o lábio inferior. Era tão fofinho isso.

- Estou, e me deixa dormir se não você não irá jantar comigo. – com ela eu parecia uma criança. – entendeu? – ela riu e assentiu virando para o lado.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou acordei com os raios de sol, em minhas costas e uma coisa ronronando no meu pescoço, levei alguns segundos para lembrar de onde estava. Toda a conversa da noite anterior veio como um jato em minha mente eu ri, me lembrando dos detalhes, e então Bella ainda nua se virou esfregando sua bunda em mim. Reprimi um gemido para não acordá-la. O que não ajudou muito, pois bella começou a se esfregar mais ainda. Levei minha mão ganhando vida própria não respondendo aos meus comandos. Chegando até sua cintura, tocando sua pele macia e quente.

Fazendo uma corrente elétrica percorrer meu corpo, deslizei um pouco mais espalmando minha mão, subindo e descendo sobre sua barriga lisa. Bella arqueou suas costas me encaixando perfeitamente na sua bunda, outra vez um gemido queria sair de minha garganta. E então ela gemeu me fazendo querer ouvir mais daquele som. Encostei meu nariz em seus cabelos sentindo seu cheiro, onde eu estava com a cabeça? Ela era minha paciente, e eu estava me aproveitando dela, isso não era certo. Apesar de não termos limite mais estabelecidos.

Desci mais um pouco minha mão deslizando até seu centro quente e foi ali que eu perdi a cabeça quando Bella finalmente deu um gemido alto. Chamando meu nome, e arqueando ainda mais seu corpo em minha direção. Gemi em seus cabelos.

- Edward... – ela havia acordado?

Levantei um pouco meu rosto, seu semblante continuava o mesmo, tranqüilo. Sem me importar se ela iria acordar deslizei minha mão um pouco mais abaixo. Chegando ao seu centro úmido esfregando seu clitóris. Ela se contorceu e eu apertei ainda mais, trazendo para mais perto com meu rosto enterrado em seus cabelos novamente, enquanto trabalhava em seu clitóris ela roçava cada vez mais forte em minha ereção. O atrito era... tão bom aquela provocação. Haveria alguma forma de me aliviar sem que ela acordasse. E como eu faria isso?

Bella gemeu novamente meu nome se contorcendo ainda mais. E se esfregando, não pude mais reprimir o prazer que aquilo estava me proporcionando então gemi apertando-a ainda mais ao meu corpo, seu clitóris enrijeceu. E eu sabia que ela estava perto. Pressionei mais um pouco e então o despertador tocou, retirei minha mão e me levantei da cama. Estava atrasado e tudo isso era culpa dela.

- Edward, aonde você vai? – ela estava acordada, que sacana não.

- Hey você estava esse tempo todo acordada. Não é?

- Não o tempo todo, talvez nos últimos cinco minutos. – e ainda era cínica – vem aqui terminar. – fez um biquinho e uma proposta irresistível, mais eu tenho compromissos.

- Eu não posso, tenho pacientes e já estou atrasado. Tenho que passar em casa ainda. – mais eu adoraria ficar nessa cama com ela o dia todo. Era tentador ela nua ali, assim acabaríamos o tratamento antes mesmo do esperado. - à noite prometo te recompensar.

- Eu vou cobrar – ela murmurava. - espero que a recompensa seja boa.

- Vai ser, agora tenho que ir. Bom dia Bella.

Terminei de me arrumar avistando a calcinha dela, lembrei que ela iria me dar então peguei e enfiei no bolso e sai do quarto quando estava perto da porta. Ouvi um grito.

- Edward! Minha calcinha seu sacana.

Não tinha como não rir, bati a porta e fui para minha casa me arrumar para mais um dia de labuta. Era estranho como estava me sentindo bem, como nunca tinha sentido antes. Seria Bella na minha vida? Durante todo o dia eu não conseguia não pensar nela, era estranho. Eu não poderia continuar com isso se acabasse me apaixonando por ela. Lembrei da foto onde ela estava aos beijos com seu ex-namorado, era frustrante sentir tanta raiva e mais ainda sabendo que não poderia ficar com ela. Era só uma experiência um tratamento, ela iria me deixar no final. Eu não poderia me apaixonar por ela, eu não deveria. Ela não era minha e nunca iria ser.

Durante as horas eu me pegava relembrando Bella deitada completamente nua em sua cama hoje de manhã, sua pele, seus cabelos, seu cheiro. Até o momento em que me lembrei de sua calcinha, resolvi ligar para ela.

- Isabella Swan

- Como vai Srta. eu tenho aqui em minhas mãos uma calcinha rendada muito sexy. Que roubei hoje de manhã

- Edward? – quem mais seria?

- Sim eu mesmo, quem mais anda roubando suas calcinhas, Bella? – respondi bruscamente.

- Desculpa, é que estou muito ocupada. Fora a frustração que me deixaram de presente hoje de manhã – ela respondeu a altura.

- Desculpe, eu estava atrasado e a culpa é sua! Depois que descobriu o que é um orgasmo não me deixa em paz.

- Edward, isso foi maldade.

- Não foi, e você sabe que isso é verdade. – eu gostava de brincar com ela, era divertido. Mal podia esperar para vê-la hoje à noite. – em que restaurante iremos? Como você foi boazinha e não me enxotou de sua casa, deixarei você escolher.

- E só iremos jantar? – por mim eu te jantaria.

- Depende se você quiser posso te levar a um lugar. – cruzei meus dedos para que ela dissesse sim. E já me preparava para escolher a posição.

- Ok, que horas? – Yes!

- Te pego ás oito. Pode ir sem calcinha tenho uma aqui comigo.

- Edward, você ...

- Tchau Bella até mais tarde.

Contei as horas, os minutos para esse jantar. Eu estava ficando muito desesperado. Jamais fui assim com ninguém eu precisava me dar um freio, onde estava o Edward profissional? Eu precisava encontrá-lo. Sai do consultório mais ansioso ainda, faltava pouco para ver Bella, muito pouco. Fui ao meu apartamento me arrumei e fui buscá-la, não antes de ligar para um dos motéis mais luxuosos da cidade. Assim consegui a suíte mais luxuosa sai para buscá-la.

Cheguei a casa dela as oito em ponto, por incrível que pareça. para um medico, eu estava me saindo bem em horários. Bella já me esperava em frente a seu prédio. Linda com um vestido cinza, que não me deixava ver suas curvas. E como eu imaginava aquelas curvas mal poderia esperar pelo fim do jantar para continuar o que comecei essa manhã.

O Jantar transcorreu sem nenhum problema, conversamos sobre coisas do dia a dia. Cada dia eu descobria mais coisas sobre ela, coisas que me fascinavam de certa forma. "Eu não posso, me apaixonar por ela" isso era meu mantra enquanto conversávamos pedi a conta assim que Bella terminou seu jantar.

- Então vamos? – estiquei a mão para pegar a dela, entrelaçando nossos dedos. E novamente estava lá a sensação de alguma coisa passando pelo meu corpo.

- Vamos! – ela sorriu e olhou para nossas mãos.

Levei Bella para um motel luxuoso, escolhi a suíte mais luxuosa, queria tudo perfeito. A quem eu quero enganar eu estava querendo impressioná-la, e não me dava conta disso. Eu a queria a meus pés, será que eu conseguiria, mais porque eu gostaria disso se ao final de tudo ela me deixaria. Bella não gostava de mim, não como eu queria.

Chegamos ao motel e ao mencionar meu nome foi como se Barack Obama estivesse no recinto, fomos tratados com luxo e requinte, eu nunca tinha feito isso para nenhuma das minhas amantes. Era sempre em hotéis, eu às vezes levava para as convenções. A fim de diminuir o estresse no fim do dia. a suíte era perfeita lençóis de cetim vermelho uma cama preta, paredes vermelhas. Enquanto eu conhecia a suíte Bella foi até a varanda olhar a vista, estava fascinada com a suíte. Ponto pra mim. Fui até ela abrançando-a pelas costas sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Então pronta para mais uma posição?

- Sempre estou pronta, quer provar?

Bella se ergueu sentando na grade da sacada abrindo as pernas para me acomodar entre elas.

- Que posição faremos hoje?

Perguntava passando as mãos em meus cabelos. Para quem via a cena até poderia achar que éramos um casal convencional. Não médico e paciente apenas fazendo uma experiência.

- Cadeira de balanço. – eu disse fechando meus olhos aproveitando o carinho. – você tem que estar em cima de mim, de costas com as pernas entre as minhas.

Ela me puxou para mais perto, acomodando seu rosto em meu pescoço dando um chupão que deixaria marca. Mais nesse momento eu só queria possuí-la mais infelizmente o script não iria deixar, teria que ser na cama. O que não me impediria de usar aquele ambiente um pouco. Tirei suas mãos de meu cabelo tentando fazer uma cara de bravo.

- Está tentando me fazer dormir mexendo no meu cabelo? – perguntei apertando seu pulso, claro era tudo brincadeira.

Coloquei minhas mãos em suas coxas, apertando enquanto subia. Engasguei quando cheguei finalmente à parte onde puxaria sua calcinha. A safada tinha vindo sem calcinha mesmo. Olhei em seus olhos vendo o sorriso travesso em seu rosto.

- Você realmente veio sem calcinha. Sinto em desapontá-la, mais não trouxe a sua de volta e nem pretendo devolver.

Subi minhas mãos até seu rosto agarrando-o e beijando com força, quando meus pulmões não agüentavam mais e pediam por ar a soltei. Descendo meus lábios para seu pescoço e seu colo. Apertei seus seios de forma gentil, ela arfou e eu sabia que ali estava meu sinal para continuar. Fui descendo minhas mãos pelo seu vestido até chegar as suas coxas novamente. Abrindo mais suas pernas me ajoelhei entre ela segurando em sua cintura para que ela não caísse.

Trabalhei da melhor forma possível entre elas, a grade não ajudava. Peguei Bella e enlacei suas pernas em minha cintura a levando para dentro.

- A grade não ajuda, para fazer o que tenho em mente eu preciso de você inteira aberta para mim.

Joguei Bella na cama sem cerimônia e me coloquei de novo entre suas pernas, saboreando seu gosto, enquanto Bella gemia e se contorcia puxando meus cabelos. Era um som tão sexy saber que eu fazia tudo isso com ela e que seu ex não faria nem metade disso. Me levantei rapidamente retirando minha roupa jogando em algum canto do quarto voltando a me deliciar com o néctar dela. Quando ia me deliciar ela fechou as pernas, olhei para ela com uma cara de interrogação. Enquanto se levantava para retirar seu vestido.

- Me diz uma coisa, essa posição eu comando? – ela queria comandar eu deixaria fazer tudo que ela quisesse. Ela descia seu vestido em pé na cama chutando logo depois de chegar aos seus pés. Mais aqui eu era o médico ela minha paciente, eu mandava ela fazia.

- Bella, você quer mandar em mim? – ela poderia mandar, eu já estava caidinho mesmo.

- Não... sim... digo. – ela começou a gaguejar e olhar para meu membro.

- Que foi? Perdeu a linha de raciocínio Bella. Vem aqui vamos terminar isso.

Subi na cama puxando para mais um beijo, onde eu explorava sua boca. Me posicionando entre suas pernas e descendo seu corpo sobre a cama. Deslizando minhas mãos por suas coxas até chegar ao seu centro quente e deliciosamente molhado.

- Bella – eu gemia com a sensação.

- Edward, vamos logo com isso. Chega de brincar!

- Então vem, aqui. Eu vou te mostrar o que é brincar.

Rolei de cima dela me posicionando na posição. Trazendo Bella para cima de mim virada de costas. Fiquei feliz por ter escolhido uma suíte luxuosa de frente para a cama havia um espelho que ia do começo ao fim da parede. Assim Bella veria meu membro entrar e sair dela enquanto eu era agraciado com a mesma visão. De suas costas e seu bumbum subindo e descendo acariciando meu pau. Com toda a precisão de um homem que sabe o que esta fazendo, posicionei Bella entre minhas pernas.

Bella desceu lentamente sobre meu membro se apoiando, segurando no meu quadril ela rebolava para frente e para trás, jogando sua cabeça para trás dando gemidos guturais. Eu me deliciava vendo meu membro ser acariciado, já estava na hora de mostrar um Edward diferente para ela. Dei uma investida fazendo com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio um pouco soltando um gemido alto. Da parte onde eu poderia ver o espelho eu via os seios de Bella quicando.

- Você gosta quando eu estoco forte Bella?

Ela apenas gemia então eu resolvi usar minhas mãos para obter uma resposta. Peguei suas pernas levando para o lado de fora das minhas a deixando mais aberta e exposta, levando a posição a um nível que o livro não ensina. Ainda investi mais uma vez com toda a força que a posição me deixava.

- Edward, mais forte! – ela queria mais forte, ela teria mais forte.

Comecei a estocar cada vez mais forte. Subindo meus quadris da cama enquanto Bella quicava em cima de mim com força. Ela afundou suas unhas em meu quadril e eu grunhi. Enquanto subi minhas mãos aos seus seios apertando-os com uma força que eu não reprimi. Não sabia se estava machucando-a ou não, mais o orgasmo estava tão próximo que eu mesmo perdi a razão de meus atos.

Bella gritava se contorcendo em cima de mim, ela apertava meu membro com sua vagina, seu orgasmo estava próximo? Ou era apenas mais algum truque que eu desconhecia dela. Desci uma das mãos de seus seios chegando ate seu clitóris massageando fortemente quanto mais pressão fazia mais ela gritava.

O tesão nos consumia, era como se nosso corpo fosse feito um para o outro eu me sentei agarrando-a colando suas costas molhada de suor em meu peito. Bella jogou sua cabeça para trás apoiando em meu ombro. Eu estocava forte enquanto Bella fazia um esforço para se mexer, ela estava completamente tomada pelo prazer. E com um ultimo grito de ambos chegando ao ápice juntos. Gritando um o nome do outro. Eu olhava o corpo de Bella por cima de seu ombro no espelho enquanto ela descansava ofegante eu via seu peito subir e descer num ritmo acelerado. Quando se acalmou subiu sua cabeça encarando meus olhos pelo espelho. Prendendo-me ao seu olhar, e eu sabia que ali eu estava perdido.

* * *

**Posição do Capitulo:**

_Faça seu amado se deitar com as costas apoiadas em um travesseiro alto, as pernas flexionadas e separadas, o membro pronto para entrar em ação. Sente-se sobre o rapaz do jeito que a ilustração mostra, suas pernas entre as dele. Braços para trás, coloque as mãos nos ossos dos quadris dele. Agora, já tem todo o apoio de que precisa para se movimentar para a frente e para trás, para cima e para baixo._

http :// nova*abril*com*br/ especiais/ guia-orgasmo /img /posicao7*gif

* * *

**É Edward acaba de perder as estribeiras de vez. Será que ele vai conseguir conquistar Bella? Bella irá se render aos encantos de Edward? Ok eu já me rendi foda-se o mundo to indo agora atrás dele! E vocês o que acham?**

**Agome Chan: **Também to atrás do meu tratamento, mais essa Bella suga ele demais. E não sobra tempo para nós. Estou pensando em pedir ajuda para o Carlisle. Feliz Ano Novo!

**Ana Krol: **Agora o Edward vai descobrir, a Bella é mais na dela, mais calma. Ela está nutrindo o sentimento no entanto não o demonstra. Bella é medrosa. Mais ela sente algo por ele. Que talvez possa ser explicado em breve por ela. Ainda não me decidi sobre esse pov, ele pode vir aleatoriamente a qualquer momento. Feliz Ano Novo!

**Luana Cullen: **Muito obrigada, fico feliz que esteja gostando. Sim agora temos 7 posições e nessas 7 posições tudo pode rolar. Quanto ao seu médico, você não será a única. Rsrsrs não ataque o pobrezinho hein. Ai eu fiquei toda viada com seu comentário. Espero vários comentários seus. Feliz Ano Novo!

**Anal: **Flor, nesta fic o que não vai faltar é lemons. Feliz Ano Novo!

**Tati: **Calma! Calma! Temos ainda 7 posições não pegue fogo ainda, pois eu ainda não achei o Edward bombeiro para te salvar. E muito cuidado vai que o Edward ataque seu guarda roupa e logo depois você. Feliz Ano Novo queridonaaa \0/

**Raísa: **Adorei o premio Nobel do tarado da calcinha, ri muito. Pode ficar tranqüila nas minhas fic só existe final feliz. Eu não suporto a idéia de um final xoxo. Feliz Ano Novo.

**Bunny93: **Que bom que gostou do capitulo, ainda tem muita coisa para rolar. Hoje eu fui fuçar seu perfil de curiosa e acredita que eu já li duas fics suas, quando eu nem pensava em escrever as minhas. O Destino foi a primeira, adoro Bella's mestiças... Infelizmente não existem muitas fics assim. Quem sabe um dia eu não escreva a minha né? Feliz Ano Novo querida!

**Bella Brandon Cullen: **Edward a perdição, super hot… tende a melhorar. Aguarde! Feliz Ano Novo.

* * *

Não ganharei dinheiro, não ganharei um Edward. Mas reviews são meu _combustível_.

**VAMOS LÁ PESSOAL É A ULTIMA ATT DO ANO HEIN.**

**E MEU ANIVERSÁRIO EU MEREÇO OU NÃO MUITAS REVIEWS! : )**


	5. A Palestra

_Hey mulherada, tudo bem? Como passaram a passagem de ano? E o Natal? Muitos presentes?_

_ Neste capitulo, veremos uma incrível palestra do Doutor Edward Cullen, e eu digo a vocês. Na próxima eu estarei na primeira fila desta palestra. Enjoy e Reviews!_

* * *

**A Palestra!!**

Ela deitada em meus braços com suas costas apoiada em meu peito brincando com os pelôs do meu braço. O que eu faria agora, eu estava me perdendo cada vez mais apaixonado e ela não demonstrava sentimento algum. Além do prazer que eu a proporcionava.

- Então, o que você costuma fazer no seu tempo livre? – eu queria descobrir cada detalhe dela. E eu me odiava por estar me entregando.

- Eu me masturbava, por quê? – ela começou a gargalhar. – não! To brincando, eu saio com minhas amigas, quando tinha namorado costumava ficar com ele. Isso quando ele me dava atenção. - eu conseguiria ser sincero com ela. Sim eu conseguiria. – eu gosto muito de cinema, não há nenhuma dessas posições que dê para fazer no cinema.

- Nossa você é muito safada hein, depois vemos isso. – eu precisava saber se teria alguma chance com ela. – então o que você acha de mim, disso tudo, de nós?

- Nós? – agora fudeu. Ela se levantou e sentou na cama tão rápido que eu pensei que ela fosse um daqueles vampiros daquele filmezinho de quinta. **(N/A: É só zuação gente eu amo muito a saga, mais o James correndo em Crepúsculo, parecia uma gazela)**

- Sim, nós. Eu quero saber o que te fez mudar de idéia tão rápido. Porque um minuto você tinha surtado e no outro estava querendo meus serviços.

- Seus serviços? – ela ergueu uma sombrancelha. – não sabia que tinha deixado de ser o médico, para ser michê Edward. Mais já que perguntou, olha sinto muito pedirei ao meu plano de saúde não te pagar. Francamente ta muito fraco esse serviço. De quinta.

- Nossa de quinta!? – comecei a rir.

- Sim de quinta, olha isso. – pegou um dos meus braços. – nossa parece um frango, e isso. – apontou para meu abdômen. – nossa ta muito fraco, você precisa malhar mais. Até meu ex-namorado tem um tanquinho melhor que o seu. – agora ela pegou pesado.

E com certeza pela minha cara ela sabia o quanto tinha ido longe. Eu sou um burro em demonstrar minhas reações assim tão explicitamente, levantei caminhando para o banheiro depois que amarrei a cara para ela.

- Edward que foi? eu to brincando. Volta aqui.

Não queria voltar primeiro porque eu realmente estava magoado porque é um inferno tudo que eu estou sentindo. E ver ela não sentir o mesmo, ela não demonstra absolutamente nada. Nem um pingo de carinho por mim, e eu babando feito um idiota. Não me importei em trancar a porta. Achei que ela não iria vir olhar mesmo. O que o ex dela tem que eu não tenho. Eu não poderia ser tão frango assim. Fiquei ali olhando no espelho levantando os braços e olhando meu abdômen, quando escuto uma risada.

- Eu não acredito que você veio fazer isso. – acho que após anos corei feito um louco. Só ficava dessa cor quando minha mãe me pegava roubando os biscoitos. Agora com ela. – Edward eu tava brincando você é perfeito.

Eu sorri para ela vendo seu reflexo no espelho, ela veio até a mim me abraçando pelas costas e passando a mão no meu abdômen.

- Eu gosto do seu tanquinho tava brincando. Eu juro.

Puxei sua mão, e notei pela primeira vez que ela ainda usava aliança? Que porra é essa? Era agora que eu mandaria o mané para o espaço e ficaria com ela pra mim sem a sombra dele.

- Porque você ainda usa o anel de compromisso?

- Que anel de compromisso? – ela respondeu atordoada. – eu não tinha como saber qual foi sua expressão.

- Você ainda gosta dele não é? – eu precisava saber, iria doer como doía cada vez que eu pensava que no final ela iria me deixar, então eu iria dar minha cara à tapa agora. – você não tem que esconder sabe. Afinal sou seu médico ainda.

- Eu não gosto dele. Não mais, se é que um dia eu gostei. – isso me fez sorrir. – e para de dizer que você é meu médico. Isso é constrangedor até parece que eu fui ao seu consultório apenas para arranjar sexo, não foi isso. E respondendo sua pergunta de pouco tempo atrás. Eu acho isso tudo muito louco, mais é uma loucura maravilhosa Edward. Veja eu pelo menos descobri que consigo ter orgasmos. Mesmo que seja só com você.

A puxei para minha frente subindo-a e sentando ela na pia.

- Olha para mim, isso não tem que terminar se você não quiser. Podemos tentar um relacionamento aberto. O que você acha? Sem pressão, então o que me diz?

- Sim, por mim. Tudo bem. – seus olhos brilharam. E eu não sabia se era pelo que tinha proposto ou não. Essa falta de resposta sobre os sentimentos dela sobre mim me deixava louco. Mais eu iria mudar esse relacionamento aos poucos, eu iria fazer ela se apaixonar por mim.

- Então agora estamos num relacionamento. – não pude deixar de sorrir. – agora vamos dormir eu tenho meu trabalho amanhã.

- Estou começando a cogitar de me retirar desse relacionamento, serio que você quer dormir? Só porque tem trabalho amanha?

- Você é tarada. Não vai trabalhar amanhã?

- Claro que vou só que entro mais tarde.

- Claro, você tem uma profissão bem mais folgada que a minha. E eu também tenho uma viagem para fazer, preciso agora me desdobrar em vários. Entre você, meu consultório e meus compromissos.

- Viajar? Vai ficar fora muito tempo? – ela fez biquinho. – vou sentir sua falta.

- Não irá sentir se for comigo. Você pode pedir uma folga no trabalho e ir comigo oras, um fim de semana em L.A. o que acho não vou trabalhar o tempo todo e podemos ficar juntos.

- Quando você vai?

- Final de semana, ficarei até segunda em L.A. depois eu volto.

- Hum... eu vou com você.

Eu estava nas nuvens, eu estava era bem idiota também. Homem apaixonado é burro, eu fiquei imaginando minhas ex-amantes me vendo nesse estado. Todos os dias eu ligava para Bella e planejava como seria essa viagem a L.A eu estava ansioso para vê-la desde o episódio do Motel quando decidir investir realmente nessa relação doida, que começou como um tratamento. Não a vi, era loucura sentir tanta saudade em 3 dias? O dia da viagem chegou eu estava ansioso esperando Bella no aeroporto. Ao vê-la não pude deixar de sorrir ela estava lindo e sorridente. Peguei sua mão depositando um beijo carinhoso.

- Pronta para sexo selvagem no banheiro do avião? – fiz uma cara maliciosa.

- Edward! – olhou para os lados e ficou extremamente vermelha.

- Nooossa você, vermelha? Isso sim é um milagre.

_**2 horas e meia depois...**_

- Como assim Ana, como não poderá vir. Eu preciso de você para me auxiliar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Bella perguntou enquanto colocava as malas no carro.

- Sim, minha assistente não virá. Não tenho como arrumar meus horários, saber quando e como e onde devo estar. – fiquei muito irritado com esse contra tempo. Não teria tempo para curtir ela.

- Relaxa eu te ajudo, vamos logo.

- O que temos aqui, vejamos... – ela começou a gargalhar com o tema da minha palestra. – Os 300 orgasmos diários de uma mulher. Que isso? É possível. – falava sem fôlego por conta das risadas.

- Sim, isso se chama Síndrome da Excitação Sexual Permanente. É raro mais acaba acontecendo. Tem uma britânica que ficou famosa por ter essa doença.

- Sabe isso não é muito justo. Eu rezo para ter um tem gente que tem 100 por dia. Ou melhor 300.

- Você quer ter 100 orgasmos? Vem aqui eu lhe darei os 100 orgamos. – 100 ainda seriam poucos.

- Não mesmo. Temos que passar sua agenda. Você tem entrevistas, na parte da manhã e a palestra depois do almoço e o resto do sábado e domingo livre.- ela olhou com os olhos brilhando para mim. - Muito interessante essa parte livre. – mal sabia que eu já tinha programado tudo. - o que faremos?

As entrevistas naquela manhã foram extremamente chatas. Sei que preciso divulgar meu trabalho é uma forma de ajudar muitas pessoas, mesmo assim é um pouco chato à tarde pedi que Bella me acompanhasse para a palestra. Quando cheguei ao centro de convenções nada muito novo. As mesmas senhoras que tem tesão por mim de sempre. Querendo uma noite comigo, Bella logo fechou a cara com o assédio que eu estava sofrendo. O que eu posso fazer? Eu sou gostoso e ela bem sabe disso. **(N/A: Edward, um poço de HUMILDADE mais ele pode, isso não podemos negar.)**

- Senhoras e Senhores. Hoje irei falar de um assunto que despertou a curiosidade de muitas mulheres. Síndrome da Excitação Sexual Permanente é uma doença onde fluxo sanguíneo é maior nos órgãos sexuais. Causando assim um aumento considerável de orgasmos por dia. Acredita-se que seja causado por uma infecção na região pélvica que estimula os nervos do clitóris. Médicos afirmam que quem sofre desse tipo de doença é causado tanto fisicamente, quanto psicologicamente. E precisa de ajuda medica. Alguém aqui por acaso possui essa doença?

- Eu! – eu não acredito que ela vai fazer isso comigo. – eu tenho, quer dizer não exatamente essa doença, mais já que é uma coisa física e psicológica. – todo o salão virou para olhar para a Bella.

- Qual seu nome Srta. – eu ainda teria que manter minha posição de médico sério. – e seu problema.

- Isabella. Eu não tenho orgasmos o tanto que eu gostaria. – inacreditável porque a maioria nos viu chegar juntos. Adeus minha reputação. – meus namorados, ao contrario dessa britânica que tem 200 orgasmos por dia, me deixou na mão. Eu sou uma frigida. – falava com falsa cara de tristeza. – eu até já tentei o Kama Sutra, mais definitivamente não está dando certo. – e nessa hora cuspi toda a água que estava bebendo e só não cai da cadeira porque algo naquele momento me amparou. Encarei-a para ter como retorno um sorriso cínico da parte dela. Me recompus, estava na hora da revanche.

- Srta. Isabella pode vir aqui por favor. Eu explicarei o que lhe acontece e a muita aqui também que não tiveram a coragem de expor seus problemas sexuais. Senhoras tomem isso como um belo exemplo. Sejam abertas e sinceras com seus médicos, parceiros e afins.

Bella subiu no palco e eu sabia exatamente o que faria. Se ela iria ficar com raiva depois, eu não sei. Mais contornaria a situação de um jeito ou de outro.

- Sente-se aqui. Por favor – Bella me olhou divertida, levei minha mão até a parte de trás da caixinha do microfone e desliguei por alguns segundos. Só para dar um aviso a ela. Cheguei perto de seu ouvido e sussurrei com malicia e maldade em minha voz. – você quer ter 200 orgasmos, pois comece a contar. Pois terá o primeiro do dia aqui. – religuei o microfone como se nada tivesse acontecido para dar continuidade a palestra. E com ajuda de Buda eu teria a maior concentração para não ter uma ereção e acabar pegando Bella na frente de senhoras de meia idade que freqüentam minhas palestras.

- Uma mulher tem que conhecer seu corpo. Saber aquilo que lhe dar prazer, nunca depender somente do parceiro. Agora senhorita, peço que relaxe. Mostrarei a todos o que é conhecer o próprio corpo.

Posicionei minha mão sobre a de Bella e agora ela via o que eu realmente iria fazer. Pude ver medo, luxuria em seus olhos. Eu não iria recuar ajolheu Bella. Agora reze e reze alto. Para que Deus ouça suas preces e deixe você viva depois disso. Eu estava nas costas pedindo para não acontecer uma situação desconfortável com minhas calças meu terno não iria cobrir minha ereção o que causaria um alvoroço entre as mulheres. Pelo menos elas teriam o que pensar enquanto estivessem com seus parceiros.

Deslizei minha mão sobre a de Bella – senhoras para conhecer o corpo. E preciso paciência, usem suas mãos, óleos, cremes. E se toquem. Os pontos erógenos de uma mulher são muitos. Porem os mais conhecidos são: Orelha, Língua, Mãos, Auréola, Parte interna da coxa, Pés, Nuca e por ultimo e muito importante Clitóris. Aos senhores e acompanhantes que vieram assistir a palestra peço que prestem bastante atenção ao que irei explicar agora. - aproveitando que estava nas costas de Bella posicionando o que logo viraria uma tremenda ereção resolvi começar pela orelha.

- Orelhas tem suas sensibilidade aumentada no ato sexual, por isso usar a boca nesse órgão é essencial. A Srta. tem alguma coisa contra demonstração? – minhas mãos continuavam nas suas. Bella enrijeceu mais logo aceitou. O segredo é usar os dentes, dando mordidas. – mordisquei sua orelha. – a língua. – enfiei sem dó. – e a comunicação é muito importante. – desliguei novamente o microfone. E sussurrei para ela. " Assim que acabar aqui, você não sairá andando daquele quarto". – claro que a comunicação é importante. Não sejam tímidas ou tímidos uma boa conversa suja na cama aumenta 100% do ato sexual.

- Continuando, outra parte erógena senhoras e senhores é a auréola, por ser uma parte mais sensível sugiro que vão com calma. – subi as mãos de Bella junto com as minhas.- sugiram uma massagem, sempre com muito cuidado para tocá-los. – apertei violentamente os seios dela, disfarçadamente. Podia sentir o calor que irradiava das bochechas de Bella, seria vergonha ou excitação. – também podem ser leves mordidas atenuando com caricias leves. Beliscões também são bem vindos e aprovados. Tudo depende de seus parceiros e do que ele gosta.

Também temos parte interna das coxas. – e era ali que eu estava chegando ao meu objetivo, pude sentir o calor intenso que estava entre as pernas dela. – carinhos, apertões, mordidas, lambidas que se estendem até o joelho com o complemento do sexo oral. – Bella deu um pulo na cadeira.

E por ultimo o clitóris. – subi minhas mãos junto com as de Bella pressionando entre suas pernas seu sexo, quente e que eu podia sentir a umidade que estava ali.- lembrando que ao chegar a essa parte, sua parceira ou você mesma chegara facilmente ao orgamos ele é a parte mais sensível do seu corpo. – e por incrível que pareça quando eu achei que Bella iria embora ela simplesmente mexeu seus dedos discretamente fazendo os meus sair de cima dos dela e chegar ao tecido fino de sua calça. E fazendo minha calça acabar apertada. – As caricias devem ser contidas, suaves, ou selvagens, você escolhe. E eu comecei a gaguejar mais não pararia agora. Não fiquem tensas, pois podem provocar incomodo. – Bella relaxou visivelmente. As mulheres da primera fila esfregaram suas pernas uma na outra. Nunca mais seria convidado a fazer uma palestra na vida. Continuei esfregando e apertando consideravelmente o ponto certo de sua calça enquanto explicava. – as mesmas coisas podem ser feitas durante o ato sexual pelo movimento do corpo. Quando forem mais assíduos em seus movimentos, muito cuidado para não machucar. – aumentei o ritmo e a pressão então Bella estremeceu e fechou suas pernas violentamente. Com minha mão ainda entre suas pernas. ali eu vi o desejo, e algo muito pior, que não eu não consegui identificar em seus olhos.

_To perdido._

- Muito bem senhoras e senhores espero ter retirado todas as duvidas e explicado bem, quanto a Srta. que participou. Quero agradecer pela presença.

Enquanto Bella se dirigia a seu assento me deu uma olhada que nem mesmo minha mãe nunca havia me dado, confesso que naquele momento eu senti medo do que poderia acontecer quando voltássemos ao hotel. Algumas senhoras vieram me pedir autógrafos e enquanto Bella observava atentamente. Confesso que não consegui me agarrar ao Buda para não ter uma ereção super evidente e ali estava a situação constrangedora. As senhoras notaram também enquanto eu dava autógrafos elas faziam suas investidas e chegavam a pedido o numero do quarto de hotel e que queriam por em pratica aquilo que ensinei.

Casais que assistiram a palestra deixaram o centro mais rápido que o furacão Katrina, pelo menos algum efeito eu conseguir tirar da minha audácia. Quando não havia mais ninguém só eu e Bella.

- Então, gostou da palestra? Esse é meu trabalho! – falei feliz.

Ela não respondeu apenas se levantou pegando sua bolsa e se dirigindo a saída. Eu fui atrás correndo atônito com a reação dela, quando cheguei perto dela puxei seu braço para pedir desculpas. Só que duas senhoras enxeridas uma delas que até fez varias propostas indecentes há um tempo atrás e hoje de novo abriu a catacumba. Para me sujar mais ainda.

- O senhor, vai terminar o serviço. Olha quando eu lhe ofereci dinheiro o senhor não aceitou. Agora ela que não deve ter nem metade daquilo que iria lhe pagar o senhor quer? – Bella olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos para a senhora e lhe respondeu.

- Não é pelo dinheiro que a mim ele aceita. E sim pela buceta sem rugas!

Mordi meus lábios para não gargalhar da resposta. E me controlei e virei para a senhora sussurrando um desculpe e correndo atrás dela.

Quando cheguei à rua não a encontrei em lugar nenhum, liguei em seu celular e nada, poxa e os planos que eu tinha para nós. Teria que encontrá-la rodei por cerca de 30 minutos pelos bairros perto do centro de convenção e nada dela. Voltei para o hotel com uma conta de taxi maior que o maracanã ela vai me compensar por isso. Cheguei ao quarto e ela estava confortavelmente sentada na varanda admirando a vista.

- Você quer me explicar o motivo para tanto alarde. – ela finalmente pareceu notar minha presença.

- Edward, você viu o que você fez? Me expôs na frente de 400 pessoas e pior você ainda pergunta se eu gostei da sua palestra. O que me leva a crer que você faz muito isso. Não é mesmo? – ela não respirava só me acusava. – e até anda recebendo propostas indecentes pelo que vi não é mesmo.

- Eu nunca aceitaria nenhuma dessas propostas e com você é bem diferente. Só aceitei alias só fiz a proposta que hoje não existe. Porque temos um relacionamento. – peraí eu estava admitindo nosso relacionamento. – então o que tem demais antes eu demonstrar com você do quem com qualquer uma daquelas velhas. E como eu te expus? Foi apenas uma demonstração. Bella você acha que elas vão se lembrar.

- Me expôs sim, você não poderia ver meu rosto. Pois estava de costas para você. Eu gozei em frente a 400 pessoas. Talvez elas não se lembrem, mais eu me lembrarei – calma, ela realmente gozou. Então porque...

- Você gozou? Então porque você esta tão nervosinha. Não era isso que você queria. Foi você que começou a falar de mim. Vai dizer que não gostou.

- Eu não vou nem me dar o trabalho de te responder, Edward Cullen.

- Você gostou né? E ta aí se fazendo de vitima. – nesse momento meu celular começou a tocar insistentemente. – um minuto.

Atendi o telefone recebendo a noticia que o iate da minha familia já estaria pronto para nos receber. Imaginem só: eu, Bella e o alto mar sozinhos sem ninguém. Quando desliguei meu celular ele voltou a tocar. Bella olhou com impaciência e eu dei meu olhar me desculpando o que eu não poderia acreditar era o conteúdo da ligação. Assim que finalizei voltei minha conversa com Bella.

- Arrume-se que nós vamos passar o resto do dia de hoje e amanhã fora. E leve um biquíni ou melhor não leve nada. Você nua é induvidavelmente melhor. Ah mais uma coisa, você pode ate não ter gostado. Mais a palestra foi um sucesso já querem outra e disseram que minha assistente é essencial, então acho bom você se acostumar. Ou terei que chamar a velhinha de buceta errungada. – sai gargalhando do quarto para buscar minhas coisas. Levando uma almofada nas costas.

_E AGORA EDWARD? MUITA AGUA TEM PARA ROLAR... E BOTA ÁGUA NISSO...  
_

* * *

** Cullen: **Olá, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. E sim a coisa aqui pega fogo, já leu You Get Me Closer To God? Se não recomendo ler... Como eu disse eu ainda não sei se irá ter um pov da Bella, estou trabalhando nisso. Será onde ela vai explodir e dizer tudo que sente, a Bella está apaixonada pelo Edward, ela é muito calma por isso ela não demonstra além do medo. Porque esse relacionamento começou como uma consulta e depois um tratamento, agora que eles estão se entendendo como casal. É complicado mais a Bella ama o Edward já, da maneira dela, com medo, insegurança... você verá isso nos próximos capitulos. Quanto ao Kama Sutra, pratique mate sua curiosidade! Se seus pensamentos nada impuros fluem, imagine os meus, my god sou perva registrada! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Beijos e Feliz Ano Novo e espero suas reviews sempre por aqui!

**Juliana Bennet: **Muito obrigada, pelos parabéns e muito obrigada pelo elogio. Espero que continue curtindo a fic. E seja bem vinda ao clube quero uma consulta com Edward Cullen.

**Yin_fa:** Muito obrigada, estou feliz que esteja viciada, Edward é intenso ele sabe o que quer, ele quer dar prazer a Bella além de querer conquistá-la e ter ela só para ele. Muito obrigada pelos parabéns também! Espero ver suas reviews mais vezes por aqui.

**Agome Chan:** Menina, trabalho mesmo porque sou super apressada além de ter nascido dia 01/01 fiz o favor de nascer de 6 meses e meio... É trabalho mesmo... principalmente por ser caçula e mimadinha eu queria um Edward papis não me deu de presente kkkkkkk. Então quanto ao Edward ladrão de calcinhas, sim ele é tarado por calcinhas, portanto cuidado com as suas e não adianta chamar Carlisle nem Emmett porque foi com eles que ele aprendeu, por falar neles, logo, logo eles apareceram por aqui.

**Ana Krol:** É realmente estou vendo que o Edward Gineco agradou e muito né, todas querendo uma consulta, não tenho pretensão de parar de escrever, só peço que aguardem os captulos. Pois não viram tão rápidos. Existe 2 das posições que eu tentarei fazer super românticas, mais meu Edward e Bella não conseguem ser tão românticos assim, eles vão partir para a sacanagem no momento em que escaparem do romantismo. Edward além de tarado é possessivo e isso poderá ser visto nos próx. Capítulos. Estou falando de mais respondendo as reviews de vocês. Dando dicas demais. Vocês merecem mais nem tanto, RUM! Muito obrigada pelos parabéns, e até o próximo cap.

**Tati:** Eu tenho dó do seu noivo, será que ele vai sobreviver a cada capitulo? Vejamos espere e aguarde... Muito obrigada pelos parabéns! E cuidado para não matar seu noivo mocinha hein! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Helena:** Infelizmente Edward's não estão a venda, isso sim é uma tristeza para o mundo. Quem sabe num futuro próximo. Espero mais reviews suas!

**Dany:** Se acalme e não tenha um ataque, é difícil se tratando de Edward Cullen, mais temos que nos controlar não é mesmo.

**Mackie Cullen:** Que bom que gostou, fico feliz, espero suas reviews nos prox. Capítulos. Muito obrigada e até a próx.

**Agatha:** Eu também estou atrás do meu ginecologista Edward Cullen, disposto a me dar um puta de um tratamento extra VIP né não? Ahahahaha.

**Luna Stew:** Feliz Ano Novo, tudo de bom para você também, espero encontrar reviews suas nos próx. Capítulos.

**Zatari:** Tudo de bom para você também, espero ver suas reviews mais vezes. E espero que consiga entender mais ou menos aquilo que eu escrevo, sei que o português de Portugal pode ser bem diferente, entre gírias e muitas outras coisas. Eu respondendo reviews já dei uma certa coisa do que pode acontecer com eles. Muita água vai rolar. Beijos

**Mandy Cullen Black:** Oi quero saber o que vocês acham da fic. O que vocer querem ver o que querem que aconteça... A historia vai no rumo de suas reviews, estou até pensando em lançar um concurso entre vocês. Vocês irão dizer o que querem. Lógico será feito de acordo com o andamento da fic. Então portanto não será agora.

**Ana Alice Matos:** Muito obrigada, tudo de bom para você! Espero suas reviews sempre nos próx. Capítulos.

**Raísa:** Você quer algo mais animal? Menina que isso quer um Edward totalmente insano... aguarde os próximos cap.

* * *

**GOSTARAM DA PALESTRA DO EDWARD? O QUE ACHARAM?**

Não ganharei dinheiro, não vou ganhar um Edward também. Mais reviews são meu combustível então por favor aperte o botãozinho ali e me faça escrever mais!

**SEM REVIEWS, SEM CAPITULO! **

**NO PRÓXIMO CAP. MAIS UM LEMON COM UMA POSIÇÃO ESPECIAL **


	6. Vai & Vem

Gostaram da palestra não é? Como recebi muitas reviews, escrevi mais um capitulo rápido, para matar a sede de vocês do nosso querido Doutor. É claro mais uma posição do livro, que esses dois taradenhos tanto gostam.

Eu espero estar passando o que eles estão favor, se algo não agradá-los me digam em suas reviews.

**Não se esqueçam dos milagres que uma Review pode fazer, já dizia a profeta Tati.**

* * *

Bella se arrumou mais rápido do que um jato. Estava linda com um biquíni azul que eu percebi pela sua blusa transparente.

- Você fica linda assim, mais eu preferia que fosse sem nada.

Puxou seu braço do meu se dirigindo a porta e escancarou a boca ao ver o carro que eu aluguei para levá-la ao cais.

- Gostou?

- Se você acha que me impressionar com uma lata velha. Vai me fazer te perdoar se enganou feio. – lata velha? Uma Ferrari último ano para ela é lata velha.

- Isso não é uma lata velha. É uma Ferrari ultimo ano tá legal.

Bella resmungou algo como eu acho que seria "grande coisa" e entrou no carro. Corri o mais depressa possível. Queria acabar com a fúria de gatinha dela logo e que ela parasse com a putaria e admitisse que tinha adorado tudo aquilo. Chegamos ao cais e novamente Bella ficou louca com o tamanho e o luxo do Iate. Eu me perguntava se o imbecil do ex namorado dela nunca a agradou como eu. Agradeci ao empregado da marina e o dispensei.

- Ele não vai conosco? – Visivelmente alterada. Assentiu que não com a cabeça. – e você sabe velejar. Olha Edward sou muito nova para morrer.

- Você não irá morrer, eu não vou deixar. – me grudei em suas costas e conduzindo-a

- Quer aprender a pilotar?

- Quero! – parecia uma criança feliz. E eu mais feliz ainda porque a minha felicidade estava ali comigo.

Argh! Como estou ficando mole desse jeito. Bella é um perigo para qualquer cafajeste, ela deveria escrever um livro para ajudar a mulherada com esse tipo de homem. Porque eu mudei muito. Estou parecendo um bobo.

- Então vai me ensinar ou vai continuar a pensar na morte da bezerra.

- Então temos o acelerador, e o leme, para te levar onde você quiser. –sussurei em seu ouvido. Ela me deu uma bundada. Como se isso fosse me afastar. Isso me grudava mais ainda a ela.

Conduzi até o alto mar, deixando que ela fosse depois conduzindo. Beijando seu pescoço e roçando minha ereção em sua bunda.

- Edward para, ainda estou com raiva de você.

- Qual o seu problema Bella? Nós já esclarecemos tudo. E você continua se comportando com uma menina birrenta e mimada.

- Eu sou mimada? Lindo! Veja bem, eu não saio por aí dando palestras e pegando todas as senhoras necessitadas. – então era isso, tudo ciúmes.

Ela saiu do leme e foi se sentar na proa, eu fiquei ali quieto me deliciando com a idéia dela sentir ciúmes. Não queria falar mais nada. Eu pelo menos iria me divertir acho que se passaram uns 20 minutos e ela não abriu a boca. Me senti mal. Seria essa nossa primeira briga seria? Estávamos agora completamente isolados. Daria um jeito de acabar com esse ciúme rápido. Desliguei o barco e retirei a bermuda e a camisa ficando de sunga **(N/A: Ai visão do paraíso seenhooorr)** e sentei do seu lado fiz cara de anjo e tentei beijá-la. E novamente ela me empurrou. Para mim a brincadeira acabou ali, daria um fim a nossa desentendimento.

Me inclinei para ela beijando-a a força e fazendo ela se deitar no barco. Ela relutou com a força que tinha mais aos poucos eu sentia ela se soltar. Mesmo assim eu iria furiosamente sobre ela. Abri suas pernas me posicionando sobre elas. Estava selvagem eu me apaixonei por ela e ela e ela fazendo joguinho.

- Diz Bella que você não gostou? De ter gozado na frente de todo mundo.

- Não! – sentia o riso na sua voz, mesmo assim ignorei e me apertei mais a ela.

- Diz logo, não tenho paciência de Jó não, mimadinha.

Bella mordeu meu lábio puxando com força. Me fazendo enlouquecer ela não tinha medo do perigo, arranquei parte de cima do seu biquíni apertando seus seios.

- Adoro você nervosinha. É muito excitante me da vontade de fazer amor com você – os olhos dela se arregalaram - mesmo que você não queira.

Desci minhas mãos para trabalhar na parte de baixo de seu biquíni arrancando-o facilmente também. Bella me esmurrava e pedia para parar mais na sua voz eu sentia o desejo. Beijei seu queixo descendo por seu pescoço me apertando cada vez mais ao seu corpo. Bella gemeu e eu rolei trazendo-a comigo.

- Eu quero fazer mais uma posição. Chama Vai & Vem. – ela começou a arranhar meu pescoço com os dentes. – essa posição estimula muito o clitóris, lembra do que eu disse na palestra?

Bella levantou a cabeça olhando nos meus olhos. Um brilho passou por seus olhos e ela voltou a me atacar como um leão faminto. arrancou minha sunga. Subindo suas mãos pelo meu tronco arranhando profundamente minha pele. Eu gemia de dor, prazer jogando minha cabeça para trás batendo contra o barco. Subindo sua língua pelo meu abdômen e chegando a minha boca me dando um dos beijos mais apaixonados que eu tive na vida eu me levantei para me por na posição do jeito que eu me lembrava que estava escrito no livro.

De pernas cruzadas a sentei de frente para suas pernas em torno da minha cintura a penetrando sem rodeios. Com movimentos lentos comecei a balançar com ela em meu colo o movimento do Iate ajudava a paisagem nada além do que o mar. Isolados do mundo, balançava para frente e para trás fazendo Bella me prender ainda mais em suas pernas. Nosso contato foi um pouco maior do que nas ultimas posições. Os seios de Bella se esfregavam em mim. Seus mamilos duros que poderiam cortar minha pele como se fossem facas. Seu rosto contorcido de prazer. Sua boca formando um "O" um gemido silencioso. Eu a libertaria. Para seu prazer intenso.

- Geme para mim Bella, grita meu nome. Grita bem alto, no mundo só existimos nós dois. Mais ninguém. Você é minha.

Olhou-me nos olhos com um brilho mais intenso então ela começou a demonstrar o prazer que estava sentindo. Escondendo sua cabeça em meu pescoço murmurando, suspirando, e gemendo. Aumentei o ritmo Bella se agarrando aos meus cabelos fazendo a dor de seus puxões em prazer. Senti as paredes de sua vagina se contraindo e apertando meu membro. O prazer daquela sensação era maior a cada segundo.

- Edward, não pare. Não pare! – falava com dificuldade sem fôlego.

- Não pretendo parar. Por nenhum segundo que seja.

Eu conseguiria me segurar o maior tempo que fosse para dar maior prazer a ela. Aumentava e diminuía significativamente o ritmo do balanço. O mar calmo resolveu disputar território com os gritos de Bella, fazendo suas ondas quebrarem ruidosamente contra o barco. Enquanto eu gemia junto com ela. Apertava-a ainda mais ao meu corpo trabalhando em seu pescoço roçando meus dentes enquanto balançava cada vez mais rápido. Ela descia suas mãos pelas minhas costas apertando com força. Soltei um gemido animalesco e selvagem. E pela terceira vez naquele dia levei Bella a um orgasmo. Ela pedia por mais agora balançando contra meu corpo e eu daria a ela tudo que ela quisesse.

Bella se pendeu para frente me dando a visão de seus seios balançando. Ela soltou uma das mãos de meu pescoço, levando até um de seus seios. Gemendo apertando-o e descendo por seu corpo até chegar em seu clitóris se masturbando, olhando em meus olhos. Não pude deixar de gemer com a visão luxuriante. E sentindo pela quarta vez ela chegar ao seu orgasmo sem dó gritando meu nome. O som sexy que era meu nome em seus lábios como um animal selvagem mudei novamente nossa posição. Bella por baixo enquanto bombava entre suas pernas.

- Venha Edward. Goze para mim. Você é meu, somente meu. – sussurrava em meu ouvido, colocando sua língua em meu ouvindo, ao menos algo alem de uma briga nos trouxe essa palestra.

Bombando vendo-a revirar seus olhos jogando sua cabeça para trás eu me libertei sentido o prazer sendo deliciosamente apertado por suas paredes eu me entreguei ao orgasmo. Tremendo deitei em seu peito sentindo-o subir e descer tentando se acalmar como eu tentava naquele momento. Passaram-se minutos até que Bella finalmente falou.

- Não negarei mais, Adorei gozar em frente a todas aquelas pessoas. Foi excitante demais. – me senti satisfeito por ter dado a ela essa sensação.

- 196 – respondi apenas isso.

- O que? – ela ainda não havia entendido. - 196 o que?

- 196. – repeti rindo. - faltam 196 orgasmos para cumprir minha promessa.

- Pode começar a cumprir então. Os 196 que faltam, agora. Apesar de ainda estar com raiva de você, e da velha carcumida de buceta com rugas! – resolvi provocar.

- Até que ela era gostosa, eu pegava! – não podia segurar o riso lembrando da respondendo a pobre senhora safada.

- Edward!

* * *

**Posição do capitulo:**

_Vai & Vem_

_Seu querido vai se sentar de pernas cruzadas e você, sentar-se de frente para ele em seu colo, passando as pernas em volta da cintura. Então, comecem a balançar para a frente e para trás bem devagar, aumentando o ritmo do movimento à medida que forem se aproximando do orgasmo._

nova*abril*com*br/images/edicoes/422/3-kama-sutra-vai-e-vem*gif (retire os *)

* * *

Esse capitulo foi curtinho, mais foi de coração ( Ui que brega ahahaha)

É agora está mais claro pelas reações da Bella o que ela realmente está sentindo por ele? Eu inicialmente não iria fazer um Bella POV, mais ele virá em algum capitulo. Tenho muita idéia para essa fanfic, incluindo uma cena Vouyer.

_Ops! Falei alto demais..._

_

* * *

  
_

**CullenB**: Adorei sua citação, e realmente o Edward é mais perigoso dos homens! Até que não demorei muito para esse novo cap. Não é? Espero que goste desse também. Não é uma super palestra, mais é legal também. Espero realmente ver você louca na próxima palestra do Edward porque essa foi a melhor palestra do mundo. Pelo menos ninguém dormiu...

**Ana Krol:** Realmente onde está o meu também que não faz isso? Edward mandão é muito bom, eu obedeceria, a Bella só faz charminho. Ela o quer e muito, Vem aí altas emoções em alto mar... aguarde!

**Loli:** O Edward tenta ser fofo, mais sem perder a pose. Mesmo assim fica engraçado, eu queria o meu Edward também, mais ta difícil se encontrar pergunte se tem um gêmeo? Não esquece!

**Luna Stew:** Foi super educativa, aposto que muitos que leram e não comentaram foram tentar ahahahaa, bando de safadenhos. Aprendam com Edward Cullen.

**Anal:** Flor, que pena que vai viajar, espero em breve seus comentários na fic ok. Beijos e boa viagem.

**Ana Alice Matos:** Se todas que provocassem, conseguissem metade do que essa sortuda consegue. O mundo seria tão feliz! Entendo o que você disse, mesmo assim fico feliz quando aparece. Quanto à one-shots eu tenho esses surtos de vez em quando de comédia. Ai eu tenho sempre que escrever e postar. A que eu amei escrever agora é Dívidas com os Volturi, foi um momento de revolta com o filme.

**MrSouza Cullen:** Menina essa palestra foi para começar o ano com o pé direito, ela se morde de ciumes dele, assim como ele se morde dela. Essas velhas enxeridas do dia a dia, aposto que você já conheceu uma assim. Porque a minha é inspirada numa bem real kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk mais uma vez muito obrigada!

**Tati:** Fique atenta a próxima pode estar indo na sua cidade a qualquer momento. Ahahahaha e o Edward arrasa em tudo que é lugar, vai arrasar ainda mais em alto mar, aguarde!

**Lola Prongs:** Realmente você deu uma sumidinha, estou feliz que voltou.

**Zatari:** Aguarde porque os próximos, prometem!

* * *

**REVIEWS PARA ESTA AUTORA CHATA, POR FAVOR...**

**Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido vem o próximo. o Iate promete!  
**


	7. O Convite

**Olá minhas queridas, tudo bem? Estou muuuuiiitooo feliz com o retorno de vocês a minha fic, cada review é demais. Muito obrigada mesmo! Estou muito feliz. Ai Gente sério, você são demais!**

* * *

- Então como é sua familia. – essa pergunta me pegou desprevenido. Nunca tinha falado sobre a minha familia com ninguém. Era uma coisa muito pessoal, claro que não tínhamos problemas. Éramos normais. Uma familia feliz. Que eu nunca vi a necessidade de compartilhar com ninguém o quanto somos felizes a nossa maneira. – e então? Não quer falar eu entendo...

- Não tudo bem. É só que, eu nunca falei da minha familia com ninguém. É a primeira vez que vou fazer isso. Bem eu tenho 2 irmãos um mais velho. Emmett o palhaço da familia. Ele é brincalhão ele tem 30 anos nasceu um ano depois que meus pais se casaram. E tem Alice que é a chaveirinho da familia e particularmente minha favorita. Meus pais são ótimos, nunca faltaram quando precisávamos deles. Meu pai mesmo sendo um médico muito requisitado sempre esteve lá para nos apoiar. Eu amo muito minha familia. Tanto que chega ao egoísmo em não querer compartilhar com ninguém. Eu e Emmett assustamos uma vez um namoradinho da Alice, ela ficou maluca!

- Isso foi maldade, Edward. Coitada da menina.

- Mais e você? Como é sua familia?

- Minha familia, hum... Eu e meus pais separados. – ela ria. Uma gargalhada deliciosa que aprendi a amar desde o começo. - meus pais se separaram quando eu era criança, eu fiquei com a minha mãe. Depois fui morar com meu pai. Quando minha mãe se casou e aí meu pai casou novamente e eu ganhei um irmão. Seth filho da nova mulher do meu pai. Ele é muito fofo, o amo muito apesar dele não ser meu irmão de verdade. Minha mãe é louca. Meu pai é louco e saiu eu. A certinha da familia.

- Ah claro, a certinha! – ironizei. Acho que meu irmão vai ter uma sincope quando descobrir você. Eu posso sentir que ele irá acabar comigo com suas piadinhas. Nos poderíamos passar um tempo com meus pais o que você acha. Um final de semana em Forks. E as paredes de vidro da casa dos meus pais vão dar um belo pornozão. O que você acha?

- Conhecer seus pais. – ela hesitou. – não sei, acho que não estou... - acho que a ficha caiu. – espera. Você disse paredes de vidro, pornozão? Edward o que você pretende fazer? – se ela realmente soubesse.

- Relaxa, não é como se meu pai fosse o Conde Drácula e minha mãe a Mina eles não vão te morder. No máximo Emmett pegará no seu pé e Alice irá fazer você de boneca. E quanto ao pornozão podemos providenciar. Emmett tinha uma câmera de vídeo da idade da pedra.

- Idade da pedra?

- É era uma JVC do tempo de Cristo. Nossos vídeos de infância eram gravados nela.- eu estava realmente sendo muito sincero. Me abrindo com ela. Era uma situação extremamente confortável. – porém se você quiser eu posso providenciar uma câmera de ultima geração HD e todas as frescuras para que nosso filme bombe no mundo do entretenimento do sexo. – pela cara dela eu só tinha segundos para explodir numa gargalhada.

- Muito engraçado Edward Cullen!

- Amorzinho, você não disse que foi excitante gozar na frente de 400 pessoas. Pense o mundo vendo você gozar será mais excitante ainda. – provocava cada vez mais, entre os risos.

- Se for assim te convido para uma festa no Missouri, lá tudo é liberado. Barcos e pessoas fazendo sexo. Vouyers – que lado é esse dela? Isso me interessa. O lado nada santo de Isabella Swan. – e olha lá tem uma coisa que diz que "quanto maior o barco, menor o pênis" Edward. Sinto muito. Você já perdeu. – ela olhou para o iate e depois para mim.

- Espera um momento. Isabella Swan onde foi que você aprendeu isso. Até poucos dias atrás você nunca tinha gozado. Agora conhece até festas libera geral? – fiquei chocado.- e que historia é essa de pênis pequeno?

- Eu li em uma revista, quando era adolescente. Burro! – ah não burro não. – e bem pequeno. Humm... mixária.

- Burro, não é? – me levantei. - vejamos quem é burro. E mixaria. – a peguei no colo. – espero que saiba nadar. – corri pelo barco.

- Não Edward, não!

Estávamos no mar. Fim de tarde e ela ainda não tinha se decidido sobre passar o final de semana com a minha familia. Claro que havia muito tempo que eu não os via. Alem da distancia os horários da minha agenda não me ajudavam. Mais tudo mudou desde que Bella entrou em minha vida. Agora meus horários batiam com o que ela queria. E eu também precisava de descanso. Com Bella só tinha um jeito de convencê-la. Cheguei perto dela levando para o lado onde o barco fazia sombra para que pudesse aplicar o golpe do beicinho. Assim como ela fazia comigo, minha mãe me dizia que eu era craque nisso. Que sempre fui sem-vergonha.

- Então, vamos passar um final de semana em Forks. Por favor! Por favor! Por favor!? – ela me olhava com um sorriso no rosto antes de gargalhar. Aparentemente estava surtindo efeito. Vamos Bella, eu juro que não vou fazer nada que você não queira. – só vou te atacar no meu quarto a noite. Mais nada que você não queira também. Completei mentalmente. – meus pais vão adorar você. – fiz meu melhor beicinho. Então vamos.

- Ah ta bom, eu vou!

Era tudo que eu queria, um final de semana longe de tudo. Com ela mais uma vez. E para combinar meus pais e irmãos. Como será que minha mãe vai reagir à nova "nora" dela. Apesar de todo o envolvimento de minha parte nessa relação a palavra nora sempre seria entre aspas. Estávamos um um relacionamento aberto apesar do ciúme explicito da parte dela. Porem ela nunca deixou transparecer querer algo serio comigo e como bom orgulhoso eu não daria meu braço a torcer. Bella agarrou meu pescoço se aproximando de mim colocando sua cabeça no meu ombro.

- Está cansada? – perguntei agarrando suas pernas e me preparando para levá-la ao barco novamente.

- Não, eu quero outra coisa.

- E o que você quer. Me diz. – faço tudo que você quiser e mais um pouco.

- Eu quero fazer amor com você aqui. – já estávamos nus mesmo era tudo uma questão de encaxe. – você vai me fazer gozar pela quinta vez? E então só faltaram 195 orgasmos. Que você vai ter que cumprir ao longo da vida, pois o dia está acabando.

- Nada que vários dias, não possam resolver minha dívida gatinha.

Beijei sua boca saboreando seu gosto junto com o gosto salgado do mar em sua pele. Levantando um pouco mais para me encaixar nela. Como sempre Bella me recebia da melhor forma me abrigando em seu corpo quente. Encostei-a no barco para estocando devagar sentindo sua pele escorregadia e molhada. Nossos beijos, cada vez melhores. Estocava aumentando o ritmo. Conforme o mar deixava, eu aproveitava a sensação do mar gelado contra a minha pele quente. Que implorava por alivio não só minha pele como meu corpo. Bella gemia e mordia minha orelha com força pedindo para ir cada vez mais rápido. Os únicos sons eram nossos gemidos. As ondas. E o som que as costas de Bella fazia ao se chocar contra o barco. Os últimos raios de sol iluminando nosso ato e aquecendo ainda mais nossas peles.

Bella saiu dos meus braços, nadando até a escada do barco. Subindo me dando a visão privilegiada de seu traseiro. Me olhando com luxuria e se deitando na ponta a minha espera, segui o mesmo trajeto. Subindo pela mesma escada contemplando a visão de seu corpo. Ainda na escada, acariciei seu corpo, e por onde minha mão deixava seu rastro. Minha boca seguia o mesmo caminho causando fogo, entre nós dois. Fui de sua barriga até sua boca, devagar apreciando o momento. Subindo o que faltava da escada para me posicionar entre suas pernas e continuar de onde havíamos parado no mar.

- Agora aqui sem a interferência do mar. Me faz sua, do jeito que eu gosto. – gemi com suas palavras.

- E como você gosta?

- Forte. – olhava-me nos olhos. – Edward, quero que nossos corpos se tornem um só.

Me laçou com suas pernas pegando meu membro em suas mãos e posicionando em sua abertura quente. Quando estava onde ela queria. Ela mesma terminou o serviço me apertando em seu corpo. Abraçando-me com suas pernas eu não me fiz de rogado. De mim ela teria tudo. O mundo se pudesse dar a ela. Bombando selvagemente causando novamente o barulho de suas costas contra o chão do barco. Se iria doer depois. Valeria cada momento.

- Edward, mais rápido. Mais forte.

Continuei com ajuda de suas pernas, mordendo seus ombros e pegando seus seios com minha mão livre. Enquanto a outra me apoiava para não esmagar seu corpo. Seus gemidos se tornando cada vez mais alto, sinal de que seu orgasmo estava próximo assim como o meu. E com a última estocada em seu corpo junto com o ultimo raio de sol. Bella gozou pela quinta vez naquele dia. E eu fui ao ápice logo depois. Eu estava pateticamente, ridiculamente apaixonado.

* * *

**Eu não disse que o Iate iria render?**

Pois bem rendeu, rendeu muitooooo, Eu tenho uma pergunta, meio tardia. Mais nunca é tarde para tentar consertar. Ainda temos mais 6 posições e o que vocês estão achando. Eu estou conseguindo passar as posições nos lemons?

Quero saber a opinião de vocês.

* * *

**Cristina Ellen:** Nossa! Muito obrigada pelo elogio, muitas felicidades no seu casamento, do fundo do meu coração. Que vocês sejam muito felizes! Fiquei muito feliz em saber que você está praticando o que leu na fanfic. Continue assim garota!

**Raísa:** Muito obrigada, e pode deixar eu não vou contar a ela não. Kkkkkkkkk Indique a historia a ele, faça ele ler e faça como a Cristina Ellen pratique todas as posições. Não percar tempo. Seja feliz! \0/ Bjs.

**Niih Valim:** Seja muito bem-vinda, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fanfic. Se não fossem por vocês leitores, ela não existiria. Espero que goste deste novo capitulo. Muito obrigada. Bjs.

**Agatha: **Tudo bem? Que bom que gostou, beijos e apareça sempre com sua review. Quero saber a opinião de cada uma das minhas leitoras. Bjs

**Agome Chan: **Deixa de ser egoísta se clonarem, manda um pra mim também. Não seja ruim! Deus castiga. E os seus 400 orgasmos? Que isso menina! A Bella toda humilde queria só 200 e você 400. Não tem homem que faça esse milagre, tem sim e o nome dele é Edward Cullen... o Edward também deveria fazer a palestra para todas nós kkkkk. Bjs.

**MrSouza Cullen:** Ai menina eu respondi, mais na hora que eu postei o arquivo errou e eu não vi que tinha cortado teu nome, desculpa. E não se preocupe, eu já sabia que vc era menina. Alias eu não tive nenhum leitor ainda. Quem sabe um dia algum menino apareça, não é mesmo. Eu também amo homem com pegada, é demais. Sim teremos uma cena vouyer... Aguarde! É a Bella é um caso sério, mais como a fic é narrada só pelo Edward então não tem como vocês saberem o que ela sente. Eu ainda não decidi se vai ter mesmo POV dela na fic. Ta difícil. Bjs.

**Tati: **Huhuahua eu espero que você sobreviva, ainda falta muito... Quem sabe seu pedido não se realiza não é. Quem sabe um Edward apareça e faça que de 196 pelo menos 1, seja seu. E de nada, bjs.

**Bunny93:** Pois é menina há muito tempo mesmo, eu não imaginava escrever fanfics. Até que um dia eu estava ouvindo uma música e resolvi escrever uma one-shot que acabou virando uma short-fic e foi assim que eu entrei nesse mundo. Pode deixar continuarei lendo as suas fanfics. Que sua viagem seja maravilhosa divirta-se muito, ok? Beijos.

* * *

**Faça uma autora feliz, é de graça e não dói!**

**DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS! :)**


	8. Forks

_Olá!!!_

_Estamos quase chegando á 100 reviews. Muito obrigada, mesmo assim gostaria que todas aparecessem. Eu sei que é chato ficar pedindo... Mas não custa tentar não é?_

_Gostaria de agradecer também, todos que me adicionaram como autor favorito. A todos que adicionaram a fanfic nos alerts e também nos favoritos._

**Bee Stewart**

**Caroshuxa**

**Dessablair**

**Maya-Masen **

_Muito obrigada!_

_Não só adicionem, deixem suas **REVIEWS** também!_

_Espero recebê-las \0/_

* * *

Passei a semana remanejando minha agenda. Liguei para os meus pais avisando que iria ao próximo final de semana, e que iria levar alguém comigo. Meu pai logo disse "quem é a da vez, meu filho" minha fama de super amante de Seattle chegou a Forks e eu nem fazia idéia. Minha mãe ficou muito feliz. Meu irmão disse que mal poderia esperar para ver minha cara de paspalho. E minha irmã, bem essa estava fora. No shopping obviamente. Eu mostraria minha casa para Bella abriria portas jamais abertas para nenhuma das outras garotas da minha vida.

Desde o nosso final de semana em L.A não nos vimos. Eu sentia falta dela, mais também não queria parecer o psicopata perseguidor. Eu ainda relutava em mostrar meus sentimentos a ela. Também não corria atrás.

Continuava como o bom cachorro que sempre fui, fazia a mesma coisa que fazia com minhas amantes. Antes ela vir atrás do que eu ir e levar um toco! Mesmo assim eu mesmo notava que tinha mudado. Que já não estava bem. Liguei para ela na quinta a noite perguntando se ela já estava com as malas prontas e se estava nervosa em conhecer meus pais. Obviamente a resposta foi sim. Quem não ficaria? Será que um dia ela ira me apresentar a sua familia também. Será que ela se apaixonara por mim assim como eu estou por ela? Perguntas vagas ou não. Faria desse fim de semana inesquecível. Faria com que Bella me conhecesse mais e visse por trás do médico agora amante / caso/ amigo de foda. Um homem, um homem por quem ela poderia se apaixonar.

De malas prontas chegou à hora de irmos cheguei à casa de Bella e ela já me esperava no em frente ao prédio. Linda, como sempre. Já posso ouvir minha mãe dizendo.

"Edward dessa vez você acertou! E não trouxe nenhuma piranha, como aquela Tanya."

Cheguei ao hall e a puxei pela nuca sem me importar com quem pudesse nos ver naquela situação. Fui com tanta sede ao pote que acho que pela primera vez, mostrei algo a ela.

- Também senti sua falta. – disse rindo entre o beijo. Eu sorri. – isso tudo é saudade ou está só tentando me agradar. – não tinha mais como fugir. Já estava me afogando mesmo.

- É os dois! Pronta para ir.

Ela assentiu e nos encaminhamos ao aeroporto seriam 3 horas de viagem, mais umas duas de carro até a casa dos meus pais. No avião não dei trégua um minuto. Gostava de curtir com a cara dela. Sugeri sexo no banheiro da aeronave, sexo a três com a aeromoça. Nessa a resposta não foi nada agradável. Levei um tapa mais que dolorido no braço o que me deixou perplexo foi ter gostado disso. As duas horas de carro não foram diferentes. Entre dirigir feito um louco e tirar uma com a cara dela era o que eu fazia de melhor. Eu queria que ela se sentisse a vontade e não ficasse com medo da minha familia. Quando chegamos à vizinhança mostrei cada casa e contei pequenos detalhes da minha infância ocultando detalhes sórdidos e coisas que aprontei na adolescência. Parei o carro em frente a casa e vi meu pai e minha mãe saindo para nos receber.

- Pronta para o ataque do Drácula Sir Carlisle Cullen? – disse rindo da cara que ela fez.

- Não! Nenhum pouco. Sabe sou muito gostosa, ele vai querer me morder. E como disse a você semana passada, sou muito jovem para morrer. – mexia no cabelo, fazendo caras e bocas enquanto falava. Aparentemente já estava relaxada.

- Você é gostosa, isso é indiscutível mais meu pai prefere uma outra gostosa. Minha mãe. Agora vamos logo, olha os dois ali. – sai do carro e fui abrir a porta para Bella. Agarrei-a e fui em direção aos dois com um sorriso maior que a Estátua da Liberdade. Me sentia orgulhoso. porque pela primeira vez, apresentaria aos meus pais alguém que valesse a pena.

- Edward! – minha mãe gritou vindo me abraçar, desajeitada por eu ainda estar agarrado a Bella – essa deve ser Bella, Edward nos falou de você no telefone. Muito prazer querida. – abraçou-a como se a conhecesse a séculos a tirando de mim e levando-a com ela.

- Filho, essa é a da vez então? – meu pai me perguntou. Com uma cara falsa de choque. – até que enfim você acertou!

- Ela não é a da vez, pai. Estou trabalhando para ela se tornar a única. E espero que conte com o senhor para isso. – teria que dar meu aviso antes que fosse tarde demais.- Portanto não conte meu passado sujo no jantar. E não deixe Emmett com ela.

- Certo... – meu pai estava se segurando para não rir. – bem, farei o possível.

- Pai! – adverti novamente.

Bella sumiu com a minha mãe eu fiquei conversando com meu pai, enquanto ele me ajudava com as malas. Falamos de tudo mais a minha preocupação era minha mãe não que ela fosse me delatar sobre minhas amantes. Apesar de Bella saber sobre elas, mais não sabia os detalhes. E se dependesse de mim não ficaria sabendo nunca. Esse passado estaria a 7 palmos debaixo de um monte de terra, só o meu futuro com ela. Me interessava no momento. Mais a minha preocupação eram as fotos. Sabe as mães sempre encontram um jeito de acabar com a sua reputação e dar as suas namoradas um motivo para rir de você. Cerca de 1 hora após termos chegado meu irmão e a Gnomo que queria ser Fada chegaram. Fazia anos que não me divertia tanto. Alice adorou Bella, Emmett por sua vez deu-me o mesmo olhar do meu pai intrigado ele abraçou Bella e sibilou para mim algo que interpretei como "De que bica você anda bebendo água? Quero beber da mesma para achar uma assim!"

Eu ri com isso e fui tirar Bella de seu abraço que já estava durando demais.

- Chega Emmett, larga ela. Já chega de abraço – puxei Bella e abracei-a – ta querendo o que com isso? – me finge de bravo. Causando uma risada estrondosa, do armário de cozinha americano da Kitchens. Mais conhecido como Emmett Cullen. Meu irmão.

Durante o jantar Alice não deu folga. Perguntava de tudo e mais um pouco para Bella. E eu ria e acabava com ela, para proteger Bella, Emmett por incrível que pareça e que o inferno abra as portas agora e me sugue para lá. Aceitou o aviso do meu pai e em nenhum momento tentou me constranger perto dela. O milagre divino. Nem Jesus repartindo o pão foi tão grandioso. Como um jantar com Emmett em pleno silêncio, sem piadinhas, sem brincadeiras. Meus pais trocaram meu irmão? À hora ia se passando, íamos nos divertindo, conversando. Lógico que sentia falta dos meus pais. Então matava a saudade, mesmo que fosse por um final de semana. E eu aproveitaria ambos os lados, o lado de minha familia e o lado Bella. Chegando a hora, cada um foi se recolhendo para seus respectivos quartos. Só ficamos nós na sala.

- Onde eu irei dormir? – Bella perguntou bocejando.

Continua...

* * *

_Pam, pam, pam, pam!!!!!_

**Onde a Bella vai dormir gente???? O.O **

**no sofá, no chão? Ou no confortável peito quente do Edward?**

**No próximo capitulo, vamos descobrir. E ainda mais, uma nova posição do Kama Sutra.**

* * *

**Sunshine Salvatore: **Muito obrigada amore, aguarde ainda temos muita fic pela frente!

**Ana Alice Matos:** Que bom que anda rindo muito lendo a minha fanfic, é isso que eu espero, que se divirtam muito. Edward apaixonado é maravilhoso. Eu mesma tenho inveja da minha Bella, sempre que eu to escrevendo eu penso quando um desses vai aparecer na minha vida?

**Lola Prongs: ** Que bom que adorou, a Bella tem que se soltar uma hora né? Só o Edward não dááááá´!!!!!

**AgomeChan: **Edward só brinca, não acredito que um dia ele ainda vá fazer um vídeo. Principalmente de uma coisa tão intima.

**Lauri:** Desista, este médico o telefone dele não será divulgado! Huhuahua te adoro amiga, que bom que vc está se divertindo e rindo muito com a minha fic. Como eu disse a Ana quero todo mundo se divertindo hein.

**Elen C.: ** Seja Bem-vinda espero receber suas reviews sempre, espero que continue gostando da fanfic cada vez mais.

**Ana Krol:** Querida não se estresse, o está as vezes dando pau, ele as vezes me avisa de uma review mto mto depois. Espero que volte ao normal e que você não perca mais os capítulos ok?

**:** Entendi, então... eu estava me perguntando esses dias se quando vocês estão lendo os lemons se estão entendendo ou não. Fico feliz que mesmo sem entender no final com a explicação acaba rolando esse entendimento. Quanto ao pov da Bella, vou tentar encaixar ele em algum lugar da fanfic. Eu ainda não sei aonde. Mais espero mostrar um pouco o quanto a Bella está apaixonada pelo Edward. Porque a idéia original da fanfic é só narração do Edward. Tentarei de qualquer maneira.

**Ana:** Huhuahua fico muito feliz que você esteja se divertindo sério, mais não acorde todos ou eles vão te proibir de ler a fanfic menina!

**Zatari:** Não sei se esse capitulo conseguiu passar o que você esperava, mais o próximo com toda certeza com mais uma posição, conseguirá. Muito obrigada pela review.

**Raísa: **Surpresa! Não vou contar... lálálálá!

**Tati:** Olá mulher, sim estão em Forks, e o que acontecerá a partir de agora? O que você acha? Ahuahauhuaa Fico feliz que você ama o jeito que estou descrevendo. Não vou mudar nada então.

**Agatha: **Huhuahauhua eu também, não precisa vir com Iate não, sendo Edward esta tudo mto bem!

**MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS MENINAS!**

**

* * *

  
**

**CAMPANHA APAREÇAM, MOSTREM SEUS ROSTINHOS PARA A AUTORA**

**DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS!**


	9. Parece mais não é

**Morrerram de curiosidade né gatinhas!**

**Suas curiosas huahauhuaa, tá eu juro que não farei mais maldades assim aqui, mais uma super posição para vocês!**

* * *

_- Onde eu irei dormir? – Bella perguntou bocejando..._

- No meu quarto. – acrescentei logo depois. – comigo.

- O que? – ela arregalou os olhos visivelmente chocada . – e seus pais, não! Eu durmo aqui.

- Não, relaxa, vamos. Meus pais não ligam para isso. Acredite eles preferem embaixo do teto deles do que por aí.

- Edward, eu não vou transar com você aqui. – agora eu a olhei chocado.

- Bella, nós não vamos transar. Nós vamos fazer amor. Agora vamos logo, antes que você caia dormindo aqui.

- Bem, agora não quero dormir mais. – se aproximou do meu ouvindo sussurrando. - agora eu quero fazer amor com você. – a prensei no meio da escada. Beijando de um jeito selvagem que eu sei que ela gosta.

- Edward, seus pais. – dizia entre os beijos. – se eles nos virem aqui.

- Não vão ver nada do que não fazem. Ou você acha que o Doutor Cullen e a Dona Esme não fazem mais isso. – comecei a rir pensando na cena bizarra que eu presenciei quando criança, meus pais "fazendo Alice" – ou você acha que Alice Gnominho Cullen nasceu do repolho, ou eu e Emmett?

- Tá, entendi, mas... Vamos sair da escada. E o que você esta rindo?

- Eu te explico depois. Vamos quero te mostrar meu quarto.

Meu quarto não mudou nada desde a adolescência só a cama que ficou maior. Eu adoro dormir em cama de casal, era mais espaçoso e eu teria conforto. Apesar que hoje eu adoro dormir com Bella em meus braços. Uma grande mudança. Bella olhou cada detalhe, cada foto. Cada livro que tinha no meu quarto até seus olhos pousarem na cama.

- Aposto que todas as mulheres de Forks dormiram aqui.

- Não, geralmente eu usava o motel de Port Angeles mesmo. – o que foi que me fez ser tão sincero assim? – não, que tenha sido todas as mulheres da cidade. - tentei consertar. – longe disso. Eu tive poucas namoradas, e nenhuma delas esteve aqui.

- Sei... – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para a janela.

- A Janela que fez a minha festa de adolescente. Quando era mais novo olhava a vizinha gata que tínhamos. – porque eu estava sendo tão sincero mesmo. - como será que ela está hoje. - Fui me aproximando da janela enquanto Bella me observava parecia que já sabia o que ia acontecer. – Jesus! O que é isso? – uma senhorinha estava de camisola se preparando para dormir. Escutei as risadas de Bella que se deitou em minha cama. – é já não faz nem mais minha alegria de adulto.

- Sua mãe me contou sobre a vizinha. – falava rindo e segurando a barriga. - Esperei tanto para ver sua reação, foi muito boa. – engraçadinha não é? Fechei a cortina e caminhei até a cama. Deitei ao seu lado pegando sua mão trazendo até minha boca e beijando.

- Está muito cansada? – perguntei por que a posição que eu queria fazer hoje. A maior participação seria dela e não minha.

- Não mesmo. – disse com um sorriso doce. - Você me despertou totalmente na escada. O que você quer fazer hoje?

- Está querendo me agradar? – Bella jogou os braços no meu pescoço chegando perto e me beijando.

- É saudade também. – me beijou docemente. Se não fosse Bella ali fazendo isso. Eu teria afastado e dizendo que não gosto desses carinhos melosos. Mas era ela e meu peito inflou quase explodindo. – você não está com saudade?

- Saudade, sim.. - subi minhas mãos pela suas costas soltando o fecho do seu sutiã. – muita saudade. - Mais agora eu lembrei. Levantei num salto, indo até a minha mesinha. Retirando o livro do Kama Sutra. – como eu sempre te expliquei como faríamos a posição. E você sempre foi uma boa aluna, e eu nunca tive que explicar mais de uma vez. Eu nunca realmente te mostrei. Apesar de você ter o livro, sua safada. Mas não sei se você já leu todo. Então conheça a posição que faremos hoje.

Nos deitamos de barriga para baixo, como dois adolescentes. Folheando as páginas a procurar da posição, até que achamos rapidinho. Ela olhou a posição depois para mim e me deu um sorriso travesso.

- Então é isso, a posição é Você embaixo impulsionando para mim, que estarei de quatro a sua espera meu amor.

Bella se levantou retirando toda a sua roupa eu até estranhei a sua disposição para quem antes estava quase dormindo no sofá da sala. Em 2 segundos estava nua, não me fiz de rogado jogando a para a cama e beijando seus seios como eu senti falta daquele corpo quente. Beijei cada seio e deslizando minha mão até seu sexo. Parei no meio do caminho voltando para sua barriga. Bella resmungou e eu não dei assunto continuei meu trabalho. Deslizei minha língua por seus mamilos enquanto ela lutava com minha camisa. Levantei os braços para que ela terminasse de puxa e colei nosso corpo novamente para beijar sua boca.

Bella se agarrava aos meus cabelos. Forçando passagem com sua língua, passagem que dei a ela com gosto. Me soltei dela ficando de joelhos entre suas pernas. Fazendo minha melhor cara sexy que eu poderia imaginar no momento. Eu poderia estar parecendo um ridículo nesse momento, pouco me importava. Peguei o cinto e deslizei para fora do caminho. Bella me olhava mordendo os lábios abafando um gemido. Talvez ainda com medo de meus pais nos escutarem, o que eu duvido os velhos já deve estar no décimo quinto sono. Ou fazendo o mesmo que nós. Coloquei minhas mãos na calça e Bella levantou, colocando suas mãos sobre as minhas.

- Deixa que eu faço isso. – me olhou nos olhos enquanto abria o botão e deslizava o zíper e a calça e minha boxer para fora do seu caminho. - tão grande, grosso. Eu adoro...

Agarrou com duas mãos e colocou todo o meu membro em sua boca, enquanto voltava deslizava sua língua rodeando todo o meu membro. Gemia de satisfação, sua língua quente e macia acariciando meu membro. Novamente deslizou sua boca agora agarrando minhas bolas e massageando, apertando em um circulo como um anél apertando-as causando um prazer que eu jamais imaginei. Seus movimentos sugando meu membro faziam variados ruídos. Que me causavam espasmos como se fosse chegar ao orgasmo naquele momento. Fiz um rabo de cavalo com seus cabelos e a ajudei no ritmo, um ritmo rápido que fazia com que os ruídos causassem ecos pelo quarto. Junto com meus gemidos. Bella soltou o "anel" que havia feito com sua mão, me empurrando um pouco. E olhando novamente nos meus olhos. Seus olhos vermelhos e os lábios mais ainda pelo esforço.

- Você gosta quando eu te chupo assim Edward? – quem era aquela e o que fez com a doce e tímida Bella? – gosta quando eu aperto seu pau, não só com a minha buceta. Diz que você adora.

- Amo cada coisa que você faz. – estava preparado para o resto da coisa toda. Mas parecia que ela não estava.

- Deite-se. – eu iria protestar, era ela quem iria ficar embaixo. – quero terminar aqui.

Ela forçou meu corpo e me fez deitar, chutei o resto das minhas roupas e sapato pelo quarto enquanto ela se posicionava entre minhas pernas. Deslizando novamente meu membro por sua boca.

- Quero provar, me fartar com a sua porra Edward. – meu pau latejou novamente, enquanto meu cérebro processava o que ela havia dito. – quero que você goze na minha boca, quero provar até a última gota. – gemi novamente alto sem me importar com os meus pais ou meus irmãos no quartos próximos.

Bella chupava forte, apertando, passando os dentes e gemendo causando vibração no meu membro. Cada vez mais eu sabia que estaria chegando ao ápice. E dando a ela o que ela queria. Agarrei seus cabelos novamente, acelerando seus movimentos até que não pude mais agüentar. Sem largar sua cabeça dando o que tanto ela queria. Com dificuldade pelo meu tamanho vi minha porra escorrendo entre seus lábios coisa que logo depois, prontamente ela limpou toda a extensão dele. Rodeando a cabeça com sua língua e me dando um sorriso satisfeito.

Puxei novamente pelos cabelos, sem me importar se machucaria. Como ela puxa os meus e a beijei passando minha língua por sua boca com Bella gemendo. Com o beijo, quebrando o contato de nossos lábios logo depois.

- Esta preparado para gozar novamente. - Se deitando do meu lado.

Levantei e me coloquei na posição, me apoiei nos joelhos e nos braços. Graças a Deus e a minha academia em casa, eu tenho um bom preparo físico. Bella deslizou suas mãos por todo o meu abdômen até chegar a meu membro, quando achei que ela iria agarrá-lo ela fez o mesmo que fiz com ela. Voltando arranhando meu peito. Se apoiou em mim com as mãos em minhas costas e elevou seu quadril, com uma mão livre posicionou meu membro em sua entrada terminando de elevar ainda mais seu quadril.

- Você gosta de sentir o quanto eu estou molhada Edward?

Sua gruta extremamente molhada, macia e apertada que em alguns momentos eu pensei que não suportaria. Aproveitando o calor e a sensação de me ter dentro dela, gemeu baixinho. Descendo um pouco o quadril até que somente a cabecinha do meu membro estava nela. Elevou o quadril com força. Me levando todo para dentro de sua gruta.

- Bella...

A pressão cada vez mais forte, assim como minha vontade de gozar junto com ela. Apoiada somente em um dos braços. Passei o braço livre por sua cintura ajudando-a no movimento intenso e forte. Entrando e saindo cada vez mais rápido chocando nossos corpos. Se daria a Bella uma dor de coluna fudida depois. Eu não me importava, porque sei que naquele momento ela estava tendo muito prazer. Bella agora gemia descontroladamente. Às vezes alto, então ela abaixava o volume com medo dos meus pais nos ouvirem.

Então Bella revirou os olhos e estremeceu com um gemido, meio estrangulado. A pressão em meu membro aumentou. Puxei Bella colando nossos lábios nunca partindo o contato de nosso sexo. Não me perguntem como agüentei todo o peso dela. E gemendo alto, gritando que era abafado pela sua boca cheguei ao ápice. Sentindo mais nada. Perdendo toda a noção de onde estava. Desci o corpo mole de Bella até a cama me posicionando entre seus seios e adormeci. Com a promessa que amanhã faria tudo para que Bella fosse minha. Só minha.

* * *

**Posição do capitulo: Parece mais não é**

_A posição tem um segredo. Observe na ilustração que o bumbum da mulher não está apoiado na cama. O homem deve ficar de quatro (sobre os joelhos e as mãos) e você, erguer o corpo ao encontro do pênis. Enquanto ele mantém a posição, a iniciativa dos movimentos de entra-e-sai é sua._

HTTP*//nova*abril*com*br/images/edicoes/422/5-kama-sutra-parece-mas-nao-e*gif (retirem os *)

* * *

**Então meninas, Edward agora com a sua falta de experiência em relacionamentos, será que ele vai conseguir fazer isso?**

**Raísa:** Eu tento ser romântica o máximo possível, eu geralmente não sou boa em romance, mais eu tento. Continuarei tentando. Muita água para rolar nessa fic. Bjs

**Karol:** Muito obrigada, espero ver suas reviews sempre aqui. Bjs

**Ana Alice Matos:** Acertou! Eu queria testar o quanto vocês são curiosas, huahuaua eu sou d+ nossa, sou mto curiosa mesmo. Me futrico em tudo de tanta curiosidade. Bjs

**Ana Marinho:** Ok, calma eu vou continuar... Só manera na altura da risada aí kkkkkk. Beijos

**Nat Furlan:** Huhuahua eu estarei no lugar da Bella, não você, na verdade eu gostaria era bem ta no lugar da Esme kkkkkkk. Beijos

**Agome Chan:** Por mim tu pode dormir com o Edward, não sonhando em se enfiar na cama de Carlisle eu fico satisfeita. Kkkkk estamos entendidas? E quanto a isso, menina eu também espero que seja antes dos 30, um desses tem 9 anos para aparecer pra mim, se não eu vou ter um treco! Beijos

**MrSouza Cullen:** Esse final de semana, pode ser interessante... E a Bella dormiu bem né. Inveja master dela, beijos.

**Elen C:** Sofá, o sofá logo virá... e esse sofá posso adiantar, vai ter história para contar!

**Tati:** Amadaaaa O Jazz já foi mencionado, olha eu dando colher de chá, o menino da foto que a Bella enfia a cara do amigo no bolo é ele. O Jasper não é nada mais que um figurante, nesta historia. Não que eu não goste dele, gosto mto dele. Mais resolvi fazer uma coisa com ele. Não se preocupe não é maldade! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Beijos

**Agatha:** Eu quero o meu Edward, o Edward dá tia Steph e muitos Edward's das fanfics, todos são maravilhosos, encantadores com um charme. Dá até raiva... enfim! Bjs

**Luna Stew:** Vou att a fanfic, conforme vou escrevendo, às vezes pode demorar, às vezes não... eu sinceramente odeio deixar vocês esperando. Nem sempre tenho escolha. Bjs

**Zatari:** Calma, respira, e aí? Sua curiosidade foi morta agora? Espero que tenha gostado.

**Luana Cullen:** Que bom que gosta, fico muito feliz em saber que muitos gostam da minha fic, se não você por vcs leitores ela não estaria em continuidade. Não sei, ando mto egoísta acho que não vou mandar o Edward para tua casa não.... vou ficar com os dois! Brincadeira... bjs

**Ana Krol:** Eu ri d+ também, porque Emmett sem aprontar não é Emmett! Vc errou, não foi no sofá, e você acha que ela iria trocar tudo aquilo, claro que não a Bella não é tão burra, só um pouco lerda e muito confusa...

**Glau:** Mto obrigada viu pela cooperação huahauauhauhua (segredaço nosso)

**MENINAS MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES! E É BARATINHO...**

**ENTÃO DEIXE A SUA E VEJA O MILAGRE DE UM NOVO CAPITULO.**

**REVIEWS!**


	10. Intenções

_Olá meus amores! Mais um capitulo e nesse eu vou sugerir uma trilha sonora._

**Cássia Eller: Com você meu mundo ficaria Completo (**www*youtube*com / watch?v=roD4n1gGAIk)

_Eu estava ouvindo essa música essa semana, e lembrei do Edward. Ai pensei em coloca-la como sugestão para este capitulo. _

* * *

Amanheceu rápido, muito rápido para o meu gosto. A única coisa que me fez feliz ao ver onde estava e depois de olhar a janela e perceber que a gostosa não morava mais lá. E sim a velha carcumida daquela música A Velha a Fiar. Era Bella em meus braços, apertei-a contra meus braços sabendo que teríamos que levantar logo para o café. Minha mãe gosta de toda a familia reunida sempre que possível e não nos daria um desconto. Bella se espreguiço me dando bom dia abafado pelo meu peito. Retribui dando um bom dia e um beijo em sua cabeça.

- Credo Edward! – ela levantou num pulo que até me assuntei o que foi que eu fiz? – nossa não dá pra discutir a relação com você depois do sexo. – como? – você dorme igual uma pedra. Serio em 1 segundo você dormiu. – começou a rir. – você ronca sabia? Nossa e alto. Eu vou ficar aqui e tirar as 2 horas que eu levei para dormi, graças aos seus roncos.

- Eu não ronco! – isso é uma calunia.

- Como pode saber? Você estava dormindo. – se virou de lado e fechou os olhos.

- Eu ronco, bom saber disso. – me levantei, indo para o lado dela na cama. A peguei no colo. E ela parecia uma pedra nem se mexia. – e você dorme feito uma pedra, mais eu vou te acordar delicadamente. Como minha mãe fazia.

Cheguei ao meu banheiro e abri silenciosamente o chuveiro. Era obvio que Bella estava fingindo. Mesmo assim eu tinha que acordar ao modo "Dona Esme manda seus filhos para aula!" entrei com Bella no chuveiro e ela começou a gritar. E me xingar. O que era mais divertido ainda

- Ué estou te acordando como minha mãe fazia comigo. Bons tempos!

- Nossa isso é maldade, a água ta meio fria aumenta a temperatura? – fez beicinho. Se ela soubesse o efeito que isso tem em mim. E fosse ambiciosa já estaria com todo meu dinheiro na mão.

- Eu aumento. Mais primeiro me diz. Eu ronco mesmo? – porque se sim eu teria que buscar um tratamento. Isso pode fazer mal.

- Ronca, e alto. – percebi em seus olhos a mentira. – brincadeira. Você não ronca, mais dorme feito uma pedra. Acabei com você não foi?

- Se eu ronco Bella, você tem sérios problemas com a sua boca.- a olhei nos olhos, e fiz a melhor cara seria que eu podia. – você precisa aprender a fechar essa boca e respirar pelo nariz. – ela ficou chocada. – sério você já reparou os seus dentes esses dois são grandinhos, eu entendo como médico. Mais fecha essa maldita boca! – comecei a rir descontroladamente caindo no Box. – eu to brincando. – falava enquanto tentava me levantar. Bella desceu ao meu ao meu nível.

- Não tem graça! – tem graça sim. – eu não to achando graça. – começou a rir. – para de rir! – depois de alguns minutos paramos de rir e ela me olhos

- Eu... – ela começou a falar e meu coração se acelerou drasticamente. Parecia uma menina. Ela hesitou, talvez pensando e soltou. – te adoro sabia.

Decepção, agora eu sei o que queria dizer essa palavra.

- Eu também. – respondi, sorrindo falsamente. Quando na verdade queria dizer que a amava. – também te adoro. Mais vamos logo antes que minha mãe venha nos buscar. E não será uma cena bonita.

Terminamos o banho e agora vestidos, e devidamente apresentáveis descemos para o café da manha com a minha familia. Bella foi paparicada pela minha mãe. Que tentava a agradar de todas as maneiras. Parecia que ela queria que Bella se sentisse sua filha para não me deixar tão cedo. Poxa eu esperava mais confiança da Dona Esme em mim. Pelo visto to mais sujo que pau de galinheiro. O café foi tranqüilo, tirando as piadinhas do meu pai, do tipo "A noite foi boa em filho" é por essas coisas que eu sei que Emmett não é adotado, só puxou o lado comediante do meu pai. E levou ao nível 300 da coisa.

Quando terminamos Bella se ofereceu para lavar a louça junto com a minha mãe. Dava para ouvir os risinhos das duas ecoando pela casa. Minha mãe com certeza estava acabando comigo. Deixei as duas se divertindo as minhas custas e fui passear pela casa que há tanto tempo não via. Era estranho estar ali novamente, tanto quanto reconfortante. Porque acontecesse o que tinha que acontecer eu sempre teria minha casa. Meus pais e meus irmãos quando cheguei na estufa encontrei meu pais em um momento romântico. Fiquei de longe observando sendo surpreendido por Bella.

- Que feio! Espionando Edward Cullen?

- Estou, sempre fiz isso. – virei para ela que estava do meu lado olhando a cena romântica dos meus pais. – eu acho o máximo. O quanto eles ainda se amam.

- Eles são um casal muito bonito. E muito feliz. Gostaria que meus pais fossem assim, apesar de hoje serem felizes com seus respectivos parceiros. Gosto assim, mesmo querendo uma familia unida. Seu pai não exerce mais a profissão?

- Na verdade, ele ainda a exerce sim. Só que aqui em Forks ele só vai para outras cidades quando são cirurgias de emergência, e extrema delicadeza. Eu me orgulho muito do meu pai. Ele nunca nos deixou faltar nada. Ele sempre esteve ao nosso lado, independente da profissão. – continua a olhar para meus pais. E senti Bella segurar meu braço. Olhei para ela e continuei. – eu quero ter uma familia como a do meu pai. Quero ser como ele, não só no nome. Vem quero te mostrar outra coisa.

A puxei e subi correndo a escada que dava para um deck. Dele dava para ver toda Forks, a cidade era um ovo mesmo então dava para imaginar.

- Meu pai construiu para minha mãe. Sempre que meu pai viajava, ela ficava aqui o esperando. E é assim até hoje. – olhei novamente para ela que apreciava a vista da cidade e a floresta. – eu quero um dia ter uma esposa assim, quero construir coisas para ela. – eu queria era pedir ela em casamento ali mesmo. Mais Bella só me escutava e não me dava bola. Que eu estava quase desistindo. - quero ter filhos e ter uma familia feliz, já imaginou uma mini Bella ou um mini Edward. O que você acha? – dei meu sorriso torto e abracei-a. – então o que acha?

- Eu acho bom. – me abraçou mais forte subindo a mão pelo meu peito.

Agarrei os dois lados do seu rosto e a beijei com todo o amor que eu podia mostrar a ela. Espero que tenha sido o suficiente e que mesmo minhas insinuações tivessem deixado claro onde eu queria chegar. Com essa relação, com ela e que se ela não quisesse que me desse o fora agora. Para que eu pudesse correr atrás dela que nem um cachorrinho. Porque somente uma grande decepção me faria desistir dela na altura desse campeonato.

- Hurum... – uma tossida. Que só poderia ser de... Sir Carlisle Cullen atrapalhando! – Sua mãe quer falar com você Edward. Ela está lá embaixo.

- Obrigada Pai, você sempre chega nos melhores momentos. – Bella estava vermelha e abafou o riso com uma tossida.

- Ah claro meu filho. Como se vocês estivessem transando aqui em cima. Me poupe Edward e vá logo ver o que sua mãe quer. Eu vou levar Bella comigo. Para comprar o que sua mãe me pediu, enquanto você conversa com ela.

- Não dê bola para esse velho. – me soltei relutante de Bella para atender minha mãe. Dei um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e fui em direção ao meu pai que me deu um tapinha no ombro. – Ah, pai por favor não dê em cima da minha namorada. O senhor já tem Esme e todas as enfermeiras de Forks. Deixe essa para mim ok?

- Claro meu filho. Não vou roubá-la, apesar de ter certeza que ela estaria muito melhor comigo. Do que com o idiota do meu filho. Não estou certo Srta.

- Ah claro, certíssimo! – Bella ria junto com meu pai.

- Eu ouvi isso. – desci as escadas rindo.

Pude ouvir os dois rindo saindo de casa e entrando no carro. Só espero que meu pai também não fique dando a minha ficha suja para Bella. E que cuide bem dela. Desci para ter a conversa do ano com minha mãe. Claro que ela tinha notado tudo, ela não era idiota, ela era minha mãe. E conhecia bem seu filho a ponto de saber que eu estava pateticamente apaixonado. Passei 2 horas conversando com ela. Rindo das loucuras dos meus irmãos e o que eles vêem aprontando nesse tempo que estive longe. Quando eu ouvi o carro do meu pai voltando fui correndo para recebê-la e vendo a cara de Bella e do meu pai eu sabia que algo tinha acontecido. Eles trocaram um olhar cúmplice e eu sabia que ambos iriam me esconder algo. Algo que eu iria descobrir.

- E então, o que compraram? – os dois se enroscaram na resposta.

- Bolo de chocolate – meu pai disse levantando o pacote e mostrando. Bella riu da cara que meu pai fez como se o bolo fosse saboroso.

- Sei chocolate. E desde quando você gosta de chocolate?

- Bella gosta, eu gosto, sua mãe gosta. E se você não gosta, o problema é seu. – meu pai ria, nunca tinha o visto assim. O que é agora ele trocara o filho preferido pela futura nora? – vamos Bella deixa esse ranzinza aí. – fiquei ali pensando o que estava acontecendo. Quando resolvi entrar e escutei a conversa dos três na cozinha.

- Esme, você não vai acreditar. Sabe aquele filho do Black, o Jacob. Ele deu em cima descaradamente da Bella. – eu não posso acreditar. Era isso que Bella não estava deixando meu pai me contar. Escondendo de mim. - você tinha que ver praticamente se jogou em cima dela. Eu quase bato nele. Mas Bella não deixou. Se o Edward sonhar com isso. Ele morre! – eu não sonho eu já estou morrendo. – você se lembra o quanto ele sempre odiou o Jacob.

- Lembro, e acho bom você não contar Carlisle. Esse menino está muito mudado para o meu gosto. – isso mãe me joga na jaula mesmo. Na frente da Bella. Pow! - é capaz dele ir agora lá quebrar a cara dele. Assim como você queria fazer. Aliás! Carlisle Cullen que diabos você tem em querer tanto quebrar a cara de um dos Black – minha mãe ralhou com meu pai.

- Edward é tão violento assim. – Bella perguntou para minha mãe. Que a olhou com ternura e respondeu.

- Não ele é apenas ciumento. Como esse velho aqui. – deu um beijo no meu pai. – e onde está o Edward?

- Está lá fora, ele não gosta de chocolate.

- Quem disse que eu não gosto de chocolate. Eu adoro chocolate, não é mãe. - ela assentiu e eu me sentei do lado de Bella tirando a colher da mão dela e comendo bolo. – e do que vocês estavam falando. Mal de mim eu presumo.

- Claro que não, agora devolve minha colher, e xô de perto do meu bolo. – credo! Pior que TPM é uma mulher com chocolate.

- Meu filho tenho uma coisa para te contar. – aposto que meu pai não vai segurar a língua, ele como eu tinha raiva dos Blacks. Agora pelos mesmos motivos. – sabe aquele filho do Billy Black.

- Carlisle! – minha mãe advertiu.

- Não Esme, ele tem que saber. – adoro meu pai. – ele deu em cima descaradamente da Bella. Até faltou com respeito eu só não quebrei a cara dele... – minha mãe deu um tapa como Alice dava na nuca do Emmett quando ele fazia alguma coisa idiota, e tapou a boca do meu pai.

- Carlisle sua velha fofoqueira para!- minha mãe ralhou. – não foi nada meu filho é só brincadeira do seu pai. – eu sabia que Bella não iria mentir para mim. Então virei para ela e perguntei de uma vez.

- Isso é verdade. – Bella olhou para meu pai como se pedisse ajuda. – isso é ou não verdade? – olhou agora para minha mãe. – eu tenho todo o final de semana e a semana também para você me contar. É verdade ou não?

- É mais.. seu pai deu um jeito nele. – olhei para o meu pai que negou. – ele apenas estava me atendendo.

- Eu vou lá agora, ver como ele vai me atender. – comecei a levantar da mesa. Enquanto Bella pulou no meu braço e me segurou.

- Não, você não vai. E olha seu pai já deu um jeito nele. E não foi nada, juro.

- Não deixa ela mandar em você, meu filho. Uma vez que você deixe, ela vai mandar em você pelo resto da sua vida. – meu pai é o melhor. – veja aqui o exemplo sua mãe manda em mim o tempo todo. – escutei a tapa que minha mãe desceu na nuca do meu pai e soltei meu braço do aperto de Bella.

- Ela já manda em mim pai. Em outros lugares é claro. – subi correndo as escadas para pegar meus documentos. Ouvindo meu pai gritar.

- Esse é meu garoto.

- Carlisle Cullen - minha mãe ralhava. – ta vendo o que você arranjou.

Bella veio atrás e quando eu estava para sair me virei trombando nela. Com um sorriso sedutor.

- Você não vai atrás do menino. Você vai ficar aqui comigo, nada de ir fazer barraco com ele, ele não fez nada. – me empurrava em direção ao sofá. - É exagero do seu pai, eu juro. – deitei quando senti o braço do sofá em minhas pernas. Trazendo Bella junto. – ele só estava me atendendo. – me beijou tirando as chaves do carro. Da minha mão e escondendo.

- Eu não acredito Edward. Eu esperava mais meu filho, meu orgulho. Você caiu no golpe do beijinho. Francamente que decepção.

É cai no golpe mais sujo feminino, Bella não me entregou as chaves em nenhum momento e a minha mãe aliada dela, roubou as chaves do meu pai, me restava esperar Alice ou Emmett chegarem para pegar um dos carros. Mesmo assim Bella jamais me deixaria chegar perto do energúmeno, passei a noite inteira emburrado. Eu realmente queria dar um bela lição no cachorro do Black primeiro porque quando nos mudamos para Forks. O pai dele Billy deu em cima da minha mãe descaradamente. Até mandava flores, e segundo porque agora ele tinha mexido com a minha garota. E isso não poderia ficar assim. Nem que para isso tivesse que ir embora e voltar depois sem ela para quebrar a cara do idiota.

* * *

_E aí meninas o que acharam deste capitulo? Eu achei um Edward bem atrapalhado... _

**Tatai Cullen:** É os dois juntos não valem nada, já leu minhas outras fanfics? Tenho uma também que os dois são super safados, a Bella + ainda. A Palestra é o capitulo que eu mais amo até agora. Beijos

**PooshMarie:** Hot? Você ainda não viu nada... bjs

**AgomeChan:** Aguarde o sofá será testado, tanta coisa um sofá vê para contar O.o bjs

**Karol:** Muito obrigada, fico feliz que esteja gostando. E quanto ao Edward contar não sei, quem sabe... bjs

**Cacau:** Te amo GREG!

**Lakina & Mandiz:** Leia mesmo, principalmente as one-shots. Sempre é comédia... A Bella é uma mulher bem diferente, pra ela tudo que ela está sentindo é novo.

**Luana Cullen:** Muito obrigada, eu tento fazer o melhor nos lemons, não tem segredo... É só respirar fundo pensar e escrever. bjs

**Ana Alice:** Ela está caidinha, não sei se o Edward conseguiu mostrar isso, mas ele não desiste nunca! Se prepare para amar o Edward + ainda. Bjs

**MrSouza:** Vc acertou na mosca toda a questão da falta de prazer da Bella, não só pela pessoa claro... É acho que todos os homens deveriam fazer isso ser como Edward /pareidereclamar beijos

**Ana Krol:** Bella's safadas são a minha especialidade, pq a timidez não é? Se entrega! Bjs

**Zatari:** Uau 2 vezes? Vejo que realmente gostou hein, fico feliz por isso... bjs

**Elen C:** Edward e a vizinha museu é ótimo!E vai continuar querendo esse Edward, sinto mto já o peguei pra mim pq até eu confesso, quando releio para postar p/ vcs eu ficou doidinha por ele. Bjs

**Lola Prongs:** A Bella tímida foi embora para dar lugar a uma nova Bella rsrsrs bjs

**Raisa:** Huhuahuahu que bom, + sexy que isso, só Edward pelado na minha cama. Bjs

**Tati:** De nada querida, eu mesma recomendo suas fics, E não se esqueça do meu pedido hein. Beijos

**Natfurlan:** Como leitora tb eu digo. Fui mto perva antes de começar a escrever, era pior que vocês aí um belo dia me bateu a vontade e escrevi a primeira short agora veio essa... e quem sabe venha a terceira quando terminar essa. Ainda não sei... bjs

**MUITO OBRIGADA!**

* * *

**NÃO PRECISO DIZER NÉ O QUE EU TO QUERENDO... :)  
**

**REVIEWS!!!!**


	11. Bônus: Jacob & Bella Malandra

_É praticamente um bônus para vocês, este capitulo é bem curtinho, só para não deixar desatualizado..._

* * *

Resolvi que no domingo iria mostrar o resto do ovo que era Forks, sinceramente só tinha floresta à cidade mesmo, não tinha nada. Bem eu mostrei a ela a escola, o único restaurante e o único hotel. Sim isso era a cidade. Infelizmente existia uma confeitaria e nessa confeitaria existia o atendente que eu odiava. Ficamos sentados ali entre o restaurante e o hotel de frente para a bendita confeitaria. Conversando nos beijando. Quando Bella percebia para onde estava olhando logo mudava de assunto. Até o pedido mais absurdo.

- Quero sorvete!

- Nesse frio? Você só pode estar louca... – de onde surgiu essa agora. – tudo bem, vou buscar. – não tive escolha mesmo.

Fui buscar o bendito sorvete, para isso tive que ir ao hotel. Não iria dar o gosto de entrar na confeitaria e ir ter que ver a cara dele. Quando voltei com o sorvete Bella estava sentada no mesmo lugar. Porem Jacob Black estava junto e passando a mão nela?

- Sai, eu tenho namorado. – ouvi Bella falar.

- Que isso gatinha, o velho Cullen é o seu namorado? – Velho é aquele seu pai. – vem aqui que eu vou te mostrar que a juventude é bem melhor. – puxou Bella para seu colo.

Me aproximei ficando de frente para os dois. Bella parou de bater e olhou para mim com uma expressão "Você não queria bater nele? O que está esperando"

- Vem cá Black, você costuma agarrar a mulherada, para ter o que quer?

Ele soltou Bella, e então eu abaixei o punho na cara dele. Fazendo o rolar no banco pulei o banco puxando-o pela gola da camisa esfrangalhada dele e dei outro soco, ele acertou um golpe em meu rosto. E eu dei mais 2 socos na cara dele. Eu me levantei e fui indo na direção de Bella, quando o cachorro pulou no meu pescoço caímos na grama. E saímos rolando até que estávamos um com a mão no pescoço do outro. Larguei seu pescoço para deferir mais socos naquela cara desmilingüida dele. A confusão chamou atenção e alguém chamou a policia. Eu continuava batendo nele, até que alguém nos separou Black com o nariz jorrando sangue e eu apenas com um corte na boca. E Bella em cima do Banco. Que diabos ela tava fazendo em cima do banco?

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Alguém pode me explicar ou levarei os 2 para a prisão agora.

- Prisão em Forks? Nossa a cidade ta crescendo, estão derrubando as florestas?

- Muito engraçadinho menino. – o policial parecia irritado. – agora alguém pode me explicar o que estava acontecendo aqui.

- Eu explico. – Bella pulava no banco – e quero fazer uma denuncia de assedio sexual, contra aquele cabeludo ali ó. – por um momento achei que Alice Cullen tava incorporada na minha namorada. Ops! Futura namorada. – ele me agarrou e aquele ali. Estava me defendendo.

- Você confirma o que a moça está dizendo? – o policial perguntou para mim, assenti.

- E você Jacob, que decepção. Eu pensei que você fosse decente, infelizmente terei que te levar para o distrito. E a mocinha vai junto já que quer abrir a denuncia. Vamos.

- Eu não posso ir depois. – fez beicinho para o policial. Meu beicinho. - eu não vou fugir. Quero esse sem vergonha atrás das grades, para aprender a não tentar agarrar mocinhas inocentes. – tive que respirar várias vezes para não rir.

- Sim Srta. aguardo na delegacia. – e se retirou levando a bonequinha de macumba junto.

- Inocente? – perguntei. – e que coisa é essa de fazer beicinhos para o policial?

- Salvei sua pele de ter a ficha suja e é assim que você me agradece. Preciso contar isso para o seu pai, ele vai ficar tão orgulhoso da sua surra. – começou a rir

Tá ai uma coisa que eu jamais imaginei de Bella Swan, o jeitinho malandra de ser. Meu pai ficará tão feliz que finalmente um dos Black se deu mal que posso jurar que o velho vai infartar, de felicidade. Se ele já amava Bella, agora então...

* * *

**Foi curtinho, mas não se preocupem, logo vem + uma posição do Kama Sutra... Sabem pelas minhas contas estamos quase no final hein.... muitas novidades vem por aí... **

**ANAL :** Ta aí o que você queria foi menos trágico do que costumo fazer, e o alvo da vez é o Jasper. Mas não vai acontecer nenhuma briga séria entre eles, Jasper & Edward. Bjs

**Ana Alice:** Eu sabia que alguém ia surtar, até o Edward sentiu a decepção. Calma o final feliz vai vir... adorei seu surto com o Edward rsrsrs ai meu deus! Bjs

**Tatai Cullen:** Cansei do Jacob não curto ele, mas comigo o castigo ele já teve... quem sabe na próxima. A Bella é bem esperta, recomendo à tática. Bjs

**Ana Krol:** É quem sabe a Bella não mude nesses dias... bjs

**Ágatha Romanovv:** Fico feliz que tenha rendido e espero que renda mais ainda... que você se divirta muitoooooo ainda. Beijos

**Zatari:** Esse Black é realmente um safado. Eu não gosto dele, fico feliz que você goste da fic. Bjs

**Laris Star:** Espero que venha sempre e obrigada por add a fic aos favoritos.

**Sweet Lolipop:** Fala sério né, esse truque é o melhor! Bjs

**Natfurlan:** O Golpe do Beijo é o que há, todo mundo usa e a maioria da certo...bjs

**PooshMarie:** É temos muita coisa, eu já dei varias dicas nos capítulos anteriores. Beijos

**Prii:** Muito obrigada, esse Edward é o homem que eu pedi a Deus. Quando eu achar serei a mulher + feliz do mundo. Bjs

**Loli:** Bate aqui na mão da tia, também não gosto do Jacob não, quando ele aparece é só para apanhar kkkkkkkkkkk bjs

**Tati:** É o site estava com problemas esses dias né, eu levei uns 3 dias para ver todas as reviews rsrsrs, e olha muito obrigada viu pelo email :) tentarei fazer o meu melhor viu. Bjs

**MrSouza:** Você também vai amar Charlie & Sue, não pretendo por Renne nesta fic (olha eu e os meus spoilers) Sim o Edward tem suas chances e não as usa, mas eu tenho que falar. Para os dois é difícil por ser a primeira vez que ambos estão realmente sentindo o verdadeiro amor. Podem ser maníacos, safados, mas o que realmente sentem um pelo outro é muito forte e não conseguem se expressar. Por medo. Beijos

**Raísa:** É o Edward atrapalhado e ao mesmo tempo totalmente fofo! Beijos

**MUITO OBRIGADA!**

**

* * *

  
**

**TÁ VENDO ESTE BOTÃOZINHO VERDE AÍ, CLICA NELE E ME DEIXE UMA REVIEW! :p**


	12. Vento em Popa

** CAPITULO ATUALIZADO**

**COM RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

  
**

Passar o final de semana em Forks me garantiu bons pontos na minha jornada, para conquistá-la. Pelo menos assim eu gostaria de acreditar. Era tudo muito difícil, meu peito inchou quando ela começou a dizer que supostamente eu esperava que fosse um "Eu te Amo" quando na verdade não passava de um "Eu te adoro" claro que senti uma pontada de decepção. Mais logo depois eu percebi que um "eu te adoro" é melhor do que nada. Nunca fui um homem de sentimentos. Eu não sabia como dizer a ela que queria algo sério com ela. E que de preferência fosse para sempre. Espero ter deixado isso bem claro com o meu fiasco em Forks. Eu não sei me expressar, mais por ela eu irei aprender. Estávamos muito quietos no caminho de volta, ela com seus pensamentos e eu com os meus. Os meus voltados a ela. E ela? Estariam os dela voltados a mim.

- Um milhão de dólares por seus pensamentos. – ela virou sorrindo.

- Verdade? Então pode fazer o cheque! – sorriu mais ainda. – eu estava pensando em como me diverti esse final de semana. Muito obrigada Edward.

- Não por isso. – peguei sua mão e beijei com carinho. Recebendo um sorriso doce em resposta. – sempre que quiser. A familia Cullen permanece no mesmo lugar. Eles te adoraram meu pai já estuda me expulsar da familia e te por no meu lugar. Vem cá o que você disse para ele?

- Seu pai é um grande homem. E muito engraçado também. – disse gargalhando. Senti que havia perdido alguma piada. – adorei cada momento desse final de semana. Cada segundo.

- É meu pai é minha maior referencia. – me gabei um pouco. Levando um olhar de Bella como se dissesse "Pobre de você" – que foi?

- Nada... nada mesmo. Estou apenas admirando.

Relutei um pouco, não. Relutei muito em deixá-la em sua casa. Quando ela foi se despedir estava um pouco triste e tensa como se estivesse fugindo de alguma coisa.

- O que foi, ficou estranha de repente?

- É... essa semana não vamos nos ver Edward. Tenho que viajar. E não vou ter nenhum tipo de tempo, nem mesmo para te ligar. Então...

- Então? – estava quase me convidando para ir junto. Mais minha agenda não batia com a dela.

- Até quando eu voltar. – ela se inclinou para me dar um beijo. NO ROSTO!

- Espera, como assim, até quando você voltar. E nós – eu estava me desesperando. Agora eu sabia o que minhas amantes sentiam quando eu era um cachorro e as deixavam de lado. – e você vai sozinha? Para onde você vai?

- Eu vou com um médico amigo meu. – um médico? E detalhe, não sou eu. E pior é homem. Porque veja bem, ela pronunciou todas as letras. M –É –D –I – C- O. Não médica ou enfermeira.- ele foi requisitado pela revista para fazer uma pesquisa e eu vou junto como assistente. Serão 3 semanas.

- E outra pessoa não poderia ir. Tinha que ser você? – eu estava pirando e ela me olhando como se eu fosse maluco. Achei que eu tinha sido claro o suficiente em Forks.

- Não Edward é meu trabalho.

- Tudo bem, boa viagem. Te vejo em 3 semanas. – beijei na trave. E fui indo em direção ao carro novamente. – Se cuida.

Só escutei ela chamar, mais eu não estava mais a fim de conversa. Estava chateado, com ciúmes e eu sei lá mais o que eu tinha. Em 30 minutos recebi 3 ligações seguidas dela no meu celular. Eu sei que não deveria me comportar feito uma criança e atender, mais o que eu posso fazer se eu estava com raiva. Poxa 3 semanas! E claro meu ego estava arruinado, uma revista feminina + médico só poderia ser uma especialidade. Ginecologia, e porque a revista não me convidou. E tinha que ser outro e quem seria ele.

Terça

Talvez fosse hoje o dia que ela embarcaria para sei lá aonde ela iria. Eu tentei ligar e nada. Droga deveria ter atendido. Nas 10 ligações que ela me fez aquele dia. Agora ficaria sem ela. E me comportei feito um idiota. Os pontos que consegui em Forks foram todos por água abaixo

Sexta

Meu celular tocava, vibrava na mesa e eu não podia atender. Maldita paciente daquele horário. Era uma safada que estava só querendo se divertir. Eu a olhei sorrindo pedindo desculpas. Correndo a mão para atender quando o ultimo toque aconteceu e eu perdi a ligação com a louca da mulher falando.

Resolvi encher a minha agenda, marcando horários até fora do comum para que em nenhum momento pensasse em Bella e o tal médico. Seja onde quer que eles estejam. A mulher não parava de tirar duvidas, pior eram coisas até que uma criança hoje em dia já devem saber. Pedi para minha assistente segurar a outra paciente. Já nem saia da sala deixava todas as fichas com ela e ela as encaminhava junto com a paciente. Praticamente minha clinica virou hospital público. Tamanha a falta que Bella estava fazendo eu também decaí no serviço. Um número estranho no visor resolvi rediscar para o numero. Atenderam no terceiro toque.

- Ilá Alá!

- Alô?

- Ialá lha iálá

Que língua era essa, resolvi desligar deve ser algum engraçadinho sem ter o que fazer passando trote. 2 segundos depois apareceu o sinal que eu tinha uma mensagem de voz. Não nego que tive a esperança de ser ela no exato momento. Me sentei com as duas mãos no celular antes de ouvir o recado.

"Oi bebe chorão. Não foi se despedir. Não atendeu minhas ligações, e nem se preocupou em me ligar, tudo bem que você não iria conseguir aqui no Oriente Médio – o que mandaram minha mulher para a terra do **ARMANDINHO. - é um inferno para conseguir uma linha telefônica ou um sinalzinho por melhor que seja o celular. Estou quase voltando. Só mais duas semanas. Espero estar viva até lá. Não tente me ligar porque aqui cada bomba leva um telefone. Estou com saudades, apesar de você não ter ido nem se despedir. Poxa Edward o que custava me atender. – a ligação começou a falhar. São só 3 semanas... estou chateada ainda, eu te – a ligação falhou de vez. "

Entrei em desespero e redisquei para o numero que estava na memória outra vez aquele talibã me atendeu. Alguém entende inglês nesse lugar? Nada o Jay Ho do Oriente Médio não me entendia e nem eu a ele. Desisti pensando em como Bella estava se virando. Desse jeito até fome deve estar passando com esse idioma dos Ialá Iála! Graças a Deus menos uma preocupação os homens de onde ela está são FEIOS! Só teria que me preocupar com o tal médico, será que era velho. Feio e barrigudo? Eu espero que sim e que não tenha dado em cima dela.

**Terça – 1 semana **

Mesmo que a mensagem tenha me deixado feliz, eu ainda estava preocupado com o que poderia acontecer a ela. Só me sentiria feliz quando ela estivesse aqui de novo e daria um jeito para ela nunca mais viajar para tão longe. Continuava com a minha rotina diária de consultas com horários estranhos. Era da casa para o trabalho do trabalho para casa, nem mesmo o livro eu peguei. Me traria lembranças e isso não era bom.

**Quinta feira – segunda semana. **

Eu já estava subindo pelas paredes de saudade, até para minha mãe eu liguei para choramingar. Hoje não iria ter tempo para nada a agenda cheia até o final da semana. Exames e mais exames, grávidas e mais grávidas. Crianças me chamando porque decidiram vir ao mundo mais cedo do que esperado. Ontem mesmo um casal de gêmeos abusados resolveram nascer as 3 da manhã. Eu poderia me vingar e meter a minha mão na bunda deles. Mais a carinha de joelho deles era tão fofa. Eu imaginei meus filhos com ela, se é que um dia isso iria ocorrer. Porém eu dei apenas um leve tapinha. Para o choro acontecer em cada um, e fiz meu trabalho. Conversei com o pai, o tranqüilizei e voltei para meu apartamento.

O dia estava péssimo, meu humor cada vez pior e quando chegou à vez da trigésima paciente do dia. Eu estava preparado para cancelar o resto e ir para algum bar. Eu sei pareço aqueles garotos chatos. Só falta dar uma de louco e ir chorar horrores numa praia em Beverly Hills mais era bem longe...

E o que eu posso fazer se eu realmente me tornei um bebê chorão, como Bella mesmo disse. Eu sou um idiota! Eu só queria que ela estivesse aqui e me abraçasse. Ouvi a porta abrir.

- Ana por favor, preciso de 15 minutos de descanso. Peça para esperarem.

- Em 15 minutos dá para fazer quantas posições?

Não podia acreditar. Miragem. Deus existe. Alá existe amém! Iálá Iálá. Fiquei ali sentado olhando enquanto ela vinha com um sorriso no rosto e empurrou um pouco minha cadeira para se sentar no meu colo. Eu mal acreditava, tamanha era a felicidade.

- Tudo bem, bebê chorão?

Puxei sua nuca beijando furiosamente deslizando minhas mãos pelo corpo que eu sentia saudade de ter perto. Eu já não me importava em quase ficar careca com os puxões de cabelo que ela me dava. Era tão bom sentir tudo isso novamente, quando precisamos nos afastar para respirar. Bella enfiou a mão por dentro do meu jaleco.

- Você fica muito mais sexy de médico. – pode imaginar onde meu ego foi com isso?

- Eu sei, é por isso que você não resisti.

- Onde está o livro? – e isso é hora de pensar em livro. Fiz minha cara de interrogação. – o Kama Sutra Edward.

- Ah claro, meu corpinho é a única coisa que importa, que você quer usar. Você é uma devoradora de homens. Viaja, me larga aqui... – ela me cortou.

- Vai chorar ou vai me comer? – Nossa, onde está a Bella que eu conhecia.

- Que seja!

Levantei a colocando-a sentada na minha mesa enquanto me sentava novamente e retirava o livro da minha gaveta. Folheando apressadamente a procura de uma posição que pudesse ser feita ali. Quando achei passei o livro para ela. Mencionei que ela estava de saia? Não? Pois sim, Isabella Swan. Sentada de pernas abertas na minha mesa. Enquanto ela olhava o livro e tentava entender a posição eu fui retirando suas sandálias e passando minhas mãos por suas pernas.

- Vento em popa, levante suas pernas... – eu assentia cada palavra dela. – para cima como um mastro, dando espaço para que ele se ajoelhe. Edward como você vai se ajoelhar aqui.

- A minha mesa é grande. – já estava puxando sua calcinha. Então ela soltou o livro quando reparou a minha rapidez e que ela estava quase nua. – trancou a porta quando entrou? – ela assentiu. - promete que vai gemer baixinho? Aposto que minha sala de espera esta lotada. E se você não se controlar, eu terei que amordaçar você. – ela assentiu novamente trabalhando no botão de minha calça. Enquanto eu levantava seu vestido. – entendeu a posição?

- Entendi agora vamos logo com isso, sem preliminares. Essas podemos deixar para depois. – é claro que depois teria mais. – agora o que eu preciso é você dentro de mim. Agora.

Olhei para minha mesa, e ali não seria confortável a saudade era tanta que nem mesmo ela calculou ou eu. Então eu me lembrei do sofá, dessa vez não teria jeito seria no sofá.

- Vem cá. – puxei Bella bruscamente da mesa. Ela deu um gritinho. – você prometeu que ficaria quietinha, que vai gemer baixo. – ela olhou com uma cara estranha. Depois um brilho passou pelos seus olhos. – vamos aqui será melhor joguei no sofá e ela me olhou com uma cara irritada. Enquanto eu terminava de tirar minha calça e meu jaleco.

Subi novamente seu vestido enquanto ela deitava de ladinho sorri para ela. Ajoelhando-me ao encontro de seu sexo. Meu membro já em ponto de bala e Bella para ajudar usou sua mão de fada como só ela sabe usar. Retirei sua mão e voei com as minhas para seus seios. Bella gemeu alto, alto demais.

- Bella. – adverti. – baixo!

Enquanto ela tentava se conter eu roçava meu membro nela. Puxei sua perna para meu ombro, agora estávamos na posição correta. Provocando e me divertindo, meu tempo teria que ser curto, teria que testar e aprovar uma posição do Kama Sutra em uma super rapidinha, nada que fosse me impedir de repeti-la depois. Posicionei-me novamente na entrada de Bella me colocando nela lentamente. Gememos juntos, e alto. Me reprovei e lancei a Bella um olhar significativo, e dela recebi um sorriso malicioso. Eu sabia que ela iria aprontar me mexi, indo mais profundamente em Bella fazendo um gemido sair mais alto, dei um tapa em sua bunda.

- Shiu! – repreendi talvez o tapa fizesse o efeito desejado. Como advertência, mais o pouco que eu a conhecia. Eu me dei bem mal. Bella gemeu mais alto ainda.

Não tive outra escolha rapidamente afroxei minha gravata retirei, levando até a boca de Bella, amarrando para que pudesse conter seus gemidos. Investi meu membro ouvindo sua respiração pesada. Investia cada vez mais rápido. Tínhamos que correr, fazendo curvas com meu quadril enquanto os gemidos de Bella eram abafados contra o tecido da minha gravata. Investia mais ainda nela. Meu membro roçava em toda a lateral de sua vagina, e explorava lugares antes nunca tocados. Gemia contidamente, mudava a perna de Bella de lugar para o outro e rebolando e fazendo como se ela fosse um veleiro e como o nome dessa posição queria chegar ao orgasmo de vento em popa de maneira favorável apesar da rapidez. Fazia curvas sentido às unhas de Bella se cravando em meu quadril. Me excitando ainda mais. Os gemidos abafados me traziam as mais variadas fantasias. Que homem nunca quis ser dominado ou dominar.

Avançava cada vez mais agora com força aproveitando cada segundo da nossa rapidinha. Indo para frente e para trás. Bella puxou sua perna enlaçando minha cintura agora usando sua mão e sua perna para me trazer mais profundamente dentro de sua vagina. Ver suas reações ao meu toque, me faziam ter que ter todo o autocontrole do mundo. Porque não a nada mais sexual do que as expressões na hora do sexo. Usei minhas mãos para acariciar sua bunda dando apertões e tapas, ela se remexia jogando sua cabeça para o encosto do sofá.

Quando Bella estava preparada começou a se remexer contra minha virilha, usando meus dedos comecei a massagear seu clitóris. Enquanto me chocava contra ela cada vez mais. Chegando ao orgasmo segundos antes dela continuava bombando para ter a sensação de meu membro sendo deliciosamente apertado por ela. Os gemidos abafados, com minha respiração e a dela pesadas e o suor no sofá de couro. Deixavam explícitos, o que acabara de ocorrer em minha sala.

Respirei fundo me retirando de Bella com um gemido de frustração. Retirei minha gravata de sua boca. Me debruçando sobre ela para beijá-la me levantando colocando minha roupa novamente enquanto ela se sentava com um sorriso nos lábios me virei para ir ao banheiro. Sem nenhuma palavra. Parecíamos até dois amantes. Dois desconhecidos, jogando água fria no rosto para me acalmar. E não voltar até aquele sofá e foder Bella até que ela não pudesse sair daqui sem ser numa maca direto para o hospital mais próximo. Me olhava no espelho quando Bella apareceu na porta do banheiro com um sorriso malicioso como os que ela me enviava antes de gemer alto.

- Porque você gemeu tão alto? – pergunta idiota, mais ela sabia onde estávamos. Ela se aproximou rapidamente se colocando ao meu lado. Virei-me para ela que agora me ajudava com a gravata.

- Para que todas as suas pacientes saibam. – apertou consideravelmente minha gravata. - Que eu sou a única paciente que fode com o Doutor. - e saiu rebolando, não antes de se virar e me olhar pelo espelho. E dizer:

- Olhe sua gaveta! – e foi embora.

Voltei para a minha sala abrindo as janelas, para disfarçar o cheiro de sexo. Que poderia ser sentido a quilômetros de distancia por um maníaco, pedindo para minha assistente mandar entrar minha próxima paciente. Quando ela se sentou em frente a minha mesa com o sorriso maior do que o estádio do maracanã eu já podia imaginar que toda a minha sala de espera estava mais excitada do que a mulher que tem fantasias sexuais com Richard Gere e seu piano.

Bella iria me pagar caro! Principalmente pela calcinha deixada em minha gaveta.

* * *

**Posição do Capitulo: Vento em Popa**

_Deitada de lado, levante a perna de cima como um mastro, dando espaço para que ele se ajoelhe e a penetre. Agora, fazendo manobras para a frente e para trás e curvas audaciosas, pense que ele é o timoneiro que vai levá-los ao nirvana._

nova*abril*com*br/images/edicoes/422/9-kama-sutra-vento-em-popa*gif (retire os *)

* * *

_Como algumas meninas comentaram estar fazendo algumas__** posições**__ da fic com seus respectivos parceiros eu achei um site para passar aqui para vocês. Pelo que eu olhei, tem algumas posições que foram usadas na fic e com ainda vão ser. Então eu recomendo dar uma olhada. Espero que ajude..._

_WWW*sexinfo101*com/sexualpositions*shtml?s= ( Retire os *)_

_

* * *

  
_

_Tudo parece estar bem? Não se enganem esses dois ainda vão se enrolar muito até o final feliz e a culpa será do Jasper! OPS! TO FALANDO ALTO..._

_E estamos cada vez + perto do final... essa é a sexta posição, temos + 4 : (_

**Ana Alice:** Que bom, eu estou tentando colocar o humor nessa fic, ta dando certo né, vamos ver até os próximos capitulos.

**Anal:** Sua descarada, safada! Só me aparece quando tem lemons nééé??? Beijos

**Bruna Watson:** Oie, seja Bem-vinda! Muito obrigada, beijos

**Alice Sophie:** Relaxa, ainda temos mais algumas coisas, e vai que a mente insana aqui resolva trabalhar a todo vapor? Teremos uma fic um pouco maior, torça aí... Beijos

**Agome Chan:** Boa idéia, se livrar das roupinhas do Edward, é sempre bom, maravilhosamente bom!

**Karol:** Que bom que curtiu, comigo o Jacob só se ferra!

**Lola Prongs:** A Bella com um jeitinho bem brasileiro de se livrar não é?

**MrSouza Cullen: **Ok, não fique triste! Eu acho que temos uns capítulos a mais nessa historia toda, quem sabe eu não faça um pouco mais... eu to vendo aqui e aí nos vamos vendo o que dá pra fazer com essa historia toda... E também o bom é que eu terminando uma eu posso pensar em outra não é mesmo? beijos

**Tatai Cullen:** E que sogrão não é ??? Adoro o Carlisle meu deus...

**Loli: **Que bom que gostou, Black só serve pra apanhar... Jacu Preto do inferno, não gosto dele... beijos

**Ana Krol:** Tudo tem um começo, um meio e um fim, e o dessa está chegando, bem ainda temos algumas coisas e quem sabe a mente insana não trabalha. Ai teremos ainda um pouco mais... nunca se sabe... + serão 10 posições estamos na sexta então faltam + 4 capitulos... tecnicamente. Beijos

**Natfurlan: **Carlisle infarta de felicidade, ele é o máximo... bjs

**Tati:** Que bom que gostou, fico feliz... ai eu não gosto do Jacob, spoiler só para você... JASPER VEM AÍ kkkkkkkkkkk só que não vai aparecer mto... beijos

**Glaucia:** Muito obrigada, espero que continue gostando!

_**MUITO OBRIGADA POR TODAS AS REVIEWS!**_

_

* * *

_

_**AGORA APERTEM O BOTÃO AÍ E ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM!!!**_

_**REVIEWS!!!!!! : )**_


	13. Gangorra Sexual

**Olá meninas, mais um capitulo... Quero fazer um pedido, já que estamos em reta final eu gostaria que todas que add a fic nos alertas e nos favoritos e aqueles que lêem também e não comentam. Que comentem as reviews anônimas estão abertas, alias todas as minhas fanfics as reviews anônimas são abertas. Espero comentários de todos... Vamos lá, quanto mais reviews + rápido vem os capítulos, estamos entrando em reta final da fic.**

**

* * *

  
**

Passar o dia trabalhando. E ainda ter que dar conta de uma mulher, com um fogo maior que o Canadá. Não é fácil, para homem nenhum, eu realmente estava exausto. Só conseguia pensar na minha cama. Bella não me tiraria de lá tão cedo pelas duas semanas de puro estresse e trabalho e também pelo que me fez passar hoje à tarde. Claro foi bom, porem eu trabalho feito um louco. Eu não sei por que mais às vezes acho que todas as mulheres de Seattle querem se consultar comigo. Meu numero de pacientes aumentaram consideravelmente e eu não sei se posso dar conta. Cheguei em casa fazendo toda a rotina de sempre. Eu realmente sentia falta de alguém a minha espera, não que eu tenha tido, mais sim porque ultimamente todas as minhas fantasias eram de como eu chegaria em casa e Bella estaria me esperando. Eu sei ridículo para quem a dois meses atrás só pensava em minha carreira e mais nada. Talvez eu devesse arranjar um gato, ou um cachorro, um gato seria bem melhor. Iria se virar melhor sozinho. Liguei a secretária para checar meus recados. Comecei a fazer isso mais, pelo menos nas ultimas 2 semanas todos os dias eu fazia.

"_Oi querido é a mamãe, Bella te ligou? Me ligue_"– minha mãe é a mulher mais curiosa do mundo.

"_Doutor Cullen, sua agenda de amanhã. Está remarcada para semana que vem. Até mais_."– Ana minha assistente, secretária e quase ouvinte das duas últimas semanas.

"_Você deveria ter visto as moças em sua sala de espera. Todas me olhando chocadas, com os rostos corados. Espero que não tenha sido atacado em sua sala_." – É eu vi, quase fui atacado por todas. Mais a vingança vem a jato Bella aguarde.

Retirei minhas roupas e fui para meu banho, não retornaria para Bella tão cedo. Amanha com meu dia de folga poderia me recuperar consideravelmente desses últimos dias de inferno. Refleti deixando a água quente cair pelo meu corpo. Pensando em tudo que vem acontecendo. Dormi como uma pedra acordando, mais tarde do que de costume. Sai de pijamas atrás do jornal do dia em minha porta quando olhei para a porta do vizinho. Eu vi brilhando uma das revistas a qual eu fiz um dos artigos. Lembrei do que Bella havia me dito sobre ter lido um deles, então olhei mais uma vez, tentando ler a matéria de capa. Só consegui ver um nome. Um nome em evidencia naquela capa, somente o desejo de pegar a revista. Que coisa feia Edward Cullen, roubando revistas alheias? Me repreendi sobre esse pensamento, mais ali estava escrito Jasper Whitlock. Um dos meus rivais na medicina digamos assim. E eu não poderia de deixar de ler quando li o nome da matéria.

**A Sexualidade no Oriente Médio, Doutor Jasper Whitlock conta como é a vida das mulheres nesse mundo diferente do nosso.**

Roubei mesmo a revista, meus vizinhos que me perdoem. Aliás, eles nunca iriam saber que fui eu, comecei a ler e olhar a capa com Jasper e seu sorriso colgate estampado na capa, fui para o índice a procura da pagina da matéria. Iria ler só para zombar de suas técnicas e seus métodos ultrapassados e que me fazem ter náuseas. É uma coisa infantil eu odiá-lo a ponto de considerá-lo um rival. Mais o ódio se intensificou assim que eu vi quem trabalhou na matéria. Meu ódio por Jasper não me deixou raciocinar primeiro no momento que peguei a revista por isso ao ler o nome de Bella na pagina fiquei mais furioso ainda. Ela passou 2 semanas, 15 dias ao lado desse verme.

Passei metade da manhã lendo as idéias ridículas e ultrapassadas de Jasper. Perdi um tempo enorme me estressando, cada vez mais louco com a fúria. Eu viraria um verdadeiro perseguidor a partir desse minuto. Eu precisava fazer com que Bella esquecesse o momentos que ela viveu com esse energúmeno. Passei a imaginar os dois se divertindo enquanto eu sofria com a falta dela, como eu posso ser tão burro. Ela está fazendo comigo o mesmo que eu fiz com todas as minhas amantes, agora eu sei exatamente como todas se sentiam. Porem eu sou homem, e isso não vai ficar assim. Não mesmo!

Tomei um banho apressado, peguei uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca e uma jaqueta de couro. Meus óculos escuros e fui para a editora da revista onde Bella trabalha, eu precisava ficar de olho, lá no fundo algo dizia que ela me enganava que ela estava comigo e com Jasper. Fiquei dentro do meu Aston, chamativo para uma espionagem. Mais o Volvo eu não poderia usar Bella o conhecia ia dar na cara. Após uma hora esperando a vi saindo talvez para o almoço. O que eu não esperava ver era Jasper indo em direção a ela. Abraçando-a e beijando... seu rosto. Mas e daí é meu, tudo dela é meu. Eu sou possessivo demais, quando o assunto é Bella eu não posso me controlar. Eles saíram rindo, com certeza do trouxa chamado Edward Cullen.

Liguei o carro ajustando o retrovisor e os segui, ele a levou a um restaurante xinfrim. Bem a cara dele, não sabe agradar uma mulher nunca! É por isso que eu sou muito melhor que ele. Entrei discretamente me sentando em uma mesa próxima tentando a todo custo ter uma super audição para ouvir a conversa. Bella ria, uma risada que também deveria ser só minha. Em algum momento um garçom chato veio atrapalhar minha concentração, trazendo o cardápio e me perguntando o que eu iria beber. Fui seco pedindo somente vodka, acabei comprando a garrafa. Eu me escondia com o cardápio só os óculos escuros não escondiam meu cabelo de cacatua. Minha irmã vivia me dizendo para cortar o cabelo direito. Ou trocar a barbearia que apesar de muitas meninas gostarem, meu cabelo era um desastre humano. E eu sempre mando a Alice ir catar coquinho na favela da etcetera.

Era terrível não conseguir ouvir foram os 50 minutos mais ansiosos da minha vida. Consegui ouvir uma única coisa. Ele a levaria para casa. Aparentemente Bella estava sem carro. Aquilo me fez perder mais ainda a cabeça, eu os segui novamente para a editora e os esperaria para saber onde ele a levaria. Para casa ou para qualquer outro lugar. Esperei, esperei e esperei. O tempo não passava rápido, eu saí do carro sorrateiro para comprar cigarro. Eu há muito tempo não fumava, desde a adolescência. Quando Carlisle pegou Emmett e eu dando altas tragadas no quintal dos fundos. Meu pai pode ser muito legal, mais na hora de dar as comidas de rabo. Ele é mestre. Bebi o conteúdo da garrafa de vodka adquirida no restaurante. Quando eu percebi a movimentação e a carroça de Jasper estacionando na frente do prédio me aprontei para segui-los e pega-los no flagra.

Claro que Jasper a levou para a casa, sã e salva sem nada para interferir eu esperei, e os minutos se arrastavam, que porcaria ela estaria fazendo ali ainda. "É tchau, obrigada pela carona Jasper, tenho namorado" e fora daquele carro. Não agüentei e dei um farol alto para eles se tocaram que eu poderia ser um morador e queria entrar na garagem. Bella saiu logo do carro. E Jasper foi embora com sua carroça, eu não poderia chegar agora. Fiquei dando voltas pelo quarteirão avistei uma lixeira e joguei a garrafa de vodka, ou me encrencaria com a polícia se me parassem. Eu estava alto mais não ao ponto de super bêbado. Talvez eu não soubesse o que estava fazendo, de repente meu ataque de fúria e ciúmes ficou mais forte e uma hora depois segui para a casa dela, determinado a fazer a maior loucura da minha vida e mostrar a ela que vim ao mundo para ter ela e que nada a tiraria de mim. Subi direto não precisei me anunciar já era conhecido do porteiro, passei os 30 segundos do elevador pensando em minhas ações, e em tudo que diria a ela. Cheguei a sua porta toquei a campainha esperando, ouvindo os passos a movimentação das chaves na porta e abrindo a boca para falar todas as merdas que eu queria que ela ouvisse. Que acabaram ficando presas em minha garganta quando ela abriu a porta eu já a tinha visto nua, de roupa de adolescente virgem, mais nunca com sua camisola. Agarrei sua nuca quebrando a distancia beijando-a com desejo apalpando cada pedaço daquele corpo.

- Urrgh você bebeu? – é um pouco.

- Um pouco talvez, eu vim aqui... – eu esqueci tudo. Efeito da bebida. Até as merdas foram embora. – eu vim te falar...

- Você ta bêbado! – nossa como ela descobriu. – vai embora Edward, eu não sei o que você bebeu, ou porque bebeu, mais eu estou ocupada eu estava fazendo...

- Estava fazendo o que? O que você estava fazendo, me deixa ficar eu não atrapalho. Eu não estou bêbado.

- Você ta bêbado sim, e pelo que senti você fumou? – credo ela começou a ficar histérica - Edward você fumou?

- Eu fumei um cigarro, foi um só eu juro. – ela me olhava com uma cara de interrogação gigante. – e você esta ocupada com o que?

- Eu estou vendo os resultados obtidos pela matéria desse mês na revista. – Jasper, sempre ele no meu caminho, alguém joga uma bomba naquela cabeça de jumento dele. E some com ele do meu caminho! – E eu tenho que entregar rápido. – ela ia andando em direção ao quarto dela. – então não vou poder te dar atenção.

Ela subiu na cama se sentando com o notebook no colo enquanto eu me sentava na poltrona próxima, cambaleando pelo efeito da bebida e quase caindo. Fazendo ruídos Bella levantou seu olhar para mim e me deu um olhar indignado. Eu apenas dei meu sorriso e ela balançou a cabeça. Fiquei observando cada movimento que ela fazia, suas pernas. Observando o contorno de suas pernas, Bella parecia que queria me provocar levantou uma de suas pernas fazendo a camisola que já era pequena deslizar por suas coxas, mostrando perfeitamente. Comecei a imaginar Jasper desfrutando da maciez de sua pele, trincando os dentes. Em minha cabeça eu via Bella gemer aos toques dele e isso me enfurecia cada vez mais. Em um pulo levantei da poltrona indo para cama. Subi e deitei ao seu lado passando a mão por suas coxas e deitando com o braço atrás da cabeça, retirou minha mão e me deu um olhar. Que só me fez ter vontade de agarrar ela e perguntar se Jasper foi tão bom assim, que nem a minhas caricias ela queria mais. Porem eu estava me controlando precisava pensar e dar o meu melhor e 100 vezes mais.

Voltei com a minha mão ao ponto onde parei e deslizei para dentro de sua coxa, fazendo ela ficar rígida e soltar um gemido baixo. Mas que eu tinha certeza que não era de frustração. Apertei cada vez mais forte sua coxa, eu não era violento o álcool e o ciúmes tinham esse efeito. Apertei com mais força.

- Ai Edward, para...

- Doeu? – sorri. Um sorriso perverso. Que ela não entenderia nem em mil anos.

-Doeu e quer saber, eu vou fazer café para ver se você sai desse estado de pudim de pinga. – não vai não...

- Não, dizem que as melhores trepadas são quando não estamos no nosso estado normal. Aproveita e vem aqui.

Puxei para que ela deitasse retirei o notebook da cama, iria mostrar a ela que é um homem de verdade e do que ele é capaz.

- Você me deve, por muita coisa e seu trabalho não vai atrapalhar no pagamento da sua dívida comigo. – rosnei para ela com raiva. Vendo-a ficar assustada – como seu medico e futuro marido. – ela abriu a boca para reclamar. – não pense em me interromper. Calada Bella. Eu vou escolhi a posição. E você vai me obedecer. Que tipo de esposa você vai ser, a que manda? Não comigo o angu não tem caroço. E eu digo que eu quero. Na minha casa você vai me obedecer.

- Você não esta na sua casa! – ela gritou. E eu rapidamente a calei com minha boca.

- Ca – la – da .

Tapei sua boca com a mão e com a outra segurei seus braços acima de sua cabeça, descendo até seus seios onde tinha um laço. Puxei a fita de cetim com os dentes. Puxando toda a fita, até que a frente de sua camisola estivesse toda aberta. Mais ainda não era o suficiente, passei a língua entre seus seios subindo até seu pescoço. Dando chupões violentos para marcar. Era isso eu queria que Jasper visse. Bella gemeu e isso me deu mais confiança ainda. Levantei soltando seus braços colocando minhas mãos na abertura do decote rasgando toda a sua camisola. Rosnei ao vê-la só com sua calcinha, com a minha boca explorei cada canto de seus seios. Com minhas mãos apertava-a cada vez mais forte, ela se remexia encostando sua virilha em minha ereção. Mordi seu mamilo esquerdo, trazendo comigo entre meus dentes enquanto Bella gritava, massageando o outro apertando alternadamente entre apertões violentos e suaves.

Ela começou a puxar minha jaqueta me atrapalhando, me fazendo parar a tortura para retirá-la junto com a camiseta, que teve o mesmo destino, o chão do quarto. Me livrei da calça antes que ela fosse mais um empecilho para o que estava por vir e me posicionei entre suas pernas.

- Creio que você sabe o que eu vou fazer. Essa posição é uma das primeiras do livro. E como já foi comprovada toda a sua elasticidade. – elevei suas pernas a segurando pelo quadril. – espero que você tenha forças para agüentar. - Apoiei suas pernas em minhas coxas. Fazendo a subir mais um pouco com suas costas fora da cama, senti o cheiro de sua excitação bater em meu nariz. Era tudo que faltava para eu me tornar um animal selvagem. Puxei a sua calcinha com força escutando os estalos do elástico em sua pele. Machucando e causando um grito de Bella que estava quieta. Passei meus dedos pela sua fenda molhada e rosnei.

- Esta molhada assim para mim Bella? – ela gemeu baixinho. – Vamos estou esperando uma resposta.

- Sim – ela suspirou.

Não perdi tempo colocando meus dois dedos pela sua fenda violentamente. Estocando a girando-os fazendo Bella gritar cada vez mais alto.

- Somente eu, faço você gritar assim, só eu sei o que você gosta. – estocava com toda a força que tinha meus dedos movimentando-os rapidamente. – só eu, diz Bella.

- Só Edward – ela gritou. – só você. – abocanhei seu sexo. Passando minha língua de sua entrada até seu clitóris inchado o mordendo com força. Obtendo outro grito.

- Tão molhada, tão deliciosa. E tudo meu. – me deliciava com seu gosto. – vamos quero que goze pra mim, quero sentir todo o mel em minha boca. Quero matar minha sede.

No lugar dos meus dedos coloquei minha língua, aprofundando cada vez mais em sua gruta nunca deixando de olhar cada reação sua. Apertei um dedo em seu clitóris inchado fazendo pressão. Mais isso não era o suficiente, cada vez que sentia o gosto de Bella mais louco eu ficava, imaginando se Jasper deu a ela o prazer que eu dava. Apertei e esfreguei fortemente fazendo Bella se revirar e apertar suas pernas em meu pescoço e gritar alto. Eu queria ouvir meu nome de sua boca, o que ela fez prontamente tendo um orgasmo e me dando mais de seu sabor. Limpei cada pedaço de sua pele sentindo suas contrações. Eu queria mais e não dando tempo de recuperação.

A sustentei em minhas coxas me colocando de quatro e entre suas pernas fazendo seus pés baterem na cabeceira da cama estocando de uma vez sentindo meu pau ser apertado por suas contrações. Gemi de prazer com a sensação. A posição me dava plena visão de seu rosto, me deixando ver cada expressão que nosso ato a fazia ter.

- Bella, balance seu corpo. – rosnei

Bella não tinha força suficiente para isso, então eu mesmo tive que ajudar estocando violentamente e com uma mão apertando e levantando seu quadril cada vez mais rápido. O rangido da cama, os gemidos de Bella e o som do encontro de nossos corpos cada vez mais altos. Eu gemia, rosnava, trazendo o pior lado de mim no sexo. O lado violento. Bella cravou sua mão em minha perna, arranhando e revirando os olhos apertando meu membro com suas paredes jogando sua cabeça ainda mais para trás. A penetração profunda eu sentia cada parte de sua gruta, cada centímetro dela, que era só meu. Me sentia mais possessivo ao lembrar que ela não era minha, que nossa relação era aberta. E que Jasper esteve em meu lugar. E isso me fez ficar mais bravo ainda apressei os movimentos para chegar ao ápice, sem me importar se a machucaria. Acelerando cada vez mais sentido apertado dentro dela. Gozei com Bella vindo logo depois gritando meu nome e apertando minha bunda fortemente.

- Isso foi incrível. – disse enquanto saia da posição se colocando de lado na cama. – nunca pensei que eu pudesse gozar tão fortemente. Você foi maravilhoso. – sua voz quebrou na ultima frase.

- Sou muito melhor do que o Jasper não é? – ela olhou com uma expressão confusa.

- O que? – e ainda tinha a coragem de ser fazer de inocente.

- Jasper, o homem que foi com você na viagem. – ela levantou rapidamente me fitando com uma expressão que eu não sei dizer o que significava. – não se faça de boba, vocês não passaram duas semanas falando sobre o sexo no oriente médio.

- Como você... – eu não deixei ela terminar.

- E não me venha com desculpa, porque mesmo que fosse só trabalho. O trabalho terminaria ali e não continuaria hoje em um almoço Isabella. – ela tentou falar de novo e eu a cortei novamente. – anda, diz que as caricias dele são melhores que as minhas. Porque eu não duvido que você tenha dormido com ele. Afinal ele é medico. Talvez você quisesse testar o Kama Sutra com ele também, para depois fazer uma matéria comparativa. – elevei a voz consideravelmente.

- Fora. – foi à única resposta que eu recebi. – fora Edward. Agora.

- Não, eu não saio. – eu agora gritava. - daqui enquanto você não me explicar que tipo de relação você tem com ele. – seus olhos brilhavam, com lagrimas prestes a sair. Eu fiz burrada.

- Fora, agora, sai daqui. – ela me empurrava ate a porta. Enquanto eu colocava minha calça. – não quero te ver nunca mais. – isso doeu eu virei para ela, tentando consertar a merda que eu havia feito. Recebendo tapas e empurrões. Ela abriu a porta me jogando por ela com toda sua força, jogando minhas coisas logo em seguida. – Jasper é meu amigo de infância.

E bateu a porta tão forte, quanto a minha compreensão logo após a batida. A foto dela com uma criança loira. Era ele, era Jasper.

Edward Cullen, você fez a maior burrada da sua vida, e a bebida ajudou consideravelmente nesse fato.

* * *

**Posição do Capitulo: Gangorra Sexual**

_Faça alguns exercícios de alongamento antes. Então, deite-se de costas e levante as pernas o máximo possível, dobrando-as para trás, paralelas ao chão. Ajoelhado à sua frente, o homem vai ajudar a manter o equilírio, sustentando seu bumbum nas coxas. Depois da penetração, comecem um lento e sensual movimento de sobe-e-desce, como numa gangorra._

http:// arsenaldaseducao*blog*uol*com*br/images/gangorra*gif ( Retirem os * )

* * *

_Ta vendo Edward, o que dá ser ciumento e possessivo, não que eu esteja reclamando. Adoraria que você fosse ciumento comigo kkkkkkkkkk_

_E agora como ele vai consertar tudo isso?_

**Amabile:** Seja Bem-Vinda, muito obrigada, continue acompanhando e comentando. Bjs

**Lady Sanctorum:** Obrigada, e seja muito bem-vinda, espero ter seus comentários sempre por aqui. Beijos

**Lola Prongs:** Edward ciumento aumenta o EGO não é mesmo? O Médico é o Jasper como vc já leu rsrsrs, consegui consertar... agora ta tudo bem. Beijos

**Agatha:** Muito obrigada, beijos

**Lari:** Seja bem-vinda, poxa eu espero que muitos tenham a mesma atitude e venha comentar como você, beijos

**Bruna Watson:** Edward é uma loucura, você vai gostar dele mais ainda. Beijos

**Prii:** Sabe como é eu escrevi correndo... beijos

**Tatai Cullen:** Ta viva? Kkkkkkkkk Edward Cullen + Kama Sutra = morte. Beijos

**Ana Krol:** Felicidade de pobre dura pouco, mas quem sabe essa se extenda um pouco. Beijos

**Ana Alice:** Tem que marcar território, ter Edward Cullen não é fácil é mta mulher querendo. Beijos

**Loli:** Não demorei tanto dessa vez. Beijos

**Karol:** Muito obrigada, A Bella é quase uma jornalista,na verdade ela é uma assistente. Mas quando surgem os trabalhos ela pode pegar. Free Lancer. Ela trabalha em uma revista feminina e tal e foi nessa viagem para ajudar e acabou ela mesma fazendo a matéria.

**MUITO OBRIGADA POR TODAS AS REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Vamos lá pessoal, eu sei que vocês estão lendo, mandem suas reviews! **

**QUANTO MAIS OPINIÕES MELHOR!**

**Vamos lá, review! **


	14. Consertando

_Oieeeeee!!! _

_Fiquei muito feliz que todas aos poucos estão deixando a timidez de lado e estão aparecendo, bem ontem eu escrevi, eu tentei pelo menos escrever algo não Beward, Nessie é a vitima ou melhor. Nessie faz as vitimas! Vejam no meu perfil a one-shot __**Nessie Mini Miss**_

**E CONTINUEM APARECENDO SEMPRE, FICO MUITO FELIZ COM ISSO...**

**

* * *

  
**

Eu sofreria cada dia por isso, como eu pude me deixar levar pelo ciúmes e pela minha rivalidade com Jasper. Não tive outra saída a não ser ir para casa e sofrer sozinho, e pensar em todas as maneiras de consertar o que eu fiz. Fui machista, irracional é isso que o amor provoca nas pessoas, tudo é irracional. Eu acabo de descobrir que eu sou um homem que não sabe amar sem se apaixonar, eu não sei amar com calma, eu não sei amar. Porque se eu soubesse, jamais teria sido tão idiota.

Se eu não tivesse me entregado a tudo isso. Se eu não tivesse sido fraco, isso não teria acontecido não estaria sofrendo, eu deveria ter tido mais forças para não me apaixonar por ela, para não me entregar a uma coisa que ao pequeno deslize pode acabar. Não somos nada um do outro, mas no meu coração ela é, e por isso eu acabei de tornando tudo, tudo que um dia meus pais me ensinaram a não ser. Um completo idiota, machista, cafajeste. Do que mais eu posso me xingar meu Deus?

Passei uma noite em claro, uma noite do inferno. As seis da manha eu já estava na frente do seu apartamento a sua espera. Eu precisava pedir desculpas, precisava do seu perdão eu precisava dela. Como eu fui estúpido! Com a cara péssima eu fui em sua direção quando vi ela saindo. Quando vi seu rosto me senti a pior das pessoas. Canalha, imbecil, maldito!

- Bella? – chamei e ela me ignorou. Continuou andando – Bella, por favor? – nada continuava a me ignorar. A pior coisa era não ouvir sua voz. Continuei atrás dela, até a esquina chamando, implorando para que ela me escutasse. Quando puxei seu braço ela me olhou com tristeza, me mediu e puxou o braço entrando no primeiro táxi que passava.

Doeu muito ser ignorado, mais do que eu poderia imaginar, não tinha outra coisa a fazer do que novamente virar um perseguidor e a perseguir ate ela me ouvir. Fui para meu consultório trabalhar. Talvez o trabalho fosse a melhor maneira de esquecer por alguns momentos. Mesmo que ainda essa historia de enfiar a cara no trabalho seja a maior mentira. Na hora do almoço fui até o prédio que ela trabalhava, nada. Ela não saiu para o almoço, provavelmente ela já deveria saber que eu estava a sua espera e não sairia. Eu liguei milhares de vezes até que ela desligou seu celular. Liguei em sua mesa de trabalho, quando ela percebeu quem era desligou na minha cara. Voltei ao meu trabalho cancelando varias consultas para sair mais cedo e então poder pegá-la novamente. Em algum momento ela teria que me ouvir. Falar comigo isso era infantilidade não nego o que eu fiz foi a pior coisa, mais se ela me deixasse explicar. Tudo se resolveria, a esperança é a ultima que morre.

Voltei à revista e fiquei a sua espera quando ela saiu e me viu, se virou para o lado oposto. E seguiu seu caminho, eu não poderia ficar calado. Eu tinha que me defender, puxei seu braço para que ela se virasse para mim, pouco me importava se estávamos no meio da rua.

- Me escuta, por favor. Eu to implorando

- Não tenho absolutamente nada para falar com você. – ela foi categórica.

- Bella o que eu fiz. – eu não tinha palavras, eu nunca fui bom com elas, e agora ainda mais elas me faltavam. – me perdoa?

- Você acabou conosco. Acabou com o pouco que tínhamos, até mesmo a amizade. – as palavras dela queimaram em meu corpo. Ela entrou no Táxi e foi embora. Eu só tinha um caminho a seguir novamente o do meu apartamento, para mais uma noite de martírio.

Eu fui um burro, estúpido, idiota, canalha, uma anta de galocha, e todos os outros xingamentos que eu posso me dar. Meu jeito possessivo me rendeu um belo passa fora. Mais eu não iria desistir, eu a queria de volta e a teria. Somente uma pessoa pode me ajudar nessa estupidez não que ele seja o homem mais inteligente do mundo, mais em matéria de lábia meu irmão Emmett é muito bom. Também precisaria de uma ajuda da minha anã Alice. Em nenhum momento pensei em ligar para Bella, sabia que ela não iria atender, Ela disse que nunca mais iria querer me ver, disse que eu acabei com o que tínhamos, para ela não existia mais nada. Eu recuperaria tudo isso.

- Emmett! Preciso de sua ajuda, da sua e de Alice.

- Querido irmão, tudo bem? Bom dia para você também! – ele ainda ironiza.

- Não tenho tempo para ironia meu filho, erga essa sua bunda da cama. E pegue o primeiro vôo para cá agora, e traga Alice junto e não conte nada para nossos pais. – sabia que o tom de voz funcionaria, meu irmão é um jagunço. Nunca entende nada só quer saber de diversão. E Alice viria por um lugar diferente de compras e também pelo fato da chance de ver Jasper Whitlock . Uh quando ela souber que Jasper é amigo de Bella, ela vai pirar. É bom ela pirar e tirar ele do meu caminho. Porque ele pode ser amigo, mas que sentimentos como amigo ele pode ter em relação a ela. Pare Edward seu ciúmes já vai lhe rendeu uma briga, uma facada, uma boa ignorada e um belo passa fora a duas noites atrás. Não pense no energúmeno agora, só em Bella. – o que você aprontou com a Bella irmãozinho?

- Eu te explico quando chegarem aqui. Vem rápido.

Desliguei o telefone e fui pensar em formas de reconquistar uma mulher, eu nunca precisei disso. Eu nunca fui romântico e acho que nunca vou conseguir ser. Eu fui um desastre ambulante quando tentei dizer a Bella que queria algo mais com ela e olha no que deu. Ela viajou com um paspalho, eu entrei em parafuso e agora estou aqui esperando meus irmãos para me ajudar na burrada. Durante todo o dia enquanto eu pensava em varias formas, também pensava em ligar, pegava o telefone discava e desligava. Foi assim a tarde toda, a espera de meus irmãos. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

Meus irmãos finalmente chegaram, eu já estava morrendo de ansiedade com tudo aquilo era surreal cada minuto de atraso deles, cada segundo que eu perdia. Era um a menos para ter ela de volta.

- Fala logo o que foi que você aprontou. – Alice gritou entrando no meu apartamento sem cumprimentar. – Edward, o burro da familia é o Emmett, francamente irmãozinho.

- Alice eu sou ciumento, lembra? Você mesma já sofreu com meu ciúmes e do Emmett.

- É sim, então vejamos, você deve ter feito a maior cena e não era nada.

- Sim e não! – era mais sim, mas com Alice não devemos pecar. Em se tratando de Jasper muito menos...

- Irmãozinho, se você brigou com ela, eu posso ajudar sou considerado o homem mais romântico de Forks. – não sei se ria ou chorava quando Emmett resolvia se pronunciar. – vamos lá do que mulheres gostam irmão?

- Como vou saber, o Don Juan aqui é você!

- É Emmett nos diga, essa eu gostaria de saber porque essa sua fama não se espalhou ainda. – Alice acabava com qualquer um que se metesse a esperto. – porque vejamos, moramos em Forks, a cidade é um ovo e até hoje eu não te vi com nenhuma garota. Emmett você é gay? - não disse?

- Claro, que não! Eu sou apenas reservado nas minhas conquistas. – dessa eu tive que rir. Emmett reservado era a mesma coisa que um programa de fofoca, sem fofoca.

- Então ta legal Emmett, nos diga um de seus planos infalíveis.

- Flores irmãozinho, mulheres adoram flores, jantar a luz de velas. Jóias... – com essa eu e Alice arregalamos os olhos e encaramos Emmett, logo após nos encararmos. Meu irmão era um gênio da arte da sedução. - demonstrar sentimentos. Edward você gosta dela?

- Que pergunta idiota não é? - Eu sabia que uma hora ele ia cair. - Mas respondendo sua pergunta, sim eu gosto dela, aliás eu estou apaixonado por ela. E estraguei tudo. Por isso preciso da sua ajuda e da de Alice.

- Ok, então, vamos do começo Edward. O que foi que você fez? – Alice quando queria conseguia.

Acabei contando tudo para meus irmãos, quer dizer quase tudo. Menos a parte do Kama Sutra e todo o resto do sigilo de paciente. Entre tapas e xingamentos eu percebi o quanto eles haviam gostado dela. Alice disse que de todas as mulheres que eu já apresentei não oficialmente, apenas para ter companhia para as festas da familia. Bella de longe era a única que foi aprovada, a única que mereceria entrar na família, e eu concordo plenamente. Emmett me deu todas as dicas, disse que eu deveria me soltar mais, dizer a ela tudo. E eu o faria com o jantar que Alice estava preparando.

- Edward o quanto você gastaria com ela?

- Tudo! – não me importava valor em nada, desde que ela me perdoasse. – faça o que tiver que fazer dessa sua cartilha de galã, desde que Bella me perdoe. – ele voltou ao telefone pedindo 300 rosas colombianas vermelhas. Quanto será que isso custará na fatura do meu cartão de crédito.

Alice ligava para o hotel mais luxuoso da cidade e fazia milhares de pedidos, eu não entendi nada do que ela falava no telefone, parecia um esquilo. Tudo pronto só faltava um pequeno detalhe, eu deveria escrever um bilhete para Bella para ir com as flores, e como fazer isso?

- Edward lembre-se do que você via em literatura na escola, tente passar o que você sente por ela, entendeu? – Alice me explicava. E Emmett tentava.

Durante 15 minutos fiquei pensando em tudo que poderia dizer a ela, e saiu a coisa mais romântica que poderia ter saído da minha mente naquele momento. Isso foi o meu melhor.

_Embora tenha lhe ensinado o significado da pequena morte para os franceses... só você conseguiu me levar aos céus em seus braços. Somente uma divindade como és tu poderia fazer-me perder o eixo, ter ações de homens vis por não saber como te manter não somente perto do seu corpo, mas principalmente como alcançar teu coração._

_Eis 300 rosas para formar um tapete em teu templo, nada mais digno para uma verdadeira deusa. A Divindade do prazer, da paixão e do amor que os céus colocaram em minha porta._

Pelo menos assim eu acho. E pela primeira vez em anos eu virei Barbie de Alice, ela escolheu cada peça que eu deveria usar até mesmo a cueca! E eu me vi ali esperando horas e horas, sendo Barbie, tudo por ela. Será que ela iria ao meu encontro, será que ia me perdoar. Bem eu espero que sim porque eu descobri uma coisa, eu não sei mais viver sem saber que mesmo um pouco que seja. Eu a teria em meus braços. As horas passavam lentamente, e eu a cada minuto mais ansioso, Alice me mandou ir direto para o hotel. Para que não furasse o chão do meu quarto andando de um lado para o outro.

Realmente minha irmã sabia o que fazia, a suíte era enorme e estava decorada com velas, flores. Até que tava bonitinho, mulher gosta desse tipo de coisa? Segundo o Don Juan da família iria dar certo. Meu celular começou a tocar insistentemente. Minha mãe!

- O que você fez menino? Onde estão os seus modos!!!! – Alice língua solta de Jundiaí.

- Mãe... – eu não conseguia falar porque ela falava em cima, mãe é mãe precisa respeitar.

- Olha aqui menino, quando você faz a coisa certa. Acha a garota decente e certa você faz uma coisa dessas? Você é igual ao seu pai, espero que para ter ela de volta seja melhor que ele, entendeu? Ou te deserdo! – é agora eu tenho certeza que arranjei a mulher certa, se Dona Esme está desse jeito. É que ela é a mulher certa. – Edward?

- Oi, mãe. Ta bom mãe! Preciso desligar ela pode chegar.

Desliguei antes que minha mãe me tirasse o foco, eu deveria me concentrar somente em Bella, passei horas à espera dela, poxa eu marco as 7 e ela me chega que horas? Às 7 da noite do dia de São Nunca? Tudo bem eu devo estar exagerando um pouco, eu só estou esperando há duas horas e ela só está 2 minutos atrasada. Será que ela viria? Eu tive a resposta assim que ela passou pela porta da suíte. Deveria ser romântico e ser uma daquelas cenas de cinema, talvez. Se ela não tropeçasse e quase se esborrachasse no chão. Graças ao meu bom reflexo como obstetra em pegar bebês escorregadios. Eu a agarrei evitando algo pior. No momento em que a senti em meus braços eu me senti completo. De todas as formas, eu queria que ela estivesse sentido o mesmo, e logo que ela se reergueu ela se foi para longe de mim como se algo tivesse a queimado. Mas Edward Cullen não desiste nunca.

- Oi – eu disse meio hesitante.

- Oi - ela disse olhando por toda a suíte. Momento tenso, o que dizer? Ir direto ao ponto. Sem rodeios.

- Eu fiz tudo isso para você, eu sei o que fiz. Eu me arrependo. Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo, também não deveria desconfiar de você. Afinal nós temos um relacionamento aberto você não é minha namorada, noiva, ou esposa. Eu errei e vou entender se você não me perdoar. – eu não respirava e olhava para as minhas mãos. Eu era um covarde, eu sei. - mas se você pudesse entender o meu lado. Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Eu não deveria admitir isso, mais eu sinto sua falta. Eu gosto mesmo de você, e muito. E por isso eu fiquei com ciúmes daquele homem. Alem de ser quem ele é, ele estava com você é isso... – eu não tinha mais nada para dizer, acredito que isso tenha sido o suficiente.

- Edward, eu me senti humilhada, ofendida com tudo que você fez. Não foi legal. Mesmo assim, eu sinto o mesmo que você disse.

Eu olhei para ela incrédulo e ela me olhava com um sorriso. Eu queria dizer a ela que a amava, mais e se eu a assustasse. Bem ela disse que sente o mesmo? Será que além do gostar, ela também me ama? Eu tenho só mais três chances de dizer a verdade a ela. Mais três chances e eu iria ao inferno provar a ela que a amo. E consertar a besteira. Só espero que nesse jantar tudo ocorra bem.

* * *

_Eu sei que há alguns dias atrás eu disse que a fanfic tava acabando, gente perdão... Vai demorar mais um pouquinho ta, perdão mesmo rsrsrs!_

_Outra coisinha, o capitulo está pequeno? Eu sei, mas no próximo capitulo é o POV do Emmett e aí vocês estão se perguntando, Emmett pq Emmett???_

_É uma coisinha que eu quero que vocês aproveitem, então fiquem ligadas e mandem suas reviews porque o próximo capitulo,_ **VAI SER BEM QUENTE!**

**Tati:** Agora, teremos uma nova fase da relação dos 2 e estamos quase perto dele e de sua declaração, eu também entendo as paranóias afinal eles estão num relacionamento aberto. São dois idiotas, dois idiotas que se gostam e não tem coragem de assumir. Mulher você acordou o moço? Aposto que ele não ficou nenhum pouco chateado com isso huahuahuhaua. Beijos e continue aproveitando.

**Agome Chan:** Pois eu também queria, eu não acho o ciúmes do Edward doentio, é uma coisa saudável para a relação dos 2. Ele correu bem atrás do prejuízo??? O que você achou? Beijos

**Lari Mune:** Eu também estou atrás dele, eu escrevo os capítulos e ficou doida comigo mesma, pensando pq ele não existe! Beijos

**Di-lua:** Fico muito feliz que esteja acompanhando, venha sempre deixar sua review. Fiquei feliz de saber que se emocionou com a fic, espero que continue causando isso em todas as minhas leitoras. Apesar do humor eu tento fazer o romance, mas não sou nenhuma Steph Meyer ou Meg Cabot então... Beijos

**Nih Valim:** Não fique mais triste, ainda temos + um pouco. Muito obrigada por todos os elogios. Beijos

**Babi Le Fey:** Tudo vai acabar bem, eu não gosto de finais não felizes rsrsrs. Beijos

**Tatai Cullen:** Não morra antes do final da fic rsrsrs Ele fez merda mais consertou e continuará encantando você e todas as outras leitoras. Beijos

**Deb:** Seja Bem-vinda, Edward não suou tanto, afinal os dois se amam. E não conseguem ficar longe um do outro. Beijos

**Loli:** Os dois são tapados, os dois são burros... entenda tudo para ambos é novo. E excitante ao mesmo tempo kkkkkkkkkk beijos

**Cris Turner:** Gostou do que ele fez? Espero que sim! Beijos

**Raísa:** Mesmo ferrado ele continua se dar bem ... Beijos

**Ana Cullen:** Muito obrigada, fico feliz de saber que goste da minha história maluquinha, muito obrigada mesmo. Beijos

**Alice Sophie:** Safadenha até as 2 da manhã? O.o não tava dando assistência para o Edward não né ? Muito menos para o Carlisle eu espero. Ele é um banana, mais é um banana lindo e perfeito que todo mundo ama. Quando postar sua fic me avise! Beijos

**Luana Cullen:** Nossa isso foi muito Suzannah Simon de A Mediadora rsrsrs, eu também bateria no Edward e depois me jogaria nos braços dele quando ele me mandasse as rosas e o bilhete, porra homem bom! Beijos

**Karol:** De nada! Matei sua curiosidade? Beijos rsrs

**Karla Nogueira:** Muito obrigada, espero que todas venham deixar suas opiniões. Beijos

**Ana Karol:** Curiosidade mata viu, e não quero minhas leitoras mortas até o final da fanfic ok?

**Luna Stew:** Ele consertou a caquinha... beijos

**Ana Alice:** Ele não suou tanto, mas também eu se fosse a Bella faria o mesmo correria no primeiro bilhete desses... beijos

**Darkloura:** Oi tudo ótimo, que bom que teve um tempinho fiquei feliz. Gostei de saber que gosta da relação dos dois, eu sou muito insegura quanto a isso. Fico feliz que esteja gostando e aposto que irá gostar + ainda. Beijos

**Natfurlan:** Não fique com raiva ele foi besta, mas soube consertar. Beijos

**Priiii:** Ainda temos mais um pouco, não fique triste. Beijos

**Bruna Watson:** Ele foi um louco estúpido, mas consertou e se amam. Beijos

**Zatari:** E ai ele deixou de ser burro? Espero que sim! Beijos

**MUITO OBRIGADA POR TODAS AS REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Façam a autora mais feliz do que já é...**

**REVIEWS!**


	15. Dr Emmett Cullen

_Como colocar todas as minhas leitoras na fic? Infelizmente não ia dar. Então eu tive uma idéia de uma cena onde o Emmett participaria, logo não tinha par. Não porque não goste da Rosálie, longe disso..._

_Então eu resolvi que faria com uma misteriosa, então espero que cada uma que ler o capitulo se imagine no lugar desta Srta e divirtam-se._

_Não se esqueçam de deixar as reviews no final do capitulo..._

* * *

**# Emmett POV # **

Agora que eu já mostrei ao meu irmão como ser o maior galã do mundo. Estou aqui sozinho, o que tem para se fazer sozinho em uma cidade como essa? Bem vejam sou de Forks, não um caipira completo. Graças a deus! Mas ainda sim, eu estou aqui sozinho nesse apartamento gigante. Alice foi correndo atrás do borra botas do Jasper Whitlock, minha irmã tem sérios problemas para escolher homem. Sim eu sou um irmão ciumento. Não igual ao Edward ainda assim, ciumento. Porra cabeça vazia mente do diabo. Eu poderia aprontar com meu irmão. Vamos mexer no armário do bundinha de frango.

Meu irmão bundinha de frango e suas gravatas italianas, Ui Eddie embibando geral. Será que a Bella sabe disso? Perfumes, um algo bem interessante...

Fotos de mulheres, Tanya, Jessica, Lauren... espera meu irmão tem um diário do pegador? É isso aí Eddie! Espero que se você se amarrar com a Bella você queime isso, antes que a Bella o queime. Vejamos também temos chaves. Meu irmão é muito organizadinho credo.

- Chaves extras da casa.

- Chaves extras da academia.

- Chaves extras do consultório?

Isso muito me interessa já que não tenho o que fazer, vou lá dar uma de Edward Cullen o ginecologista do ano. Peguei o carro e fui correndo para o consultório do meu irmão completamente vazio. Como seria se fosse médico. Meu pai nunca nos obrigou a seguir sua profissão, só Edward quis ser medico, mas o meu pai não sabe o verdadeiro motivo. Ah meu irmão é um pervertido, porque a ginecologia? Ele quer é ver as vaginas alheias. Safadão! Eu acho que vou pedir umas dicas a ele. Coloquei o avental do meu irmão cara como Edward é fracote nossa ta super apertado isso. To me sentindo uma biba.

Inhhhhaaaimmmmm, Doutor Emmett Cullen!

Não Emmett menos seja macho, não embiba. Você é macho! Muito macho! Sentei me na cadeira d meu irmão super confortável. Mexi em suas gavetas nossa como é bom mexer nas coisas dos irmãos. Uma vez fuçamos nas coisas de Alice, achamos tudo. Até um diário dela achamos. Poxa como rimos dela. Até que meu irmão para a idade dele está bem interessante. O que um livro do Kama Sutra? Ah danadinho esse meu irmão será que ele e a Bella já testaram? Preciso descobrir depois, vejamos.

Estava na maior posição de conforto possível quando a porta bateu e uma linda moça entrou. Ela estava desesperada pelo olhar, toda descabelada, as roupas amassadas.

- Você é o Doutor Cullen.

- Sim, eu mesmo. – ok eu não sou o doutor Cullen, mais eu poderia brincar não é? E além disso ela não disse o nome do Edward, só chamou Cullen. Eu sou um Cullen!

- Eu preciso urgente de ajuda. – com todo o prazer eu ajudo. Emmett pare! E finja bem.

- O que aconteceu, sente-se, por favor. Em que posso ajudá-la. – será que Edward faz isso? Faz assim. Bom se não faz eu vou fazer.

- Doutor, eu.. bem eu tenho um problema.

- Se você não me disser qual o problema, acredito que eu não poderei ajudá-la. – fiz a minha voz de sério. Eu vou precisar observar Edward no trabalho, será que meu irmão aceitaria um assistente. – senhorita vamos ao procedimento médico, por favor, vamos fazer os exames. – graças a deus eu assistia televisão e sabia perfeitamente o que fazer, era só repetir o que eu vi nos filmes ora bolas de São João. Foi aí que eu lembrei, ela entrou tão afobada que eu não perguntei o nome. Como pude dar um furo desses? É por isso que a Alice sempre acaba comigo. Me virei em sua direção para perguntar seu nome. – me desculpe Srta. mas chegou aqui tão desnorteada que não perguntei seu nome. – papai teria orgulho das minhas palavras difíceis.

- Pode me chamar do que quiser... – Ela arfava e me olhava de um jeito muito estranho.

- Ok, tudo bem Srta, sente-se ali. Eu já volto.

E agora, o que eu faço Jesus Cristinho ajuda. Se eu falar a verdade Edward me mata. Se eu fizer os "exames" e Edward descobre, me mata também. Então já que estou na lama aqui vou eu. Deixa eu procurar uma pranchetinha se é para compor tem que ser no melhor estilo médico gostosão. Entrei na sala e ela já estava na posição deitada. Com as pernas abertas. Essa e a primeira vez que uma mulher abre as pernas com tanta facilidade, estou revendo meus conceitos sobre a profissão do meu maninho. Quando olhei o que tinha pela frente eu não conseguia acreditar. Ai meu deus!

Ela estava ali totalmente exposta. Respira, inspira Emmett se controla! Enluvei minhas mãos.

- Então, er... Srta. o que você sente exatamente nessa... Er... Região?

- Eu não sei doutor, é muita coisa.

- Me explique, então! – se ela não falar eu vou dizer que ela ta na menopausa e receitar um calmante de morango. Que minha mãe dava para Alice, quando aquela pirralha tinha suas crises de hiperatividade. Isso iria acalmá-la até ela achar o que tem oras!

- Eu realmente não sei doutor, é muita coisa que eu não sei explicar.

- Tudo bem eu irei examiná-la agora e verei o que acontece. – que mulher complicada.

Comecei a futucar, a explorar, a examinar meu deus a mulher era um rio. E para piorar quando toquei em lugares que não devia ela gemeu. Oh senhor! Como Edward agüenta uma coisa dessas. Eu sou homem e o meu pau tem vontade própria. Pronto falei! Quanto mais eu analisava, chegou até um momento que eu estava me aproveitando dela. E eu não poderia. Emmett Cullen não querendo se aproveitar da situação isso sim é uma novidade. Eu precisava parar. A vontade própria do meu corpo gritava huhu é **abaporu!

- Bem senhorita, pode se vestir nós vamos conversar lá na sala. - Emmett você está ferradissimo amigo.

Sentei desesperado e pra piorar eu nem me dei conta que o livro do Kama Sutra estava na mesa ainda e bem a vista dela. Será que ela viu. Eu o peguei e fiquei analisando a capa enquanto ela irrompeu a sala eu joguei o livro longe.

- Desculpe, não queria assustá-lo. Então o que eu tenho.

- Bem – calmante de morango, calmante de morango. – eu acho que a senhora não tem nada. Aliás, certeza não tem nada. Nadinha, nadinha!

- Mas, doutor há algo errado. Eu sinto um calor. Uma quentura, uma coisa. – ela estava se tocando enquanto dizia isso. – eu não posso mais agüentar, de vez em quando é muito forte. É como o que eu to sentindo aqui. Agora. – tá sentindo o que Jesus? Ta sendo possuída, calma que eu ainda não sei exorcizar ninguém, tecnicamente nem ao menos médico eu sou. - doutor eu não posso mais agüentar. Acabe com esse fogo agora!

Não me pergunte, não me pergunte mesmo a mulher pulou em cima da mesa e me agarrou. E eu não sou de ferro. Com ela ali em cima da mesa me agarrando me beijando. Eu não estava fazendo nada mesmo. O apartamento do Edward era um tédio. E nunca foi tão bom se fingir de médico. Não vi quando nós estávamos já enroscados na cadeira do meu irmão. Eu não me lembro de ter trancado a porta nem nada disso. Mas era tarde e provavelmente ninguém viria agora atrapalhar minha foda maravilhosa. Essa mulher era o fogo do inferno, Jesus eu acho que sei o problema dela.

**FALTA DE SEXO!**

Ela retirou o meu jaleco apertadinho passou as mãos pelos meus braços. Que são diga-se de passagem a perdição de toda mulher. Que mulher não quer estar nos braços do ursão aqui. Ela me olhava com uma cara parecia que iria me comer vivo. Eu não estava preparado para o abate ainda. Eu gostava era de abater. Então eu peguei e puxei seu vestido depressa deixando somente em sua lingerie. O corpo perfeito que me fazia querer agarrá-la ali na mesa do meu irmão. Mas ele perceberia, alias perceberia de qualquer jeito. Estávamos rodando todo o consultório tirando as peças de roupa que faltavam. Chegando até o sofá **(N/A: Esse sofá tem coisa para contar kkkk)** eu me lembrei. Atrás do sofá existia uma janela enorme eu a ergui até a janela a pressionando-a contra ela.

- Você gosta do frio do vidro para apagar seu fogo?

- Gosto, mas prefiro que você apague o fogo. Com a sua língua, Doutor Cullen.

- Com toda certeza! – como fuder e manter um tom de E.R nessa porra! Não dá...

Pressionei seu corpo quente contra a janela retirando seu sutiã, liberando seus seios e encostando a janela fria. Que logo ficaria da temperatura de nossos corpos. Desci por seu corpo, deixando um rastro molhado com a minha língua. Chegando a sua calcinha e descendo passando minha língua em cada parte daquelas pernas. Se ela queria que eu apagasse o fogo com a minha língua. Ela mal poderia esperar para apagar o fogo com a minha mangueira. Me posicionei entre suas pernas. Poderia jurar que sentia o calor realmente saindo do meio de suas pernas.

A mulher entraria em combustão se eu não fizesse algo logo. Então o que mais eu poderia fazer. Simples apagar o fogo como ela queria. Passei minha língua em sua gruta quente, sentindo o quanto ela estava pegando fogo. Segurei em suas coxas, enquanto ela rebolava em meu rosto. Os gemidos ecoavam a sala. E eu poderia jurar que não demoraria para os vidros estivessem embaçados com o calor. A penetrei com a minha língua sentindo todo o gosto que ela possuía. Nunca senti um gosto assim. Parecia pimenta. Desceu pela minha garganta queimando me fazendo querer mais aquela sensação. Quando senti seu mel escorrendo ainda mais, estaria na minha vez de acabar com o meu próprio fogo. Ela tinha gozado e será que seu fogo estava brando agora. Ou continuava alto. Subi até estar com meu membro a altura de sua bunda. E a penetrei seu dó.

- Sou um bom bombeiro? – estocava nela. – consegui apagar seu fogo?

- Com ... toda – gemia e respirava fortemente para falar. – certeza, Doutor Cullen.

A virei de frente para mim agora, apoiando sua bunda no vidro da janela. Eu me sentia sendo vigiado a todo momento. Mais isso não me importava nem um pouco enquanto eu não apagasse completamente o fogo dela. Suas pernas enroscaram na minha cintura e ela soltou um gemido mais forte e alto, agarrando meu rosto para me beijar. Me beijava com fúria como se quisesse mostrar ao mundo ou para alguém o momento sexy que estávamos compartilhando. Quando parávamos para tomarmos ar ela gemia alto, mordia meu ombro e me arranhava as costas como uma gatinha furiosa.

A sensação de estar sendo vigiado nunca deixava minha mente. E me deixava mais excitado ainda, minhas estocadas agora eram furiosas queria apagar todo seu fogo, gruinhia e gemia alto. Clamando por uma libertação do meu corpo e do dela. Sem me importar com mais nada. Quando chegamos ao ápice deslizamos do vidro até o sofá. Ela deitou no meu peito e quando eu virei à cabeça, tive a impressão de ver 2 vultos. Não sei quanto tempo se passou ela já havia se arrumado e estava pronta para ir embora.

- Muito obrigada Dr. Edward, eu realmente precisava apagar meu fogo. Meu problema é só resolvido com uma boa foda.

- De nada, mais eu não sou o Edward. Eu sou Emmett Cullen – precisava dizer a verdade, vai que ela volta. – irmão dele.

- Oh... – ela parou um momento. Talvez processando a informação. – tudo bem então. Obrigada assim mesmo. Você não tem um telefone. Para caso eu precise apagar meu fogo novamente.

- Claro... me de seu celular.- peguei o celular dela e dei o meu para ela digitar seu numero.

- Prontinho e você acabou de receber uma mensagem. Tchau Dr. Emmett Cullen.

- Tchau gata! – disse abrindo meu celular para ler a mensagem e o que eu não esperava era de quem era e o conteúdo dela.

**De:****Edward**

**Para:** **Emmett**

_Acho bom você desinfetar cada canto do meu consultório até amanhã de manhã. E obrigada pela ótima lição de se apagar o fogo de uma pessoa. E não volte para meu apartamento, Bella me perdôo, muito obrigada irmão._

**** Abaporu** do tupi-guarani _aba_ e _poru_, "homem que come" Quadro famoso da artista Tarsila do Amaral.

* * *

**_Gostaram??? Me digam, como é se imaginar em uma cena quente dessas?_**

**_Não percam próximo capitulo voltaremos com a narração do nosso Dr. Cullen._**

**_E aí a coisa continua quente... _**

**Tati:** Oieee gostou desse capitulo? Ele é bem humilde, pede ajuda queria que fosse para mim que ele pedisse. Ai ele esqueceria a Bella rapidinho. Beijos

**Bruna Watson:** Gostou do POV do Emmett? Ele é d+. Beijos

**Priii:** Gostou? Está viva? Espero que sim... beijos

**Deb:** Pois é, Edward é d+, não precisa de muito para conseguir o perdão de todas nós não é? Beijos

**Raísa:** Não sei ainda, não tenho idéias. Vocês podem me ajudar com isso se quiserem. No momento não tenho nenhuma idéia realmente. Beijos

**Luna Stew:** E ai gostou do que rolou? Rsrsrs Emmett é o máximo... beijos

**Agome Chan:** É claro que a Bella perdoou quem não iria perdoar ? Eu mesma perdoaria no primeiro Cíntia que ele soltasse kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Beijos

**Alice Sophie:** Menina se empolgou, li sua minific. Gostei, esse não é o rumo que eu vou seguir agora mas pode ficar tranqüila. Perdoado ele já esta. Beijos

**Natfurlan:** Eita manteiguinha! Respira chora não temos + coisas legais pela frente, e também + coisas não legais. Ops! beijos

**Sandra Andreoli:** Quem sabe seu namorado não Edwardiza e você terá sua vingança rsrs. Beijos

**Loli:** Edward pode tudo né? Huahauhuahua Beijos

**Ana Krol:** Cuidado com o coração, muito obrigada. Beijos

**MUITO OBRIGADA!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Quero saber como foi essa experiência para vocês huhauhauhau!_

**REVIEWS!!!!**


	16. Vouyers

E aí, pegaram fogo com o Emmett POV? Recebi poucas reviews nele : (

Vamos lá não desanimem...

* * *

**Edward POV **

Se Bella me perdoou, completamente. Aquele sorriso era mais um aviso "Você é um idiota, estúpido, grosso. Mas o que você esta esperando para me beijar?" tudo poderia ser perfeito, se acabasse comigo dizendo a ela o quanto eu a amava, o quanto eu me apaixonei por ela. Infelizmente a covardia era maior.

- Você realmente escreveu o bilhete?

- Tudo que estava nele cada linha, por quê?

- Eu adorei cada linha. – respirei aliviado. – e as rosas, tudo! Essa atitude fez eu te perdoar no exato momento. Nunca ninguém fez isso por mim Edward, muito obrigada. Você me valoriza mais do que deveria.

- O que eu fiz foi pouco, muito pouco. Se você quiser eu posso te dar o mundo. – e tudo que ela pedir. Eu lutaria para que ela tivesse.

- Verdade, mais o mundo eu não quero agora. Você pode me dar beijos por enquanto e eu ficarei extremamente satisfeita. – é claro que eu daria meus beijos a ela. E agora mesmo.

Estávamos na sacada olhando para a vista, uma cidade inteira a nossos pés. Que deveriam ficar aos pés dela. Estávamos ali nos beijando. E para mim o mundo não era mais o mesmo. A minha existência, tinha finalmente um significado. Hoje eu sei o que eu procurava quando eu era apenas um idiota, cercado de mulheres aos meus pés. As mulheres erradas. Porque a certa estava solta, namorando um idiota. E ela me encontrou e me salvou, hoje eu sei exatamente o que é se apaixonar, o que é se sentir amado. Mesmo sem a confirmação dela. Eu me sentia assim. Foram incontáveis minutos, eu queria não precisar de ar, para que nunca acabasse. Infelizmente precisávamos...

- Quer me matar? – eu ri. De maneira nenhuma eu a queria morta.

- Não, desculpe me empolguei.

- É espero que se empolgue assim em outras coisas também. - eu ri novamente. – eu tenho que admitir, você fora de si é a coisa mais excitante que eu já vi nada vida.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Vá em frente! – ergueu uma sobrancelha me desafiando.

- Você me perdoou de verdade?

- Completamente. – eu precisava saber mais. Eu precisava de todo o perdão do mundo.

- Sem ressentimentos? – ela assentiu. – vamos entrar, está ficando frio. – tive que perguntar mais uma vez enquanto entravamos. – me perdoou mesmo, mesmo depois do que me disse. Sabe como é.

- Eu vou te mostrar de uma maneira bem real, o quanto eu te perdoei.

Ela se pendurou em meu pescoço me beijando com carinho. Eu não sei se era a paixão que sentia por ela, ou o que era mais toda vez que ela me beijava eu me sentia ainda mais vivo, eu me sentia dela. Somente dela. Caímos na cama e ficamos ali nos beijando apenas isso, nos tocando nos beijando. Curtindo um ao outro.

- Eu acho que vou dar mancada com você sempre. Porque o seu jeito de me perdoar é o melhor.

- Eu posso não voltar a perdoar. Faça alguma outra coisa como essa, e vai se arrepender amargamente.

- Ah você vai me perdoar sim. – beijei o canto de sua boca e fui deixando um rastro de beijos até seu pescoço. – você me ama. – disse, numa tentativa desesperada de arrancar isso dela. - eu não sei se vou conseguir viver sem você.

- E você é muito cheio de si não acha? – o riso estava presente. O riso que eu não conseguia desvendar. - O que te faz pensar isso? – ai essa doeu. – hey! Vamos fazer mais uma posição? – ela desviou completamente o rumo da conversa.

- Claro, mas não vai ser aqui, eu tenho que passar no meu consultório para pegar o livro.

- Então vamos, porque você não o trouxe? Achei que o livro era sua bíblia!

- Engraçadinha, vamos logo.

Dirigi o mais rápido possível para meu consultório, não quis deixar Bella no carro. Eu a queria cada segundo comigo. A fiz descer para vir comigo até inventei os assaltos da região. E não era porque meu consultório ficava em uma região nobre que não havia problemas de uma grande cidade nele também. Chegando ao andar notei algo estranho. Luzes acesas, eu não trabalhei hoje, logo quem poderia estar ali. Minha assistente que não seria. Ela era impecável, sempre apagava todas as luzes. Talvez na pressa de sair ontem com seu novo namorado a tenha feito esquecer as luzes acessas. Leigo engano.

Quando cheguei a minha sala com Bella logo atrás de mim, havia roupas pelo chão a começar por uma calcinha jogada na porta. Bella ainda não tinha visto, mas eu sim. Meu irmão e uma garota estavam se atracando em cima do meu sofá. Quando olhei para Bella ela estava completamente vermelha, corada até a raiz dos cabelos, a trouxe para minha frente e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Essa é uma oportunidade única de aprendermos uma coisa nova. Vouyerismo, basta ficarmos bem quietinhos e eles não vão nem nos perceber aqui.

Emmett empurrou a garota contra o vidro, deslizando sua lingerie para longe ele jogou e caiu perto de nós dois.

- Quero que preste bastante atenção. – sussurrei novamente para ela. – tudo o que você ver aqui, não é metade daquilo que eu sonho em fazer com você quando sairmos daqui.

Eu não tirava meus olhos da cena, muito menos Bella, poderia ser bizarro, talvez. Era meu irmão, mais eu não estava minimamente preocupado com isso. Eu queria bella entrando em combustão espontânea na porta de minha sala e que me atacasse quando saíssemos de lá. Emmett desceu pelo corpo da garota, passando sua língua pelo corpo. Se posicionando entre as pernas da garota que continuava com os seios grudados ao vidro. Os gemidos altos ecoavam pela sala, abafando a respiração de Bella e qualquer reação minha ou dela a cena.

- Só me responda balançando a cabeça. – adverti para que a brincadeira acabasse. – você queria estar no lugar dela. Você queria que ele te chupasse, e que eu assistisse tudo? – Bella balançou a cabeça agarrando-me e me puxando para mais perto de seu corpo. Colei-me ao seu corpo. Bella não havia percebido que era meu irmão. Talvez achasse que era minha assistente, com algum namorado. Porem aquela cabeça de bater bife do Emmett era bem reconhecível, pelo menos para mim. – será que ele faria isso melhor do que eu? – Bella negava com a cabeça. Me trazendo um súbito orgulho do meu desempenho.

Os gemidos da garota cada vez mais altos, segurei a cintura de Bella roçando minha ereção em sua bunda. Levantou os braços e cravou as unhas no meu coro cabeludo, puxando meu cabelos e arranhando minha nuca. Empinando sua bunda cada vez mais para minha ereção. Subi minhas mãos de sua cintura indo até seus seios. O tecido fino de seu sutiã e seu vestido me fez detectar seus mamilos rígidos. Bella estava adorando aquilo. Ela soltou um gemido baixo.

- Não faça barulhos, ou seremos descobertos. – tinha que dar um freio nela. Eu bem sei do que Bella é capaz.

Ela assentiu novamente, enquanto meu irmão se levantava para atacar a garota. Nós continuávamos imóveis ali eu apenas acariciando-a e Bella observando toda a cena. Meu irmão puxou a garota a virando de frente, ela nos viu. Ela poderia gritar, poderia avisar ao meu irmão. Não, ela simplesmente continuou o que estava fazendo, recebendo meu irmão em seu corpo e se mostrando para nós. Agora nesse jogo jogávamos três. Já que meu irmão estava alheio a tudo que acontecia. A garota em uma exibição digna do Oscar pornô, gemia alto, arranhava meu irmão e nos olhava. Ela agarrou meu irmão pela nuca e o beijou furiosamente. Éramos para nos exibir um ao outro, seria agora. Peguei os cabelos de Bella e a beijei também, mostrando a garota que ela não era a única a brincar.

- Não deixe de olhar um segundo. Vamos brincar também, vamos mostrar a ela. – Bella assentiu.

Desci minhas mãos de seus seios, passando pelo seu quadril. Subi seu vestido expondo a calcinha de Bella para a garota. Enquanto beijava seu pescoço, mordiscava, lambia, eu aproveitava cada pedaço de sua pele, que estava ao meu alcance. Desci minha mão entre as pernas encaixando, Bella me abriu passagem então eu puxei sua calcinha, chegando perto de seu clitóris e acariciando-o. Bella jogou a cabeça para meu ombro, como se sentisse o alívio que estava lhe proporcionando. E não, ela deixou de olhar.

- Volte a olhá-los, ou eu paro. – disse no meu tom mandão.

Voltou sua visão para eles e a garota se mostrava mais ainda a nós agora. Arranhava meu irmão com fúria. Marcas vermelhas brotavam nas costas de Emmett. Bella desceu suas mãos e agarrou meu membro por cima da calça, tive que morder mais forte sua pele para abafar um gemido. Eu chupava o pescoço de Bella olhando a cena, e sentindo os apertos dela em meu membro. Furiosamente estocava meu dedo em Bella. Sem nenhum gemido, Bella prestigiava a cena a sua frente como uma boa telespectadora de qualquer teatro no mundo. Em silêncio, apreciando cada detalhe. Retirei minha mão de Bella trazendo a minha boca. A garota gemeu mais alto ainda. E então eu coloquei meus dedos na boca de Bella, os quais ela sugou avidamente. Desci minhas mãos novamente, trabalhando furiosamente nela. Trazendo um orgasmo a Bella, E gemidos mais altos da garota. Meu irmão aumentou o ritmo de suas estocadas na garota e então eles também chegaram ao ápice. Era a nossa deixa antes que Emmett nos visse puxei Bella pela mão e saímos dali. Em completo silêncio.

Descemos até a garagem do edifício encostamos no meu carro em perfeito silêncio, eu olhei para Bella e ela me encarou descendo logo depois o olhar para a minha calça. Ela se encostou em meu peito e me beijou descendo o zíper da minha calça. Me olhou nos olhos e desceu ficando no nível do meu membro. Trabalhando furiosamente com o botão da minha calça ela desceu minha calma junto com a boxer e agarrou meu membro, passando sua língua por toda a extensão e logo depois o colocou em sua boca em movimentos rápidos. Circulava e batia com sua língua me fazendo delirar. Graças a deus eu estava encostado em meu carro, puxei os cabelos de Bella para apreciar a visão. Quando ela apertou meu membro com os lábios, e o introduziu novamente em sua boca lentamente apertando-o meu membro já pulsava e eu estava perto, sentindo isso ela aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos. Me fazendo urrar de prazer em pleno estacionamento. Após eu me recuperar com Bella tendo que me ajudar a me recompor, caímos na gargalhada. Alta e gostosa. Eu não sei por que exatamente estávamos rindo. Talvez pela nossa loucura, ou a situação que foi criada em meu consultório. Destranquei o carro e entramos e continuávamos a gargalhar. Eu comecei a dirigir para meu apartamento. Até Bella falar.

- Onde estamos indo?

- Para meu apartamento. – disse como se não fosse obvio.

- Hum...

Dirigi até a porta do meu prédio e Bella saiu antes mesmo de pensar em abrir a porta para ela. Ela foi até a frente do meu carro sinalizando para um táxi. Ela é doida por acaso. Se ela queria ir embora porque não disse?

- Aonde você vai? – sai desengonçado jogando a chave ao meu porteiro, indo até ela.

- Eu vou para casa. – me olhava com uma cara "não é obvio o que estou fazendo"

- Ah não, fica comigo. – fiz beicinho, junto com a cara de Alice e o cachorro perdido da mudança. – dorme comigo hoje. Por favor, eu estou me sentindo tão sozinho. – se essa não colar. Eu não sei mais o que colaria com mulher nenhuma.

- Edward, acho melhor não. Eu estou cansada.

- Por favor não seja má. Você vai me deixar dormir aqui. Sozinho, numa cama enorme e fria? – a abracei forte para ela não fugir e entrar no táxi.

- Ok, você venceu, eu vou dormir aqui. Não se acostume, e é dormir. Eu realmente estou cansada.

- Tudo bem.

Disse ao motorista do táxi que não iria precisar mais dos serviços dele dando uma gorjeta generosa. Eu estava tão feliz que nem ao menos notei o valor da nota que dei a ele. Só conseguia pensar em minha cama, e Bella nela dormindo abraçada comigo. Subimos e entramos ao apartamento que agora ela entrava em uma situação completamente diferente do que da primeira vez em que esteve nele.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa? Quer alguma coisa?

- Eu preciso de uma roupa para dormir.

- Não precisa não, por mim pode dormir nua eu não me importo. Sério pode tirar a roupa.

- Ahá, muito engraçado. - hu! – serio Edward, eu não vou dormir nua com você, tarado desse jeito.

- Não tem nada aí que eu já não tenha visto. Mas já que insiste, siga pelo corredor, primeira porta a direita, pode remexer no meu armário. Eu já vou.

Bella foi até meu quarto e eu rapidamente peguei meu celular para avisar meu irmão. Que seria bom ele desinfetar cada canto onde ele pegou a menina e que não me aparecesse aqui tão cedo. Assim que mandei a mensagem, fui atrás de Bella no meu quarto ela estava linda vestida com uma camisa minha. Me troquei também e nos deitamos dormindo abraçados. Uma sensação de paz me tomou como a muito eu não sentia. Dormi bem, dormi tranquilamente. Infelizmente a noite chegou ao fim trazendo meus compromissos junto. E agora ir embora e deixá-la ali. Acordá-la e pedir para ela não ir embora. Não fiquei muito tempo nessa luta interna. Bella acordou e eu já estava pronto a sua espera com o seu café nas mãos. Ela me deu um sorriso lindo e me deu bom dia. A alegria me inflou, se eu fosse um balão eu voaria agora.

- Trouxe seu café – levantei a bandeja que eu preparei com tanto carinho para ela. Ela se levantou se acomodando melhor na cama, enquanto eu colocava a bandeja sobre suas pernas.

- Assim eu vou querer ficar aqui para sempre. – fique eu não me importo em ter você aqui. - Ser tratada assim, vou ficar mal acostumada.

- Pois então fique. Eu não vou me importar. Eu sei que você não tem trabalho hoje.

- Não sei Edward.

- Por favor, eu volto mais cedo do trabalho. Eu só tenho uma palestra hoje. – ela enrijeceu. Lembranças da palestra passada.

- Eu vou com você. – ela parecia brava.

- Não precisa. E, além disso, é uma palestra para futuros ginecologistas. Fique tranqüila. Não vai ter mulher nenhuma lá.

- Acho bom mesmo, ou arranco sua cabeça se tiver demonstrações. Demonstrações só comigo.

- Vai ficar? – perguntei esperançoso.

- Vou!

- Ótimo, agora eu já vou. Deixarei a chave do meu outro carro, e os documentos caso você precise sair. Mas quero você aqui quando eu voltar. Estamos entendidos?

- Sim senhor! – engrossou a voz, batendo continência e sorrindo.

Eu ri e a beijei rapidamente e fui dar minha palestra. Feliz e ao mesmo tempo ansioso. Esse foi o primeiro passo para ter ela ao meu lado. Eu me sentia feliz. Eu me sentia completo e ela estaria em minha casa a minha espera.

* * *

_Muita coisa vai rolar nesse apartamento... Conversas e um rumo que deixará Edward nervoso, o que será? _

**Fanny:** Estou fazendo o possível para postar o mais rápido, mesmo que isso signifique o fim da fic mais cedo ainda. Beijos

**Deb:** O Emmett é um dos personagens mais legais, eu acho ele mto guerreiro pq a Rosálie é um porre só aff realmente os opostos se atraem kkkkkkkkk . Beijos

**Tatai Cullen:** Calma, chamem os bombeiros e não pegue fogo! Beijos

**Agatha:** Edward está trabalhando para acabar com esse chove não molha, aguarde só mais um pouco e tudo vai ficar bem, mto bem! Beijos

Loli: Huhuahauhau eu também adoro o Emmett por isso quis colocá-lo a bronca do Edward foi d+ Beijos

**MrSouza Cullen:** A Srta tava sumida hein, fico feliz que tenha voltado e aí como foi o carnaval? Beijos

**Muito obrigada!**

**

* * *

  
**

**NÃO ESQUEÇA SUA REVIEW PORQUE O PRÓXIMO CAPITULO É UM POV DIFERENTE HEIN... ALGUÉM AÍ SABE DIZER DE QUEM???**

**Reviews!!!!!**


	17. Analisando

_Tcharam!_

_Somente uma pessoa acertou!_

_Com vocês Bella POV!_

* * *

*** Bella POV** *

_O que é prazer para você? _

_O que é amor?_

Para mim talvez hoje todas as coisas andem juntas, talvez agora eu esteja em um caminho certo. Talvez agora eu seja definitivamente feliz.

Se estou apaixonada, a resposta é sim. Se sou correspondida, eu não sei. Como posso saber se eu sou uma idiota e não demonstro meus sentimentos. E o que eu posso dizer do Edward, ele se realmente gosta de mim, se me ama assim como eu aprendi a amá-lo não demonstra.

Amor para mim era uma coisa completamente diferente, talvez não existisse. Nunca me senti completamente feliz com nenhum dos meus namorados e não era porque eu não conseguia alcançar o prazer, nem nada disso. É que talvez, eu nunca amei de verdade. Nunca senti tudo que sinto agora. Meus dois namorados eram diferentes, eram por conveniência um me tinha por dizer que no colégio eu era bonita. Eu sinceramente me acho normal. Deslumbrante para mim, essa palavra nunca existiu, eu sou normal. Uma mulher normal. Para o outro eu era uma editora de uma revista feminina famosa. Eu era aquilo que ele queria, um objeto para talvez causar inveja. Só se for nos sonhos dele. Viajávamos, nos divertíamos. Mais o amor nunca existiu, ele era uma válvula de escape para mim e eu para ele.

A menina certinha que ele nunca apresentou aos pais, que ele nunca se quer disse nada sobre sua própria familia. Com Edward era diferente, mesmo não tendo nada serio com ele. Ele me apresentou sua familia, ele me mostrou seu mundo e a cada detalhe desse mundo eu caia de amor por ele. Minha mãe sempre me disse "Nunca se apaixone você pode se machucar." Aposto que se ela me visse agora me espancaria até a morte. Minha relação com minha mãe não é das melhores, desde que ela se separou do meu pai, me obrigando a ir morar com ela em Phoenix e logo depois se casando com outro homem o qual eu não aprovava por sua falta com ela. Talvez fosse a falta de amor dos meus pais que eu não vi na minha infância implica em tudo isso que esta acontecendo agora. O medo. Mas meu pai é um bom exemplo de que tudo pode ser superado, hoje ele é casado e feliz com outra mulher. Mulher a qual adotei como mãe já que a minha própria não soube ser.

Meu ex-namorado, com ele eu nunca tive prazer, com o outro muito menos. Aliás o outro coitado, não tinha como ter ele era tão sem sal... Digo isso porque depois de se conhecer Edward Cullen não tem jeito. Bem eu era uma pessoa anormal, na minha visão e na visão do meu ex. por isso quando ele terminou comigo a primeira coisa que eu fui fazer foi procurar um médico. Um médico renomado, no começo eu achei que seria um velho. Um senhor de idade o qual já deveria ter feito o parto de Maomé, engano puro.

Um homem lindo, deslumbrante, modelo. Capa de revista, galã de romance. Esse sim era o médico. No começo fiquei desconfortável. Como falar "E ai doutor eu não tenho orgasmos, sou anormal." Não dá né? Um puta gato ali e você solta uma dessas? Não mesmo. Quando ele me perguntou sobre meu problema disse tão baixo que tive que repetir. Ele foi tão profissional que aos poucos eu fui relaxando. E como relaxei, no exame que ele fez então. Eu relaxei totalmente, eu devo confessar nunca ninguém me tocou daquela maneira, eram sensações completamente novas. A frustração tomou conta de mim quando o contato acabou. Eu queria mais, muito mais. Quando ele me fez a proposta eu recusei, sai correndo como a Bella burra e tola que eu sou. Mas eu já estava com a vergonha dentro da bolsa, solteirona e virgem de orgasmos, e disse a mim mesma porque não aceitar?

Às vezes eu me pergunto se me apaixonei por ele nesse dia, a resposta... Sim, definitivamente sim! Uma conversa, um sorriso daquele homem me fez derreter, eu tento manter minha versão fechada, impossível com ele. Em certo momento o ciúmes tomou conta de mim. Eu queria saber tudo, quantas mulheres, quantos namoros e se eu correria o risco de ser mais uma em sua vida. Não gostei da resposta, eu seria mais uma de suas amantes. Fui perdendo a vergonha com ele aos poucos, fui ficando cada vez uma Bella que eu não conhecia com ele pedir até a inibição no ato sexual. Transformei-me numa leoa. Fiz coisas que eu jamais pensei que faria na vida, quando ele me propôs que tivéssemos um relacionamento aberto. Eu sabia que ali era um grande passo. Pelo menos eu o teria não completamente como sonho agora. Mas o teria para mim, mesmo que por alguns momentos. E quando ele precisasse de mim, eu estaria ali. Eu sentia a necessidade de tê-lo e quanto a ele. Eu não quero pensar nisso. Não agora.

Oh meu deus, e quando o peguei remexendo minhas roupas, mais especificamente minhas calcinhas. Foi o auge eu não poderia rir porque eu me senti desejada naquele momento. Um homem glorioso cheirando minha calcinha. Para outra pessoa seria perversão, para mim não. O ataquei sem pensar no que estava fazendo. Quando ele me levou para jantar, ele foi tão carinhoso, para mim nossa intimidade aumentava a cada posição. E foi nesse mesmo dia do jantar que eu soube que estava perdidamente apaixonada. Quando viajamos, e aquela bendita palestra, depois de tudo que ele me fez sentir em cima daquele palco, eu também provoquei. Mais após ver o trabalho dele eu me perdi no ciúmes e dessa vez mais desenfreado ainda. Mais nada me encheu mais do que ele dizendo que faria amor comigo. Isso sim me fez feliz, fez a esperança brotar de forma arrebatadora em mim. Quando me convidou para conhecer sua familia, eu fiquei com medo, não temos um relacionamento oficial de qualquer forma, aceitei! Fui com a cara e a coragem para experiência. Eu quase disse a ele em Forks que o amava, cheguei até ver um brilho em seus olhos. Mais talvez tenha sido coisa de uma cabeça e um coração burro e apaixonado pelo homem mais perfeito e delicioso, totalmente furacão na cama.

Quando tive que viajar a dor se apossou da minha alma, eu sentia falta dele, eu o queria comigo. Por mais que Jasper tentasse me animar ele não conseguia. Meu mundo só voltou ao normal quando voltei para ele. Infelizmente Edward estragou tudo, e o que eu to reclamando. Quem pode dizer que além de receber 300 rosas em sua casa, pode dizer que dormiu maravilhosamente bem abraçada a ele. Ninguém só eu. E aqui estou eu nessa cama, a cama dele pensando, sozinha. O fim próximo, um fim que eu não quero.

Mesmo não querendo eu ainda tenho medo, medo de me relacionar com ele e acabar mal, como todos os meus outros relacionamentos que eu tive. Eu sei que não é o Kama Sutra que me faz ter o prazer. É o amor que eu sinto por ele.

Medo de que os sentimentos dele não sejam os mesmos que os meus. Eu sou a confusão em pessoa. E preciso acabar com ela. Edward me faz me sentir como a única mulher do mundo, então porque todo esse medo. Será que é pelo que aconteceu aos meus pais. Ou eu sou toda a errada dessa historia. Eu quero todo o amor dele, eu o quero todo, e será que eu vou conseguir retribuir esse amor. Acima de tudo eu preciso me libertar de todas as inseguranças de todos os medos. Talvez essa seja a minha única chance de felicidade.

Bem eu iria aproveitar cada segundo dessa chance, se ela vai terminar em poucos dias, eu não sei. Mais com certeza eu iria aproveitar agora. Se Edward queria que eu ficasse o final de semana com ele, eu ficaria. Mesmo com a minha confusão maior a cada momento. Isso me atrapalharia, eu lutaria contra ela. Eu só queria amar e ser amada em retorno. E eu conseguiria amar, meu medo vai embora um dia.

Eu não era ciumenta antes dele, eu não era possessiva. Antes dele eu não era nada, muito menos viciada. Hoje eu sou viciada nele! Meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo em dois meses. E eu estou completamente, abobalhadamente, perdidamente apaixonada por ele.

* * *

**Paula:** Não sei se ela ficará grávida, bem é evidente que o Edward com ela teria filhos de olhos fechados.

**Ellen:** Muito obrigada, beijos

**Lize G:** Edward não poderá ser teu médico já o contratei para ser meu exclusivo rsrsrs beijos

**MrSouzaCullen:** A Bella tem medo de se entregar, isso é fato! Beijos

**Raísa:** Ela não vai fuçar no apê dele, que isso que falta de Educação seria a dela né... beijos

**Niih:** Eu to sendo muito rapida? Tudo bem eu deixo vocês um mês sem fic que tal? Kkkkkkkk Faltam apenas poucos capítulos \0/ beijos

**Ana Krol:** Tudo bem, o que vale é a intenção kkkkkkkkk

**Tatai Cullen:** Vouyerismo foi tudo! Eu iria adorar se fosse comigo rsrsrs. O chove e não molha está para acabar aguarde. Beijos

**Deb:** Eu também adorei escrever este capitulo do Emmett e + o Vouyer. Beijos

**Paola:** Muito obrigada, beijos

**Lari:** Calma, calma não vai ser nada de tão ruim... por enquanto... beijos

**Karol:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando tanto assim da historia, continue com a gente até o final hein. Beijos

**Loli:** Para de chamar meu Edward de burro tadinho é tudo novo pra ele, ele tem medo de se entregar totalmente a isso pow!

**Lorena:** Huhuahauhaua roubou foi? Nusssaaa vou me empenhar para fazer o Beward voltar melhor kkkkkkkkkkkk beijos

**Agome Chan:** Não sei se vai ser no ultimo dia, não sei mesmo... vamos ver fique atenta. Beijos

**MUITO OBRIGADA!**

**

* * *

  
**

**FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ, MANDEM REVIEWS.**

**Sugestões, opiniões são mto importantes!**

**REVIEWS!**


	18. O início do fim, será?

_E então, estão todas explicadas... Quanto a Bella?_

_Eu sei que o pov da Bella não ficou lá aquelas coisas, mas eu tenho os rumos da fic na mente insana e vou só escrevendo. Espero não estar decepcionando vocês..._

_É que muitas falaram sobre a falta de romantismo, eu juro que eu tentei dar o meu melhor. E também eu ando tendo umas idéias e acredito que vocês vão gostar. _

_Voltando a narração do Edward... _

* * *

**Edward POV**

O dia anormalmente longo, cansativo, a única coisa que me animava era saber que Bella estava em minha casa a minha espera e o melhor por um final de semana inteiro. Eu decidir que confessar meus sentimentos por ela seria melhor agora, antes que tudo terminasse. Eu a amo então não tenho porque esperar por mais nada. Se ela iria me rejeitar, eu lutaria contra isso. Peguei meu carro e no caminho fiquei pensando em tudo, tudo que se relacionava a Bella, eu estava tão louco por ela que deixei meu Aston Martin na mão dela. Eu posso amá-la, mas ela ainda é mulher sabe-se Deus se ela dirige direito.

Será que meu carro foi transformado em sucata? Bem se isso aconteceu, eu também perdi a mulher. Não quero nem continuar pensando nisso. Eu morreria se algo acontecesse a ela, não logo agora. Eu corri o máximo que o limite de velocidade permitia. Eu gostaria de ser um pássaro para voar e poder ficar perto dela muito mais tempo. 72 horas é pouco. Eu queria 24 horas por todos os dias. Cheguei em casa e fui direto para meu quarto procurá-la, não achei nada, só uma cama perfeitamente arrumada. Estranho será que ela saiu? Passei por todos os cômodos e nada, fui até a academia e encontrei uma Bella perdida olhando para um ponto fixo a esteira ergométrica.

- Revivendo o momento? – deu um pulo e virou para mim com uma cara assustada. Com a mão no peito. Acho que quase matei a bichinha.

- Edward... – falava dificilmente, tentando respirar. – que susto, você não avisa quando esta chegando.

- E como devo anunciar que eu cheguei em minha casa?

- Arraste suas correntes! – muito engraçada, uma comediante!

- Ahá! Pode deixar. – o que ela estava pensando para ter se assustado tanto. - o que você tanto pensava que estava tão longe. Que não me viu chegar pelo espelho, Bella?

- Em nada especial, às vezes saio fora do ar. E não me pergunte como faço isso.

- Você, além de tarada, maníaca. É bem estranha.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca!

- O que fez o dia todo? – o que será que ela aprontou o dia todo. Notei que as roupas mudaram. Com certeza ela saiu daqui, pelo menos voltou e ficou aqui como eu queria.

- Eu fui até minha casa. – ela começou a andar e eu a segui. – pegar algumas peças de roupas. – eu não tinha me lembrado deste detalhe. – e passei no mercado e vou cozinhar para você. – neste momento chegamos à cozinha.

- Hum, interessante além de boa na cama é boa na cozinha?

- Ok, se você quiser, eu posso te provar isso agora. – subiu na bancada e me puxou para ficar entre suas pernas.

- Assim é tentação demais, mais nesse momento. – abracei sua cintura. - eu prefiro ficar só abraçado. – e encostei minha cabeça no seu peito. Ouvindo só o som de sua respiração e o som do seu coração batendo contra meu ouvido. - Ficamos assim por alguns minutos, até que Bella falou.

- Se ficarmos aqui, não terá jantar. – Woow! Quanto romantismo, quando foi que as mulheres ficaram assim?

- Ok, vou tomar banho.

Durante o banho eu fiquei pensando no que poderíamos fazer durante todo um fim de semana. Não era uma tarefa fácil e pelas minhas contas só tínhamos mais três posições a ser cumprida. Mas eu me lembrei do que ela me perguntou se tinha alguma posição que poderia ser feita no cinema. Realmente não que eu me lembre, mas para isso pode ser qualquer posição não necessariamente do Kama Sutra. E para isso qualquer filme serviria não prestaríamos atenção. Terminei meu banho e me vesti sentindo um cheiro bom, a começar pelo cheiro acredito que estivesse bom. Cheguei à cozinha acompanhando cada passo que Bella dava enquanto preparava o jantar.

- O que temos para o jantar?

- Risoto

- U.A.U!!!

Comemos em silêncio por alguns minutos, as dúvidas sobre as habilidades na cozinha de Bella foram embora quando provei. Coisas se passavam em minha mente sobre as últimas 24 horas.

- Então, o que você achou das últimas 24 horas? Você gostou de ver duas pessoas transando ali, se exibindo para nós.

- Considerando o fato que o homem estava alheio ao resto e só ela nos viu. Sim! – interessante, precisava descobrir mais. Que lado eu despertei em Bella.

- Você transformaria isso em uma prática normal em sua vida?

- Claro, porque não? – me assustei com a resposta, não imaginei nunca Bella como vouyer. – você não?

- Sim, é realmente uma experiência diferente. Você gostaria de assistir eu e outra mulher? – ela soltou o talher imediatamente franzindo o cenho. E eu aguardando ansiosamente a resposta.

- Não! – porque não?

- Porque não? Quando te perguntei se queria que ele fizesse o mesmo que fazia com a moça, você disse que sim.

- Você gostaria que ele me tocasse? – ela era boa, muito boa.

- Não – e não era por ser meu irmão. Não suportava a idéia de nenhum outro homem tocando-a.

- Então acho que você entende, porque eu não quero. – a olhei sabendo que o assunto tinha morrido ali. (**N/A: Bella 1 X 0 Edward**)

-Eu estava pensando. – retomei o assunto após um silêncio agradável que se instalou entre nós. – poderíamos ir ao cinema amanhã.

- Certo, e o que veremos?

- Não sei, não vamos prestar atenção mesmo. – retirei seu prato indo até a pia e me virando para ela. – eu lembrei o que você me perguntou, se alguma posição dava para fazer no cinema, eu realmente não encontrei. Mas podemos fazer outra coisa. Ou assistir ao filme o que você preferir.

- Quem é a ex-virgem de orgasmos que teria que ser safada aqui? – ela perguntou com um atuação de quem estava surpresa.

- Você. – apontei.

- Não parece... – ela me olhava dos pés a cabeça. – Edward eu estive pensando. Quem eram aquelas pessoas ontem? Porque era seu consultório. Você os conhece?

- Um das pessoas eu sei quem era...

- A mulher, provavelmente. – ela murmurou fechando a cara.

- Se você deixar eu terminar... – rebati, ela sorriu e fez um sinal com a mão para que eu continuasse. – bem a mulher eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem poderia ser. Eu juro nunca vi na vida. – ela parou por um momento me olhando nos olhos e eu levantei minhas mãos em rendição para provar que não estava cruzando os dedos nem nada. – já o homem...

- Quem era? E de onde você o conhece? - será que ela ficaria muito nervosa.

- Desde que nasci, era o Emmett. – imediatamente ela pulou da cadeira da bancada gritando.

- O que? Ai.. meu ... deus! Eu não acredito que vi a bunda do seu irmão. Que vergonha Edward, você sabia que era ele o tempo todo? – admiti balançando a cabeça. – e agora como vou olhá-lo ai meu deus, eu vi seu irmão fodendo alguém. Eu não posso acreditar nisso. – ela ficava cada vez mais vermelha. E eu começava a desconfiar o por que. – Edward eu vi o... – ela parou e eu quase ri. – do seu irmão.

- Não precisa ficar assim, é tudo igual.

- Ah não é não! – espera o que ela queria dizer com isso. Fiquei ali pensando. Eu teria que tirar satisfações, fui atrás dela para saber qual era a diferença. Ela já estava sentada na cama ligando a TV e se acomodando quando eu entrei no quarto.

- Vem cá, que diferença existe, se não é tudo igual? – parei na porta olhando bem no fundo dos olhos. Se existe alguma coisa eu quero saber!

- Nenhuma, só comentei. – ah e eu agora sou o Bozo por acaso?

- Não, existe alguma diferença, você mesmo disse. Anda quero saber.

- É uma pequena diferença. – ah não acredito nisso!

- Você ficou reparando no do meu irmão? Você não tem vergonha nessa sua cara branca de defunto. – comecei a rir

- Hey nem sabia que era seu irmão, e se eu soubesse eu não teria ficado lá para ver tudo aquilo. E sim a pequena diferença ta lá onde você mesmo está pensando. – sei...

- Quem é maior, melhor, grosso? Vai responde logo.

- Eu não vou responder isso. Fique com a dúvida! Quem deixou olhar para seu irmão, foi você. – nessa questão ela estava certa.

- Você é malvada. – me sentei do lado dela e ficamos durante uns tempos quietos, vendo TV. Até contra atacar. – realmente existem as diferenças. – a vingança é doce, olhei para ela e ela me olhou com raiva. – muitas diferenças. – Disse olhando em seus olhos. E retirando o controle da TV de sua mão. – mas nenhuma delas me faz trocar o que eu tenho aqui, por ela. Jamais! E curtimos nossa noite assim, entre brincadeiras e beijos. Uma noite de sexta feira normal para muitos casais. O calor dela em meus braços era a única coisa que eu sentia. Um barulho irritante, celular, o meu não era. Não tinha nenhum parto neste fim de semana e eu sei que os pimpolinhos não iriam estragar meu fim de semana.

- Alô – Bella disse feliz. Até colocou no viva voz. Era bom que ela não tinha mais nada a me esconder. Ou realmente queria me mostrar quem era...

- Como vai minha filha preferida. – meu sogro! – estou morrendo de saudades sua filha desnaturada, só não digo que você é uma cobra que eu criei no meu seio, porque quem te deu o seio foi sua mãe. – eu só conseguia rir. E Bella também. – e eu ainda não tenho este super poder.

- Pai eu vou muito bem, também estou com saudades. – Bella ria e conversava com ele. Eu daria privacidade para que ela conversasse com seu pai, estava saindo quando ela segurou minha mão. – e o que me conta de novo? Como vai a Sue, Seth... E detalhe eu sou sua única filha pai.

- Infelizmente, e desnaturada, então o que vai fazer amanhã minha filha? Nós estamos loucos para te ver e Seth está aqui dizendo que está com saudades. Venha almoçar conosco meu amor.

Bella me olhou e eu sorri para ela. - dizendo para ela aceitar. - Não tínhamos nada para fazer, só o cinema à noite.

- Posso levar uma pessoa? – Bella perguntou hesitante, talvez com medo da reação de seu pai.

- Filha você está namorando? – Escutamos um grito. – Suuuuuuuueee a Bella desencalhou! – Bella ficou vermelha, mais vermelha do que o vermelho da camisa do Flamengo. – traga ele minha filha. Quero ver se ele é digno de estar com a cobrinha amada.

- Nossa pai, muito obrigada pela cobra! – eu enfiava a cara no travesseiro para que seu pai não escutasse minhas risadas. – te vejo amanhã.

- Te amo, até amanhã, minha filha.

- Também papai.

Eu ainda estava me contorcendo de rir com o rosto no travesseiro quando Bella me alertou sobre seu pai.

- Ria enquanto pode, porque quando ele te pegar. Ah Edward você estará fugindo de mim em meio segundo. – nossa agora fiquei com medo do Sr. Swan.

Me empenharia ao máximo para agradar o Sr. Swan, meu futuro sogro.

* * *

_**Preparadas para Charlie Swan????**_

_Eu sei que estou devendo um _**LEMON**_ com as posições afinal seriam 10, mas fiquem calmas estamos quase chegando a mais uma, só que as idéias vem, e não podemos descartá-las não é mesmo? _

_E para quem ainda não leu, tenho uma nova one-shot postado no site, Nessie Mini Miss, leiam. _

**Nat Furlan:** Foi fofinho? Você ainda não viu nada. Beijos

**Alice Sophie:** Tudo bem mulher, respira... Você pode citar minha fic na sua fic. Aceito a propaganda gratuita kkkkkkkkkk. Fico feliz que vc tenha idéias e que eu ajude nem que seja um tiquinho, mas o mérito é todo seu claro. Quanto eles se acertarem logo, eles já estão acertado, mas sei que você espera o grande final. E isso vai vir logo, aguarde... Não se esqueça de deixar sua review. E quando postar a fic por favor me avise. Beijos

**Ana Krol:** Isso vai esquentar, mas não agora... Aguarde. Beijos

**Baby Le Fey:** Huhuahauhua chora não, anima aí que o negocio agora vai ficar engraçado, quente, dramático, quente de novo e aí chegamos ao fim! Beijos

**Tati:** Eu vou mandar isso para a Tia Steph, e ainda mando seu link, brincadeira kkkkk. Que bom que gostou mulher, eu fico tão feliz quando vcs dizem que estão adorando a fic. É como eu digo sem vocês nada disso existiria é por vocês que ficam aqui ansiosas para ler que eu escrevo. E também porque eu divirto vocês e isso de uma forma que eu não sei explicar me faz tão bem. Beijos e muito obrigada (enviadei rsrsrs)

**Laulitz:** Estou me esforçando para não demorar, mas sabe que se eu começar a acelerar a fic vai acabar tenha calma. Beijos

**Lize G:** Que bom que deu para entender ela, fico feliz. Beijos

**Agome Chan:** Você é a Alice Cullen agora? Não digo nada! Eles se gostam sim e muito... Aguarde o próximo capitulo mocinha e para de Fazer a Alice hein... kkkkkkkk Beijos

**Priii:** Huhuahuahuahuaha calma respira, o POV do Emmett realmente deu o que falar né, não entre em combustão porque ainda temos mtas surpresas até o final da fic. Beijos

**Nih Valim:** Ok, não vou deixar um mês... Só porque estou viada, primeiro um deles vai expressar seus sentimentos, depois o outro. E aí teremos outro rumo na fic e será o final OPAAAAAA FALEI DEMAIS. Beijos

**Di- Lua:** Que bom que gostou, continue curtindo aí e fique calma, não entre em parafuso. Beijos

**DarkLoura:** Muito obrigada, sim realmente a Bella não disse, ainda, veja bem eu disse ainda eu estou dando vários spoilers respondendo essas reviews. Veremos nos próximos capítulos. Coisas legais e coisas talvez não tão legais. Beijos

**Deb:** Eles vão se declarar, em breve! Beijos

**Agatha:** Huhauhauhua imaginei a dancinha e ri mto aqui, logo logo eles vão ficar juntos e do jeitinho que vocês querem. Aguardem fortes emoções. Beijos

**Amabile:** Complicados, mais perfeitos e super apaixonados. Aguarde o próximo capitulo. Beijos

**Tatai Cullen:** Huhuahuahua covardes e apaixonados, Beward que fascina não... aguarde isso está para acabar. Beijos

**MrSouza Cullen:** Quando escrevi isso, pensei em você, você foi a primeira a manifestar um desejo de um POV da Bella então rsrs Esse final de semana vai render o que você está esperando. Beijos

**Loli:** Não to chateada, tava brincando.... Beijos

**MUITO OBRIGADA!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Há muito tempo não digo isso..._

_**Reviews fazem milagres, fazem nascer um novo capitulo!**_

_Já dizia a profeta __**Tati **_

**REVIEWS!!!! **


	19. Sr Swan

_Olá amores, vim atualizar rapidinho com a parte em que Charlie Swan aparece, lembrando que estamos chegando ao fim, aos poucos mas estamos._

_Eu acho que em aproximadamente** cinco capítulos**, vamos ao fim dessa historia. Então vamos lá deixem suas reviews, e acompanhem e aproveitem cada pedacinho de cada um deles._

_Mais uma coisa, quem quiser ajudar a autora que no momento não tem idéias para uma nova fanfic. Fiquem a vontade de mandar idéias._

_Curtam agora Charlie Swan!_

* * *

O Sábado chegou rapidinho e eu não me sentia desconfortável. Eu tinha a sensação que seria aprovado pela familia de Bella, durante as horas que conversamos a noite. Bella me contou que a relação com a sua mãe não eram das melhores, que Bella nunca aprovou Phil e que ela era turrona, super controladora enquanto seu pai sempre foi o melhor pai do mundo. **(N/A: Chega de Renne boazinha e Charlie chato)** Uma pessoa que ela sempre contou. Eu senti muito pela relação dela com a mãe afinal eu tenho a melhor mãe possível, e imaginável.

- Então vamos, ou o Sr. Swan vai mandar a polícia vir me buscar. – sorri para ela. Pegando em sua mão.

- Estou bem para conhecer seu pai. – perguntei sobre minha roupa, se estava apropriada para o momento.

- Está perfeitamente gostoso.

- Seu pai achará isso também? E sua madrasta?

- Meu pai não achará isso. Ela, já não posso garantir.

Durante todo o caminho Bella me indicava as direções para chegar até casa de seu pai. O caminho todo brincando, nos divertindo até sobremesa compramos, precisava causar uma boa impressão, ou estaria ferrado. Quando chegamos à casa do pai de Bella, havia um adolescente, presumo que seja irmão dela, Seth. Ela saiu correndo do carro pulando no colo dele. E eu indo logo atrás rindo da cena.

- Quem é esse aí? – perguntou me olhando de cima abaixo. Achei que só seria avaliado pelo pai dela.

- Esse aí, tem nome Seth. – ela ralhou com ele. E ele ainda me media. – é o Edward meu namorado. – ela disse o que?

- Ah então tudo bem! – ele a largou vindo me abraçar e eu ainda olhava para ela. – muito prazer, sou irmão dela. – eu sorri para ele o abracei. Eu sentia que me daria bem com ele. – vamos entrar.

Chegamos à sala e Bella me puxava pela mão em direção a seu pai, um homem impondo respeito com seu bigode, por um momento achei que estava em uma pegadinha, que bigode era aquele, melhor não comentar. Olhei nos olhos e me apresentei já que Bella ficou muda olhando para mim e seu pai.

- Edward Cullen, muito prazer Sr. Swan.

- Muito prazer, Edward. – ele disse com uma voz grossa me olhando de cima a baixo, engoli em seco. Onde estava o homem que estava brincando ontem no telefone.

- Papai, que saudade- Bella o abraçou nos livrando do momento tenso. – Onde está Sue?

- Estou aqui meu amor, Bella como vai? – Uma senhora, digo uma moça, ela era bem jovem para ser mãe de um adolescente. Bem bronzeada, cabelos escuros, compridos. Sr Swan está passando bem! E onde eu to com a cabeça que estou reparando na minha sogra. Porque pelo que Bella me contou eu me relacionaria mais com essa parte da familia do que com a parte de sua mãe. – e quem é esse meu amor?

- Edward, Sue, Sue, Edward! – nos apresentou, ela me puxou para um abraço depois me afastou, me olhou de cima a abaixo, estreitou os olhos e disse.

- Bella, meus parabéns! – dei meu sorriso torto, pelo menos a sogra tava no papo. - Fiquem aí eu vou terminar de preparar o almoço, venha Bella, deixem os três conversando.

Três uma ova, ficamos eu e o Sr Swan, agora que a ficha me caiu. Teria a primeira entrevista de um sogro da vida. Seth nos deixou rindo. Ele bem sabia o que estaria para acontecer naquela sala.

- Cerveja? – engoli, era melhor estar calibrado, mesmo dirigindo eu não poderia mostrar imprudência para um chefe de policia. Ainda bem que Bella me deu a ficha toda dele.

- Não, estou dirigindo. – me livrei e ainda ganho pontos.

- Que isso, Bella não bebe. Ela dirige. – disse me dando a garrafa na mão. Não bebe? Ele não faz idéia das coisas que Bella faz longe dele, pelo que me lembro, ela bebe. Faz coisa pior que isso. – então Edward, como disse que era seu sobrenome mesmo?

- Cullen, Senhor.

- Edward Cullen? E o que você faz da vida meu filho? – contar ou não contar que eu olho as vaginas alheias?

- Sou ginecologista e obstetra, Senhor.

- Eu sabia! – ele exclamou. E eu me assustei.

- Você escreve artigos para revistas femininas? – assenti com medo. – eu já li meu filho, e até coloquei em pratica. Quando se tem Sue como esposa, não podemos dar mole! – eu não precisava saber disso, essa conversa estava muito estranha. – você faz o que escreve nos seus artigos com a minha filha Cullen? – sinceridade acima de tudo. Eu já estava suando frio e a cerveja não ajudava.

- Sim, senhor. – eu gaguejei. E limpei o suor da minha testa.

- Não precisa ficar com medo. – ele começou a gargalhar. E gritou para o corredor. – Bella, eu gostei dele!

Depois da brincadeira do Sr Swan, ou melhor, Charlie como ele havia me pedido para chamá-lo eu relaxei, Seth era sem dúvida alguma, muito legal, nos demos super bem. Ficamos conversando junto com Charlie, sobre todos os assuntos. Era divertido eu imaginei Charlie com o meu pai, se ele já era uma peste sozinho, com o pai da Bella colocariam fogo em qualquer lugar para desespero de Sue e minha mãe.

- Então Edward, e seus pais? – Charlie já estava na quinta cerveja e Seth na primeira escondido de Sue e Bella, e eu na terceira.

- Meus pais, ótimos. Vivem em Forks agora, Bella já os conheceu... – eu disse sem dar muita importância ao assunto.

- Cara você gosta tanto assim da minha irmã? – Seth perguntou visivelmente abalado pela cerveja. – nem eu com a minha estou trazendo apresentando a familia assim.

- Acredite gostar não é a palavra ideal para o que sinto pela sua irmã. Já tive a sua idade e quando você encontrar a pessoa certa, você vai trazê-la rapidinho para conhecer sua mãe.

- É bom saber que gosta tanto da minha filha assim, ela está em boas mãos. Apesar do seu mau gosto por profissão. – Charlie disse e eu ri.

- O que vem a ser um mau gosto por profissão?

- Francamente, olhar coisas das mulheres alheias. Todo dia! Não seria mais fácil olhar a que tem em casa?

Seth e eu gargalhamos alto. A bebida entra, a verdade saí.

- Vocês formam uma família bonita, bem estruturada, divertida. Espero eu poder construir a mesma coisa com Bella um dia.

- Você já está pensando em casar? – Seth e Charlie disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, eu acho... – hesitei. – por quê?

- Você já viu minha filha na TPM Edward?

- Não, mas, brava. Isso conta?

- Eleve isso ao nível mil. – ele me olhava enquanto eu ponderava a situação. – foi o que eu pensei, ainda quer se casar com ela?

- Sim? – eles me olhavam analisando. – vem cá, por acaso vocês estão querendo me fazer desistir da Bella?

- Não, só estamos garantindo a não devolução do produto.

Passamos o dia rindo e conversando sobre tudo. Eu sentia falta desse tipo de companhia apesar de ter Bella sempre comigo agora, mesmo assim nada que a boa companhia de amigos, que era como eu já considerava Charlie e Seth. Faça bem para um homem.

* * *

_Gostaram de Charlie Swan? Agora realmente estamos perto do fim, próximo capitulo a ida deles ao cineminha._

_Estão sentindo falta de Lemons? Não se preocupem no próximo capitulo tem!_

_Estão sentindo falta do Kama Sutra? Ele virá também e com um bônus, o que todas vocês estão esperando._

_Também quero fazer uma indicação, Esses dias eu descobri uma fic nova e quero recomendar a vocês minhas leitoras o nome é **Novos Ares** é** Beward** e a autora chama **Bah Kika**. Bem os links estão nos meus favoritos no meu perfil, tanto a autora como a fic. Leiam e divirtam-se._

**Carla Biônica:** Finalmente você se att em, minha mente quando trabalho é pra valer. Beijos

**Ana Alice:** O Cinema vai vir no próximo capitulo, não se desespere. É o fim da fic está chegando também, não tenho como prolongar ela mais e sair da idéia original. Beijos

**Alice Sophie:** Dúvida? Eu não tenho quanto a isso huhauahuahua, fique calma os lemons vão vir no próximo capitulo. Beijos

**Ana Krol:** Não posso escrever + do que a idéia original, pode acontecer de perder o foco, portanto estamos oficialmente agora em contagem regressiva para o final. Beijos

**Lize G:** Eu resolvi fazer um Charlie diferente daqueles que eu costumo ver nas fics e ainda mais porque eu fiquei feliz com o que aconteceu a ele na saga, até ele arranjou um par. Muito fofo da parte da tia Steph. Beijos

**Agome Chan:** Duvido que ele fugisse da Bella mesmo se o pai dela fosse um monstro. O cinema vem no próximo capitulo. Beijos

**MrSouza Cullen:** De nada querida, e ai descobriu? Foi na verdade uma coisa bem diferente daquilo que vc esperava não é? De nada novamente afinal você foi a primeira se não me engano a pedir um pov da Bella. Beijos

**Agatha:** Aprontei pouco, aprontarei mais ainda nos próximos capítulos. Beijos

**Natfurlan:** Nada como conhecer o sogro para quebrar um pouco o gelo. Beijo

**Tatai Cullen:** Vai dizer que não quer o mesmo? Beijos

**Tati:** A minha reação seria a mesma... beijos profeta!

**Laulitz:** Infelizmente não posso seguir esse ritmo, se não acaba perdendo foco e em time que está ganhando não se mete! Beijos

**Prii:** Curiosidade matou o gato hein gata? Cuidado ! beijos

**Maraisa:** Aeeee espero que venha comentar agora nos últimos capítulos. Muito obrigada beijjos

**Loli:** O meu Edward é o tipo de homem que eu quero para mim. Beijos

**MUITO OBRIGADA!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Faça uma autora feliz, faça milagres acontecerem (brigada profeta Tati)**

**REVIEWS!**


	20. No escurinho do cinema

_Pronto suas safadenhas!_

_Um lemon para passar o tempo de vocês...._

***_* ^_^ **_  
_

* * *

**Missão: **

**1**– Encontrar um cinema com cadeiras confortáveis.

**2** – Uma sessão a meia noite.

**3** – Dar prazer à mulher que eu amo.

Um almoço simples, conversas agradáveis e divertidas. Será que todos que tiveram que passar pelo sufoco de conhecer um sogro, tiveram a mesma sorte que eu? Acredito que não, a familia dela era engraçada. Agora no final da tarde inicio da noite teríamos uma missão. Missão a qual eu estava completamente obcecado em cumprir.

Voltamos para casa o efeito das cervejas ainda não havia passado eu precisaria de um banho para voltar ao meu estado, talvez normal. Tomei uma ducha rápida que não ajudou muito enquanto Bella tomava a sua eu imaginava aonde iríamos onde eu iria achar um cinema vazio. Procurei pelo jornal e achei um filme que com certeza a sessão estaria vazia.

- Aonde vamos?

- Estou pensando, não vou muito ao cinema, conhece algum bom?

- Podemos ir ao shopping. – definitivamente não. – ou em alguns desses cinemas de rua.

- Cinema de rua, conhece algum que tenha sessão a meia noite?

- Porque a meia noite?

- Porque o que eu pretendo fazer com você, na ultima fileira. A sessão tem que estar vazia. A menos que queira platéia. – e lá estava meu sorriso safado. – e vá sem calcinha.

O vá sem calcinha surtiu mais efeito do que o desejado, escolhemos um filme qualquer eu definitivamente não me lembro do nome, a sessão era a meia noite, haviam pessoas no cinema. Adolescentes, será que eles gostariam de um showzinho. Felizmente ou não todos foram para uma sessão de um filme de terror, enquanto nos dirigíamos a uma sala de algum filme bem chato. Segurei em sua mão guiando-a pela sala escura, os trailers de outros filmes iluminaram a sala. Só nós dois e uma sala de cinema inteira para nossa "diversão" pobre pessoas que decidiram ver um filme de terror. O filme do ano seria protagonizado nesta sala. Durante algum tempo Bella me olhava e prestava atenção nos trailers.

Sempre a mesma coisa, filme de vampiro, filme de lobisomem, outro filme do James Bond, mais um filme-fiasco do Tom Cruise. A coisa estava ficando muito chata. Lógico que tínhamos que ficar e fazer pelo menos que estávamos a fim de ver o filme. 30 minutos depois e todos os trailers possíveis. O filme começou. Bella prestava atenção eu estava quase dormindo tamanha a chatice, quando a mão dela subiu pela minha coxa. Eu apertei a mão dela.

Colocando minha mão sobre a dela guiando aonde eu exatamente queria que ela me tocasse com a outra mão subi pelo seu pescoço puxando para mais perto beijando, acariciando-o enquanto a beijava e sentia o calor de seus lábios nos meus. Bella quebrou o beijo olhando para a tela, bem eu achei que era a tela.

- Temos companhia. – ela apontou para um casal que estava se acomodando na primeira fileira. Sem ao menos nos reparar.

- Não repararam em nós. Vamos continuar- sussurrei para ela mordendo sua orelha.

Bella cruzou e descruzou a perna milhares de vezes, enquanto nos beijávamos. Parecia que algo a incomodava. Coloquei minhas mãos sobre suas pernas e perguntei.

- Algo errado? – como se eu não soubesse. - Você cruza e descruza essas pernas.

- Você sabe o que está errado, se quiser consertar. Estou disposta a cooperar.

- Vem cá. – puxei sua mão a fazendo a levantar de sua cadeira e sentar no meu colo. – vamos inventar uma nova modalidade. O Kama Sutra oral. – ela riu. Beijando minhas bochecha.

- Você é doidinho, ou as cervejas que tomou com meu pai ainda estão surtindo efeito?

- As cervejas, acho que não... chega de papo. Vou te explicar a nova posição, acabei de inventar quero testar. Sente com uma perna de cada lado, por favor. – ela fez o que eu pedi. – agora levante até o encosto do assento.

- As duas?

- Sim as duas! – ela levantou, agora sua panturrilha estava encostada no assento da minha cadeira.

- Eu quero que você eleve o corpo, para isso você vai se encostar na cadeira da frente. Deite-se e eleve o quadril.

Ela apoiou a cabeça na poltrona da frente e eu coloquei minhas mãos em seu quadril subindo seu vestido. E a ajudando ela se elevar, deslizei minha mão até onde poderia alcançar, beijando suas coxas saboreando cada pedaço de sua pele. Sentindo o cheiro de sua doce excitação eu aspirei todo aquele cheiro para guardar na memória e me lembrar sempre desse momento, Bella levantou um pouco mais seu vestido e eu adentrei com minha língua sentindo seu gosto.

Fiz o meu melhor trabalho, enquanto ela se elevava mais em minha direção. Trabalhava com a minha língua. Apertava sua bunda trazendo-a para mais perto, ainda mais que o possível. Eu disse que o melhor filme seria interpretado nesta sala.

Bella gemia contidamente eu acho. O som do filme não me deixava ouvir os sons que eu tanto amava os gemidos de prazer causados por mim, somente por mim. Minutos se passavam, até que Bella apertou suas pernas e eu sabia que ela estava quase lá, apressei os movimentos da minha língua. Sentindo o mel escorrendo pela minha língua. Adentrando minha boca, transformando a sede dela em alivio. Tanto para ela como para mim. Antes de descer Bella abri o zíper da minha calça, libertando minha ereção mais que evidente.

Trouxe Bella à mesma posição de antes, beijando. Para que ela sentisse seu gosto em minha boca. Beijava-a furiosamente enquanto a safada se esfregava em minha ereção.

- Foi o melhor oral da minha vida. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Aquilo fez meu corpo todo estremecer, eu precisava dela. Uma dependência, afastei o decote dos seus seios passando minha língua entre o vão deles. Enquanto minha mão trabalhava no seu mamilo esquerdo eu chupava o mamilo direito mordendo fazendo Bella se arquear ainda mais e o contado de seu sexo com o meu se tornar maior ainda. Eu levantei um pouco Bella me recostando em uma posição mais confortável. Fazendo a cadeira se reclinar um pouco. Rocei meu membro em sua entrada, enquanto ela arqueava suas costas pedindo mais contato.

Segurei Bella pela cintura trazendo-a e enterrando meu membro. Me segurava pelo pescoço enquanto eu recostado na cadeira me enterrava nela, gemidos altos e o barulho de nossos corpos se chocando até havíamos esquecido do casal que estava na primeira fila, duvido que não estejam fazer algo do tipo. Porque pior que nós dois não existe, e nunca vai existir.

Desceu suas mãos passando sua unha por cima da minha camisa, causando arrepios na minha coluna.

- Mais forte! – ela ordenou

Agarrou o braço da poltrona enquanto eu bombava cada vez mais forte, para quem olhasse a cena só veria eu e as pernas de Bella balançando sobre a poltrona. Uma verdadeira cena bizarra para quem vê de outro ângulo uma bizarrice muito prazerosa ao meu olhar eu podia sentir o suor na minha testa descendo, estocava em Bella segurando em seu quadril, ela levantou um pouco se endireitando me beijando, enquanto apertava meu membro.

Os gemidos dela abafados em minha boca junto com os meus. Quando Bella cravou suas unhas em meus braços e jogou sua cabeça para trás e apertou ainda mais meu membro fazendo com que eu chegasse ao orgasmo junto com ela. Nossas respirações ofegantes. Eu olhava para a cena, dando uma checada para ver se alguém tinha nos notado. Definitivamente nada, o casal na primeira fila se agarrava lá embaixo.

Bella se endireitou descendo seu vestido, enquanto eu subia meu zíper ela se sentou na cadeira colocando seus pés em meu colo. Eu olhei para ela passando as costas de minha mão em sua bochecha. Eu sorri para ela, um sorriso de criança que tinha acabado de aprontar. E aprontamos mesmo.

Ela se recostou em sua poltrona olhando para o filme, havíamos perdido metade do filme, não importava muito, pois o filme era realmente um porre. Bella segurava a minha mão, quando ela soltou aos poucos eu a olhei. Tinha caído no sono. Deixei que ela dormisse um pouco enquanto prestava atenção no filme. Até que estava interessante, mas olhar Bella dormir era muito mais, tão inocente, calma. Quando o filme acabou já passavam das duas da manhã e eu acordei Bella.

- Filme bom? – perguntei quando ela despertou do meu lado.

- Eu não sei, você me deixou dormir. – gargalhei com essa resposta.

- Vamos embora, você esta cansada, e os lanterninhas do cinema vão nos enxotar se não andarmos logo.

Caminhamos de mãos dadas até o carro eu abri a porta para ela, como bom cavalheiro, eu já podia dirigir sem nenhum risco. Bella estava tão quieta, eu queria deixá-la dormir mais uma coisinha me cutucava para contar o que eu conversei com o pai dela.

- Bella? – chamei baixinho.

- Hum... – ela virou o rosto para minha direção interessada, mal sabia o que eu iria falar.

- Você não está interessada sobre o que eu conversei com seu pai? – ela pareceu acordar. Despertou completamente com a curiosidade.

- Sim, o que vocês falaram? Ele me entregou muito. – virou completamente seu corpo para minha direção agora.

- Basicamente, foi sobre a vida sexual dele e da sua madrasta! – ela arregalou os olhos.- você sabia que ele lê os meus artigos?

- Edward eu não mereço saber a vida sexual do meu pai! – ela ficou completamente vermelha.

- Claro que não. Mas quando ele me perguntou se eu faço o que escrevo com você eu não pude mentir. Eu fui sincero.

- Você fez o que? – aí!

- Isso mesmo, eu fui bem sincero... bem sincero mesmo. Eu disse a verdade.

- Ta explicado! Agora eu entendi porque você ainda está aqui comigo. Geralmente meu pai quando não gosta de uma pessoa, ele faz de tudo, e quando eu digo, tudo é tudo mesmo. Eu me espantei o quanto ele gostou de você.

- E isso não é bom?

- Não sei dizer ainda...

Aquela resposta vaga deu inicio ao que talvez fosse o fim de um romance que não estava nem ao menos no começo.

* * *

_É minha gente, agora sim vocês vão ficar ansiosas._

_Bom eu só posso dizer que no próximo capitulo, vem aquilo que vocês tanto esperam...._

**Natfurlan:** Não disse que vocês iriam adorar o Charlie? Beijos

**Niih Valim:** É eu ainda preciso pensar para começar a trabalhar a nova fic, eu estou completamente sem idéias no momento. E eu amo A Mediadora, adoro o Jesse ele está em segundo lugar depois do Edward no meu coração. Vamos ver né, quem sabe mais para frente a inspiração não vem não é mesmo? Beijos

**Carol Cullen:** Todos os Charlie's deveriam ser assim, divertidos kkkkk. Beijos

**Ana Krol:** Pois é uma pena mesmo, mas tudo tem que ter um fim. Beijos

**MrSouzaCullen:** Safada! Com saudade dos lemons né rsrsrs. Pois é a família toda é uma beleza. Beijos

**Deb:** Charlie é um fofo e engraçado, o pai perfeito. Beijos

**Glaucia:** Sim teve pega! Cinema com o Edward é tudo de bom. Beijos

**Lize G:** Huhuahauhua Charlie bem safadenhoooo, beijos

**Maraisa:** Que pai não o aprovaria, não é mesmo? Beijos

**Tatai Cullen:** Todo homem fica tenso nesse momento, nada melhor que um Charlie Swan de Despertando para o prazer pra acabar com o nervosismo rsrsrs. Beijos

**Loli:** Obrigada, beijos

* * *

**NÃO DEMOREI MUITO PARA ATUALIZAR, ENTÃO VAMOS LÁ \0/**

**REVIEWS!!!!**


	21. Coladinhos

_Então meninas com saudades do Kama Sutra? Ele está presente nesse capitulo. Também tem aquilo que vocês estavam tanto esperando... Então vão ler e divirtam-se_ \0/

* * *

A noite foi agitada, pelo menos em meus sonhos. Eram todos escuros, a paz que me alcançou na sexta feira tinha ido embora. Ela não estava mais presente. Algo de errado estava acontecendo, ou estava prestes a acontecer. Eu apertava algo, algo que eu não sabia o que era... macio e quente contra meu peito.

- Edward! - a voz vinha de longe na escuridão. Eu não via nada só uma voz eu escutava ao longe... – Edward! – a voz mais forte. – Edward, acorde! – abri meus olhos. – você esta me apertando. – soltei Bella no momento que a consciência me tomou.

- Desculpe. – sussurrei baixinho ainda não entendendo o que foi aquilo.

- Você está bem? Você começou a me apertar e a murmurar coisas.

- Eu to bem, me desculpe. – eu realmente não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Ela levantou a mão fazendo carinho em minha bochecha, eu relaxei com aquilo.

- Você ficou agitado durante a noite toda. Você teve sonhos ruins? – antes fossem sonhos ruins, eu não enxergava nada, só escuridão. – quer me contar? – ela continuava me olhando nos olhos. Me fazendo carinho.

- Não! Vamos fazer alguma coisa... – tentei mudar de assunto rapidamente. Levantando da cama. – Fome?

Ela continuou com uma cara de interrogação para mim durante metade do dia. Eu tentava dar os meus melhores sorrisos, mas como Alice já havia me dito nossa familia sempre sabe quando algo esta para acontecer. Depois que acordei recebi mensagens da minha irmã perguntando se eu estava bem. À tarde estávamos vendo TV, típico programa fiasco quando não se tem nada melhor. Durante quase toda tarde eu fiquei ali pensando, revivendo o que teria sido aquele sonho a escuridão total. Com certeza minha cara não era nada agradável porque em vários momentos Bella estava me olhando como se quisesse descobrir o que estava errado. Eu afastava sua desconfiança com meus sorrisos falsos, porque nem eu mesmo acreditava nele.

- Já chega! – Bella disse e sentou na cama de frente para mim. – eu não sei o que você tem, mas eu sei como acabar com isso. – ela sorria agora. – olha o que eu achei. – ela levantou um exemplar de bolso do Kama Sutra.

- Onde foi que você achou isso? – perguntei rindo.

- É meu, estava na minha bolsa. – isso me assustou.

- Você sempre anda com ele, ataca homens inocentes na rua também e abusa das posições. Somente uma tarada para andar com isso.

- Aprendi com você. – retirei o livro das mãos dela. – devolve! Hoje sou eu que escolho.

- Tudo bem, escolha... – eu ficaria bem quieto, mandona do jeito que ela é aposto que será uma em que vou me empenhar muito. Minutos se passavam e ela ia folheando o livro, até parar em uma.

- Essa aqui. – ela me mostrou.

- Certeza?

- Absoluta. – lemos a posição e como ela deveria ser feita, de inicio ela parecia boba. O que foi um tremendo engano.

(**N/A: Sugestão de Trilha: Bjork – All is full of love** www*youtube*com/watch#!videos=36T0D6ZyWa8&v=EjAoBKagWQA )

Eu sorri para ela puxando para um beijo, transformando todo o sonho em outra coisa o mais rápido possível. Passando minhas mãos por seu pescoço até chegar em sua nuca, puxando seus cabelos do laço soltando-os. Desci minhas mãos até seus ombros, acariciando cada parte de sua pele exposta, quebrei o beijo para respirar fazendo Bella se deitar enquanto beijava seu queixo descendo pelo seu pescoço. Acariciando seus braços. Mudei de posição para chegar até sua barriga colocando minha mão por dentro de sua blusa. Acariciando sua pele macia.

Bella arfava, e choramingava a cada toque meu. Aquilo me dava confiança para continuar afastando todo o tipo de insegurança que poderia vir. Puxei a barra de sua camisa enquanto ela levantava os braços para me ajudar. Ela sorria para mim me ajudando com a minha camisa. Será que ela sentia o carinho que eu sentia por ela, em cada toque meu. Desci novamente até seus seios beijando-os acariciando cada centímetro dela. Deixei o rastro de beijos pelo seu frente. Chegando até seus shorts puxando os devagar, até seus pés.

Beijei-os revelando minha total adoração a ela, me livrei da minha calça e de tudo que nos impedia. Beijando novamente seus pés, e beijando cada pedaço de seu corpo, começando pelas pernas, dando a mesma atenção a cada membro de seu corpo. Subia lentamente acariciando, sentindo a maciez de sua pele. Agarrei seu rosto colocando minhas mãos de cada lado, beijando com todo o carinho e amor que eu poderia passar ali.

Rolamos pela cama me deixando embaixo dela novamente. Desceu serpenteando meu corpo, beijando meu peito. Passando a língua pelos meus mamilos e descendo em direção a meu membro. Bella se sentou em minhas coxas puxando seus cabelos fazendo um coque, me olhando com um sorriso sexy, o que ela pretendia? Se afastou um pouco mais e desceu seu corpo, tocando meu membro com seus seios. Ela levantou a cabeça me olhando nos olhos. Deus! Essa mulher ainda me faria ter um AVC.

Com suas mãos ela apertou seus seios no meu membro, me fazendo gemer alto com a sensação, ela sorriu com o meu gemido e subia e descia, acariciando-o com sua pele macia. Quando eu menos imaginei, ela passou a língua na cabeça do meu membro, me fazendo pedir por mais. Meus quadris se levantavam da cama em direção a sua boca. Ela apertava seus seios ainda mais, fazendo o atrito se tornar maior. Ela envolveu meu membro em sua boca sem nunca deixar de apertar meu membro com seus seios. Eu gemia e me erguia em direção a sua boca pedindo por mais. Ela sugava, raspava seus dentes e gemia em meu membro. E eu ficava mais louco a cada segundo. Puxei Bella de encontro com meus lábios, puxando sua língua com a minha, um beijo nada calmo, um beijo cheio de luxuria. Deitei Bella novamente embaixo de mim.

Ela afastou um pouco suas pernas para me dar espaço, em um convite para seu corpo. Eu sentia cada centímetro de sua pele, cada batida de seu coração. Bella se contorcia me recebendo em seu corpo, era tão quente, úmido. O paraíso. Eu fazia os movimentos, sentindo minha pele massagear a dela. Enquanto a olhava nos olhos, eu a beijava enquanto ela arranhava minhas costas, minha nuca. Os gemidos em meu ouvido. Enquanto suas mãos agarravam meus cabelos me trazendo para mais perto de seu corpo.

Minhas mãos foram para seu quadril nos guiando para o ponto máximo de nosso ato. Levantei minha cabeça sentindo o prazer, eu esperava que Bella sentisse o mesmo. Voltei minhas mãos para seu rosto segurando-o enquanto ela gemia, e se contorcia embaixo de mim de puro prazer. Quando ela abriu os olhos. Eu vi, eu finalmente havia encontrado o amor. E junto com ele a confissão do meu mais puro sentimento por ela.

- Eu te amo.

Eu esperava tudo, mentira. "Eu esperava um "também" ou um simples "eu te amo" e ele nunca veio. Eu estava ali olhando em seus olhos. Eu gostaria de ter visto amor. Eu vi o medo. Eu gostaria de ver a felicidade. Eu vi tristeza. Eu precisava fazer algo, então continuei falando.

- Eu só quero amar uma única mulher na minha vida. Essa mulher é você. Eu não quero nenhuma outra, eu quero você. – eu falava olhando em seus olhos. Os olhos que não me passavam emoção alguma. Meu coração amuava, era como se tivessem enfiando facas em cada parte dele. Ela continuava quieta. – eu só quero ser feliz com você. Eu te amo.

- Edward eu não posso. – ela respondeu apenas isso me empurrando. Levantando da cama pegando suas coisas. Ela iria embora, sem me explicar nada?

- Qual é seu problema? No sábado você me apresenta como namorado. Hoje, você me diz não, quando eu confesso que te amo. – eu estava nervoso, a essa altura já gritava com ela. - E o que eu te disse em Forks, você se lembra? Você havia me dito sim. Eu não estava brincando.

- Eu não posso. Não agora, eu preciso de um tempo. – ela saiu vestindo sua roupa pegando suas coisas e eu fiquei me vestindo. Eu não a deixaria ir antes de reforçar a ela todo meu sentimento.

Quando ela estava na porta com ela aberta, eu corri puxando-a para mim batendo a porta fortemente.

- E quando você vai poder? Você tem duas chances Bella. – eu a olhava nos olhos, vendo as lágrimas se formarem. - Duas chances para se decidir. E ai eu serei seu pra sempre. Como eu sou agora, mas se você dizer não. O nosso relacionamento acaba no momento em que a última posição for feita. Porque a única posição que eu realmente quero é a do seu coração. Eu não vou desistir, eu irei lutar por você. Mas eu vou respeitar sua decisão.

Bella não me respondeu, apenas abriu a porta e se foi me deixando ali sem resposta. Com lagrimas nos olhos. Quem diria Edward Cullen famoso ginecologista, obstetra e amante. Choraria um dia por uma mulher. Sim eu chorei. Eu sofri. Eu nunca pensei em ter uma familia, isso foi mudado no momento em que me apaixonei, eu encontrei o amor eu encontrei a felicidade e então em meio minuto ela diz não, que não pode. Que não agora...

Isso me dá esperanças, eu posso ter esperanças, eu não vou desistir. Mesmo vendo-a indo embora perdendo meu chão eu repassei toda a conversa. Ela disse agora. Eu tinha esperanças e eu não me dou por vencido facilmente, eu tenho 2 posições ainda. Eu tenho o mundo para mostrar a ela.

O domingo ou o que restou dele eu repassei tudo que eu vivi. Tudo que eu disse a ela estava mais do que claro, o que eu queria. A segunda chegou e com ela a visita do meu ex-futuro sogro. Jamais pensei que ele viesse até meu consultório. Confesso que mesmo que ele tenha me tratado perfeitamente bem quando estive em sua casa, me assustei talvez ele tenha vindo me matar. Ah meu Carlisle!

- Bom dia Edward! – felicidade era um sinal de que ele iria me matar.

- Bom dia Sr Swan, como vai? Sente-se. – tentei ser o mais cordial possível. Para tentar evitar meu fim. Um pai com raiva pela sua menininha é morte na certa. Eu vejo pelo meu pai

- Charlie, - disse se sentando a minha frente. - Edward. Já pedi para me chamar apenas de Charlie. – já disse o detalhe que ele está em seu uniforme, e que também sua arma está em seu cinto?

- Sim Charlie, me desculpe. Ah que devo a visita, a essa hora da manhã? – vamos logo para a forca!

- Eu vim saber por que minha filha chegou a minha casa, chorando. E esta trancada em seu ex-quarto desde ontem. Eu pensei que tinha sido bem claro na questão que não aceitava devolução. – em outro momento eu iria rir, mas a arma ainda estava presente. Resolvi ser o mais sincero possível.

- Eu disse que a amava, e ela saiu correndo nua da minha casa. – Charlie arregalou os olhos.

- Ela fez isso? Eu fiz isso em minha adolescência. Foi uma aposta mais jamais pensei que minha filha fosse fazer o mesmo. – continuava com os olhos arregalados e agora olhava pela janela.

- Força de expressão, apesar de que foi quase isso. – ele olhou para mim agora.

- Oh! – ele ofegou. – achei que ela tinha muito de mim, mas ela tem muito de Renné também. A mãe dela fez o mesmo comigo. A diferença que ela fugiu com outro. – senti pena pelo Charlie, mas hoje ele é feliz com outra. Muito feliz pelo que vi.

- Charlie, eu não sou mesmo o namorado da Bella. – confessei querendo que fosse verdade.

- Eu já imaginava meu filho. Eu vejo o quanto você gosta dela. E Bella também gosta de você. – esperei por mais informações. – mas me conte. Quero que me conte tudo Edward, eu quero a verdade sobre vocês dois.

- Sua filha me conheceu aqui, sentada no mesmo lugar que o senhor está agora. Ela veio a mim em uma consulta porque ela não consegue, alias não conseguia ter prazer – eu estava falando da filha dele, e ele continuava calmo. Tenho medo do que possa acontecer quando ele descobrir o que eu fiz. – eu a examinei. – é melhor cortar os detalhes sórdidos. – E não achei nada de errado, mesmo assim eu me ofereci a dar a ela, aquilo que ela não teve. Prazer. – eu estava ficando nervoso por ele não ter nenhuma reação. – então eu disse a ela que faríamos um tratamento com 10 sessões. – eu não iria dizer do que, mais Charlie perguntou.

- Sessões do que? – 1,2,3,4 respira Edward.

- Eu ofereci a ela meu serviços como homem, não como médico. – eu o olhei e estava preparado para a execução a qualquer momento.

- Você transa com a minha filha. Você se ofereceu a dar prazer a ela. – ele disse e fez um sinal para que continuasse.

- Então, eu achei uma maneira dela sentir prazer, o que eu não esperava era me apaixonar por ela. E agora aconteceu isso.

- Você esta me dizendo que fez um milagre, de transformar minha filha frígida, em uma mulher normal que sente prazer e tudo mais.

- Sim, foi isso mesmo que eu disse.

- Você é o santo das virgens de orgasmo! Meus parabéns.

- Sim e então eu me apaixonei por ela. E quando eu disse que a amava ela fugiu. – mas, espera o que foi que ele disse. Virgem de Orgasmos. – eu devo ter feito a cara confusa.

- Eu já sabia de tudo meu filho, Bella me contou quando chegou em casa ontem. – Bella contou, tudo. – eu só queria ver sua cara me enfrentando para contar tudo isso. – ele começou a rir. E eu respirei aliviado.

- Ela contou tudo? Tudo mesmo? – ele assentiu. E eu emendei. – Ela também contou porque não me ama, porque ela não pode ficar comigo?

- Bella só está confusa, eu tenho certeza que ela te ama também. E se eu fosse você eu iria agora buscá-la. Converse com ela.

- Eu irei fazer isso Charlie. Vou buscá-la, mas não agora. Tenho minhas pacientes – um sorriso tomou meu rosto.

- Porque eu não vou agüentar mais uma noite ouvindo "eu sou uma burra" e choradeira. Eu tenho que passar em uma livraria ainda hoje.

- Ela passou a noite toda chorando? – isso ainda me deu mais esperança ainda.

- Sim, e eu quero a casa vazia. – eu não estava entendendo.

- Porque o senhor vai a uma livraria e a casa vazia? – eu tenho medo do que possa ser, tenho uma leve idéia.

- Vou comprar o Kama Sutra ainda hoje, portanto vá logo buscar minha filha e não me devolva mais. – ele agora levantava. E eu ria. – mais uma coisinha meu filho.

- Sim?

- Sobre as suas pacientes, você... – ele parou sugestivamente.

- Sr Swan eu lhe garanto, Bella foi à única. - Eu não sei o que me deu naquele dia. Eu nunca tinha me comportado daquele jeito.

- Espero que seja assim pelo seu próprio bem. – sua expressão era séria e não tinha nenhum vestígio de brincadeira em seu tom também. Engoli em seco, esse era o Charlie Swan pai, o que queria a felicidade de sua filha. Felicidade que eu daria a ela, ela só teria que me aceitar.

* * *

**Posição do Capitulo:** Coladinhos

_Olha só que provocante variação do papai-e-mamãe (a mulher deitada de costas e o homem por cima). Até pode parecer, mas a posição não tem nada de comportada. O ideal é manter as colunas perfeitamente alinhadas. Assim, quando ele deslizar sobre você para cima e para baixo (em vez do tradicional entra-e-sai), cada centímetro da pele será massageado._

Arsenaldaseducao*blog*UOL*com*br/images/coladinhos*gif ( Retirem os * )

* * *

_Então meninas, o que acharam da reação tresloucada da Bella?_

_E o Sr. Swan ajudando os dois... Ele é tão legal não é mesmo? _

_Não fiquem tristes... Podem xingar a Bella a vontade... _

**_Próximo capítulo ela vai surpreender vocês. :P_**

**Agome Chan:** O Charlie não aprontou, mto pelo contrario ele quer a felicidade da filha dele, e ele vê que o Edward é o homem certo para ela... e para todas nós /taparei. Beijos

**Ana Alice:** A Renne não vai aparecer aqui, eu quero dar espaço para a Sue afinal ela é mãe do lobo mais legal da saga. Beijos

**Anal:** Sua vaca faz mto tempo que não aparece aqui né? Beijos

**Bruna Bessa:** Calma menina fique calma... Aconteceu um problema na fic e então eu não pude postar. Beijos

**Maraisa:** Ter um cineminha com o Edward é uma boa pedida para esse fds? Não acha? Beijos

**Carol Agatha:** Pronto o Edward vai virar fantasma igual o Jesse de Silva da Mediadora? E vc sua safada iria abusar dele né? Beijos

**MrSouzaCullen:** Como vc é desesperada não? Eu nem dei a entender isso e você já tava colocando um fim na relação dos dois? Vc realmente quer o Edward né? Kkkkkkk Beijos

**AnaKrol:** Tudo bem aí safada! Kkkkkkk eu lembrei da música do Ultraje a Rigor SEXO!

**Tati:** Huhuahauhuaahu me leva no cinema também né, deixa seu noivo saber disso. Ele te pega garota. Beijos

**Priii:** Por enquanto estou sem criatividade, se tiver alguma sugestão. Pode me dizer. Beijos

**Letícia:** A Bella & Edward vão ter um filho sim, de uma forma diferente mas sim a Nessie vai aparecer aqui. Falando mtoooooooooo. Beijos

**Lola:** Huhauhaua pobre da sua amiga, se prepare para mais capítulos Hot e divertidos. Beijos

**Loli:** Safadona, so queria o lemon né beijos

**Deb:** Toda mulher merecia um homem desses, tivemos um lemon e vamos ter + aguarde. Beijos

**Alice Sophie:** Aé né só no castigo por ficar lendo a fic da Alice, eu nunca li sempre acesso o foforks . beijos para minha maior fã rsrsrs

**Lize G:** Adorou né, eu sabia que vocês iam curtir é um jeito "diferente" de ver um filme kkkkkkkkkkkkkk Beijos

**Caahh:** Vê se aparece + estamos acho que 3 capitulos para o final. Não fique com medo agora só coisas boas e engraçadas. Beijos

**Carla:** Não sou má se eu fosse mto mto má eu pararia na hora que ele fala que ama ela kkkk ai sim ia ser a maldade não?

**Tatai Cullen:** Bella é sortuda d+ beijos

**Glaucia:** Não ando praticando não, já o Edward e a Bella...

**Nat Furlan:** Queria ficar assistindo né? Beijos

**MUITO OBRIGADA!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ok mulherada, borá coloquem seus dedinhos para trabalhar, deixem reviews!**

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! **


	22. Acredite, confie em mim

_Olá meus amores, ficaram possessas com a Bella? Agora ela está aqui para se redimir._

_Obrigada a todas que add a fic nos favoritos e nos alertas, gostaria de pedir novamente para deixarem suas reviews, só faltam 2 capítulos. _

_Vamos aproveitá-los o máximo possível._

_

* * *

  
_

Eu passei a tarde me remoendo, pensando no que dizer a ela eu dirigia calmamente até a casa de seu pai pensando em tudo que eu deveria dizer no que deveria fazer. Meus movimentos calculados sempre, de hoje em diante até ela me aceitar seria assim. Todos os passos calculados para trazer para mim para sempre. Como deveria ser. Meus passos eram lentos até a porta da casa, o caminho torturante.

Bati na porta e prendi minha respiração, como uma criança. Esperei os passos vindos de dentro da casa, a maçaneta girando e então o click.

- Oi Cunhado. – apenas Seth me atendeu, respirei aliviado.

- Oi, eu quero falar com a Bella, eu sei que ela está aí. – meu tom desesperado, fez com que ele desse risada. A tensão estava presente em mim, em cada canto do meu corpo.

- Eu vou chamá-la entra aí.

- Eu espero aqui. – eu não agüentaria esperar sentado olhando para a mobília, aqui fora eu poderia contar os carros, motos, aviões o que fosse para me distrair.

Não faço idéia de quanto tempo se passou desde que Seth me deixou esperando. Sons de passos ecoavam pela escada, atrás de mim. Eu estava de costas para a porta, eu evitaria o olhar dela o melhor possível. O que eu tinha visto antes foi doloroso. O medo e a tristeza olhar para eles novamente acabariam comigo. Mesmo com o que Charlie havia me contado, tenha me dado esperanças. Eu me transformei em um homem fraco pelo amor que sentia por ela, eu já não era eu mesmo. O homem que jamais se apaixonaria, ela do nada mudou meu mundo em dias. Eu a queria, queria o amor dela. E não ver isso em seus olhos acabava comigo.

- Oi – e meu coração disparou, poderia ser ouvido na lua.

- Oi – respondi evitando olhar para cima, eu parecia uma criança. Se Emmett estivesse aqui nesse momento já teria me estapeado.

Ela se sentou na escada, olhando para a rua e eu me sentei ao seu lado. Olhando para a mesma direção, o que estávamos esperando. Não seria assim nos filmes? Ela se jogaria nos meus braços eu a beijaria. Não, ficamos os dois em perfeito silêncio. O som dos carros, as lufadas de ar que soltávamos. Nossos peitos subindo e descendo conforme nossas respirações.

Não falamos durante minutos, o silêncio era constrangedor. Eu deveria tomar a atitude de homem e acabar com isso logo de uma vez. Tomei uma respiração profunda, pronto para começar a falar. O ar ficou preso quando senti a mão dela segurando a minha, eu olhei para minha mão, nossos dedos entrelaçados e olhei para cima e nossos olhos se encontraram. Ela sorria, era a minha deixa para começar a falar. Ela me impediu colocando seus dedos sobre minha boca.

- Eu quero me explicar com você. Eu não deveria ter feito isso, é tudo novo Edward, pelo menos para mim.- eu escutava atentamente e a cada palavra, ela apertava mais ainda minha mão. - Eu nunca senti isso. Por ninguém, por nenhum dos meus namorados. Eu quero que você me entenda. Me desculpe. – agora seria a minha vez.

- Já que é tudo novo, e você disse que nunca sentiu isso por ninguém. O que é que você sente. Não precisa me poupar.

- Eu te amo. – fiquei processando a informação olhando como um idiota para ela. – Eu não esperava que isso acontecesse. Eu ...

Não deixei ela terminar levando minhas mãos para seu rosto beijando-a sem ter que reprimir todo o carinho e amor que eu sentia por ela. Pela primeira vez eu pude ser o Edward Cullen apaixonado. Eu estava livre, eu me sentia livre. Bella sentou no meu colo de costas para a rua. O que os vizinhos do Chefe Swan diriam ao ver um casal se agarrando em sua varanda. Mordeu meu lábio puxando, entre seus dentes. Ela adorava fazer isso. Me acender dessa maneira em lugar inapropriado não era adequado naquele momento.

- Não faça isso. – repreendi

- Eu sei que você gosta, para de fingir. – ela abriu um sorriso enorme e sapeca.

Eu a agarrei novamente e as coisas estavam quentes, estavam boas até demais.

- Eu pensei ter dito que queria a casa vazia, vejo que já se acertaram. Fora os dois e levem Seth junto.

Senhor Swan tinha chegado e não nos demos conta. Estávamos na maior agarração, Bella riu e apontou para porta. Charlie estava segurando um exemplar atualizado do Kama Sutra em suas mãos, abanando para nós, entrando logo em seguida.

- Vai voltar para minha casa? – eu não me importaria de tê-la novamente como hospede.

- Não posso, eu tenho que trabalhar essa semana. Tenho uma festa para ir. E no final de semana pode ser? Agora eu vou me convidar a ficar com você.

- Você pode se convidar sempre que quiser, a casa é sua. E essa festa eu posso me convidar ou é só para mulheres.

- Você pode ir, é na casa de uma amiga, amiga essa namorada do Seth.

- Festinha de adolescente?

- Adolescente, antes fosse, a namorado do Seth tem a minha idade, Edward. – por essa eu não esperava.

- Nossa olha o Seth realmente é dos meus. Mulheres mais velhas são muito boas. – me espanquei mentalmente pelo que tinha dito. Bella me fulminou e levantou do meu colo. Eu iria começar a me explicar. E ela me interrompeu.

- Me dá uma carona para casa?

- Claro o que você quiser.

- Vai ter que dar carona para o Seth, como você já viu meu pai e a influencia do Dr. Cullen estão por aí, vou chamá-lo.

Bella pegou suas coisas então saímos da casa do Chefe Swan antes que ela viesse a baixo. Durante o caminho eu fiquei curioso sobre o relacionamento de Seth eu me lembro da minha primeira mulher mais velha, não aquela da janela da casa dos meus pais em Forks, aquilo é um museu vivo.

- Seth, fiquei sabendo que você namora uma mulher mais velha hein, espertinho. – Bella se virou no banco cruzando os braços no peito e me olhando com um olhar assassino.

- Não sei o que vocês vêem nas mais velhas. As mais novas também tem seus atributos. – eu me esqueci desse detalhe, mas o que tem de mais? Ela é só três anos mais nova que eu. – Seth quem ensina nessa relação, você ou a sua namorada.

- Irmãzinha, eu aprendo e ensino muito. – Seth respondeu e bateu na minha mão enquanto Bella olhava horrorizada para nós dois.

- Seth, com quem você anda aprendendo a ser assim? Eu vou ter uma conversa com a Sue!

- Deixa de ser estraga prazer, ele está só curtindo a vida.

- É irmãzinha, deixa de ser estraga prazer. – ele saiu do carro. – e vai. – não consegui ouvir o resto e ele fez uns sinaizinhos para Bella.

- É eu vou mesmo. – não entendi porque ela disse isso me olhando.

Engatamos uma conversa animada durante todo o caminho até seu apartamento. Falávamos de tudo, desde como ela contou a Charlie o que tinha acontecido e toda a verdade sobre nosso relacionamento. Ao relacionamento de Seth o qual ela só implicava por ciúmes dele. Até de Jasper Urgh, eu não gosto dele, mas o motivo pior é Alice. Essa obsessão que ela tem por ele. Tudo bem, esse amor que ela tem por ele, esta me deixando de cabelos em pé, eu a amo e não quero que ele machuque minha irmã. Estava tão preocupado com Alice agora que não estava mais prestando atenção em nada do que Bella dizia, já estávamos parados a um bom tempo em frente a sua casa.

- Nossa onde você estava?

- Me desculpe, estava pensando.

- Hum... Quer subir? – no momento em que ela disse isso uma forte chuva começou a cair.

- É parece que eu não tenho para onde ir. – olhava através do vidro a chuva grossa que batia contra ele. E estiquei minha mão para pegar um guarda-chuva no banco traseiro. Bella parou minha mão antes que eu fizesse isso.

- Com medo da chuva, Cullen? – e deu um sorriso travesso e saltou do carro, batendo a porta e olhando pelo vidro para mim, fazendo caretas e rindo. Sai rindo das caretas.

- Não tenho medo de chuva, não tenho medo de nada.

- É, então quero ver você me pegar.

Saiu correndo pela chuva, desvairada e toda molhada. Fui atrás correndo e ela ao invés de ir pelo elevador subiu pelas escadas. Queria ver quanto fôlego eu tinha? Eu era o melhor na minha turma de corrida na escola, só perdia para Emmett. Qualquer um perdia para Emmett, era um fato. Quando cheguei ao terceiro andar Bella estava parada na porta de emergência ofegante, eu ri da cena.

- Não mesmo, vamos o resto de elevador. Mais um lance de escada e eu morro.

- Fracote! – eu debochava dela.

Subimos direto para seu apartamento, Bella entrou na frente jogando suas coisas no chão me encarando logo depois com uma cara estranha. Fechei a porta atrás de mim, e fiquei a encarando também.

- Algum problema?

- Você nunca pensou em si mesmo. – eu não entendi o que ela queria dizer com isso. – você nunca pensou em seu próprio prazer, eu podia sentir isso. – onde ela queria chegar. – por mais que você realmente sentisse prazer, você se doava 100% pelo meu, mesmo que para você não fosse apenas um tratamento. Você só pensava no meu bem estar, no meu prazer.

- Aonde você quer chegar com isso? – ela segurou as minhas mãos e olhou nos meus olhos.

- Mudei de idéia, chega de você me proporcionar orgasmos astronômicos. – o quê!? Ela só devia estar brincando. - Chegou à hora eu retribuir tudo isso, a sua devoção por mim, Edward. Eu quero que você acredite em mim, confie em mim. Quando eu disser que eu amo você, que eu posso fazer você sentir prazer.

- Bella eu sinto prazer com você, eu juro. Você não precisa... – ela mal me deixou terminar me silenciando com seus lábios e andando comigo até o corredor em que dava em seu quarto.

**Trilha: Moulin Rouge** – **Come What May** www*youtube*com/watch?v=tuXZrRe5vno

Ela passava a mão por dentro da minha camisa que estava grudada em meu corpo pela água abrindo cada botão e passando suas unhas no meu abdômen.

- Assim como você me deu prazer, eu quero que você tenha prazer. Em uma experiência nova para nós dois. Eu quero assistir o seu prazer, enquanto você assiste o meu.

Nossas roupas foram ficando pelo caminho, sem nenhum obstáculo. Estávamos em sua cama nus. Sem nenhum obstáculo entre nós. Olhávamos-nos nos olhos, eu me sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo. A luxúria estava presente em cada canto daquele ambiente, Bella nunca desviava seu olhar. Enquanto eu percorria com os meus olhos cada canto de seu corpo, apreciando tudo, cada momento que estávamos vivendo ali.

Deitada de pernas erguidas enquanto eu estava entre suas pernas de joelhos, ela explorava seu corpo deslizando suas mãos por ele. Eu seguia com os olhos segurando meu membro apertando imaginando a mesma mão que estava sobre seu corpo o segurando. Apalpava os seios com força não contendo seu próprio gemido, o que me fez gemer também pelo som sexy, o som que eu mais gostava de ouvir.

Bella desceu suas mãos por seu ventre, subindo em suas coxas e descendo novamente até chegar a seu sexo. Conduziu seu dedo até seu clitóris inchado e vermelho apertando-o, eu seguia cada passo que ela dava com meus olhos famintos por ela, a vontade de tocá-la era imensa, enquanto eu próprio me tocava pensando em suas mãos, suas caricias e seu corpo colado ao meu. Seus gemidos aumentavam de volume ecoando pelas paredes do quarto.

Apertava meu membro e deslizava minha mão por ele rapidamente, enquanto Bella fazia o mesmo, apertava o seu seio com sua mão livre.

- Edward – ela gemia meu nome, ouvir meu nome de seus lábios era música. – Edward, eu preciso do seu toque. - Debrucei-me sobre ela ficando mais perto de seu rosto, descendo para chegar ao seus lábios.

- Não! – ela virou o rosto e depois voltou a olhar. – quero que apenas me toque e me assista assim como farei com você.

Bella passou as mãos pelas minhas costas descendo até chegar em meu quadril, contornando-o e agarrando meu membro. Estremeci com seu toque, era suave quente, me apoiei em um braço enquanto o outro eu erguia para tocar seu corpo. Acariciei cada parte dele sempre a olhando nos olhos, apertei seu mamilo rígido desci por seu ventre, copiando seus movimentos, chegando a seu sexo. Quente e úmido.

- Você está tão molhada, tão quente. – falava com a minha voz rouca de tanta excitação. Seu olhar me pedia, para acabar logo com isso. Deslizei meu dedo.

Ela arqueou suas costas soltando um gemido alto, segurando minhas bolas com sua mão em concha ela massageava meu membro enquanto eu investia meu dedo nela, tão molhada. Sua excitação me abria espaço para mais. Deslizei outro dedo enquanto meu polegar massageava seu clitóris, nossos gemidos altos ecoavam pelo quarto eu fechava meus olhos por segundos aproveitando a sensação de seu toque como se fosse à primeira vez, era intenso. Jamais tive um contato tão intenso com ninguém.

Seu olhar me queimava, e eu aumentei a intensidade das minhas investidas em seu corpo assim como ela aumentou seu ritmo em meu membro. Ela arqueou seu corpo contra o meu e eu tive certeza que ela estaria pronta a qualquer momento como eu estava.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que ambos aos gritos chegamos ao ápice ao final de mais um ato. Olhando-nos ofegantes e suados, eu abaixei meu corpo até colar o meu ao dela, enterrando minha cabeça em seus cabelos. O cheiro de sexo exalava de cada poro em nossas peles e em cada canto do quarto. Eu sorri sobre seu cabelo feliz por ter encontrado aquela que seria a minha felicidade eterna.

* * *

_Agora está tudo perfeitamente bem, faltam 2 capítulos, eu já estou triste. Então vamos aproveitar o máximo ok?_

**Agome Chan:** Ela deixou de ser tonta agora? Beijos

**Anal:** A Bella já deixou o cu doce, agora ela só vai aproveitar ao máximo. Beijos

**Carol Agatha:** Depois me passa seu MSN, alias quem quiser add aí fiquem a vontade. Beijos

**Tatai Cullen**: A Sue foi a mulher feliz em Seattle na sexta! Beijos

**Lize G:** Eu também pularia nele, quem não pularia né? Beijos

**Priii:** To bem, graças a deus huahuahauhauahua orgasmo tântrico foi foda. Beijos

**Ana Krol:** Calma, calma o que achou desse novo capitulo? Beijos

**Tati:** Charlie é Mara ajudou bastante né, e aí ela se redimiu para você? Beijos

**Loli:** Ela vai agora curtir mto e deixar de ser cega, agora é só alegria para os 2. beijos

**Mrsouzacullen:** Bem, eu posso dizer que sim para sua pergunta + talvez venha de um jeito bem diferente, ou posso mudar até lá. Assim agradamos todos. Beijos

**Deb:** Posição só no próximo capitulo, e a Bella surtou + deu a volta por cima. Beijos

**Maraisa:** Eu sempre digo o mesmo que você, fazer o que, bella é sortuda FATO. Beijos

**Lola Prongs:** Charlie é Mara nessa fic, eu adoro ele. Beijos

**Carla:** A Bella é doida, mais esta voltando ao normal... também com o Edward até eu. Beijos

**Cahh Lis:** Não prometo 3 capitulos prometo + dois e o epilogo pode ser? Beijos

**Natfurlan:** Calma, não chore fique feliz... beijos

**MUITO OBRIGADA MENINAS!**

**

* * *

M****ENINAS VAMOS APROVEITAR O MÁXIMO POSSIVEL PORQUE ESTAMOS EM RETA FINAL, DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS, GOSTARIA MUITO DA PARTICIPAÇÃO DE TODAS AS MINHAS LEITORAS.**

** REVIEWS!!! :)  
**


	23. Cataratas do Iguaçu

_Olá minhas lindas! Como estão sobreviveram ao trailer de Eclipse? Para quem não viu ainda, o que eu duvido (www*youtube*com/watch?v=cgQ8EW8ty_0) _

_Para quem me mandou msn, o ff apagou, então o meu endereço é dolce_lotte (hotmail) podem adicionar, fiquem a vontade. Algumas das minhas leitoras vão assistir Remember Me hoje? Eu estou indo nesse eu sobreviver, teremos o ultimo capitulo e o epílogo, se não culpem o Robert!  
_

_Preparadas para o penúltimo capítulo? Aproveitem... _

_

* * *

  
_

A semana voava e conversávamos pouco pessoalmente quase sempre era por telefone. Era divertido e não era divertido eu sentia falta de me divertir com seu rosto corado sempre que perguntava algo impróprio.

**Flashback **

- Hey como foi contar ao seu pai que você era frigida?

- Nossa não me fale disso, foi constrangedor e ao mesmo tempo sei lá foi bem divertido. As expressões dele, Edward ele ficou chocado quando descobriu que nosso relacionamento era um tratamento contra a minha frigidez.

- Eu imagino, você não viu a cara dele no meu consultório.

- Ele foi ao seu consultório, meu deus. Fazer?

- Veio interceder por nos dois, ele veio me contar que você ficou chegou na casa dele, chorando e se martirizando por minha causa. – silêncio na linha.

- Não se ache Edward Cullen – ela gritou.

- Então vai dizer que não me ama, e que não ficou com medo de me perder. – eu pressionei.

- Não fiquei com medo de te perder, porque você já era meu. Você mesmo me disse isso. – foi a minha vez de ficar vermelho.

- Sim, verdade não é. Eu com você me solto muito fácil, me entrego muito fácil. Você é uma bruxa Isabella Swan.

- Eu não!

- Ok meu amor, eu vou desligar tenho uma cesária amanhã cedo. Infelizmente a mãe quer que o filho nasça cedo. Essas mulheres estão loucas! – e não é mentira, cada pedido que eu recebo. Tenho até medo.

- Tudo bem. – ela riu comigo. - até sexta.

- Eu não irei à festa com você, Bella, eu tenho muito trabalho. Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem, eu vou com o Seth, e depois eu vou para sua casa.

- Certo, então te espero, beijos.

**Flashback off. **

Durante os dias que se passaram eu imaginava tudo, nunca oficialmente a pedi em namoro, eu tenho que fazer isso o mais rápido possível, quero fazer tudo certo como manda o figurino. Trabalhei até tarde naquela sexta, olhando exames. Atendendo pacientes, cuidando dos meus pimpolhos. Apesar de não ser pediatra eu gosto de dar uma olhada em cada vida que coloco no mundo. São como se fossem meus filhos enquanto não tenho os meus.

Cada vez mais o final do meu tratamento que não era mais um tratamento chega ao fim, eu precisava oficializar isso o mais rápido possível. Já se passavam das 8 da noite e eu preso em meu trabalho, adiantando coisas para poder ter o final de semana livre novamente, além de programar meu final de semana com Bella. Aconteceria a festa em homenagem ao meu pai, sobre seu trabalho incrível durante todos esses anos, e todas as vidas que ele salvou. Até receber uma mensagem de Bella.

**De Bella: **

**Para Edward:** _Você está em casa?_

**De Edward:**

**Para Bella:** _Não, estou no trabalho ainda por quê?_

**De Bella:**

**Para Edward:** _Festa chata, quando volta para casa?_

**De Edward:**

**Para Bella:** _Sentindo minha falta? Pode ir para minha casa, vou para casa em uma hora, chaves embaixo do vaso._

**De Bella:**

**Para Edward:** _To indo, até mais tarde. E traga a bíblia, quero me divertir. _

Eu ri com isso, agora era como se eu fosse um pastor, padre ou qualquer líder de uma entidade religiosa e o Kama Sutra era minha bíblia meu guia para meus fiéis, no caso uma única fiel, ela mesma. Aquilo me animou para terminar o trabalho mais rápido ainda para estar nos braços dela o mais rápido possível. Corri com todos os pacientes, deixando todas as receitas de minhas pacientes em dia e todos os exames devidamentes organizados para a próxima semana. Corri para casa sendo recebido calorosamente por ela.

- Oi – ela se jogou em meus braços e eu a peguei beijando seu rosto e rindo.

- Oi, quer dizer que a festa estava chata. – caminhei com ela até o sofá com ela pendurada em minha cintura. – e vejo que não teve problemas para achar minha chave.

- É sobre isso que eu quero falar, você a deixa muito fácil. E porque você deixa assim. – ela falava me olhando séria. Alguém pode entrar aqui.

- Eu deixo fácil para caso aconteça algo, alguém possa entrar. O porteiro por exemplo ou meus irmãos, meus pais. – Sentamos no sofá ela em meu colo. Lembrei-me de Emmett que até hoje não me devolveu minha chave extra do consultório, espero sinceramente que ele não esteja fazendo plantão de emergência nele.

- Ah! – ela me olhava pensativa.

- Que foi, está desconfiada? – a ruguinha entre suas sobrancelhas a denunciava.

- Er.. quando você me disse onde estava a chave, eu fiquei com raiva, eu fiquei pensando em todas as suas amantes...

- Ex-amantes, eu não tenho mais nenhuma. – eu a interrompi. – Aliás só uma, você. – Ela me interrompeu.

- Ok, ex-amantes. Eu fiquei imaginando você dizendo isso a elas e elas entrando com a mesma chave.

- Não existiu, nada disso, e outra coisa não existe mais amante nenhuma. Quer namorar comigo? – ela levou alguns segundos para entender. – Não vai responder, não vai me dizer nada. Basta um sim ou um não.

- Mas nós, nós estamos em um relacionamento já.

- Relacionamento aberto, lembra-se? Fui eu que propus isso e veja no que deu, toda a minha histeria com ciúmes do Jasper – Como eu odiava dizer até o nome dele. Por pura implicância. - E agora você com ciúmes de pessoas que foram descartadas desde que você entrou em minha vida.

- E você também vai me descartar, como fez com elas. – ela fez uma careta.

- Claro que não, eu estou te pedindo em namoro e você vai pensar em coisas do meu passado. Se for assim porque não falamos do seu passado, do seu ex por exemplo. Porque eu bem observei semana passada uma foto dele ainda está em seu apartamento. – ela ficou quieta pensando no assunto.

- Preciso fazer uma limpa no meu apartamento. – Acho bom mesmo.

- Vai me responder sim ou não. Quer namorar comigo?

- Claro que quero! – eu respirei fundo e segurei sua nuca, roçando nossos lábios, pedindo passagem por eles com a ponta da minha língua deslizando sobre seu lábio. Até que a natureza pediu por ar e eu a soltei. E joguei minha cabeça no braço encosto do sofá respirando fundo.

- Dia difícil? – ela perguntou massageando minha cabeça e bagunçando ainda mais a bagunça natural do meu cabelo. Alice falava que eu não gastaria com escova e muito menos pente porque o meu cabelo era uma causa sem solução.

- Não, só um pouco cansado.

- Por que você não vai para o quarto. – ela começou a afrouxar minha gravata. – Relaxa um pouco. – abaixando meu paletó. – Enquanto eu preparo um banho para você. – desabotoava os primeiros botões da minha camisa.

- Cer.. to. – eu gaguejei, isso Cullen mostre suas fraquezas a sua nova namorada para ela montar em você bobão. – Eu já vou. – Ela levantou do meu colo e começou a caminhar para meu quarto. – Hey eu chamei fazendo-a se virar para mim.

- Sim... – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha novamente. Uma cara estranha ela fez.

- Trouxe sua bíblia, pode rezar sua missa. – Joguei o livro para ela que agarrou e o abriu andando na minha frente. – eu ouvia o farfalhar das folhas. Ela devia estar procurando uma bem especial. Ultimamente quem andava escolhendo era ela. Eu estava tão PM, pau mandado, como diria minha secretaria Ana.

- Vou preparar o sermão de hoje, por favor, faça o que eu mandei. – Nossa que tom é esse. Puxei sua mão enquanto estávamos no corredor ela se virou com o livro em uma mão aberto e levantou o olhar. Olhando-me de novo com a cara estranha que ela sempre ficava ao erguer a sobrancelha.

- Você fica linda, quando assume seu lado mandão. – ela sorriu e eu sorri retribuindo e ela saiu me rebocando para o quarto me largando na cama. Enquanto entrava no banheiro.

Eu me lembrei que eu teria que ir a festa dos meus pais amanhã e teria que perguntar a ela se ela iria comigo, estava em cima da hora, mas minha semana foi corrida e em nenhum momento eu lembrei da festa para perguntar a ela.

- Bella. – Chamei alto para ela escutar.

- Hum... – ela respondeu. E apareceu completamente nua na porta do banheiro segurando o a "bíblia" – Está pronto?

- Precisa perguntar?

- Preciso, eu queria você nu, e você ainda está do mesmo jeito que eu o deixei.

- Nossa já estou tirando. – um sorriso brotou dos lábios dela. Um sorriso torto. Opa eu sorria assim.

- Acho bom! – e entrou no banheiro novamente...

Retirei toda a minha roupa em um minuto, e segui para o banheiro o calor e o vapor da água subia da banheira que ela preparou, ela estava sentada de pernas cruzadas na ponta me esperando lendo o livro.

- Então, qual é a de hoje?

- Cataratas do Iguaçu. – uma que eu conhecia, já tinha falado dela em minhas assessorias e palestras.

Eu puxei sua mão fazendo-a se levantar e pegando o livro e descartando-o do lado da banheira.

- Vai molhar minha "bíblia" e eu não comecei meu sermão ainda, e vai estragar.

- Se estragar eu compro outra, Irmã Bella – eu ri alto, enquanto ela me acompanhava.

Entrei na banheira e me sentei puxando o chuveirinho que havia do lado dela estiquei minhas pernas e estendi minhas mãos, para ela entrar na banheira com cuidado. A banheira não estava muito cheia, apenas com o suficiente. Ela entrava cuidadosamente, se sentando sobre minhas pernas. Ela levantou os braços prendendo seu cabelo em um coque. Se virando para me beijar sorrindo, retirou o chuveirinho da minha mão se virando para frente e ligando o ela passou um tempo até jogar o jato de água sobre nós, ela se levantou um pouco para me dar espaço para penetrá-la de maneira correta, abracei sentido suas costas se grudar ao meu peito.

Passei minha mão em todo o corpo enquanto Bella dirigia o jato em direção ao seu sexo, o calor da água e a força deveria ser algo bom, ela rebolava em meu membro e se segurava na borda da banheira, mordi seu lóbulo e desci deslizando meus lábios por sua pele macia até chegar em seu pescoço, mordiscando, lambendo e chupando.

Tudo o que ela mais gostava. Até chegar a seus ombros fazendo o mesmo, de um lado para o outro. Bella voltou a erguer a cabeça para trás inclinando um pouco para nossos lábios se encontrassem em um beijo nada delicado, exigente. Minha boca exigia a dela e a dela a minha, chupou minha língua, trazendo no final meu lábio entre seus dentes ela se virou novamente dirigindo mais uma vez o jato de água até o meio de nossas pernas. Com um gemido gutural ela aumentou o ritmo.

Colocando em minhas coxas e apertando, enfiando suas unhas em minha pele, aquilo me fez grunhir de dor e prazer. Eu sentia cada parte de sua pele contra a minha pegando fogo, explorando seu corpo. Bella desceu sua mão ate minhas bolas massageando me fazendo gemer alto. Ela arfava subindo e descendo nunca esquecendo o jato em nossos sexos, eu explorava seus seios, apertava suas coxas.

E beijava sua nuca, seus ombros. Sua orelha, enquanto eu gemia e grunhia com o prazer. Apertando seus seios selvagemente. Eu perdia a noção com ela, o senso de força e ela não se importava com isso, em momento algum reclamava. Apenas gemia e rebolava ainda mais em meu membro. Fazendo-me arfar e jogar minha cabeça para trás. Deslizei minhas mãos até seu sexo encontrando a sua própria que trabalhava arduamente em seu clitóris, apertei minha mão contra sua, aumentando seu próprio ritmo.

- E.. dward?

- Sim? – falava com o fio de voz que me restava, tamanho o tesão que sentia.

- Não pare, não pare – ela aumentava o tom de sua voz.

- Não meu amor, não vou parar.

Dito isso ela desceu mais uma vez sua mão até minhas bolas, e apertou mordi seu ombro abafando um gemido alto. Ela estremeceu em meu colo, chegando ao ápice apertando furiosamente meu membro dentro dela. Mais alguns minutos e fora minha vez de obter meu próprio prazer. Deslizamos um pouco na banheira nos deitando, deliciando com a sensação da água quente em nossas peles e a companhia um do outro.

Terminamos o banho em um silêncio agradável, jantamos e dormimos abraçados em minha cama, eu me esqueci até do convite do meu pai para a premiação. Bella tinha este efeito nua em minha vida, me fazia até esquecer dos compromissos quem dirá da familia. Acordei tateando o colchão a procura dela e levantei subitamente procurando por todos os cantos, até ouvir um barulho vindo do banheiro. Bella saiu vestida exatamente como estava ontem.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – perguntei cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Vou para casa, eu me lembrei que tenho um compromisso, prometi a Jasper ir a uma festa com ele. – a fúria subiu e meus olhos a encaravam com fogo, poderiam queimá-la viva, igualzinho as experiências infantis. Com uma lupa e uma formiga. No meu caso a formiga seria Jasper não ela, e eu teria o prazer de queimá-lo até não sobrar um vestígio do verme. – não me olhe assim, já falamos. Jasper é apenas um amigo e eu já havia prometido que iria a festa com ele.

- Isabella, amigo? Eu conheço bem Jasper Whitlock e posso garantir que ele vai exibi-la nessa festa. Ele é uma anta! – bufei e me levantei da cama caminhando até ela e a segurando fazendo biquinho. – não vá, vamos ao jantar do meu pai.

- Edward eu não posso fazer isso com ele, eu prometi. – bufei ainda mais e resolvi jogar pesado.

- Por favor Bella. – Fiz minha cara de cachorro pidão. – não vá com ele, vamos comigo, você poderá ver meus pais novamente. Meus irmãos!

- Realmente não posso Edward, eu vou indo. Nos vemos amanha. – me deu um selinho passando por mim pegando sua bolsa, e saindo pela porta murmurando um adeus.

Fiquei irritado, será que Jasper sempre vai estar no meu caminho, é infantilidade odiá-lo tanto apenas porque ele me enchia o saco na faculdade, como também me virou meu rival na minha profissão e ainda mais por ser o melhor amigo da minha namorada. Talvez eu me arrependesse dessa decisão que tomei. Talvez minha mãe me matasse. Alice arrancaria meu pinto com pinça, Emmett me jogaria na linha do trem e meu pai me queimasse com querosene, após tudo isso. Mas se Bella estava acompanhada está noite e não era por mim. Porque eu deveria ir a esse jantar sozinho. Peguei meu celular e liguei para a mais improvável das pessoas no mundo.

- Alô, Tânia.

* * *

**Posição do Capitulo: Cataratas do Iguaçu**

_Entrem em uma banheira com água morna, que tenha chuveirinho. Seu amado deve se sentar com as pernas esticadas e você, no colo dele, apoiando os braços na beira da banheira. Enquanto ele a penetra por trás, dirija a ducha de água para o clitóris._

_(_nova*abril*com*br/especiais/guia-orgasmo/img/posicao8*gif

* * *

**CORRE EDWARD, CORRE, ELAS VÃO TE MATAR!** - sim isso é a autora gritando para o Edward... Mas calma vocês sabem que a autora não vale nada... né?

**Agome Chan:** Nessie vai aparecer de uma forma diferente... até o proximo capitulo eu já to triste : ( Beijos

**Maraisa:** Sexo de reconciliação é sempre bom \0/ beijos

**Nane:** Muito obrigada, estou trabalhando para um baby para os dois também. Beijos

**Tati:** Pois eu não sei se teremos continuação, eu particularmente não curto continuações porque as vezes perde o foco sabe. Acaba ficando chata e eu não quero isso. Quero que vocês lembrem da fic, lembrem de quanto se divertiram e não de uma continuação chata. Mas posso garantir que estou trabalhando em outra coisa. Será diferente das minhas duas outras fics. Espero que gostem. Beijos

**Lauri:** Só deus sabe o quanto eu invejo minha Bella, te amo amiga. Sinto mta saudade das conversas de madrugada e dos spoilers que eu te passava kkkkkkk. Beijos

**Tatai Cullen:** São muito fofos né? Seth esperto pra caramba, vivendo o lado coca cola da vida. E Charlie é o homem da vez realmente kkkkkkkk. Beijos

**Alice Sophie Cullen:** Estou trabalhando na próxima, ela não vai ser tão hot como essa mas espero que gostem. Quanto ao MSN, ele está lá em cima pq o ff não deixa postar. Beijos

**Carol Cullen:** Eu deixei meu MSN lá em cima, pega lá. Beijos

**Bruna Letícia:** Então a Rosálie não aparece nessa fic, no capitulo onde é o Emmett que narra eu quis fazer anonimamente. Um presente para vocês leitoras cada uma se colocava no lugar da mocinha. Entendeu? Beijos

**Lize:** Vamos aproveitar ao máximo porque só deus sabe quando volto com a próxima. Beijos

**Ana Krol:** Estou pensando, se vier inspiração eu faço... e posto não digo para agora quem sabe mais pra frente. Beijos

**Deb:** Tentarei ao máximo escrever para não deixá-las a ver navios, não prometo hein. Beijos

**Anal:** Pois é menina, está acabando. Beijos

**MrSouzaCullen:** Bem eu disse que eles vão ter um filho, na verdade 2 um de um jeito diferente daqueles que vcs estão acostumados e estou trabalhando no próximo. Beijos

**Agatha:** Essa música foi especial né, eu Tb quando escolhi e reli o capitulo achei perfeita. Beijos

**Loli:** Fã do meu coração, aguarde a próxima fic, e aproveite ao máximo os últimos momentos desses dois. Beijos

**Caah Lis:** Eu não sou má, um dia iria ter que acabar né. Charlie é o máximo. Beijos

**Carla Biônica:** Estou com um idéia na cabeça, estou preparando. Será bem diferente essa. Beijos

**Natfurlan:** É o amor, fazer o que? Né? Beijos

**MUITO OBRIGADA! \0/**

**

* * *

  
**

_Vamos lá, deixem suas reviews!_

**REVIEWS! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS!**

**: ) **


	24. Chão de Estrelas

_É, meio difícil postar isso... Mas é necessário... _

_Então com vocês o último capitulo e a ultima posição de Despertando para o Prazer! _

_**Capitulo dedicado a Alice Sophie que vai completar 16 aninhos!**_

_**Parabéns amore!!!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Talvez fosse a minha maior burrada, no dia anterior a peço em namoro no outro saio com minha ex - amante, dane-se quem mandou me trocar pelo Jasperzinho Cara de Fuinha Whitlock. Quanto mais tempo passava maior minha ansiedade o que Bella fez durante todo o dia, será que ela passou com o Fuinha? E aonde será que eles iriam? Quando a noite chegou e eu já estava preparado para festa peguei meu carro e fui até a casa de Tanya. Não preciso dizer que ela ficou em êxtase quando liguei para ela, como se ela tivesse alguma chance comigo ainda. Meu coração agora tem dona e não a trocaria por nada, mesmo que tenha ligado para ela. Só liguei para ela por raiva de Jasper não por raiva de Bella.

Quando chegamos à festa Alice me fuzilou com o olhar, cutucou minha mãe que virou fuzilando. Eu estou à beira da morte aqui.

- E –D –W-A –R – D! – disse cada letrinha. – O que aconteceu para você trazer essa penosa, das catacumbas de sei lá de onde! – Nossa essa baixinha brava é pior que qualquer coisa.

- Bella, saiu com um amigo – ela ergueu a sobrancelha, não era adorável como Bella fazia. – e eu a trouxe, só por hoje.

- Ah é? mamãe está furiosa com você, não te salvarei não. Querido irmão!

E saiu andando com aqueles cabelos espetados do inferno! Porque senhor? Eu amo minha irmã, mas quando quer, ela me irrita. A festa estava divina como manda o figurino, toda a sociedade estava lá incluindo meu "rival" Jasper Hale, o que aquele viado estava fazendo aqui. Jasper cumprimentava meu pai e eu o fitava de longe, eu realmente o odiava sem um motivo aparente, mas... Se Jasper estava aqui e Bella sairia com ele... Jasper deu espaço e meu pai abraçou Bella alegremente como se fosse uma filha dele, riam e conversavam. Talvez estivesse rindo de mim, o bobão ciumento chamado Edward Cullen. Eu fitava os dois com fúria, ciúmes. Tanya me puxou pelo braço.

- Eddie, vamos falar com seu pai – ela me perguntou com aquele tom de vadia que só Tanya tinha, onde eu me enfiei? Sexo era mais ou menos, ela era bonita, mais não se comparava a Bella, ah Bella, não poderia nunca chegar perto dela com Tanya a tira colo. Ela me iria me odiar e iria tirar conclusões desnecessárias. Como eu fiz uma vez e... Isso não importa, no momento.

- Não! Vamos nos sentar, ele logo vira até nós. – cortei antes que Bella me visse com ela.

Apesar de que meu pai já deveria ter dado com a língua nos dentes. E pior com a ajuda de Emmett que se aproximava... Com Ana? Esse filho de uma boa mãe deu um plantão de emergência no meu consultório, com toda certeza, agora eu sei por que ela inventou um dia que tinha perdido todas as minhas fichas de pacientes, e que iria resolver isso com hora extra e que eu não deveria me preocupar em pagar. O erro havia sido dela. Sei bem o erro que cometeu. Ficamos sentados na mesa principal designada ao meu pai de onde eu tinha uma visão privilegiada da mesa onde Bella estava sentada com Jasper. Porque ele? Por quê? Era eu que deveria estar ali com ela, não ele. Esse pensamento me fez entortar o talher em minhas mãos trazendo a atenção de Alice minha irmã mais nova.

- Edward, o que foi? Você esta estranho! – não lhe dei atenção continuei a olhar a mesa, Alice sabia de minha rixa com Jasper e ainda pior ela era apaixonada por ele.

- Ah Jasper está aqui! – ela exultou a presença dele no evento, mais logo perdeu o brilho ao notar Bella com ele. – O que ela está fazendo com ele? – disse visivelmente chateada. – Edward, você brigou com a Bella de novo?

- Ela é amiga dele, e não estou brigado com ela. Para falar a verdade estou louco de ciúmes, esse é o motivo por carregar isso comigo hoje. – levantei o queixo apontando para Tanya. – ela assentiu olhando para a mesa de Jasper de meio em meio minuto, sentido o mesmo que eu, o ciúme corroendo-a.

O Jantar ia transcorrendo perfeitamente bem, e meus olhos jamais saiam da mesa de Jasper. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais enciumado com seus olhares para Bella até que a pista de dança foi liberada e eu vi Jasper se inclinando para ela sussurrando em seu ouvido, ela riu então foram até a pista de dança quando um tango começou a tocar.

E então nossos olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez naquela noite, meu corpo foi tomado pelo fogo do ciúme, raiva e do ódio que eu estava sentindo. Eu queria matar Jasper e tira-la de seus braços. Bella olhou-me e eu vi o brilho em seus olhos. Ate seus olhos caírem em Tanya, ela fuzilou com o olhar e em meio segundo se agarrou fortemente a Jasper.

- Alice! – ela pulou de sua cadeira – vamos dançar? – minha irmã captou na hora o que eu queria e acenou com a cabeça.

- Mais e eu Eddiezinho – Tânia era uma mala sem alça. Minha vontade era de falar. "Dance com quem quiser, eu não me importo!" – curto e grosso, mas se eu fizesse isso, por mais que minha mãe não gostasse de Tanya, me mataria pela falta de educação. Não foi assim que ela havia me educado.

- Tudo bem Tanya, vamos dançar. – Alice me olhou com fúria, eu não poderia ser indelicado a esse ponto.

- Carlisle! Vamos dançar querido, há muito tempo não fazemos isso. E eu adoro tango.– minha mãe olhou para Alice de um jeito divertido. O que dona Esme estaria aprontando?

Meu pai como bom cavalheiro jamais negaria nada a mulher que ama, sentiram de onde eu tenho toda essa devoção por Bella, é de familia. Está no sangue, até Emmett ofereceu para uma dança com Ana. Fiquei com dó de Alice que ficou sozinha na mesa. Só não entendi a piscadinha marota de Dona Esme para ela.

**Trilha:** **Moulin Rouge** -**El Tango de Roxanne**

www*youtube*com/watch?v=7aro4uBPBC4

Me dirigi a pista com Tanya era como se só existimos nós naquela pista, já que ninguém mais além de meus pais e Emmett com suas parceiras no Tango. Também com os movimentos lascivos de Bella. Qualquer mulher se sentiria intimidada. Peguei Tanya e comecei a girá-la chegando cada vez mais perto do casalzinho. Dançávamos como se estivéssemos em um concurso, além de sermos conhecidos como uma familia feliz de médicos e por sermos Belos. Porque convenhamos eu, meu pai, Emmett somos o que se pode dizer, modelos de cueca. **(N/A:Humildade é o segundo nome do Edward hein)** Até meu Pai cinqüentão está muito bem, e as meninas então Alice encanta e minha mãe e a mulher que faz todos os homens desejarem ser meu pai. E Bella fará parte deste time.

Estava girando Tanya grudando-a ao meu corpo como Bella estava fazendo com Jasper, ela estava me provocando mal sabia do perigo de tudo isso. Nossos olhares sempre estavam se cruzando ela me olhava com fúria, e para Tanya com ódio e percorria o corpo dela, como se fosse arrancar sua pele ali mesmo. Quando girava e chegava perto de minha mãe sorria como um anjo. Seria cômico se não fosse trágico, enquanto isso Alice nos olhava sorrindo apreciando a dança. Quando a música mudou novamente de ritmo e Bella agora subia sua perna pela de Jasper.

Girei Tanya perto de meus pais, soltando-a quando meu pai fez o mesmo com minha mãe fazendo a olhar exatamente seu alvo. enfiou o salto no vestido de Tanya, rasgando impiedosamente.

- Oh! – minha mãe ofegou, girando para o outro lado do salão. – lançando-nos um olhar que eu sabia que era falso. - Com meu pai, piscando para Alice e fazendo meu pai sorrir, conduzindo-a para longe.

- Edward, eu vou tentar consertar. – Tanya me falou e se retirou com metade do vestido rasgado. Coitada! Eu ria mentalmente. E eu não iria ficar sozinho no meio da pista de dança? Claro que não, precisava tirar Bella das mãos de Jasper já.

Caminhei até a mesa lançando todo o meu olhar sexy para minha irmã que se segurava para não rir de minha pose.

- Me concede está dança?

- Com toda certeza.

Alice agarrou minha mão e fomos fazendo graça dançando até chegar perto de meus pais, demos um beijo em cada lado da bochecha de minha mãe e sussurramos para ela um obrigado muito sincero. Ganhando um sorriso dela. E uma gargalhada alta do meu pai que se divertia com a maldade de sua esposa.

Peguei Alice e comecei a girá-la chegando cada vez mais perto do casalzinho exibicionista sussurrei para minha irmã

- Pegue Jasper e suma com ele daqui!

- Com todo prazer irmãozinho. – é por isso que eu amo minha irmã.

Chegando cada vez mais perto quando Jasper soltou um pouco Bella de seu aperto ela notou nossa aproximação, e enrijeceu, o que ela estava com medo? Acho bom mesmo ela ter porque ela vai dançar o meu tango. Soltei Alice para que ela chegasse até Jasper, minha baixinha não me decepcionou puxou Jasper pelas costas passando a mão sensualmente pelo peito dele e disse algo que eu não consegui identificar. Não queria nem ver o que nossa mãe acharia desse comportamento nada recatado dela. Mas com toda certeza teria que agradecer a ela depois, Jasper soltou Bella rapidamente a deixando no meio da pista e se voltando para dançar com Alice eu rapidamente puxei Bella para mim ela relutou e eu a segurava forte para que ela não fugisse.

- Então viemos para a mesma festa?

- Edward me solta, eu não sei o que você quer. Você não estava com aquela biscate loira – ela parecia a ponto de chorar – Me solta!

Girávamos na pista e eu apertava-a ao meu corpo mais ainda. Já não eram só os Cullen's dando seu show. Outros casais resolveram se arriscar na dança e eu não via mais Jasper e minha irmã em canto algum.

- Não vou te soltar. Me deixa explicar, por favor. – ela abriu a boca e voltou a fechar – eu tenho como explicar porque estou com a biscate loira, como você mesma diz. – ela abriu a boca novamente – me deixe explicar, por favor.

- Eu não quero suas explicações, porque não guarda para a loira morango que estava com você – ela estava com ciúmes.

Girei seu corpo trazendo sua perna até minha cintura e grudei nossos corpos, roçando minha virilha contra a dela e deslizando minha mão pela fenda do vestido.

- Me solta Edward, eu não estou para brincadeiras.

- Não é brincadeira, eu vou explicar. Quer você queira ou não!

Soltei sua perna e sai arrastando-a por todo o salão a procura de um lugar onde poderíamos conversar, Bella foi de má vontade não me dando escolha a não ser me comportar com um homem das cavernas. Quando saímos do salão agarrei seu corpo jogando-a sobre meus ombros. Com todos os seguranças da festa nos olhando não me importa, sai à procura de um lugar calmo. Ela iria me ouvir. Acabei achando uma sala vazia, entrei soltando Bella do meu ombro.

- Me escuta, eu só a trouxe porque você saiu com aquela pamonha loira. – ela se debatia em meus braços, me dava socos que eu não sentia, francamente! – vamos conversar.

- Edward, me solta! Eu vou gritar tão alto. Mais tão alto que todo mundo vai ouvir. – ela queria gritar. Eu a faria gritar.

Desci do meu ombro encostando-a na porta. A encarei com fúria gostaria de saber o porquê de toda essa relutância em ficar comigo. Por causa de Tanya? Eu só a trouxe por culpa dela mesma. Agarrei seus pulsos, olhando no fundo de seus olhos eu não sabia o que tinha ali. Raiva, ciúmes.

- Grita, mais grita bem alto. Quero ver se você tem fôlego para gritar, como você costuma ter na cama.

Ela tomou fôlego e apertou seus olhos abrindo a boca para gritar. Antes que um piu saísse daquela boca eu a beijei com fúria empurrando seu corpo pela sala. Eu não fazia idéia de onde estávamos Bella tropeçava em seus saltos e eles não deveriam ficar no meu caminho. Abri meus olhos analisando o local quebrando o beijo para que ela respirasse. Totalmente ofegante, ela olhava com ódio. Ela não estava gostando e isso me deixava com mais tesão ainda.

- Edward, destranca a porta. A-G-O-R-A!

- Não, eu vou te explicar, tudo. Você vai me ouvir, você vai me sentir. E nós ainda temos a ultima posição para cumprir. E não me venha falando que não vai, eu sei que você quer, isso tanto quanto eu.

Ela não disse nada, me deu apenas um sorriso cínico vindo para cima de mim gritando. Aquilo conseguia ser mais excitante ainda, a relutância que não duraria muito, com minha visão periférica vi uma mesa que me ajudaria muito. Enquanto Bella vinha me atacar me preparei para pega-la, quando ela veio para me socar com seus soquinhos de incrível Hulk gay, peguei-a no colo e a levei para a mesa depositando-a na mesa e abrindo suas pernas me acomodando entre elas.

- Primeiro. – eu gritei. – Eu trouxe Tanya porque você não pode vir comigo. Porque me trocou pelo sabugo de milho com pernas. – ela me interrompeu.

- Tanya é o nome da biscate? E eu não te troquei, eu disse que não poderia vir, eu nem sabia do que a festa se tratava. Agora me solta eu vou embora e você pode voltar para a loira biscate. – ela fez a menção de sair e eu apertei ainda mais.

- Segundo. – apertei seus pulsos para que ela não tentasse fugir. – que esfregação era aquela lá fora, ele não era seu amigo. – afrouxei seus pulsos. – o que eu não esperava era ela se soltar e lançar um tapa em meu rosto.

- Ele é meu amigo. – outro tapa. – e aquela é o que? Sua amante?

- Já chega, terceiro Isabella, agora você vai dançar o meu tango, e só não rasgo seu vestido como minha mãe fez com o vestido de Tanya – ela riu e eu acompanhei. - Porque não quero exibir seu corpo a todos, ele é meu. Você é minha. Cachorra!

- Como é? Repete do que você me chamou. – Ela adorou tava na cara.

- Cachorra! Minha cachorra. – apertei sua bunda com força.

Desci Bella da mesa e sai à procura de algo que ela pudesse se apoiar. Um banquinho talvez, ela estava encostada na mesa. Olhando para minha cara como se eu fosse louco. Achei um banquinho e posicionei em frente a ela.

- Chão de Estrelas, meu amor, assim como o nome eu farei você ver estrelas, planetas, o universo. O que você quiser ver querida. – me postei em sua frente e ela mantinha a mesma fachada de que não estava nem aí, veremos se ela não estaria nem aí em 2 segundos.

Puxei seu rosto procurando seu lábios furiosamente, varrendo cada vestígio de calma da face dela, enfiei minha língua em sua boca passando por toda extensão, segurei sua cintura me colando junto a ela, roçando minha ereção evidente em suas coxas, aquele vestido maldito. Era uma pena não poder rasgá-lo, Bella começou a perder o controle agarrando meus cabelos me trazendo para ela enquanto ela se sentava na mesa. Dessa vez não comprovaria sua excitação com as mãos. Seria de outra forma.

Parei de beijá-la virando de costas para a mesa agarrando seu cabelo trazendo sua cabeça para trás, lambendo e assoprando de seu ouvindo até seus ombros, encostei-me mais ainda a ela pressionando minha ereção em sua bunda.

- Essa posição me deixa te dominar, Isabella. Assim como você gosta de me dominar, vamos ver se você gosta de dominar ou ser dominada. – eu disse em seu ouvido.

Com a mão livre, já que ela estava presa entre meu corpo e a mesa deslizei o zíper do seu vestido fazendo-o cair no chão deixando Isabella apenas com sua calcinha fio dental. Ao ver aquilo eu fiquei doido.

- Há quanto tempo anda usando esse tipo de lingerie? – deslizei meu dedo até a o fio da calcinha. Ela estremeceu e me respondeu.

- É para não marcar no vestido. – Sei, ela não terá mais esse tipo de problema.

- Não precisará mais se preocupar com isso. – arranquei o pedaço minúsculo que cobria seu corpo. Bella gemeu alto e eu forcei seu corpo até estar deitado sobre a mesa. Empinando sua bunda.

Desci segurando seu quadril e separei suas pernas até elas me darem a visão que eu queria. Seu sexo molhado e pulsante, a minha espera. Sem hesitação alguma, me deliciei com seu sexo, sentindo todo seu sabor. Bella gemia alto, creio que qualquer um que passasse pela porta ouviria seus gemidos. A penetrava com a minha língua, ora com ela, o com meu dedo quando não estava trabalhando em seu clitóris, Bella rebolava em meu rosto e se empinava mais. Trabalhei por minutos até senti-la pulsando e me dando mais de seu mel. Levantei abrindo o zíper da minha calça, descendo e abaixando minha cueca.

- Isabella? Ela ainda estava deitada sobre a mesa, e eu a segurava pelo quadril. Suas pernas falhavam pelo prazer.

- Hum.. – ela gemia.

- Quero que vire-se, como eu disse esse tango você irá dançar ao meu modo.

Ela se ergueu da mesa, virando para me olhar, me olhou de cima a baixo. Me senti um pedaço de carne em exposição para um cachorro faminto. Ela passou a língua por seus lábios e eu a agarrei mais uma vez para beijá-la com fúria e faminto pelo gosto da sua boca, misturado ao gosto de seu sexo. Quebrei o beijo a fazendo girando-a para que ficasse de costas.

- Se apóie no banco, com os braços e empine sua bunda, agora! – Não havia sentido em ser doce, se ela estava adorando meu jeito bruto.

Ela me obedeceu prontamente sem chiar uma única vez, a fachada séria havia ido embora, só existia o tesão agora. Posicionei meu membro em sua entrada, passei por toda a extensão de seu sexo, e não a penetrei. Bella gruinhiu.

- Você se frustra fácil cachorra, se me quer dentro de você. Seja boazinha e peça.

- Edward, eu quero você dentro de mim. – muito baixo.

- Peça mais alto. – bati em sua nádega. – estou revidando o tapa que me deu meu amor.

- Edward! – dessa vez ela gritou. Mas logo abaixou seu tom. – me faça sua, eu quero você dentro de mim, eu não agüento mais. – baixo de novo, para mim não foi o suficiente.

- Peça mais uma vez. – agarrei seus quadris pronto para penetrá-la com fúria.

- Me fode logo, caralho! – ela gritou.

Penetrei com força segurando seus quadris, Bella gemeu pela surpresa e pelo tesão, me olhou por cima dos ombros e lambendo seus lábios e pedindo por mais. Eu dominava a situação e ela adorava isso, estocava ora forte e rápido. Ora lento e devagar, fazendo-a gruinhir e gemer sempre na expectativa por seu orgasmo. Eu me segurava ao máximo, querendo chegar ao ápice junto com ela, na mais perfeita sincronia. A visão privilegiada de seu corpo, a sensação de dominá-la acordava o leão que existia em minha alma, o leão faminto por ela. O homem que foi despertado por ela quando ela entrou em meu consultório. Ela ergueu sua cabeça e eu agarrei seus cabelos puxando-os com força, desfazendo todo o penteado, que ela usará.

- Goza Bella, e geme alto. Quero que os que estiverem passando por aquela porta, a escutem.

Seu corpo inteiro se enrijeceu e com a minha estocada final chegamos ao ápice juntos, em perfeita harmonia. Com Bella obedecendo e gemendo alto disputando com meus próprios gemidos. Suas pernas falharam e eu a sustentei agarrando-a pela cintura. Erguendo-a e trazendo suas costas para colar em meu peito, buscando seus lábios. Ofegantes e suados pelo esforço. Nunca nos esqueceríamos dessa loucura.

Levamos um tempo até nos recompormos e nos vestirmos para voltarmos à festa. Tanya quem era, Jasper então ela nem se lembrava mais dele. Quando estávamos arrumados e comportados novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido naquela sala. Eu finalmente falei aquilo que antes doeria muito dizer.

- Chegamos ao fim de seu tratamento, Srta. Swan. – Sorri para ela.

- Uma pena não é mesmo? – Ela sorriu.- Eu tenho uma teoria, porque não sentia prazer.

- E qual é?

- Eu não amava ninguém, por isso eu não sentia prazer. O prazer o e amor andam juntos. Pelo menos para mim. – eu sorri para ela.

- Eu te amo Bella.

- Eu também te amo Edward, você despertou em mim o prazer. Mas suas obrigações como médico acabaram. Como namorado, ainda temos um livro inteiro a cumprir. – estávamos agora de mãos dadas saindo da sala, eu a puxei novamente.

- Eu tenho uma condição. - É mais um pedido.

- E qual seria essa condição?

- Seja minha para sempre, e eu cumprirei não só essa obrigação. Como todas as outras. - fiquei olhando em seus olhos esperando a resposta.

- Eu sou sua. – ela disse pensativa. – Eu sou sua namorada. – ela fitou o vazio. Deus! Será que eu teria que falar com todas as letras?

- Casa comigo Bella? E eu lhe darei tudo. Todas as posições, tudo! – eu agora segurava seu rosto. E olhava nos seus olhos esperando uma resposta, se eu tivesse que me ajoelhar. Eu me ajoelharia – construa uma familia comigo. Lembra-se o que eu te disse em Forks? – eu estava começando a me desesperar com a falta de respostas. Ela fitava o vazio.

- Mas nós acabamos de começar a namorar?

- Mas para mim, não me interessa nada, se não for com você. Ter você eternamente ao meu lado. Você quer que eu me ajoelhe, eu me ajoelho. – eu me ajoelhei perante a ela.

- Isabella Swan, casa comigo? – disse firmemente.

- Sim! – ela sorriu e se abaixou para me beijar. – Sim! Sim! Sim! – ela dizia entre os beijos.

**(N/A: Diferente da Bella dos livros a minha não é besta de ficar fazendo doce) **

A porta a nossa frente abriu e dela saíram minha irmã e Jasper. Fiquei chocado com Alice, ela me vendo ajoelhado e Bella olhando para os dois com a mesma expressão de choque, Alice gritou!

- OMG! Vocês vão se casar.

- Bella, você tinha um gosto melhor para namorados antigamente. – Jasper disse e eu fechei a cara imediatamente. E me levantei o indo em direção a ele quando Bella me parou.

- Acho bom, você fazer o mesmo com a minha irmã se não quiser ficar sem vida Whitlock. – eu praticamente cuspi as palavras e Bella me olhava horrorizada, assim como Jasper que parecia estar assimilando que ele acabará de transar com minha irmã – Explica para ele Alice, tenho ainda muitas coisas para discutir com a Bella sobre nosso matrimônio.

Fechei a porta na cara dos dois, e agarrei Bella novamente, agora que ela aceitou meu pedido eu poderia pular uma condição. E começar a cumprir agora, afinal o livro é enorme. E eu não tinha tempo a perder agora que ambos despertamos para o prazer, para o amor e para a felicidade.

**Fim**

**

* * *

  
**

Posição do Capitulo: **Chão de Estrelas**

_De costas para ele, curve o corpo para a frente, até apoiar as mãos no chão (se __flexibilidade__ não for o seu forte, pode dobrar os joelhos). Faça-o encaixar por trás, abraçando-a pela cintura. Se seu homem for muito impetuoso, você pode usar um travesseiro para apoiar as mãos._

_*com*br/images/edicoes/422/2-kama-sutra-chao-estrelas*gif (retirem os *)_

_

* * *

  
_

_Muito obrigada, parece que foi ontem que eu comecei a postar. A fanfic fez 3 meses e durante eles vocês foram o máximo! Não vou me despedir agora, ainda temos o epilogo. _

**Bell Mainard:** Olha só minha fic conseguiu mudar seu conceito kkkkkk que bom, beijos

**Lauri:** Meu amor vc não faz idéia do que eu tava preparando para a porcariazinha da Tanya...

**Maraisa:** E quem disse que eu curto a louca da Tânia nunca! Aqui assim como Jacob só aparece para apanhar e se dar mal... Beijos

**Alice Sophie:** Não pense que eu esqueci de você, parabéns novamente um pouco adiantado, mas vale né? Beijos querida!

**Agome Chan:** Como vc é Alice, apesar que ficou bem previsível mesmo, foi falha minha hahahaha. Beijos

**Ana Krol:** Putz calma menina, assim não chega aos 30. Beijos

**Nane:** Beba bastante água para se recuperar após este capitulo. Beijos

**Carol Cullen:** Ele é uma topeira gostosa, diz a verdade! Beijos

**MrSouzaCullen:** Saudades, não me fale essa palavra, vou sentir tanta falta de vocês após o epilogo... pq ainda estou trabalhando na fic nova, ai so posso postar quando tiver certeza de uma idéia concreta sabe. No epilogo vc vai saber como será diferente, pelo menos para a minha pessoa é diferente eu nunca vi em fic nenhuma o jeito que Nessie (hummm spoiler \0/) aparecer dessa forma. Beijos

**Deb:** Estou trabalhando na próxima fic, assim que tiver tudo nos eixos eu posto. Beijos

**Caah Liss:** Nossa vc faz faculdade de? Sobre o que é seu TCC (curiosa master né?) Também odeio a Tânia, bicha falsa ridícula e biscate! Huhuahauhua beijos

**Priii:** Eu vi Remember me, achei mto legal. Eu já sabia do final do filme quando ele ainda tava filmando, uma amiga me contou então não foi tão baque assim. Beijos

**Anal:** Não to de putaria não!

**Loli:** Acredito que vc vai chorar no epilogo, mas se vc chorar nesse na sua review me avisa rsrsrsrs. Beijos

**Tati:** Minha primeira leitora, ai parece que foi ontem que vc me deixou a primeira review e já ta na ultima. Ai meu deus segura Cintia não chora. Beijos

* * *

**Reviews! Buá**

**Reviews! Buá**

**Reviews! Buá**


	25. Epílogo

_Dedico a fanfic a todas as minhas leitoras, presentes ou não. Que leram e de divertiram durante esses 3 meses. Espero ter cumprido com todas as expectativas de todas. Muito obrigada!_

* * *

**Epílogo**

Cinco anos se passaram desde o fim do "tratamento" de Bella. Estávamos juntos, felizes, casados. E o que mais faltava em nossas vidas, o universo conspirou para nos juntar e há três anos conspirou para que mais duas pessoas entrassem em nossas vidas.

**Flashback on**

Estávamos voltando de Forks, depois de uma visita aos meus pais. Tínhamos comprado uma casa em Seattle por conta dos nossos trabalhos, seria um dia normal se na frente de nossa casa estivesse ela, a estrelinha que iluminou nossas vidas mais ainda. Uma garotinha que aparentava ter dois anos com seus cachinhos, sentada na escada, na entrada. Ela chorava era um choro desesperado. Eu fiquei parado no caminho entre o carro e a entrada olhando. Enquanto Bella corria e a pegava no colo. Bella a acalmava enquanto entravamos em casa.

Era estranho porque nunca imaginamos coisas assim, você sai um dia e quando volta tem uma criança em sua porta. Eu não sabia o que fazer, a beleza da menina mesmo chorando me fazia pensar. Porque abandonaram uma criança tão linda. Falta de condições, um filho indesejado.

- Edward, examine a menina. Eu vou buscar uma roupa, qualquer coisa. – Bella falava enquanto eu olhava perdido para a cena. Bella me passou a garotinha que já estava mais calma e agora só soluçava.

Claro que meu desejo de ser pai nunca foi segredo para Bella, e a garotinha me chamava como um imã. Ela ficou quieta enquanto eu a examinava. Ela estava tão quietinha, não tinha sinais de maus tratos ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ela apenas me olhava. Ficamos nos olhando, eu sorria feito um bobo para ela, perguntava seu nome. Ela não falava nada me olhava e até sorria. Bella voltou com uma blusa dela levando a menina, ela deveria estar com fome então eu fui para cozinha a procura de alguma coisa. Anos fazendo partos, e agora quando uma criança aparece em minha vida eu não faço idéia de como agir, como cuidar dela.

- Ela está bem? – Bella me retirou dos pensamentos, enquanto eu procurava alguma coisa, para ela. Não sabia nem ao menos a idade se era a filha perdida de algum vizinho. Absolutamente nada.

- Está, nenhum sinal de violência, nada.

- Ela não fala.

- É, bem estranho não? Porque pelo tamanho dela, deve ter dois anos de idade e nessa idade eles já falam.

- Não sei, Edward eu não tenho a menor idéia. Eu não tive nem chance de cuidar do Seth, quando meu pai casou com a Sue ele já era um moleque!

- É eu também, não faço idéia. Só os retiro do ventre. Faço os primeiros exames e só. – Bella riu nessa hora.

- Nem de Alice você cuidou?

- Não Alice sempre foi a princesinha, e tinha babá. E minha mãe, por ser a única menina. Sempre estava lá.

- E o que vamos fazer? – Ela olhou para a garotinha que agora enrolava os dedinhos em seus cabelos.

- Não sei, talvez devêssemos levá-la amanha para algum orfanato. Agora ela deve estar com fome, não. Só Deus sabe quanto tempo ela está aí fora.

- Você está com fome? – ela apenas balançou a cabecinha para Bella.

Sentamos com ela na bancada da cozinha alimentamos e continuávamos tentando fazer ela falar. Ela só balançava a cabeça durante todo o tempo que ela esteve conosco. A única coisa que ouvimos dela foi o choro. Que cessou assim que Bella a acalmou. Já estava tarde e havíamos decidido que o melhor era levá-la para o orfanato, no dia seguinte eu faria isso já que Bella tinha compromissos durante todo o dia. Nos deitamos na cama os três, a garotinha agarrada aos cabelos de Bella. Demorou a pegar no sono, fiquei apenas eu velando o sono das duas. Quando em um momento ela se remexeu virando de lado e esticou os bracinhos tocando meu rosto, abrindo os olhinhos e sorrindo, para fechá-los de novo e dormir.

Um sorriso que desarmaria qualquer pessoa, no dia seguinte eu procurava o número de um orfanato, abrigo ou qualquer lugar onde eu pudesse levá-la. Mas algo me dizia que não era isso que eu deveria fazer. Eu não queria deixá-la com a polícia, não achava adequado. Acabei optando por um orfanato. Eu tive uma briga enorme com o cinto de segurança do carro. Eu não era nenhum idiota em levar uma criança sem cinto, e nem cadeirinha eu tinha naquele momento. Ela era o que eu menos esperava que aparecesse em minha vida. Depois de várias risadas dela eu finalmente desisti. Esperava sinceramente que nenhum policial me pegasse no caminho ou eu estaria ferrado. Quem anda com uma criança no banco da frente e uma gambiarra com o cinto de segurança.

Eu já havia explicado tudo para a funcionária do orfanato, que tinha achado a criança na frente da minha casa. Que não sabia de quem era filha, que era médico e ela não aparentava nenhum sinal de violência. Apenas havia sido abandonada. Quando cheguei ao orfanato. Eu poderia jurar que estava em um daqueles filmes sinistros. Não tinha barulho nenhum, o portão era enorme. De ferro e a placa com o nome do lugar. Eu olhei para ela e sorri.

- Chegamos, aqui é onde você vai ficar. – como explicar para ela isso. – aqui tem um monte de crianças da sua idade. Você vai poder brincar com elas. E aí um casal, que nem eu e a Bella vai adotar você e você será muito feliz. – eu me sentia um bobo. E ela me olhava como se já soubesse que eu iria deixá-la ali.

Sai do carro pegando ela do outro lado, ela estava com uma blusa da Bella eu ri ao me lembrar da Bella com ela, ficou um pouco grande e o cobertor que eu peguei para que ela não sentisse frio. A diretora do orfanato já estava nos esperando, ela parecia uma boa pessoa. Eu não seria um monstro de entregar a menina a qualquer pessoa. Nós conversamos um pouco no portão com a menina no meu colo até que ela perguntou se tinha um nome. Expliquei que em nenhum momento ela falou alguma coisa e que apenas sorria e não falava nada, mas que estava em perfeito estado. Eu dei a menina para ela e beijei sua mãozinha, foi o suficiente para ela começar a chorar. A funcionaria a acalmava enquanto eu ia para o carro escutando cada vez mais alto o choro. Me cortava por dentro, mas o que mais eu poderia fazer?

Quando eu virei para entrar no carro a funcionaria estava caminhando com ela para dentro da casa e ela me olhou chorando e acenou. Eu entrei no carro e fiquei pensando no que eu tinha acabado de fazer, fui dirigindo. A sensação de vazio chegando. Os olhos dela quando eu estava examinando, as risadinhas da minha briga para fazer a gambiarra com o cinto de segurança. O choro quando eu a entreguei para a mulher. Eu já tinha passado Dois quarteirões quando eu virei o carro tomando a decisão que mudaria a minha vida e a de Bella, sem nem ao menos dizer a ela. Voltei para o orfanato e pedi para falar com a diretora, no momento em que ela me viu em sua sala ela começou a rir.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo Sr. Cullen?

- Eu quero adotar a menina.

- Eu já imaginava, ela não parou de chorar desde que você saiu, ninguém consegue acalmá-la eu já estava quase procurando seu nome na lista telefônica. – ela riu, e eu a acompanhei.

- Eu posso vê-la?

- Claro, vou pedir para trazerem, mas o senhor sabe que para isso ela vai ter que ficar aqui, o juiz vai ter que analisar todo o pedido. Não é uma coisa rápida. O senhor está certo disso?

- Com toda certeza.

- O senhor é casado, Sr. Cullen?

- Sim, sou casado há dois anos. – eu sorri de orelha a orelha falando isso.

- E o que ela acha disso, ela não vai se opor?

- De jeito nenhum, ela que me ajudou ontem com a menina. – Bem se ela se opuser, teremos um pequeno problema.

- Que bom, olha só ela. – ela apontou para a porta.

Quando ela me viu abriu os bracinhos para mim rapidamente eu a peguei no colo.

- Ela pode ir comigo?

- Sr. Cullen isso não é certo. Nós deveríamos tomar todas as providências primeiro. Mas eu vejo que o senhor é uma boa pessoa e abrirei uma exceção. Não é todo dia que uma criança sortuda chega e sai no mesmo dia daqui. – ela explicava, eu poderia jogar meu charme para ela, Bella me mataria por isso. – Mas, - sempre tem um "mas". – a assistente ficará de olho, enquanto tomamos todas as providências Sr. Cullen.

- Muito obrigada! – eu estava feliz com a decisão. – Vamos gatinha?

- Sr Cullen, o senhor não vai dar um nome para a menina?

Nomes, nomes não tinha pensado nisso.

- Nessie!? – eu olhei para ela que sorriu. Eu sempre gostei do monstro do lago Ness então, porque não. Bella me mataria. – Nessie, é esse o nome que você quer? – Ela continuava sorrindo. E eu virei para a diretora. – Eu não faço idéia de quantos anos ela tem, ou se ela já fala.

- Provavelmente deve ter aproximadamente dois anos, e já deve falar algumas coisas, não é querida. Bem Sr. Cullen eu entrarei em contato. E lembre-se eu não costumo fazer isso, espero que cuide bem da menina.

- Com toda certeza.

Eu levei Nessie, agora ela tinha um nome mesmo que provisório, afinal não poderia me arriscar. Tinha certeza que Bella iria falar algo quanto a esse nome. E quem quer que tenha abandonado-a, não a teria de volta. Ela agora era minha, minha filha. Eu não posso imaginar o quanto meu pai e minha mãe ficaram felizes, e Bella o que aconteceria, será que ela ficaria com raiva dessa minha decisão. Eu pensaria nisso depois. Agora eu teria que brigar de novo com um cinto e as risadas dela. E fazer mais uma gambiarra. Precisaria arranjar uma cadeirinha, passei em um mercado e comprei tudo que eu achei que fosse necessário para uma criança. Ou seja, tudo aquilo que eu gostava quando criança, e claro algumas coisas saudáveis. Eu não iria acostumá-la mal assim. Fui para casa esperar por Bella junto com Nessie como eu iria explicar. E não foi preciso explicar quando ela chegou em casa e nos viu sentados no sofá rindo.

- Acho que já temos uma filha. – Bella sorriu e se juntou a nós.

- Claro. – Bella sorriu pegando Nessie no colo. – você se dá conta que agora você tem duas mulheres em sua vida, e que isso não é nada fácil?

- Darei conta das duas com prazer, não é Nessie?

- É! – ela respondeu balançando a cabecinha, Bella e eu imediatamente ficamos boquiabertos.

- Nessie? – Bella perguntou rindo.

- Sim, fui eu que escolhi. E ela também adorou, não foi filha? – peguei Nessie do colo de Bella. E ela se agarrou no meu pescoço, puxando meus cabelos e brincando com eles. – diz para a mamãe que você adorou o nome. – ela olhou para Bella abrindo um sorriso.- agora temos uma família. – eu disse olhando para Bella.

- Sim e ela será uma família bem grande eu acho...

- Por quê?

- Estou grávida.

**Flashback off **

Meus pais vibraram com a notícia que tínhamos adotado uma menina, e que teríamos um filho. Emmett a levava para todos os lugares. Alice a paparicava, ela agora tinha sua própria Barbie, e que ainda melhor não reclamava. Os dois eram mimados pelos avós, nunca pensei que viveria para ver um Carlisle babão, Bella diz o mesmo de Charlie. Nossa vida mudou muito desde então lançamos nosso livro que virou uma sensação entre os casais.

**O Kama Sutra – Desperte Para o Prazer por Edward & Isabella Cullen**

_Um dos Best-sellers do ano, o livro da década. _

_Milhões de pessoas no mundo se apaixonaram por esse jeito fácil e objetivo de falar de sexo, esse casal simplificaram e tornaram o Kama Sutra a arte do amor em uma coisa fácil. Explicam cada sensação que a posição traz aos seus leitores. E conta a historia desse casal, que exploraram o amor com a ajuda dele. _

_Com um jeito apaixonante estes dois autores farão com que você e seu parceiro não queiram mais sair da cama. E ao mesmo tempo se apaixone por essa bela arte milenar. Vale à pena conferir este sucesso mundial _

Essa é uma das críticas sobre nosso trabalho. Sempre elogiando. Minha mãe quando descobriu toda a verdade, entrou em choque. Como eu, um pai de família fiz uma coisa dessas e pior contei ao mundo. O choque inicial passou assim que meu pai logo comprou seu exemplar. E Charlie Swan foi praticamente o meu primeiro leitor, meu e de Bella, aparentemente nenhum dos dois tinha vergonha dos filhos e seu livro que é um sucesso mundial. O sucesso é tanto que até Jasper comprou um, eu não gosto de imaginar o que ele faz com a Alice. Aqueles dois nasceram um para o outro. Eu deixei minha rixa com ele pela felicidade dela e de Bella, mesmo assim se algo acontecer a minha irmã, acabarei com a vida daquele Visconde de Sabugosa tridimensional.

Casados há cinco anos, dois filhos e nos divertindo para que uma menina viesse logo. Para Nessie, que desde que resolveu falar, sempre pedia o mesmo. Uma irmãzinha. Já que com Alex, ela não poderia brincar de boneca com ele. Entre viagens de divulgação e autógrafos tínhamos chegado ao final da era Kama Sutra, eu teria que arranjar uma nova modalidade logo.

- Edward? – Bella me gritava de um lugar que eu tinha certeza que era a sala de jantar do nosso apartamento.

- Sim meu amor. – fui atendê-la.

- Acabei de ver que não fizemos uma posição. – ela falava da sala, eu ainda não tinha chegado lá. – e eu acho bom cumprir, isso foi um dos nossos requisitos no contrato pré-nupcial. – exigente não? Mas eu a amava e não tinha do que reclamar.

- E como se chama essa posição. – gritei enquanto abria a porta da escrivaninha pegando um livro. Peguei o livro e fui em direção a sala esperando a resposta.

- Ta na mesa!

Bella estava sentada em cima da mesa de jantar nua, com um travesseiro embaixo de sua bunda e com as pernas cruzadas me chamando. Graças a Deus ou não, Nessie e Alex sempre vão para a casa ou dos meus pais ou de Charlie no final de semana. Eu não sei o que tem por trás disso, mas ela ultimamente está muito apegada a Seth. **(N/A: É Jacob o caralho! Aqui pra ele _|_)**

Eu dei um sorriso sedutor e fui me aproximando lentamente passando a língua pelos lábios, para capturar os dela nos meus.

- Você não vale absolutamente nada. – capturei seus lábios em um beijo fogoso. Repleto de amor e tesão.

- Você criou o monstro, agora, trate de deter.

- Claro, amorzinho. – deixei o livro na cadeira e a peguei fazendo com que ela erguesse as pernas, a segurei pelos pés – tudo o que você quiser.

Com a mão livre me livrei da peça de roupa que impedia nosso contato. Desci meu rosto até o sexo de Bella para provocá-la soprei o ar quente e passei minha língua contornando seu sexo, nunca chegando perto o suficiente de seu clitóris, Bella ficou muito mais molhada com isso. Sem esperar mais nada, a penetrei com minha língua sentindo seu sabor, dava pequenas estocadas, subia e descia entre sua entrada e seu clitóris, dando leves batidas com a minha língua. Recebendo gemidos e gritinhos de prazer.

Levantei fitando seu rosto contorcido em prazer, os olhos fechados e as pernas fechadas, eu conduzi meu membro estocando lentamente, Bella arfou e soltou um gemido, ela estava tão quente, tão úmida. E a posição a deixava mais apertada, a sensação era maravilhosa.

- Bella... - eu gemia seu nome baixinho, apertando suas pernas.

- Edward, mais forte e rápido. – ela me pedia.

Era impossível negar nada a ela, por isso o fiz o mais forte e rápido que a posição me permitia era muito apertado trazendo a sensação e a fricção maior a cada segundo. em minutos estávamos suados e ofegantes na mesa de jantar, Bella separou um pouco suas pernas dobrando em meus ombros e fazendo a sensação aumentar, logo depois deslizou pela mesa. Separando-nos pegando meu membro com sua mão e apertando. Ela me provocava mais do que eu a ela. Quem diria que a Virgem de Orgasmo iria se tornar uma expert em enlouquecer um homem não?

Puxei de volta por suas pernas a estocando, enquanto ela gemia descontroladamente. Eu não poderia agüentar tanta pressão, a pressão que seu sexo fazia no meu. Aumentei meu ritmo, fazendo a mesa ranger e chegando ao meu limite. Enquanto Bella seguia o mesmo massageando seu clitóris e seus seios. Uma cena altamente erótica, chegando ao orgasmo primeiro e eu a segui depois.

Minutos se passaram e eu desci as pernas de Bella trazendo-a para se sentar novamente.

- Eu não sei você, mas essa foi à melhor de todas! – falava ofegante ainda.

- Concordo, devemos repetir mais vezes, muito e muito mais meu amor.

- Ah sim claro, eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo. – eu dei um beijo rápido me separando dela para terminar de escrever minha coluna que agora era mensal na mesma revista que Bella trabalha.

- Edward, o que é isso? – eu virei para ela terminando de me vestir e vi que ela segurava o meu livro.

- Ah, só achei que agora que terminamos o Kama Sutra nós deveríamos tentar outras coisas.

- Hum... – Ela olhou para capa e para contra capa analisando.

- O que me diz de testarmos o Tantra?

**Fim! (agora é mesmo buaá)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Posição do Epilogo: **Ta na mesa! ( Tati muitoooo obrigada)

"Está na Mesa!

- Instruções Eróticas:

_Recomenda-se usar uma mesa, que é mais alta do que a cama. Sente-se na  
beirada, com um travesseiro sob o bumbum para erguer mais o corpo (melhor  
ainda se colocar as mãos embaixo do travesseiro). Junte as pernas e  
levante-as. De pé, o homem penetra você, segurando-a pelos pés, o que ajuda  
a ir mais fundo._

_- Por que você vai amar?_

_As pernas fechadas diminuem o espaço que ele tem para se mover dentro de  
você, aumentando a fricção pênis-** e conseqüentemente as sensações de  
prazer. O moço vai ficar em êxtase desde o começo da transa, ainda mais se  
você oferecer a ele um show erótico de masturbação._

_- Truque de Nova:_

_Durante a transa, surpreenda-o separando um pouco as pernas e dobrando os  
joelhos, para fazer com que ele sinta várias vezes aquele atrito da primeira  
investida na penetração. Quanto mais apertado, mais ele vai agradecer.  
Repita várias vezes, até não conseguirem mais parar._

_Referências: O Kama Sutra de Nova: 77 posições incendiárias. Editora  
Abril, 2007. Pág 151."_

_

* * *

  
_

**Muito obrigada!**

**REVIEWS pela ultima vez, dessa fic.**

**Façam a autora feliz : )**


	26. AGRADECIMENTOS!

_Um pequeno agradecimento por todo carinho de vocês... _

* * *

Bem chegamos ao final de mais uma fic. Eu não tenho palavras para expressar o carinho que eu sinto por todas as minhas leitoras, aquelas que se intitularam serem minhas fãs, para as que se tornaram minhas amigas. Aliás todas são minhas amigas, eu realmente gosto de todas sem exceção alguma.

Eu quero agradecer porque as reviews de você me fizeram bem e fizeram com que a historia fluísse lindamente. Cada vez que eu recebia um email avisando sobre uma nova Review eu ficava contente, sendo ela criticando, falando mal, falando bem. Sempre foi importante.

Se algum dia eu deixei a desejar eu peço perdão, se eu deixei de não responder alguma review não foi por falta de tempo, foi porque eu queria atualizar rápido a fic para vocês. Cada vez que eu lia que vocês estavam se divertindo, que tinham ficado felizes e sorriram lendo minhas fics. Eu não sei como descrever isso, mas era uma sensação maravilhosa trazer vocês para um outro mundo com a minha fic. Saber que eu diverti um pouco vocês foi o máximo. Fiquei muito feliz porque muitas disseram que preferem o meu Beward ao da Steph, fico muito honrada em ler isso.

Bem espero que vocês se lembrem dessa historia, que sempre que alguém perguntar sobre uma história boa, que se lembrem dela, e passem para suas amigas e amigos.

Essa fanfic não existiria, se não vocês não existissem...

Agatha

Agatha Romanov

Agome Chan

Alice Sophie

Amabille

Ana

Ana Alice Matos

Ana Cullen

Ana Krol

Ana Luisa = Anal

Ana Marinho

Babi Le Fey

Beka Assis

Bell Mainard

Bella Brandon Cullen

Bruna Bessa

Bruna Leticia

Bruna Watson

Caah LisLis

Cacau

Carla Bionica

Carol Cullen

Cris Tuner

Cristina Ellen

CullenB

Dany

Darkkloura

Deb

Di-lua

Elen C

Ellen Monteiro

Eva Morgana

Fanny

Glaucia Evangelista

Guuta

Helena

Isabella PC

Juliana Bennet

Kah Reche

Karla Nogueira

Karol

Lady Sanctorum

Lakina e Mandiz

Lari Mune Pattz

Laris Star

Larissa Cullen

Laulitz

Lauri Pichi

Leticia Mafra

Lize G

Lola Prongs

Loli

Lorena

Luana Cullen

Luna Stew

Mackie Cullen

Mandy Cullen Black

Maraisa

Mariane

MrSouza Cullen

Nane

Nat furlan

Niih Valim

Paola

Paula

Priii

Raffa

Raísa

Rennesme Paladona Black

Sandre Andreoli

Stephanie Maria

Sunshine Salvatore

Sweet Lollipop

Tatai Cullen

Tati Cullen ( Que tá comigo desde sempre)

Tete Grauciele

Vanessa

Vivian

Xarol

YinFa

Zatari

**(PS: Se estiver faltando alguém, desculpem a autora, peguei pela lista de quem comenta ou comentou na fic rsrsrs)**

Muito obrigada por todos os comentários, muito obrigada também a todas que add a fanfic nos Alertas, Favoritos. Como autora favorita, enfim...

Muito obrigada eu fiquei muito feliz.

Como ultima coisa, gostaria de pedir para que todas aquelas que têm login no FF que me add no Alerta de autora, para a próxima fanfic. E as que não possuem fiquem ligadas hein...

Muito obrigada novamente e espero ver vocês em breve...

Até a próxima!

Beijos


	27. Bônus: Crise dos Sete Anos

Olá!

Para comemorar mais de um ano de fanfic e mais de 100 favoritos resolvi fazer uma coisa que geralmente não costumo fazer.

Então, escrevi um bônus porque fiquei super feliz com isso. Espero que gostem =D

Esse bônus foi betado gentilmente pela Tati e eu dedico a todas as leitoras que estiveram presentes enquanto a fic estava sendo postada.

* * *

Bonûs: Crise dos sete anos

_Sete Anos depois..._

**POV Edward **

- Para mim já deu o que tinha que dar. – Bella gritou.

- Bella, por favor, vamos conversar. – Eu pedia desesperado, ela já havia arrumado as coisas das crianças e agora as suas, ela estava disposta a me deixar.

- Não! Você teve todas as chances, eu te dei todas as chances e você simplesmente ignorou. Eu vou embora, e os meus filhos vão comigo. – Como em dois anos tudo que estava bem desmoronou? Ela não era feliz eu não a fazia feliz?

Ela fechou a mala e foi para o carro, passei pelo corredor passando em frente ao quarto de Alex, ele agora tinha cinco anos e Nessie nove, estavam abraçados chorando. Meu coração parou no exato momento em que finalmente eu entendi tudo. Eles ouviram tudo.

- Papai ama vocês. – Abracei os dois. – Não se esqueçam disso, nós não vamos nos separar, é apenas temporário. Papai vai visitá-los todos os dias. – eu tentava amenizar tudo, mas era difícil para mim imagine para eles.

- Vamos? - Bella apareceu chamando as crianças.

Elas me abraçaram e eu as abracei fortemente.

- Não é o fim, eu juro para vocês. Eu amo vocês. – As lagrimas já desciam descontroladamente pelo meu rosto.

- Nós também te amamos papai. – Disseram me soltando e indo com Bella.

Quando eles já estavam na porta, eu segurei Bella pelos braços e a beijei com força.

- Eu amo você. – Olhei em seus olhos, ela também chorava. Se havia sofrimento, por que me deixar? Podemos consertar tudo juntos.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça me deixando sozinho.

Fazia três meses que estávamos separados, Bella não queria me ver e eu não entendia isso, eu sempre dava um jeito de vê-la, sempre eu ia para a porta do colégio das crianças escondido. Ficava do carro olhando, quando ligava para falar com meus filhos ela evitava atender, mas mesmo assim quando atendia se mantinha educada, me mantive fiel a ela e respeitando seu desejo. Mas tudo ruiu quando meu filho perguntou se podia passar a noite comigo, ele e sua irmã.

- Oi papai. – Alex... Eu sentia tanta falta dos meus filhos, eu os via a cada 15 dias quando minha mãe ou meu pai ia buscá-los. Eu não entendia porque Bella não queria me ver, eu a amo tanto.

- Oi meu amor, como você está? E a sua irmã cadê, está cuidando dela direitinho? Você é o homem da família agora meu filho.

- Está bem papai, ela está aqui.

- Papai, podemos passar o final de semana com você? – Estranhei o pedido do meu filho porque só nos víamos de 15 em 15 dias, como Bella havia pedido, eu não sei onde ela queria chegar com isso. E na semana anterior tínhamos passado juntos.

- Você me ligou para pedir isso? Meu filho você não precisa pedir nada. – Disse e ao fundo escutei a voz da minha princesinha "me dá o telefone Alex!"

- Oi Papai tudo bem? – Minha princesinha... Eu me fazia de forte, mas toda vez que eu ouvia a voz deles pelo telefone eu me odiava por amar tanto a mãe deles e deixar que ela decidisse por tudo.

- Minha princesinha que saudade, tudo bem e vocês como estão?

- Péssimos! – Nessie era muito esperta e conseguia tudo que queria. – Papai, a mamãe vai sair esse fim de semana, vem nos buscar?

- Sua mãe vai sair? – A pergunta real era com quem?

- Sim papai, com um moço muito chato, eu não quero ele como meu pai. Meu pai é você.

- Filha, eu tô indo buscar vocês. – Eu estava com muita raiva. Quer dizer que enquanto eu sofro, ela sai com outros? Detalhe pior ela ainda estava casada, muito bem casada. – E eu sou seu pai, eu sou e sempre serei seu único pai. Entendeu Nessie?

- Entendi, nós vamos arrumar nossas mochilas, papai?

- Fala, meu amor.

- Vem às cinco.

- Sim estarei aí.

Desliguei o telefone chorando, eu a amava tanto eu não sei como nosso relacionamento desandou tanto. Como podemos mesmo nos amando ficar separados? Eu pedi para cancelar minhas consultas e fiquei trancado em meu escritório, quando vi que faltava ainda um tempinho sai em direção ao antigo apartamento dela, era onde ela estava ficando com meus filhos. Passei em frente a uma floricultura e vi rosas, eu dei rosas a ela e me lembrei do sorriso que brotou em seu rosto quando eu cheguei. Levaria rosas, se ela estivesse lá eu as entregaria ou então eu deixaria lá com um cartão meu.

Cheguei a seu apartamento e subi sem nem ser anunciado, o porteiro me conhecia. Toquei a campainha esperando a agitação dos meus filhos e quando ela abriu a porta, soltei um suspiro: ela estava tão linda, tão perfeita.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim buscar meus filhos.

- Você os viu na semana passada!

- Bella, eles são meus filhos e eu vou levá-los – Disse com raiva, eu nunca havia falado nesse tom com ela, ela recuou um pouco.

- Papai! – Os dois gritaram, vindo correndo com as mochilas me abraçarem.

- Vão descendo que eu já estou indo. – Eles assentiram e deram tchau para a mãe, que olhava tudo sem entender. – Eu trouxe isso para você. – Estendi o buque de rosas vermelhas para ela, que pegou e eu pude perceber um brilho em seus olhos.

- Edward, obrigada.

-De nada. – Fiquei um tempo olhando em seus olhos. Descendo até sua boca.

- Edward, por favor, não faça mais isso.

- Não fazer o quê? Vir buscar os meus filhos?

- Não torne isso mais difícil do que já está sendo.

- Saiba você que foram eles que me ligaram. – Dei as costas e sai em direção ao elevador. Iria passar o fim de semana com meus filhos, sem me preocupar.

Quando sentei no carro os dois estavam com os mais lindos sorrisos no rosto.

- Então, o que querem para o jantar?

- Nos leve para a casa do vovô Carlisle **(N/B: hem hem... tava demorando rsrsr)**. – Nessie pediu. - Achei que quisessem ficar comigo.

- Não sem a mamãe. – Alex disse fazendo um biquinho. – Eu acho que você deveria ir no jantar papai, e nós vamos para a casa do vovô. – Meu filho estava tão maduro, eu olhei pelo espelho aquele rostinho, o que eu havia perdido? - Foi isso que a Nessie me mandou dizer. – Completou me fazendo cair na gargalhada, somente meus filhos me faziam rir ainda.

- Ok, vou aceitar a sugestão.

O caminho para Forks foi rápido, meus filhos brincavam no banco de trás alheios ao meu sofrimento. Estacionei na frente da casa dos meus pais, que estavam esperando na porta. Alex desceu correndo e se jogou nos braços do meu pai enquanto Nessie pulava do banco de trás para frente me entregando um papel.

- Aqui é o endereço do restaurante que ela vai. – Me mostrou sorrindo. – E o horário da reserva.

- Você planejou tudo não foi?

- Sim, não gosto de ver você e a mamãe separados. É o seguinte pai, o senhor vai lá e arrasta ela de volta pra nossa casa. Te amo. – Me beijou e saiu correndo do carro, dando um beijo no meu pai quando o encontrou no caminho.

- Edward.

- Oi pai. – Disse ainda de dentro do carro.

- Você está péssimo.

- Diga algo que eu não saiba. – Olhei para ele.

- E rabugento. – Comentou. Comecei a rir além das lágrimas que saiam. Meu pai sabia o que era amar verdadeiramente uma mulher, sabia o que era sofrer pela perda quando ele viajava. Saí do carro abraçando meu pai extravasando mais uma vez a dor. Era a primeira vez que meu pai me via chorar, minha mãe espiava pela janela, ela sabia que aquele era um momento pai e filho e não iria se meter. Ela não odiava Bella, nenhum deles odiava, eu sofria, mas algo me dizia que eles sabiam muito mais do que eu. – Edward, está na hora meu filho de você se reerguer, de ir atrás dela. É isso que ela quer, lute por ela. Diferenças existem, mas o amor permanece e vocês se amam verdadeiramente, você acha que eu e sua mãe não passamos pelo que vocês estão passando hoje? Sua mãe e eu também brigamos, ficamos dias, uma quantidade mínima. Longe dos meses que você e Bella estão, mas foi o suficiente para ver que eu amo sua mãe e uma maldita crise de sete anos, de coisas inexplicáveis, implicâncias, brigas e mágoas acumuladas não diminuíram meu amor, só aumentou. Eu não sei viver sem a sua mãe e sei que você também não sabe viver sem a Bella, não mais meu filho. Faça-a entender, mostre a ela o quanto você a ama. Porque da mesma forma que você sofre, ela sofre, seus filhos sofrem e nós sofremos pela infelicidade dos nossos filhos. – Meu pai olhava nos olhos era uma surpresa que meus pais passaram pelo mesmo e eu me pergunto aonde estava que não havia notado. – Você estava na faculdade, você não saberia e seus irmãos não tinham como notar. Você entendeu o que eu disse? – Assenti. – Eu sei que sim. – Me olhava nos olhos como sempre me olhava quando ia me dar conselhos. – Vá atrás dela, seus filhos já te deram meio caminho. Vá. – Me instruiu beijando minha testa e me abraçando forte.

**(N/A: Carlisle ai meu deus! E a beta abusada lá em cima, tirando uma com a minha cara rsrsrs)**

Agora além da minha mãe estavam meus dois filhos com os rostinhos na janela. Acenei e entrei no carro correndo para minha casa. Nossa casa, eu teria Bella de volta em minha vida.

**Flashback On**

_- Estou, sempre fiz isso. – virei para ela que estava do meu lado olhando a cena romântica dos meus pais. – eu acho o máximo. O quanto eles ainda se amam._

_- Eles são um casal muito bonito. E muito feliz. Gostaria que meus pais fossem assim, apesar de hoje serem felizes com seus respectivos parceiros. Gosto assim, mesmo querendo uma família unida. Seu pai não exerce mais a profissão?_

_- Na verdade, ele ainda a exerce sim. Só que aqui em Forks ele só vai para outras cidades quando são cirurgias de emergência, e extrema delicadeza. Eu me orgulho muito do meu pai. Ele nunca nos deixou faltar nada. Ele sempre esteve ao nosso lado, independente da profissão. – continua a olhar para meus pais. E senti Bella segurar meu braço. Olhei para ela e continuei. – eu quero ter uma família como a do meu pai. Quero ser como ele, não só no nome. Vem quero te mostrar outra coisa..._

**Flashback Off**

_Eu quero um dia ter uma esposa assim, quero construir coisas para ela._

Eu construí uma coisa, eu construí um lar, e na verdade era eu quem a esperava todos os dias quando ela saía de casa. Quando viajava, eu sempre esperava no mesmo lugar. Cheguei em casa feito um furacão indo direto tomar banho; me arrumei, a barba por fazer já não existia. Colocando um terno preto peguei o papel com a letrinha infantil da minha filha lendo onde era o restaurante. E uma pequena observação ao final da folha.

_Traga a mamãe de volta nem que seja pelos cabelos, não agüento mais ver ela chorar._

Minha filha era uma pequena comediante, talvez a influencia de Emmett desde que a adotamos, fazia bem de certa forma. O sorriso surgiu em minha face ao lembrar dos almoços de domingo. Quando preenchíamos o quintal da nossa casa com toda familia reunida. Peguei a chave do volvo e rumei para o restaurante, chegando exatamente 5 minutos depois de sua reserva. Será que ela já havia chegado e quem a acompanharia? Meus filhos não me disseram isso e eu também pouco me importava de quebrar a cara dele. A atendente do restaurante chamou minha atenção perguntando se eu havia feito reserva; disse não a ela informando o nome de Bella.

- Isabella Cullen. – Me chutei após falar, talvez ela não usasse mais o nome de casada. Mas esse medo passou assim que ela respondeu.

- Oh sim, ela já chegou. Boa sorte. – Disse me indicando onde ela estava sentada e sozinha. Meu peito batia descontroladamente no peito, vislumbrei o brilho da aliança em minha mão enquanto caminhava para a mesa. Sem dar tempo de qualquer reação me sentei a sua frente.

- Boa noite. – Disse para que ela levantasse a cabeça assustada.

- Edward! O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Jantar com você.

- O que? Olha a pessoa. – Sua voz era duvidosa eu a conhecia bem para saber que estava mentindo. Ela estava tão mal quanto eu, magra, abatida. Não a deixei terminar agarrando sua mão. Nela estava o anel que eu lhe dei uma semana após pedi-la em casamento no jantar na casa dos meus pais e a aliança do nosso casamento.

- A prova que eu queria esta aqui. – Entrelacei minha mão na sua trazendo para perto, observando os dois anéis juntos como nós dois. – Segurei em minhas mãos mostrando a ela a minha própria onde eu carregava a minha aliança, mesmo três meses sem poder vê-la, chegar perto. – O que houve com nós dois Bella? – Ela deu um suspiro alto e me olhou nos olhos, mas não respondeu absolutamente nada. – Seja o que quer que tenha sido que eu tenha feito me diz, diz que eu vou mudar, eu farei de tudo para você voltar a ser feliz. Eu trabalho menos, eu deixo de trabalhar se você assim desejar. – Ela continuava me olhando, mas em um momento desviou o olhar e olhou para longe. – Se eu te magoei de alguma forma eu peço perdão, pelos nossos filhos. Por mim, pelo amor que eu sei que você sente. Me perdoa Bella, volta pra mim.

- Edward. – Antes que ela tivesse chance de negar eu a interrompi novamente.

- Todas as brigas, desentendimentos, esqueça pense no futuro, do passado só traga as coisas boas. Eu tenho a mulher da minha vida, eu não posso deixar você escapar assim. Todos sofrem, eu sofro e você mais ainda. Me dê uma única chance e eu te prometo que será pra sempre.

- Você disse isso uma vez. – Falou pensativa. – Você disse que seria meu para sempre. – Quando eu disse a ela que eu amava. – E eu estraguei tudo. – Sorriu. – E mesmo assim você foi atrás de mim, você continua me querendo como me quer agora. Eu não te mereço. – finalizou.

- Não diga isso, você me deu tudo que há de mais bonito na minha vida. Meus filhos, seu amor. E eu espero que ele ainda seja meu.

- Eu te amo. – ela disse tão baixo que pensei que estivesse louco. – Eu te amo, demais.

- Eu te amo mais que a minha própria vida. – Ela sorriu e eu levei suas mãos aos meus lábios. Eu iria seguir a linha leve. – Venha comigo pra casa. – Talvez não tão leve.

- Sim. – meu coração explodiu de felicidade.

Rapidamente paguei a conta após o jantar que foi leve, sem mais palavras éramos apenas nós dois como sete anos atrás nos conhecendo. Mais leves como deveria ter sido? Nunca, meu relacionamento com Bella é perfeito como começou, não mudaria uma vírgula.

- Você quer pegar o seu carro? – Ela negou.

- Vou com você no seu. – Sorri um sorriso enorme que chegou a doer, mas eu não me importava mais. A dor estava indo embora, ela se sentou no banco do carona**_. _**Enquanto eu esperava ela se ajeitar dei a volta no carro e liguei, indo para nossa casa de onde ela não deveria nunca ter saído. Se o meu amor não tivesse sido provado nesses sete anos eu provaria agora.

- Como me encontrou?

- Nessie. – Disse apenas isso.

- Aquela malandrinha. – Disse olhando para nossas mãos entrelaçadas enquanto eu dirigia com calma para casa. Queria curtir tanto, mas a curiosidade me dominava; tentei pegar leve, mas minha natureza ciumenta nunca me deixou.

- Eu sei que não é o momento, mas... – Hesitei. – Com quem você jantaria hoje? – Seu riso ecoou pelo carro ela olhou nos meus olhos e disse.

- Eu iria jantar com um editor novo, para passar as coordenadas para minhas férias merecidas após sete anos de trabalho. Mas depois que você foi buscar as crianças eu fiquei triste, muito mais triste do que estive em toda minha vida. Fiquei pensando e desmarquei. Só que algo me dizia que eu deveria ir me divertir, me distrair, não pensar em você. – Seus olhos saíram de nossas mãos me fitando, olhando profundamente. Já estávamos na garagem, desliguei o carro e sai abrindo sua porta e a puxando comigo. Abri a porta do nosso lar e a guiei até o nosso quarto. Ela foi quieta, tudo estava como ela havia deixado, nada foi tirado do lugar.

A guiei até a poltrona fazendo-a se sentar e corri até o closet procurando puxando algumas caixas, fazendo um barulho enorme no quarto escuro.

- Edward?

- Só um segundo. – Disse tentando achar o que eu queria que ela visse.

- Não seria melhor acender a luz? – Perguntou divertida, na correria não fiz isso. Mas acabei achando e voltando para o quarto eu acendi a luz.

- Veja. – Dei a ela o que parecia um álbum de fotos, mas era totalmente diferente disso.

- Um livro? – Ela perguntou e eu fiz um sinal para que ela abrisse.

Nele eu escrevi diversas passagens da nossa vida, do dia que a conheci até o dia em que ela me deixou, tinham fotos do inicio de nossa família, a cópia da certidão de nascimento de Nessie. O registro de adoção como nossa filha, o primeiro exame de quando ela estava grávida de Alex, a primeira foto que tiramos juntos. E cada alegria eu registrava ali.

- Lembra-se quando visitamos meus pais, quando eu disse que queria construir coisas para minha esposa? Eu não sou o melhor nisso, mas eu fiz esse livro, eu estava esperando nosso aniversário de dez anos para te dar. E te dizer o quanto eu te amo de uma forma especial. – Eu estava sentado no chão de frente para ela, as lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto – Mas se você quiser construir o resto dessa história, eu vou ficar muito feliz. – Ela sorriu e voltou a folhear. E parou numa foto do nosso casamento: era uma foto em que eu apenas a olhava, mas com uma cara de bobo, eu lembrava exatamente o que eu estava pensando. "Obrigada Deus por ter me dado a melhor mulher do mundo". E assim escrevi embaixo da foto.

- No fundo, tudo me dizia que você iria ao restaurante. Tentar se desculpar por uma coisa que nem foi sua culpa.

- Bella. – Tentei impedi-la de se culpar.

- Me deixa terminar. – Assenti. – Minha vida com você foi sempre maravilhosa Edward, eu apenas tive medo pelo que vivi com meus pais e eu não queria isso pra mim. Insegura, eu me distanciei criando brigas, essa era a minha forma de punir você por ser tão perfeito. – Sorriu. - Tentando fazer você deixar de me amar. Isso é impossível, porque eu não consigo deixar de amar você. Eu senti tanto sua falta, que cheguei a pegar um livro do Kama Sutra e quase ir atrás de você numa noite. – Ela continuou a sorrir, essa era a maneira dela pedir perdão. Pelo quê? Eu nunca irei saber; eu só a queria de volta. Colocando o livro de lado ela se levantou, caminhando ate uma das mesinhas de cabeceira pegando o livro do Kama Sutra. Soltei uma gargalhada. – Quer saber qual foi a posição que eu escolhi para te atacar no meio da noite? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Com certeza. - esticou o livro aberto **_e_** enquanto eu o pegava ela já subia em cima da cama, descendo o zíper do vestido que ela usava. Eu observava a figura e dei uma leve passada pelo resumo, levantando meus olhos do livro perguntei. – E você pretende me atacar ainda?

- O que você acha? – Eu nem precisei responder, ela já havia me puxado pelo terno e estava me beijando, e como eu sentia falta do beijo, do toque. Bella era tudo pra mim, era a minha vida e eu estava ganhando-a de volta.

Ela foi se distanciando comigo ainda com as mãos grudadas em sua cintura e levantou a perna para retirar os sapatos.

- Não, isso não. – Pedi impedindo-a de retirar, eram scarpins pretos de um salto altíssimo o solado vermelho que me chamava muita atenção além de suas meias negras sete oitavos. Eu estava ficando louco ela se deitou na cama cruzando as pernas me mostrando os sapatos e suas pernas. - Vem me ajudar a tirar, já que a sua roupa é extremamente fácil. – Ela se levantou me colocando entre suas pernas, sentada na cama, puxou minha gravata colando nossos lábios,**_)_** enquanto afrouxava a mesma eu a beijava com força segurando seu rosto em minha mãos ao mesmo tempo em que ela trabalhava nos botões da minha camisa terminei de tirar jogando a camisa longe. Mordi seus lábios puxando-os com o dente, parando o beijo ela me olhou espantada. Eu a empurrei na cama fazendo com que ela se deitasse. - Disse que estava fácil demais sua roupa.

Coloquei minhas mãos em seus tornozelos afastando-os e subindo sentindo cada pedacinho de sua meia até chegar onde suas meias acabavam. Subi sentindo a pele de suas coxas apertando-as, coloquei meus dedos nos fios de sua calcinha puxando e retirando logo depois.

- Não me provoque. – ela disse se erguendo apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

- E se eu quiser provocar, estou no meu direito. – Disse abaixando o zíper da minha calça e retirando os sapatos. – Você está preparada pra mim? – chutei minhas calças e abaixei minha boxer mostrando pra ela o quanto eu a queria, peguei meu membro e acariciei enquanto ela olhava passando a língua sobre os lábios.

- O que você acha? – Abriu as pernas descendo sua mão até sua calcinha infiltrando seus dedos dentro dela.

- Vadia.

- Gostoso, vem cá vem.

Subi na cama segurando sua cintura para que ela não fugisse, beijei seus ombros e chupei seu pescoço sentindo sua respiração falhar.

- É isso que você quer? – esfreguei meu membro em sua barriga arrancando um gemido dela enquanto rasgava sua calcinha com as mãos livres. Cheguei até seu sexo esfregando meu pau no seu clitóris. Ela gemeu alto enquanto eu passava por todo o seu sexo. – Me diz o que você quer. – Com a mão livre puxei seu rosto para que ela olhasse em meus olhos. – É? – Empurrei mais uma vez.

- Eu quero você Edward todinho em mim. Quero você me preenchendo, me tocando como só você sabe fazer. Será que depois de sete anos, Edward você consegue fazer isso?

Ouvir essa provocação só me fez perder o ultimo fio de juízo que eu ainda possuía no meu corpo. Girei seu corpo na cama me ajoelhando entre suas pernas como dizia a posição. Eu estava tão próximo ao seu bumbum que levei minha mão até ele dando tapas enquanto ela pulava e parecia gostar do que eu fazia.

- Você gosta de apanhar?

- Sim,

- Quer que eu meta minha mão em sua bunda não é mesmo? Mas eu vou fazer melhor que isso. – Coloquei sua perna em cima da minha dando uma visão privilegiada de seu sexo. Brilhando, molhadinha a minha espera. Me posicionando na sua entrada abaixei minha mão até sua nádega dando um tapa forte a fazendo pular e entrando nela ao mesmo tempo. – Era isso que você queria. – Falava tentando conseguir ar enquanto investia contra seu corpo, ela ajudava se jogando contra o meu. Levei minhas mãos até seu sutiã puxando, fazendo seus peitos balançarem a cada investida minha. Ela gemia e gritava alto quando meu pau alcançava lugares sensíveis. Apertei o bico de seus seios com força fazendo-a a tremer girei em meus dedos.

- Porra Edward.

- Goza meu amor, quero você me apertando, gostosa.

Me debrucei sobre o seu corpo investindo com rapidez esperando que ela gozasse rapidamente junto comigo.

- Edward, mais, mais. – Puxei seu rosto e enfiei minha língua dentro de sua boca enquanto ela chegava ao seu orgasmo me levando junto ao meu. Seus gemidos abafados em minha boca, me faziam ficar mais louco ainda sentindo meu próprio prazer enquanto ela atingia o seu.

Ofegantes e cansados sai da posição me deitando ao seu lado, esperando ela recuperar o fôlego que tomei com o beijo mais a forma avassaladora que o orgasmo tomou nosso corpo. Eu senti sua mão sobre meu peito e puxei passando meu braço por baixo de seu pescoço, para que ela chegasse mais perto.

- Mesmo após sete anos, você ainda continua o melhor. – Sorri olhando para o teto, puxando para mais perto do meu corpo e sua cabeça encostou no vão do meu pescoço. Ela colou sua boca na minha orelha, beijando e mordendo o lóbulo então sussurrou. – Mas eu quero que você me ame calmamente como só você sabe fazer. – Fechei meus olhos e me virei ficando em cima dela olhando em seus olhos.

- Eu vou te amar como você merece meu amor.

Nos amamos calmamente curtindo um ao outro até cairmos cansados na cama. Acordei sentindo falta de alguma coisa, abracei o travesseiro sentindo o cheiro de Bella e abri os olhos procurando sinais dela pelo quarto, escutando barulhos vindos da escada. Sentei na cama esperando ela aparecer;ela vinha vestida em minha camisa, descalça e com uma bandeja de café da manhã.

- Bom dia. – Sorriu.

- Bom dia, não precisava ter feito isso. Eu deveria levar o café na cama para você!

- Você sempre me faz isso nos fins de semana, hoje é a minha vez.

- Já tomou seu café? – Perguntei enquanto ela acomodava a bandeja na cama em cima do meu colo.

- Não, preparei e vim tomar com você. – Bati a mão do meu lado da cama, chamando-a para se sentar ao meu lado. Ela engatinhou e então percebi que ela havia calçado os sapatos incríveis da noite de ontem. - Oi. – Disse inocentemente olhando pra mim enquanto meu olhar seguia para suas pernas até seus pés. – Bom dia. – Cruzou e descruzou as pernas. Começando a comer.

- Você vai voltar pra mim? – Perguntei após um tempo em que estávamos tomando nosso café.

- O que você acha? – Perguntou ela levando novamente minha atenção subindo e descendo a perna, cruzando e descruzando. – Você realmente gostou dos meus sapatos. – Afirmou enquanto eu retirava a bandeja da cama.

- Sim. – Puxei seu rosto beijando seus lábios forçando-a a se deitar. – Adorei.

- Esse é seu novo fetiche?

- Você é um deles, mas os sapatos me conquistaram.

- Bom saber.

- Vai levá-los em nossa segunda lua de mel?

- Definitivamente. – Sorriu e me beijou enquanto eu acariciava sua perna.

* * *

**_POSIÇÃO DO BONUS _**

**Bem apertadinhos**

**Como é feita: **

Deite-se de lado, dando as costas para o parceiro. Que deve primeiro se ajoelhar juntinho do seu bumbum e depois introduzir uma das pernas entre as suas, abrindo caminho para a penetração. Dê ao rapaz um incentivo erótico-visual dobrando a perna sobre a dele. Aumenta o ângulo de entrada e ele vai curtir demais a paisagem

**Porque vocês vão amar: **

Por estimular zonas de prazer difíceis de alcançar, esta posição provoca sensações diferentes dos outros tipos de penetração por trás. É superprazerosa!

Do livro Kama Sutra de NOVA

Nova*abril*com*br/amor-sexo/posicao-do-dia/?posicao059

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado =D**

**Quero agradecer novamente a Tati que abriu um tempinho para betar. Valeu linda =D**

**Mandem suas reviews!**

**Beijos!**


	28. Vem gente!

Vamos fazer o marketing / convite para saírem da moitinha e comparecerem a nova fic.

* * *

_Um Crime Perfeito. _

**Resumo:**

O Marido de Isabella fora assassinado!

James Swan o premiê da França foi assassinado de maneira brutal. Sua esposa presenciou o fato, desde então muito abalada, foi parar em uma clinica, meses se passam e nenhum sinal do Assassino. Bella nunca quis falar sobre o assunto, e diz não se lembrar dos fatos e nem do rosto do assassino. Uma nova onda de assassinatos vem ocorrendo. Premiês, Ministros, Gângsters.

Todos são assassinados da mesma forma que marido de Bella, ou pior ela por sua vez está bem e quer recomeçar sua vida, infelizmente o assassino de seu marido não pensa da mesma forma. Bella sofrerá as conseqüências de ter sido tão fiel ao marido, até na hora de sua morte. O assassino quer que ela pague com sua vida, mas será que o Agente do FBI Edward Cullen irá deixar isso acontecer?

**www. fanfiction . net /s/6933060/2**

* * *

**Esperando pelas leitoras =D **


End file.
